


The History of Supernovas

by hippiemama3



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, I have a thing for James Vega, Kidnapping, Mass Effect - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a slow burn anymore, Size Difference, but I do not like his romance, here there be smut, plot what plot?, so we're gonna fix it, we'll call it not quite au, y'all I don't know why I'm doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiemama3/pseuds/hippiemama3
Summary: Jane Shepard, paragon, savior of the Citadel, calm, collected, always makes the right choices.And behind her, a smart-mouthed, hot-tempered kid sister.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, James Vega/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the pain in the ass little sisters out there. 
> 
> I tinkered a bit with Jane's background, in order for it to fit Gracie in.  
> I'm calling this a slow burn. But if you've read my other stuff, you know I get to the smut pretty quickly. We'll see how long I can drag this out.  
> I have a thing for James Vega. I do not however, like his DLC romance, it's just... ick.  
> What is a girl to do when she wants to stay faithful to her Shakarian roots, while at the same time giving a little love to her favorite marine? Write an OC of course. 
> 
> If you follow me on social media, you know I'm busy (two kids, what the hell was I thinking??). Updates will be as often as I can time to sit down and write.

It is her shoes that attract attention first.

In a building filled with Alliance Marines, their heavy, booted footsteps are a familiar sound. The click clack of high heels against the floor stands out as she walks through the building. Her high heeled, bright red shoes attract attention, but her striking similarity to a now infamous former Commander Shepard keeps the attention. Several pairs of eyes follow her as she walks beside Admiral Anderson, her auburn brows drawn together as she listens intently. By the time Anderson escorts Shepard’s lookalike to the elevator, the entire floor is buzzing.

In front of the apartment where Jane Shepard has been kept, the Admiral turns to the young woman at his side, “It’s a hell of a thing Gracie. This is a mess.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Everyone needs to realize what a threat the Reapers are. She didn’t have a choice David…” the young woman’s voice trails off as the door opens, and she finds herself looking up, and then further up, past a broad chest, and broader shoulders, until she is looking up into a pair of brown eyes.

“Admiral, I wasn’t aware the commander was needed to testify…” Lieutenant James Vega, Alliance Marine, himself, trails off as he looks down at the woman staring up at him, his hand automatically dropping from a salute, “Holy shit…”

“Lieutenant Vega, this is Gracie… Dr. Grace Shepard.” Admiral Anderson gestures to Gracie, fighting back a smile at the stunned expression on the Marine’s face, “She is here to testify on behalf of her sister.”

“Ma’am”, Vega is still slightly wide-eyed, his gaze bouncing from the admiral to the woman standing beside him.

Gracie recoils at the title, her pert nose wrinkling in response, “No. Ma’am is for my mother. And since I’m not lecturing, Gracie is fine.”

“Yes Ma—Gracie”, Vega catches himself almost immediately, and lets his gaze travel of Gracie’s form as he stepped to one side. She is shorter than her sister Jane, although the heels she wears make her seem taller, with softer, smoother features, , and her eyes, they are not the striking, brilliant green of Jane’s, but rather a smokier, deeper green. Overall though, her similarity to her famous sister was disconcerting.

“Gracie has been teaching at Oxford”, Anderson explained as he slipped into apartment Jane was being held in, “Jane asked me to keep Gracie away from this, but she insisted.”  
At the admiral’s words, Gracie grinned and nodded, sliding the leather bag from her shoulder onto a nearby table, “Someone had to save Jane, since she can’t seem to do it on her  
own.”

“I will speak before this committee” Gracie sneers the words out, her disdain for politics showing, “in the morning. How is my sister?”

Anderson held out a bag he had been carrying for Gracie, a large duffel, and James took it automatically, his gaze swinging between Anderson and Gracie, “Last door on the left,” his free hand gestured to the hallway, “Has a spare bedroom. Anyone on shift takes the one next to you, and Jane gets the one across from you. She’s….”

“She bored? Has she worn a path in the carpet yet?”

James could not keep the smile off of his face, Jane had indeed been pacing in front of the windows, at the gym, down the hallway; if she was sitting her feet were bouncing, fingers tapping on the table, for a woman used to being on the move, house arrest was quickly becoming torture, “You could say that.”

“I have to go, I have a meeting to attend to. Gracie, I haven’t said it yet, but I am glad you’re here. She needs you”, nodding to James, and with a quick salute, Anderson left the apartment, leaving James and Gracie alone.

“Here, I’ll take my bag and go make myself at home”, Gracie held out a small hand, with perfectly polished, short nails, for her bag, even as she leaned down to tug off her bright red heels.

Vega watched her move, his gaze roaming over Gracie’s bare legs, although she was dressed to appear in court, the bright red shoes kept her pencil skirt and plain white shirt from being too severe. Picking up her shoes, he carried both her bag and her shoes down the hallway, followed by a significantly shorter Gracie, “Did you go through security or come in with Anderson?”

“Both. He met me at the entrance but I had to go through security”, as she followed James into the spare bedroom, Gracie glanced around, taking in the spartan furnishings, “Unless you want to dig through my panties too.”

At her words James jerked his head around, Gracie was grinning mischeviously at him, humor dancing in her sea glass gaze, “If you want me to see your panties, you can just show me what you’re wearing now.”

“And who says I’m wearing any?” arching a brow in question, Gracie leaned against the doorway to the guest room. When James flushed at her words, her grin broadened, “C’mon Vega, quit fondling my unmentionables in the name of security.”

Nearly an hour later, and James was sitting besides Gracie on the couch, watching her watch a vid, and enjoying a few minutes of quiet. Jane had gone from the gym to the showers and back to the gym, or so he heard from another one of the Marine’s guarding her, giving him a small respite. As he had talked with Gracie, she had come out of her shell, her long red hair, hair he wanted to touch and feel, now hung down past the middle of her back in gleaming shades of red and copper. She had changed clothes, and was now sitting with her bare feet tucked beneath her, dressed in a fitted pair of yoga pants, and a baggy t-shirt decorated with a faded N7 on the chest.  
She had grown up on the Citadel, attending school there, graduating early, and then leaving college with a PhD before James was done with basic, even though she was younger than him. Sitting on the couch she did not look the part of an academic, he could not imagine her working in a museum, or library; or lecturing in front of scholars and students.

“Why didn’t you join the Alliance?” he moved, stretching his heavily muscled form to set his water on the table.

“Two things. I knew I would be living in the shadow of my mother and sister”, Gracie picked absentmindedly at the faded paint of her tshirt.

“I can understand that”, James was very aware of the difficulties of family, and nodded sympathetically, “What’s the other thing?”

Gracie sighed, the sound heavy with inevitability, as if she knew the conversation would come to this, and one slim hand lifted the hair behind her ear, moving it away. The motion bared the length of her pale neck to James, but it revealed something else, tucked behind her ear sat a small round device, a Cochlear implant. From the corner of her eyes, under a heavy fringe of dark lashes, Gracie watched James react, to his credit he kept his features neutral, “I’m deaf. If my implants are damaged, I can’t hear.”

James nodded, “So you didn’t join.”

Dropping the heavy mass of red hair back into place, Gracie relaxed against the back of the couch, turning her head to look to at James directly. Most people made noises about how sorry they were, or apologized, as if they had deafened her. Few treated it as just a piece of information, and James’ attitude was refreshing, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For not being weird about it. Everyone always says they’re sorry, or they act like it’s the worst thing to happen to someone”.

“I… I am sorry”, he shifted his frame, suddenly self-conscious.

“No James. Don’t ruin the moment. It is what it is, and somedays it sucks, but mostly it’s just part of my life”, Gracie settled back on the couch, and they both lapsed back into comfortable silence, watching the movie.

The silence was broken when the doors to Jane’s apartment slid open, and she stormed in, followed by another marine, “I refused to believe it. Heard it all over the building, someone who looked just like me was here, they think some body double is here or something… and there’s only one person in this entire galaxy who looks enough like me to…”  
Former Commander Jane Shepard, stormed to a stop in front of her younger sister, “You can not be here. I wanted you somewhere safe.”

“No place is safe”, when most people shied away from Jane when she was angry, Gracie kept her cool, and did not back down.

“I told Anderson…”

“Shut the fuck up Jane.”

The room was suddenly still. No one in the building, despite what was being said about her, was brave enough to talk to Jane like her younger sister just had. James watched slightly wide-eyed, the other marine escorting Jane beat a hasty retreat to the door, and Jane herself stood in front of her sister, her face turning red with anger, “You cannot talk—”

“I’m not in the Alliance. I don’t have to salute you, be respectful or kiss your ass. I can do whatever, and say whatever the hell I want to you, oh sainted savior of the universe”, Gracie rolled her eyes at Jane as she pushed herself to her feet, and stepped around her angry sister, “James, what do you do for dinner? Go down to chow or have something sent up?”

“Well normally we have something sent up”, James began, only to stop as Jane turned her glare at him.

“She’s not staying Vega. Do you hear me? You’re not staying Gracie”.

Gracie leaned over the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, and grinned at her older sister, “That’s something else I don’t have to do, ask your permission. Someone with a higher rank than yours made it perfectly clear I could stay here.”

“You’re not safe here!!”

“I’m not safe anywhere Jane!! At least I can be useful here!!” Gracie yelled back at her sister, slamming the fridge door shut, “What they’ve done is utter bullshit Jane, and you know it. I can’t fix it, but I can at least stand up against this bureaucratic nightmare.”

At Gracie’s words, Jane deflates, leaning on the counter. Months of house arrest, physicals, psychological exams, testifying before committee after committee, had worn her down, “Fine. But I’m mad at you for not listening.”

“Little sisters never listen”, as she spoke, Gracie slid a cold beer, taken from the fridge, across the counter towards her sister, “Peace offering?”  
The tension in the room dissipated, and James felt himself letting go of a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. His brown gaze tracked between the two women as they sipped their beers across the counter from each other, his frame relaxing.  
The evening passed with vids, good natured ribbing, and a more relaxed attitude than James was used to. Jane’s stress and worries had seemed to melt away with Gracie there, and a more playful, younger side of the commander finally came through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James Vegas knew a few things were certain. Commander Jane Shepard was the best marine in the Alliance, he could do at least 190 pull-ups, his tech skills were severely lacking. He could add to that list; Gracie Shepard was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, she was the smartest one too, with gorgeous, eyes, such a soft green that he sunk into them whenever he caught her gaze His crush on Jane, more admiration really, had melted away within hours of meeting Gracie. When he had caught himself describing her as perfect to his fellow marines, he had known he was already in deep, even as everyone around him laughed.

He half-walked, half-jogged to the apartment Jane was held in, and burst in through the door. Both women were standing in front of the window, Jane was peering down at something, and Gracie was leaning against one of the commander’s shoulders.

“Commander.”

“You’re not supposed to call me that anymore James”, Jane moved, turning from the window, and Gracie turned as well, peeking around Jane’s shoulder at James.

“Not supposed to salute you either”, James answered, “The defense committee wants to see you”.

“Fucking finally”, the words were out of Gracie’s mouth before she could stop herself, and she lifted a small hand to cover her mouth, her words garbled as she looked at Jane, “Sorry.”

“Stay here.”

Gracie’s hand dropped from her mouth, and she followed Jane, shaking her head, “No. I will not. Someone needs to speak up for you.”

“I have this Gracie”, Jane stopped, spinning on her heel, and facing her little sister, “You need to stay here.”

“I will decide what I need, thank you very much”, Gracie stepped past Jane, and started walking down the hallway, dodging past the people running, “You coming? Or you gonna stand there and argue?”

“Not a word James”, Jane muttered, sighing and following her sister. For someone as short as Gracie was, she moved quickly, both James and Jane were jogging by the time they caught up to her, she flicked a glance at both of them, and went back to demanding answers from Anderson.

The four of them walked down the hallway, Jane and Anderson deep in conversation, and James took a moment to look over at Gracie. For once she was dressed comfortably, she wore a pair of jeans with more holes in them than material, and one of Jane’s N7 shirts, her bright red hair was gathered into a ponytail, the end swinging against her back as she walked, taking big steps to keep up with his long stride. As they stopped in front of the defense committee’s room, Gracie’s eyes widened, and she started forward, only for Jane to reach an arm out and shove her back towards James, who instinctively stepped in front of the shorter woman. A tall man, with dark hair, walked towards the group of them, stopping as Anderson stepped towards him.

“Shepard..” Kaidan looked surprised, and almost… hesitant. For her part, Jane had paled, but she kept her chin level as they spoke. Within moments, Anderson ushered Jane towards the committee room, Kaiden left standing in front of James and Gracie.

“You know the commander?”

“I used to”.

As soon as the words were spoken, Gracie was on the move, shoving against James back and then stepping around him. Shoulders shaking, almost vibrating with anger, Gracie slapped her hands against Kaidan’s armored chest, shoving him with all her might, his eyes widening. James had just enough time to realize something; Jane had not pushed Gracie away from Kaidan to protect her, but rather to protect Kaidan from Gracie’s anger.

“Used to? Used to??! You… absolute…. Asshole!!” Once more Gracie shoved Kaidan, and this time the man took a step backwards, “She loved you!! And… and… you turned on her!! I picked up the pieces you disloyal, stupid mother fucker!!!”

With every word Gracie shoved Kaidan harder, advancing on him as he continued to back up. James was aware of every eye on them, as Gracie yelled, people were pausing in their work to watch the scene unfolding. He stepped forward, and wrapped his massive hands around Gracie’s slim waist, trying to haul her back away from Kaidan, his grip slipped, just as Gracie balled up a small fist and slammed it into Kaiden’s face.

“Dios!!! Gracie!! What the fuck are you doing?!” Vega scrambled forward, managing to get a grip on the raging redhead in front of him, catching her fist as she pulled it back one more time. James held Gracie’s fist in one hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back away from Kaidan, who had stumbled, catching himself on a chair as he raised one hand to his blood smeared face. With a grunt, James pulled Gracie from Kaidan, managing to turn her, lowered one shoulder, and flipped a cursing and shrieking Gracie over it, “You’re going to get arrested!”

“This is all his fault!!” Gracie pounded her small fists against James’ back, and he used his free hand to grab her ankles, holding her kicking legs in place.

“She’s right. It is my fault. And I won’t press charges”, Kaiden wiped at his bloody nose, straightening back up, “She’s just defending Jane. Take… take her back to Jane’s apartment. Keep her safe.”

In a moment Kaidan was gone, and James turned, still carrying Gracie, who continued to struggle, hitting him in the back repeatedly, which earned her a few curse words, “Stay still Gracie.”

Abruptly, James shifted Gracie to his other shoulder, saluting a passing officer, who responded with an automatic salute, “When we get back, you’re going to tell me what is going on Gracie. I mean it.”

For her part, Gracie hung over the marine’s shoulder, glaring at the floor, her long red hair trailing down the back of Vega’s legs, refusing to speak. Her small face was red from anger, and from hanging upside down, her hands hurt from slamming them into Kaiden’s armored chest repeatedly, and her fist ached from where she has slammed it into Kaidan’s face. They got back to Jane’s apartment, and James strode through the doors, ducking to keep from banging Gracie on the doorway, and flipped her back upright, keeping one massive hand on her arm to steady her.

“Where did you learn to throw a punch like that? Why did you punch Commander Alenko? What the fuck?”, James almost shook Gracie, but then his gaze saw her cradling her injured hand, “Let’s get you an ice pack.”

“Jane. Jane taught me how to punch. She failed to tell me how much it hurt”, Gracie kept her gaze on her hand, wincing as she flexed her hand.

“Yeah it…” James paused in front of the fridge, the freezer already opened. Sirens went off, the building rocked, and through the windows, a large black shadow was descending,

“What the…”

“Reapers. They’re here.” Gracie’s knees buckled, and she leaned against a nearby couch, the color draining from her face. She looked utterly terrified as her gaze locked onto James.

He stood, frozen for a moment, the Reaper ships were some of the biggest he had ever seen, with long tentacles reaching for the ground, “Gracie… c’mon.” The ice pack was forgotten, as all the training he had undergone kicked in, and James grabbed Gracie by the arm, running for the door to the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James, with Gracie in tow, had run into Kaidan, and they had made for the Normandy. Jane had fought her way to the ship, and now Gracie’s sneaker covered feet slid out from under her as she ran down the loading ramp towards her sister. Before she could fall, a muscular arm caught her, James yanked her to her feet, and pulled her behind him in one move, using his bulk to shield Jane’s younger sister.

James could not catch what Anderson said, but he saw Jane’s dog tags fly through the air, and Jane caught them. Gracie stood perfectly still, leaning around his arm, and James followed her gaze towards a shuttle, where a little girl was climbing aboard. Just as the shuttle took off, it exploded, shot down by the Reapers, and Gracie flinched, shaking her head, “No. No. Make it stop. JANE. Do something!!”

Jane watched the scene for a moment, before turning, sighing in relief as she saw Gracie, even as her little sister demanded she do something, “I’m going to.”  
There was a slight pause in Jane’s steps, her sharp green gaze taking in the scene before her, James standing in front of Gracie, one arm raised just enough to push the redhead back behind him, while Gracie leaned around his arm. For a moment, her gaze softened as she looked at her sister, and then her jaw tightened, and she pinned Vega with a serious look, “James, I want you to keep an eye on my sister. Do not let her out of your sight.”

“I’m not a child!!” Gracie shoved away from James, turning and following Jane onto the rest of the Normandy, “And we can’t leave!!”  
James followed the two sisters, keeping pace with Gracie as he walked, “What the hell is going on? Where are we going? Where’s Anderson?”

“All those people Jane. We need to evacuate as many as we can onto the Normandy.” Gracie was nearly jogging to keep up with the commander’s stride.

“We’re leaving”, Jane strode through the ship as she answered, “Anderson ordered me to go to the Citadeal, and get help.”

“What’s going on?” Kaidan walked up towards Jane, his features drawn in a frown.

“Bullshit, he wouldn’t order us to leave”, James argued, his voice rising.

“We can’t leave Earth!!” Gracie nearly yelled the words, and Jane skidded to a stop, turning around and facing Gracie and James.

“We don’t have a choice, without help, this war’s already over.”

“Forget it drop me off-“ James started, his gaze dark

“Enough!!” Jane snapped the word out, and the room grew quiet, “Don’t you think I’d rather stay and fight? We’re going to the Citadel, you want out, you can catch a ride from there.”

The room was tense and quiet, before Joker broke in, telling Jane she was needed. As she turned to leave the room, Gracie glared at her, arms folded over her chest.  
“Gracie…” Jane started, and then shook her head, squaring her shoulders, “Check your implants please. James, I would consider it a personal favor if you stayed with my sister until we get the Citadel.”

Gracie stalked to a lounge close to the kitchen, and James followed, realizing as she moved that Gracie knew the ship. As she trudged to a nearby couch and flung herself on it, he stopped in the doorway, leaning against it and folding his arms over his muscled chest.  
“You don’t have to stay. I can check my ears on my own”, Gracie was flipping through her omnitool screen as she spoke, her gaze flicking up to James.

“I may not agree with her decision, but I still respect her. She asked me to stay.”

“Whatever, you just enjoy the view Vega”, flashing him a grin, Gracie used one hand to lift her long hair, hanging over her shoulders in russet waves, revealing the Cochlear implant tucked behind her ear. Her skin turned orange as the omni scanned the implants behind each ear.

For a moment, James was speechless, Gracie was flirting with him, perfect, pretty Gracie, was flirting with him. He caught himself quickly, and with a cocky grin he stepped into the lounge, intentionally flexing his biceps as he walked, “Just as much as you do.”

“Look, you have biceps bigger than my head, but you’re not stupid. You know you’re hot”, she turned her head away from James, letting the omnitool scan her other implant, grateful she could hide her blush.

“Well yeah”, James sat on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him with a grateful sigh, “They working ok?”

“They’re fine. Jane is just a worrywart”, Gracie closed the program, and sank back onto the couch, her face turned up to the ceiling, her legs stretched out in front of her, toes just barely brushing the floor.

“What… what happens if your implants go out?” In the time they had spent together, James had never asked Gracie anything about her hearing, or lack thereof.

“Blessed silence.”

“So you can’t hear anything at all?”

“No. And sometimes, when things are really loud, they get overwhelming. So I turn them off”, Gracie grinned at James, turning her head on the couch, “And I turn them off when I argue with Jane.”

James nodded as he listened to Gracie talk, matching her grin at the mention of turning them off during an argument, “Of course you do. Pain in the ass.”

“That’s me” Gracie’s grin grew broader and unrepentant, as one hand rose to her press against her chest, “My heart is racing.”

“That’s the adrenaline. Better than oxygen”, he grinned at her.

“Is that why I’m starving?”

“Nah, that’s because you skipped breakfast. Again.” James pushed himself back up from the couch, and held a massive hand out to Gracie, “C’mon. You need to eat.”  
Gracie let James pull her to the kitchen, her sea glass gaze taking in the changes to the ship. She hopped onto a counter, letting her feet dangle, studying James as he searched through the cabinets. Her earlier words were true, James was attractive, broad-shouldered, heavily muscled, tall; he was so different from the men in the academic world.

“It’s not much, but you need it”, James looked to the doorway as he slid a plate holding a sandwich to her. Gracie followed his gaze, and found herself looking at Jane and Kaidan, the latter of whom wouldn’t meet her gaze.

For a moment, Jane merely looked between her sister and her former guard, he had done exactly what she asked, Gracie was still with him, despite his disagreement with the plan. One dark auburn eyebrow arched over her sharp gaze, before she spoke, “Change of plans. We’re heading to Mars, Hackett’s orders.”

“Mars? This is loco.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and James did not even think about the implications of challenging a commanding officer.

“Liara is there”, Gracie spoke the words around a mouthful of food, despite her manners, “She’s been doing research at the Archives.”

“Yeah, Hackett says she has a way to defeat the Reapers”, Jane nodded, stepping into the kitchen, “Did you check your implants? You ok?”

“Yes, and yes”, Gracie winced as she reached for her sandwich once more, flexing the fingers on her sore hand.

“Shit. I forgot about your hand”, James held out one hand once more, “Let me see it.”

“What happened?” Jane asked, frowning as James held Gracie’s hand, the knuckles were swelling, and darkening with a bruise.

“I… ahhhh…”

Before Gracie could stammer out an answer, James answered, nodding towards the taller man standing behind Jane, “She punched Lieutenant-Commander Alenko.”

“You did what?” Jane’s gaze swung from her sister back to Kaidan, who awkwardly scrubbed at the back of his neck, not wanting to be drawn into another argument. Seeing confirmation of Vegas’ words, Kaidan was sporting a black eye, Jane dropped her face into her palm, “God dammit Gracie. You need medigel and ice for that hand. James, Kaidan, grab your gear, we need to go.”

James let Gracie’s hand go, and turned to walk out of the kitchen with Jane and Alenko, pausing when Jane stopped, spun on her heel and turned to face her baby sister, “When we get back, we’re going to talk about this.”

“I know I know. I’ll eat and take care of my hand.” Gracie peered at her sister through a curtain of her hair, hiding behind it.

“And stay on this ship. On. This. Ship.”

“Alright. Alright.”

By the time everyone was geared up, and ready to step into the shuttle, Gracie reappeared, her hand wrapped in a bandage, shoes squeaking on the floor as she walked. “Hey… before you go.”

“I know. Be careful”, Jane smiled over at her younger sister.

“Wasn’t talking to you, smart ass”, impulsively, Gracie stuck her tongue out at Jane, before waving her uninjured hand towards James, “He’s cuter than you are.”

Jane snorted, Kaiden choked back a laugh, and James met Gracie’s mischievous grin with one of his own, “I’ll be fine. Wouldn’t want to deprive you of the view.”


	2. Chapter 2

With Jane and her team gone, Gracie wandered the ship, trailing her fingers down the walls as she walked, peering into the empty rooms. When she stepped onto the CIC, Joker turned, a grin lifting his features, before he went back to watching the screens in front of him, “Good to have you back short stack.”

At the nickname, Gracie sighed, her curiosity momentarily forgotten, “No. Not you too.”

“I mean, Grunt wasn’t wrong. You are short.”

“Shut up Joker”, the response was good humored, she grinned as she spoke.

“Oh, before I forget, Samantha Traynor, this is Gracie Shepard.” As Joker spoke, a young woman stepped up, and shook Gracie’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I would sell my soul for a shower and a change of clothes”, Gracie motioned down to the clothes she was wearing, stained, and then her hair, which hung limply down her back.

“I can take care of that. Somewhere someone has some clothes you can borrow.”

“Gracie, take one of my shirts, you know where I keep my stuff”, Joker looked up from the screens in front of him, “But we don’t have that fancy shampoo you use.”

“Speak for yourself, I have the good stuff hidden away”, Samantha shot back at Joker.

It took three tries, and a considerable amount of the comm specialist’s shampoo, for Gracie to get her hair clean. After a long shower, with the water as hot as she dared, Gracie emerged clean, dressed in one of Joker’s spare t-shirts, which hung on her small frame, and a pair of leggings, given her by Samantha. She was most grateful for the clean socks, and her now battered pair of Converse.

She had just finished combing her hair out, muttering about a missed hair appointment and split ends, when Jane and her team arrived. The comb forgotten, she nearly ran from the showers, coming to a stop in front of the medbay. Kaidan was on a bed, his face battered almost beyond recognition, Liara was working on him, while Jane watched. Gracie was wide-eyed with shock, when James stomped up to her, dropping a smoking, broken pile of something by the doors.

“What…. What is that? And what happened? What the fuck is going on??”

James sighed, turning his back to medbay and leaning against one of the windows, “This doctor Liara has been studying with, or… I don’t know… anyways, she was Cerberus. And a damn bot. She attacked Kaidan.”

“Cerberus? And is Kaidan going to be ok?”

“I don’t know Gracie”, despite his relaxed posture, James grimaced, his chest sore from wrecking the shuttle.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“James Vega, do not bullshit me”, unable to control any of the events going on around her, Gracie seized on the one thing she can control, and reached up to grab James by the collar of his armor, “Get in the medbay.”

“Hey!!”

Neither Jane nor Liara looked up from where Kaidan lay, too intent on the injured man, when Gracie stormed into the medbay, and pushed James onto a nearby table, “Take your armor off”.

“It’s fine. I just need…”

“You need to shut up and take your armor off. And your shirt.”

James is faced with two choices, argue his point further with Gracie, and possibly send her into a tirade, or just do what she says. With a sigh, he started pulling his chest armor off, dropping it onto a pile beside him, topped with his shirt. When Gracie turns back to him, her eyes widen for just a moment, out of clothes he seems even bigger, somehow his shoulders broader, and for a split second her fingers itch to trace over his tattoos. She catches herself, although she keeps her gaze firmly on the medigel in her hand, missing the smirk from James.

“See? Just a bruise.”

“And the cut on your face?” Even sitting on the exam table, Gracie must stand on tiptoe to apply a thin coat of medigel to his cheekbone, out of habit she bites on her lip as she concentrates.

“It’s just a scratch Gracie.” Despite his words, James holds still as she touches him, closing his eyes as he catches a whiff of her shampoo.

“Shut up and let me do this”, she murmurs, leaning back from him enough to look at his chest. His chest is just barely bruised, but her hands are on his bare skin before she could think about it, rubbing a thin layer of medigel into the bruise.

“You know, if you just wanted to see me without a shirt on, you just had to ask”, James watches her fingers trace over the bruise, his dark eyes moving to study her face, catching the blush riding high on her cheeks.

Just her fingertips rested on his bare skin, when Gracie lifted her gaze from his chest to meet his eyes, she said nothing, but her teeth sunk into her lower lip again. He lifted a hand, catching a handful of damp hair, feeling the silken strands slide through his fingers. The moment grew thick, and heavy with anticipation….

“Gracie”, Jane’s voice cut through the room, “You ok?”

The moment gone, Gracie closed her eyes tightly for a moment, before turning to face her sister, “I’m fine. How is Kaidan?”

“Stable, for now, but he needs proper medical attention.” Liara answered, moving from the injured man to wrap Gracie in a hug, “I was so worried. I didn’t know you were with Jane.”

From the asari’s shoulder, Gracie peeked back at James, watching as he tugged his shirt back on, “Jane and I got separated, but James took good care of me.”

“About that”, Jane turned to face the lieutenant, who straightened under her gaze, “James, I really appreciate… thank you, for getting my sister to the ship, and keeping her safe.”

“It was nothing. Kaidan kept a shield up, I just shot at shit”, James shrugged, avoiding Jane’s sharp gaze.

“Well I appreciate it. I’m going to up to the CIC and see if we can get in contact with the Citadel. Liara, you and James take some time off to rest, we’ve got some time before we hit the mass relay.” Jane turned, and then paused, heaving a sigh to look back at Kaidan, “Please let me know if anything changes with him.”

“I’ll stay with him, I can do research from here”, Liara drew back from Gracie, but kept an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m gonna shower.” James could not keep his gaze from Gracie, even as he picked up his armor, and followed Jane out of the medbay.

Gracie's gaze stayed locked on James for as long as possible, and she continued to stare at the medbay doors after he was gone, “I’m gonna…”

“Get your eyes off of that man?” Liara whispered in Gracie’s ear.

“Yeah… that.” Still distracted by James, Gracie nodded, only to turn scarlet a moment later, “Liara!! That’s not what I meant!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James pulled his shirt over his head as he emerged from the showers, catching sight of Gracie as she slipped back into the lounge. The baggy shirt she was wearing had hiked up at some point, and the soft curves of her behind were visible to his dark gaze.

“I need to thank the person that gave her those”, with a wicked grin he turned, only to bump into the comm specialist.  
Samantha grinned up at him, offering up a salute, “You’re welcome.”

“I…” it took James a moment to remember his rank, and he returned the salute with a flush on his cheeks, “Thank you. Not like that… well, like that. But thank you, for the clothes.”

“She does those leggings more justice than I do”, grinning Samantha turned, heading towards the CIC, “The starboard lounge has a movie projector, I’ll get you the access codes now.”

He raided the kitchen first, shoving a protein bar in his mouth as he walked to the lounge. Gracie was sitting on the couch, curled in on herself, her chin propped on her knees, her heavy mass of red hair, still damp, hiding her features from him.

“You ok?”

“Yes. No. Maybe” her words were muffled, she spoke more into her knees than she did to him, “I punched Kaidan and told him everything was his fault and now he’s hurt and what if he dies thinking I hate him?”

Gracie’s sudden outburst spurred James to action, he had been ambling around the lounge, checking things out, but now he turned, walking to her and sitting on the couch beside her, “Hey. Stop it.”

There is a flash of green from behind her hair, and James moves, shifting her long locks behind her ear, “Listen to me, it takes a lot more than some piece of metal to knock a marine down. He’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” Her shoulders shake as she speaks, a shiver wracking her small frame, “And it’s freezing in here.”  
James nodded in agreement, “It is. And you’re walking around with five feet of wet hair.”

“It’s not that long”, Gracie protested.

“Three feet then.” As he spoke, another shiver wracked her frame, and he sighed, “Only one thing left to do then.”

“What’s that?” Gracie’s sentence was punctuated with a small shriek as James leaned over, picked her up, and rearranged her in his lap, her legs propped on the couch beside him.

“Share body heat. Unless you want to take your clothes off? I hear it works better at warming you up”, he grinned at her, holding her and flicking through movie options, “Pick a movie.”

“Sure, let’s get naked right here on the couch in the lounge, on the Normandy. That won’t break like a thousand regs”, despite her protestations, Gracie did not move from James’ lap.

“You’re not in the Alliance. The regs only forbid fraternization among the ranks”, with one-foot James pulledan ottoman closer to them, propping his legs up on it and sighing as he got comfortable on the couch, “Pick a movie Gracie.”

For a moment Gracie studies the options, displayed on a screen on James’ omnitool. With one arm around her back, and his free arm flipping through the movies available, she was effectively trapped against a wall of solid muscle. Her gaze tracked down the list, before she leaned her head against his shoulder, “Tangled. Joker downloaded all the Disney movies.”

“Good choice. Nothing too complicated right now”, the movie cued up, James rested one large hand on Gracie’s back, grinning when she relaxed against him, and dropped her head on his shoulder.

Before the first scene was done, Gracie yawned, her eyes drooping. Despite the chill on the ship, and her wet hair, and her worries, James was a solid, comfortably presence. It was like snuggling with a warm teddy bear, if that teddy bear was tall and outrageously attractive. She had no wish to move from his lap, and didn’t, burrowing her head further into his chest and watching Rapunzel slide down her own hair to escape her tower, her eyes drifting closed.

“And at last I see the light, and it’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it’s like the sky is new”, the music from the movie drifted out of the lounge as Jane walked down from the CIC, and Liara left the medbay to meet her.

“I can tell Gracie’s here”, Jane said with a smile as she heard the music, walking to the lounge, only to stop in her tracks in the doorway. Across her face flashed shock, before she narrowed her eyes at the scene before her.

Liara looked over her arm, her own gaze widening, but then she smiled. Stretched out across the couch was James, his boots kicked off, one foot dangling off the cushions, one arm folded behind his head, his eyes closed. Across his chest, almost entirely on top of him, was Gracie, her long red hair pooled on his chest and flowed over his shoulder, one arm was wrapped around his chest. James’ free hand was pressed against Gracie’s back, and their legs were tangled together, her head rose and fell with each breath the marine took.

“She’s…”

“Jane”, Liara grabbed the commander’s arm, pulling her back from the lounge, “Let them sleep. Especially Gracie.”

“She’s too smart for him. And… and..” Jane Shepard, defender of the galaxy, sputtered, rendered almost speechless at the sight of her baby sister snuggling on the couch with James.

“Didn’t you tell me you told him to take care of her?” Liara shot Jane a pointed look.

“I didn’t mean…”

“It seems to me, he did exactly what you said. They’re watching a movie. One of Gracie’s favorites too.”

“They’re not watching anything.”

“Jane, she is a grown woman, she has been for years, you just refused to see it.”

“I saw it. I saw that she has lived her life in schools and museums. She hasn’t seen what we have. And…”

“She was with us just last year Jane”, the asari pointed out, peeking back into the lounge, where both James and Gracie slept on, oblivious to Jane’s discomfort with their sleeping arrangements, “Let her have this Jane, whatever it is. She needs it.”

For a long moment, Jane said nothing, with painstaking slowness, her gaze crept back the lounge. This time, she saw the way Gracie’s hand was clenched around James’s shirt, the way he kept one massive hand on the small of her back, keeping her against his frame. Gracie was clinging to James as she slept, and James was in turn holding her to him, doing exactly what she had asked, taking care her little sister.

“Fine. But if he breaks her heart, I’m gonna toss him out the airlock”, a muscle in Jane’s jaw ticked as she spoke, and she heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Any update on Kaidan?”

“You’ll have an entire ship to help you, we all love Gracie”, Liara watched Jane struggle to keep her emotions under control, and then turned towards the medbay. “There’s been no change. But I did find something in my research.”

Not long later, James blinked his eyes open, and found himself staring at the ceiling of the lounge, as Joker’s voice sounded over the comms, “Hey Vega, wake up, we’re nearly at the Citadel.”

“I’m awake”, he responded, looking down at the weight on his chest, and got a face full of red hair for his efforts. He flipped Gracie’s hair out of his eyes, and shifted his weight, the movement had Gracie grumbling, her fingers tightening on his shirt, and then relaxing as she fell back asleep. Gingerly he slid out from underneath her form, settled her back onto the couch, and then reached for his boots. A few moments later, he stood in the CIC, watching as Joker piloted the Normandy to its berth at the Citadel.

“Have a good nap?” the pilot risked a grin at James as he spoke, his fingers flying over the screens in front of him, “You know, Tangled is her favorite movie. She doesn’t watch it with just anyone.”

James lifted a dark eyebrow in question, “Has she ever watched it with you?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t forget that time she made Garrus sit through it”, Jane’s voice cut through the sudden tension, although she was smiling at the memory.

“Look Vega, Gracie is smart and uh…” Joker risked a glance at Jane before continuing, “Very pretty. You’re not the only man after her.”

“No, but he has a leg up on the competition”, Liara spoke up, “And she would be very upset if she knew we were talking about her.”

“Ok, we’re going to take Kaidan to Huerta, and then I have an emergency meeting with the Council”, Jane flicked through a screen on her omni, “James, let me know your plans. And someone make sure Sleeping Beauty is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I see James Vega and I see an enormous teddy bear, good for snuggling during Disney movies.
> 
> I said what I said.
> 
> Also, by slow burn I mean we're gonna have a lot of attraction and flirting, and some snuggling, but we're not gonna get there. For awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

The staff at Huerta Memorial Hospital swarmed around Kaidan, while Jane and Gracie stood to the side watching. Gracie had her head buried in Jane’s shoulder, and the commander had wrapped an arm around her younger sister’s waist, her face intense as she watched a nurse take Kaidan’s vitals.

“He’s going to be ok. Right?” Gracie did not even lift her head from Jane’s shoulder as she spoke.

“He’ll be fine,” Gently, Jane disentangled herself from Gracie, and stepped forward, murmuring some encouraging words to the unconscious man. Her shoulders drooped for a moment, and she rubbed tiredly at her eyes, the moment passed quickly though, and when she turned to her sister, Jane’s shoulders were squared once more, “C’mon. I need to get to the Council, and you need to pack.”

“Pack??” Gracie swiped ineffectually at her tears, her eyes brimming with more as they walked.

The marine in Jane screamed they had to go, she had work to do; but the big sister overruled all of that, and she stopped, uncaring they were in the middle of a hospital, her arms wrapping around Gracie, “Stop. He’ll be fine. And unless you want to wear Joker’s clothes, you need to pack.”

Gracie frowned into her sister’s shoulder, “You want me on the Normandy?”

“Yeah, it’s the only place I can keep an eye…” Jane paused, remembering Liara’s words from earlier, “Let me try again. We need someone with your education and expertise on the Normandy.”

In all of Gracie’s life, as far back as she could remember, Jane had always, always, overprotected her. Her earliest memories were of their parents telling Jane she had to keep a watch over her. She blinks up in shock at her sister, her tears forgotten, shining like diamonds on her pale cheeks as she stands in the hallway of the hospital, “You… ok, who are you and where has the real Jane gone?”

“I’m serious Gracie.”

“So am I. You never say stuff like that.”

“I know. And I’ve been wrong”, still talking Jane walked through the doors of the hospital, ignoring the looks of recognition she gets from both human and the other species on the Citadel, “Look, we may not have a lot of time left. I don’t want to spend it smothering you. If you want to come with us, get your stuff.”

Gracie stayed quiet, scrutinizing her sister as she walked, before once more coming to a stop, uncaring of the people around her, “Fine. But I get the cheerleader’s office.”

“Done. Bring your fancy coffee set up.”

“That was a given. And I’m not wearing BDUs.” Her sea green gaze rolled upwards at her sister’s words.

Fighting back a grin, Jane nodded, “You drive a hard bargain Dr. Shepard.”

“I’m worth it”, acting as if she wasn’t wearing borrowed clothes, Gracie flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Do you need me to go with you to the Council?”

“Gracie, the last time you went to a Council meeting with me you called the Turian Councilor a stuffed-shirt, said the Asari councilor, and I quote “kept her brains in her boobs for all the good it does her”, and told the Salarian councilor she is a condescending asshole in shitty robes”, Jane shook her head no vigorously at Gracie’s suggestion, fighting back laughter at the suggestion. The last time Gracie had come with Jane, they had plead with the Council to take the Reaper threat seriously, armed with all the evidence Gracie and Liara had meticulously compiled. When it became apparent the Council would not do anything to prepare, the younger Shepard sister had lost what little temper she had, spitting out insults faster than Jane could drag her from the room.

“I stand by what I said”, despite her words, Gracie looks more than a little chagrined.

“They deserved it. But no, you do not need to come to this meeting. Liara is bringing what she found on the Mars Archives.”

“And she can keep her mouth shut.”

“There is that”, Jane pulls her sister to her for another hug, before pushing her away, “We’ll resupply before we leave, so you have time, but don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

“One more thing!!” Jane stops, turning to call back to Gracie, “Bring your lucky socks!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James jogged towards a waiting skycar, eager to get away from the stuffiness of the Presidium. It was gorgeous, but so far removed from the harsh realities of the galaxy. He had known, somehow, that the council would do nothing to help Earth, they hadn’t listened when Jane had warned them, but the idea of it all still pissed him off.  
Comfortable in a shuttle, he leaned back against the seat, and took a few moments to open his omnitool, before he knew what he was doing, he was searching for Gracie. Most of her life he knew from the dossier the Alliance had on her; born to a politician father and a marine mother, younger than Jane by 8 years, put in an accelerated program in elementary school, she finished high school at 14, college at 17, and at 20 had earned a PhD in history. Despite having seen all of this in her file, he still whistled as he saw the list of her accomplishments, a widely regarded lecture tour, she had published two books, narrated a history documentary, and had served as a technical consultant for several big name movies.

“Madeline Grace Shepard”, James tried her name out loud, “Dios. She even has a princessy name.”

He sat back in his seat, listening to a lecture Gracie had given, even on video she was naturally sweet and good-natured, her sense of humor sharp enough to make even a boring topic interesting. When the camera pulled away, to take in a full shot of her, he had to laugh, she wore leopard print high heels.

M. G. Shepard: _Can I see you for a minute before we go?_

The message popped up on his omnitool, and he stared at it for a minute, wondering at the timing of her message.

J. Vega: _Yeah. Where are you?_

M. G. Shepard: _At my place, packing. I’m staying on the ship._

J. Vega: _I’m staying too. I’ll meet you there._

A few hours later, Gracie stood on the dock in front of the Normandy, fighting the urge to bounce up and down, or check her omnitool. For close to the thousandth time, she checked the packing list she had made when she got to her apartment, two back up sets of her hearing aids, her coffee maker and hot water kettle, lucky socks, her journal, her favorite makeup, toiletries, and enough clothes to have her own fashion show. It was enough stuff that Joker’s eyes had widened when he saw the stuff, however the Normandy’s pilot had wisely kept his mouth shut, and merely ordered her bags moved to the ship. Now her nerves betrayed her, and she fidgeted, shoving her hands through her mass of heavy, bright hair, tousling it further.

“Hey. You wanted to see me?” for as tall and broad as he was, James could move with surprising stealth, and when he had seen Gracie standing at the docks, almost jumping up and down, so preoccupied she was not paying any attention to anyone around her, he could not help himself.

“Holy shit!!” Gracie spun, nearly tripping over the small bag at her feet. Because she was not Alliance, she would not have to wear the standard uniform, and she was taking advantage of it. Gone were the sneakers and leggings, instead she wore a pair of black pants, fitted to her frame, and a pair of knee-high boots, with just a small heel. A white shirt, topped with a charcoal jacket, completed her look, which was neither childish nor academic

“Damn Gracie. You look good.” He let out a wolf-whistle as she righted herself, grinning as Gracie’s cheeks heated in a blush, “So I’m here. Did you need something?”

James managed to turn Gracie, smart, put-together Gracie, into a stammering fool almost any time he looked at her. Aware that everyone on the docks could see them, and that Joker was probably recording this interaction, she pulled herself together, and reached down for the bag she had nearly tripped over, “I wanted to say thank you. For… everything.”  
He took the bag with one hand, and held out a small, bright pink box in the other, “Good timing. I found something on my way back and thought you would like it.”

Slightly wide-eyed, and dazzled by the breadth of his shoulders, if she was completely honest, Gracie took the box, but simply held it, and stared up at James, her cheeks heating with a blush. He had no compunction, and reached into the bag she had given him, tugging out a stuffed bear, wearing a tiny Alliance t shirt, it’s dark brown fur had been carefully trimmed into a faux hawk, similar to how he wore his own hair.

“If you don’t like it, it’s no big deal, I just saw it and thought of you and...”

“You always talk so fast when you’re nervous?” James kept his expression neutral, as he studied the bear. When Gracie was nearly jumping out of her skin, he grinned at her, “I like it Gracie. But I just want you to know, I’m not squishy like a teddy bear.”

“I know. I slept on you”, the words are out of Gracie’s mouth in a rush, as relief surges through her, before she bites her lip, her blush darkening, “Hey. You did that just to mess with me!!”

“And?”

“Jerk”, impulsively Gracie stuck her tongue out at him, before opening the pink box she held her in hands.

It was his turn to grow nervous, the smile faded from James’ face as he watched her, popping the tape off the box, and then lifting the lid. Her movements slowed, and she eased open the lid, taking her time with it, “Now you’re just messing with me.”

“Turnabout is fair play Lieutenant Vega”, she grinned, although she was focused on the box, painstakingly opening the lid up, only to shriek and snatch the gift from inside. She held a tiara in her hand, a kid’s toy really, but it was shaped to resemble the tiara from her favorite movie. Before James could prepare himself, or even react, Gracie launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, which meant her feet were dangling a foot off the ground, James caught her, holding her with one arm and returning the hug, the hand holding the teddy bear pressing against her back.

“I take it you like it”, he joked, but he wore a triumphant smile on his face.

“I always wanted one, but it felt stupid to buy it for myself”, Gracie grinned, squeezing her arms around his neck. The movement brought her body flush against his, and she was  
suddenly aware that she was pressed against over six foot of marine. Her cheeks heated for an entirely different reason, and she leaned back, intent on telling him to put her down.

James paused as Gracie leaned back, he was suddenly aware that mere inches separated her lips, her full, glossed lips, from his, when his dark brown gaze collided with her soft green one, he sucked in a breath, and froze, easily holding her off the ground. Once more the tension around them grew thick, a quiet groan escaped him when Gracie licked her lower lip in anticipation, and he shifted his grip until one large palm cradled the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her tresses. He leaned forward, his nose brushing against hers for just a moment, his lips were close enough he felt the shuddering breath she took.

“HEY!!! If you’re finished!!!” Jane’s voice boomed across the dock. The commander fought to hide her grin, as both her sister and James jumped, “We’re doing final checks before we leave!”

James set Gracie down, holding on to her until she had her balance, while Gracie heaved a deep breath into her lungs, muttering something about her sister’s timing that had him chuckling. Ignoring Jane’s words, just for a moment, he took the tiara from Gracie, and placed it on her head, shifting it until it sat just right amongst her coppery tresses,

“There… all set Princesa?”

Her cheeks hot in a blush, but wearing a sappy grin, Gracie nodded, following James up to the Normandy. Gracie’s booted feet come to a stop beside her sister, and she glares at Jane with all her might, “You… you…”

Jane stopped, grinning widely at her little sister. She had seen the near kiss, had seen it coming since Gracie had erupted from the Normandy to wait on the dock for James; if she was honest, she had seen the kiss coming the first evening they were together. While Liara had offered sound advice, and she was going to take it, that didn’t mean she could pass up an opportunity to needle Gracie about it.  
Gracie stomped past her sister, her finely boned features dark with a scowl, “You’re an insufferable cockblock.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Normandy’s new crew settled in, Jane stood on the bridge, going over the plan in her mind. It wasn’t much of one, to be honest, go find the Turian Primarch. As always, thoughts of any turian drifted to thoughts of her turian, and her heart squeezed. She hadn’t heard from Garrus since she turned herself in, but she knew from James the Alliance had locked her out of her messages, although Gracie had smuggled a few into her. Just a few messages, just enough to let her know her crew was thinking about her, that Garrus missed her, but since the Reaper attack on Earth, everything had been silent.

“He took a rocket to the face Sissy”, Gracie used Jane’s nickname as she walked up the bridge, “He's fine.”

“Since when are you a mind reader?”

“Since the great, invulnerable, Commander Jane Shepard, paragon of the galaxy fell in loooooooove with a turian”, Gracie flashed her sister a grin, leaning against the bridge railing.

“Speaking of looooooooove” Jane mimicked the way her younger sister had drawn out the word, “I saw that kiss nearly happen on the docks. And I saw you two all cuddled up sleeping on the couch.”

“Well shit…” Gracie turned a bright shade of red and became interested in the floor between her booted feet.

“We need to establish some ground rules”.

Gracie nodded, peering up at her sister through a curtain of red hair.

“This… whatever, cannot interfere with his duties. Or yours.” Jane held up a hand, ticking off her rules on her fingers, “Stay out of my cabin. Although you took the XO offices, so you have a decent bed. Do not let me catch you two up here, if he is on the bridge, he needs to focus on this and not on you.”

Liara walked up beside Gracie, smiling as Jane went off her list of rules for Gracie, gently elbowing the younger Shepard sister in the ribs.

“I’m not a teenager with runaway hormones Jane”.

“I know. But I’m not just your big sister here. If you fool around in the common rooms, and get caught, that’s on the two of you”, Jane chews on her lip for a moment, before heaving a sigh, “Look, if he breaks your heart I will toss him out of the airlock. But don’t break his either.”

By the time Jane has finished speaking, Gracie is grinning broadly, suddenly giddy, “I will be a responsible adult about this… thing. I promise.”

“You can start by taking the tiara off your head then”, fighting back a grin, Jane turned away to flip through her emails, “I’m calling a crew meeting in a few, to go over things, and  
then we’re off. Joker, you ready?”

“As always.”

As soon as Jane called the meeting, crew members started to fill the bridge. James made his way over to Gracie, leaning on the railing beside her, meeting Stephen Cortez’s grin with one of his own, especially when the short historian leaned into him slightly. Gracie kept her gaze on the datapad Liara held out, nodding and pointing a few things out, but her gaze strayed upwards to James’ once, meeting his dark gaze with her own.

“You took the tiara off”, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Jane told me to be a grownup about things.”

“What things?”

“This thing. You. Me.” A slim hand gestured between the two of them, “We have rules to follow.”

Before James could come up with a comeback, Jane stepped to the front of the crowd that was she had gathered, and cleared her throat, “The Council is not going to help us.”

“Of course not. Fucking useless” Gracie muttered the words, her tirade stopped when Liara slid a hand over her mouth.

“We’re on our own. But we’ve faced challenges before. We will do the same we have done every time, we will fight back, with everything we have. For now, we’re going to Palaven, I will let my drop team know more when we get closer. Everyone be sharp, be focused, but remember to take care of yourselves and each other”, Jane turned, looking towards Joker, and chewed on her lip for a moment, “One more thing. EDI has put part of herself into a body. Every test we have run shows her to be safe, but she will be up and around the ship.”

At Jane’s words, James frowned, his features growing more concerned when EDI stepped up besides the commander. One large arm reached for Gracie, catching her by the shoulders and tugging her both to him and somewhat behind him. Gracie slid from Liara’s side and was half-hidden by James’ bulk as she gaped at EDIs new “body”.

“Is that??”

“Yeah. That was Dr. Eva Core”, James murmured, “This is loco.”

Jane did not miss James’ movement, she saw the mass of red hair that was her sister pulled behind her lieutenant, and she bit back a grin before continuing, “If we’re ready… Joker, take us to Palaven.”

At Jane’s words, Joker pulled the Normandy away from the docks, the crew stayed long enough to watch as they left the Citadel, before dispersing. James did not relax his stance until EDI was sitting next to Joker once more, as she slid from behind his shoulder, she peeked up at him, flushing when Karin Chakwas stepped into her view.

“Lieutenant Vega. And Dr. Shepard, it has been awhile”, Karin barely hid the smile on her face she watched Grace look up at James. Her sharp gaze had followed Jane’s, and Karin had watched James move to protect Gracie, although she was far more at ease with the prospect, faster than Jane had been.

“Karin!” Gracie wrapped the ship’s doctor up in a hug, “I’m so glad you’re with us.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it. Lieutenant, do you mind if I take our resident historian from you? We need to do some catching up”.

“I’m not her babysitter…” James winced at the words, the sounded harsh, “I mean… she’s free to go where she wants. You… ummm..”

The ships medical doctor shared a smile with Liara as James stumbled over his words, while Gracie turned a dark shade of pink, “I have to unpack, but you wanna watch a movie with me later?”

“You gonna fall asleep again?” His frame visibly relaxed at Gracie’s invitation, and James couldn’t help but give Gracie a hard time.

“You’re comfortable”, aware that Karin and Liara were listening, and making no effort to conceal it, Gracie’s face turned a further shade of pink.

“Alright Princesa. Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’ll even let you pick the movie.” Gracie stayed where she was, watching James walk away, her sea glass gaze tracing over his shoulders and down his back.

“Gracie, I never thought I’d live to see the day you took the initiative with a man,” Karin grinned, heading towards the common areas of the ship, “And how is your sister taking  
this?”

“She’s been… surprisingly calm about it,” raking a hand through her hair, trying in vain to pull it away from her face, Gracie followed Karin.

“You’re welcome for that”, Liara caught up with the two women walking in front of her, “Now, we need details.”

“You don’t have to kiss and tell Gracie, but if you want to, feel free to sit by me” Karin turned into the kitchen, “Some tea then?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James stood in front of his work bench, carefully arranging his tools, going over inventory lists. He had endured a round of merciless teasing on the part of Stephen but had taken it in stride from his friend. Truthfully, he was glad to see Stephen, someone he knew before everything was turned upside down.

“James, if you have a minute”, Jane walked up to him, her talk with Stephen done.

“Yes ma’am. I’m just getting set up”.

“Drop the ma’am, we’re not that formal on this ship”, Jane looked over his work bench, and then motioned to his omnitool, “If you need something, put a request in and I’ll get it. We are only as good as our weapons.”

James nodded, his gaze flicking to the stuffed bear sitting on one corner of his desk, Jane followed his gaze, and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, “And we need to talk about her.”

“Look Commander, I don’t want to...”

“James, stop. You and my sister are adults. As commander, I’ve already told Gracie the rules, and since I know she’ll tell you, I won’t repeat myself. But let me tell you why I asked you stay with her.”

“I’ve been wondering that.”

“I know you James, you a good marine. Up until the Collectors, Gracie had never been exposed to military life, you know that”, Jane reached out to the teddy bear, picking it up and fluffing it’s fur with her fingers as she spoke, “She will need someone to lean on, to help her deal with what she has seen, and will see. You and she have a connection and have since she got to Vancouver.”

James said nothing, just listened as his commander spoke, his gaze following her hands she studied the teddy bear from Gracie.

“And Cerberus was very interested in her, still is, from what I understand.”

“Cerberus? Why?”

Gently, Jane set the teddy bear back in its place, “Gracie is not some genetic engineered experiment. All that she is, she is naturally. And she’s related to me. I don’t trust their motives where she is concerned, I never have.”

James nodded, frowning at Jane’s words, “Does she know?”

“Very little. For better or worse, I kept this from her”, Jane held up a hand when James started to speak, “But that doesn’t mean I expect you to keep this a secret. If she asks, if you need to tell her, then tell her. Most importantly, she is not to leave this ship alone.”

“She was alone this afternoon when you sent her to pack.”

“No, she wasn’t. She just didn’t see them.” Jane grinned up at James and turned, walking away, only to stop and spin, “Before I forget, if you break her heart, I will toss you out the airlock myself. We clear?”

At Jane’s words, Stephen let out a snort, but kept his gaze focused on the datapad in his hand, and James nodded, feeling the heat rush to his face once more, “We’re clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Liara, in all her Shadow Broker glory, takes over Miranda's quarters. And I wrote the beginning scene, and then changed it, but you know what, it stays. We're just gonna take some serious liberties with the layout of the Normandy.


	4. Chapter 4

Without knowing that her sister had given James tacit permission to pursue her, Gracie unpacked her belongings. She was flipping through her shirts when the doors slid open, and Liara walked in, easing onto the bed pushed against the wall.

“About this movie”, Liara started, picking up a shirt studying it with a critical eye.

“What about it?”

“Are you taking something?”

“Taking what exactly?” Gracie bent over as she spoke, fluffing her hair, the long locks almost brushed her feet as she combed them out.

“Gracie, your sister just barely accepted this… thing with James. If you get pregnant, she will kill him. As slowly as she knows how”, Liara narrowed her eyes at Gracie’s obtrusiveness.

“For the love of…” Gracie heaved a sigh, and flipped her head back upright, “I never said I’m going to…”

The asari chuckled as Gracie tripped over her words, “Have sex? You can use the word out loud”.

“Sex. Yes”, Gracie dug through an open box on a nearby desk, “I never said I’m going to have sex with James.”

“That man strips your clothes off with his eyes every time he looks at you”, a voice called from the doorway, and Samantha Traynor leaned into Gracie’s quarters with a grin, “Nice digs.”

“Look, if you’re gonna give me a hard time, you can help me pick a shirt.” Gracie tossed her choices to Samantha and went back to digging through the box on her desk.

Samantha and Liara each took shirts, and held them up, shaking their head at each one, before settling on a gray shirt, cut low in the back. The comm specialist turned to Gracie, and held out the shirt, “This one. You can keep your pants and boots on.”

Gracie nodded, using her reflection in a datapad to swipe on a coat of lip gloss, “Ok. What do I do? What do I say?”

“You act like you haven’t done this before”, Liara sat back down on the bed, leaning on her arms.

“I haven’t. I can count on one, no both, hands the number of times I’ve had a first date. Between school, and being Jane’s Shepard’s little sister, the men aren’t exactly lining up outside my door”, Gracie complained, turning her back to tug her jacket and shirt off, and then pull the new one on.

“They’re all stupid then”, Samantha’s face was slightly dazzled as she spoke, and Liara snorted.

“At first you’ll talk about the movie. You will probably talk too much, so remember to breathe”, Liara shook her head at Gracie, “Then you’ll eventually start talking about yourselves. If you want to get his shirt off, you probably just need to ask about his tattoos.”

“He’s an ass man. Judging from his reaction to you in those leggings I let you borrow” Samantha added, grinning as Gracie shot her a dark look.

“Here dear”, Karin stepped into the room, holding out a mug of steaming tea, “This will calm your nerves. Your contraceptive shot is good for another few months, according to your records, so no worries there.”

“Oh my god”, Gracie buried her face in her hand. 

“Gracie, you are one of the smartest people I know. I’ve read your thesis and research”, Karin patted Gracie on the shoulder, “You’re beautiful, although you don’t know it. Taming a man like Lieutenant Vega should be nothing for you.”

“Life is too short to wait”, Liara added.

Gracie winced as she sipped her tea, and held the glass back out to Karin, “Ok. I’m done being weird about this. It’s just a movie.”

“Exactly”, Samantha nodded, “Remember to lock the doors to the lounge if things get a little… heated.”

“Good luck dear”, Karin saluted her with the empty glass.

“Have fun” Liara grinned.

Gracie pushed off the desk she was leaving, and walked to the door, raking her small hand through her heavy hair as she walked. We with one last look back at her friends, she slipped through the doors.

“Well… shall we retire to the other lounge and wait for an update?” Karin held up the bottle she had poured Gracie’s drink from. Samantha and Liara nodded in agreement and followed Karin out of Gracie’s quarters.

James had picked the scariest movie he could think of, and although Gracie’s green gaze widened when she saw his choice, she agreed. Within just a few minutes she was nearly climbing his frame, both arms wrapped around one of his muscled arms, and her face buried in his shirt. Grinning, he leaned back on the couch, letting Gracie cling to him through the movie.

As the movie neared its climax, James watched Gracie out of the corner of his eye. She still had a firm grip on his arm, but was leaning forward, her wide gaze locked on the screen. Mischief danced in his gaze as he watched her lean further and further towards the screen, she was hanging over the edge of the couch, her grip on his arm the only thing keeping her from toppling over.

“Boo!!” he lunged at her, grabbing her with his free hand.

“Holyfreakingshit!!”, Gracie let out an undignified shriek, jumped so high she fell off the couch, and landed in a heap on the floor.

When she fell from the couch, James tried to catch her, but missed her, and now he looked down at her, concern and laughter warring on his face, “You ok?”

“Yeah, nothing hurt but my pride”, Gracie lay on her stomach on the floor, her long hair flipped up over her shoulders and in her face, providing James a view of the low back of her shirt, smooth pale skin on display.

“Here”, he held out a hand to her, intending to help her up. Gracie seized on the opportunity, and took his hand, at the same time she braced her feet against the bottom of the couch and pulled with all her might. James, not expecting to be pulled so hard, lost his balance, and fell off the couch, and directly onto Gracie.

He caught himself with one massive arm, and then looked down at Gracie, “What the hell was that Gracie?”

She grinned up at him, mischief dancing in her sea glass gaze, “Well, it’s your fault I’m down here on the floor.”

“So, you’re suggesting we lay here? Cause I have to be honest, I’m not going to watch the movie”, Aware that she was pinned beneath him, he propped himself up, his forearms on either side of her face.

A flush colored Gracie’s features, even the tops of her ears turned pink, as she answered, “What are you suggesting Lieutenant Vega?”

“What are you offering Doctor Shepard?”, James leaned close enough he caught a whiff of something sweet and fruity, and he took a deep breath, “You smell good.”

“It’s the lip gloss. Peach is my favorite”, Gracie answered, her hands sliding up to curl around his biceps, a jolt of arousal running through her at his nearness.

“Peach flavored lip gloss”, James lowered his head, almost brushing her lips with his, “You’re just teasing me now.”

“You gonna do anything about it?” the air in the room seemed too thick, and Gracie whispered the words out.

“You want me to?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

He was right there, his lips almost pressed to hers, and Gracie shivered, chills running up and down her spine, as her fingers tightened on his biceps, pulling on them to get him closer to her. She took a breath, bit back a small whimper, and as her eyes drifted shut, Joker’s voice came over the intercom, “Relay coming, brace for a jump.”

It was enough to break the spell that had been weaving around the two of them, James pushed himself to his feet, leaning against the couch as the ship shifted through the mass relay. Once the ship settled, he tugged Gracie to her feet, just as his omnitool pinged, “And I’m on the mission to Palaven.”

Gracie closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying in vain to calm her racing heart, and mentally cursed Joker’s timing, “Duty calls.”

“Yeah…” James looked towards the doors of the lounge, and then back at Gracie, one large hand sliding through her soft hair, “This was fun though. We should do it again.”

“No more scary movies though.”

“Long as you wear that lip gloss”, he grinned, and headed for the doors.

“Hey James.”

“Yeah Princesa?”

“Be careful.”

“Always am.”

Gracie leaned against the doors to the lounge, and watched James walk towards the bay, smirking at him when he turned to look over his shoulder. As he disappeared, she heard the doors from the other lounge slide open, and Liara leaned out, “Well? How did it go?”

“We got interrupted before anything could happen.”

“That’s disappointing”, Karin stood up from her spot on the couch, “I need to go prep the medbay, just in case.”

“Joker’s timing is awful” Samantha said, “Did you at least have fun?”

“Yeah, I did. We’re gonna do… something, again”, Gracie grinned, fighting the urge to bounce up and down.

“Go on, get it out of your system”, Liara grinned, and then laughed as Gracie bounced up and down, spinning in a circle, “It’s good to see you like this.”

Her hair in wild disarray after her bouncing, Gracie flipped it out of her eyes, and smiled at the asari, “It’s good to be like this.”

“Ahhh me… young love”, laughing, Karin slipped from the lounge, followed by Samantha. Liara and Gracie walked out last, arms linked through each other, switching topics to the research the asari had been doing in the Mars Archives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After fighting through Menae, Jane was exhausted, but triumphant. Garrus was sitting beside her on the shuttle, one long leg pressed to hers, and across from her sat the new Primarch, Adrien Victus. Liara sat flipping through her omnitool, and James… she grinned at the sight of him, an idea sparking in her mind.

“Stephen, patch me through to the Normandy. I need to speak to Dr. Shepard”, as she spoke, she moved from her seat to stand behind the shuttle pilot, watching as her ship came into view.

It took a few moments before Gracie could be heard over the comms, concern coloring her voice, “Jane? Is everything ok?”

“It’s fine. I brought you something from Menae. He’s tall. Looks like a bird and a lizard combined.”

There was a pause, before Gracie nearly shrieked into the comms, “Garrus??!!!! You found him??!”

“Meet me in the bay, and you’ll get to see for yourself. I brought Vega back too.”

His mandibles lifting in a turian smile at the exchange, Garrus motioned to the Normandy, “It’s good to see some things never change.”

“Dr. Shepard?” Adrian queried, his sharp gaze bouncing between Jane and Garrus.

“The commander’s little sister”, Garrus supplied.

“Five feet of red-headed hurricane”, Jane grinned.

James could not stop the smile that curved across his face, hearing Gracie’s voice after a long fight was exactly what he needed to hear. Seeing the devastation, the Reapers had caused on Palaven and its moon had rocked him back on his heels, although he tried his best to not let it show. The shuttle landed, and the crew disembarked, standing in the bay as they got their bearings, and started to strip out of their armor.

As Jane explained to the Primarch where he could stay, and where they would hold any meetings, while tugging her armor off, a flash of red appeared. Gracie had raced down to the bay from her quarters, her work abandoned. Her socked feet skidded as she ran, and she half-ran to, and half-slid into Garrus, who caught her in a tight hug.

“Gracie, where are your shoes?” Jane questioned, looking at her sister’s feet

“I took them off while I was working”, Gracie said by way of explanation, squeaking as Garrus squeezed her ribs. Her feet were covered in rainbow socks, the bright colors a contrast to the black pants and gray shirt she still wore.

“Hey... where’s my hug?” James stepped out of the armory; his muscled arms held wide out. At James’ question, Garrus blinked in confusion, looking to Jane, who gestured to Gracie and then James, and the turian set his burden down on her socked feet.

“Did you want one?” in an instant, the almost hyper Gracie was gone, and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Well yeah, that’s why I asked”.

James was sweaty and disheveled, but Gracie found that she did not give a damn. Stepping away from Garrus, she found herself swept up into a tight hug, and wrapped her arms around James’ neck, “Feel better now?”

“Yes, I do”, James buried his face in the side of Gracie’s neck, breathing in deep. She smelled clean, of lotion and peach lip gloss, the opposite of what he had been breathing. His dark gaze met Jane’s over Gracie’s shoulder, but Jane was busy looking up at Garrus.

Primarch Victus watched the marine Jane had brought with her sweep Gracie up with a bemused expression on his face. Gracie was nothing like he expected; she was not quiet and steely like her sister, rather she was impulsive, showing her emotions openly. Except when it came to James, she had hesitated for a moment, despite the attraction between the two, which seemed palpably obvious. Adrien looked down at Liara, “Human mating customs are strange.”

Liara smiled as Gracie melted into James’ frame, despite the earlier hesitation, “This is new. And Gracie has not had much experience.”

“Really?”

“Jane”, Garrus looked from his love to Gracie, watching James wrap both arms tightly around her slim waist, “Fill me in?”

Jane nodded, gesturing to the front of the bay, “Let’s get Primarch Victus settled first.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, the crew had agreed to a round of Never Have I Ever. Several bottles of alcohol, and every cup, mug, and glass on board the Normandy were now littered across the tables in the mess hall. The commander had disappeared, and along with Garrus, and the crew had settled in, querying each other.

James was tipsy, warm and relaxed, slouched in a chair next to Gracie, who was far more sober. He had watched her as they had played, and rarely did she take a shot. No one nightstands, no tattoos, no piercings, his dark eyes squinted for a minute, before he called out across the room, “Never have I cheated on a test!!”

Gracie took a shot, choking on the mouthful of liquor she had. Around her, several people drank their shots as she wiped the back of her hand, her gaze darting up to James, “What?”

“You’ve never had a one-night stand, never gotten a tattoo, never gotten a piercing, but you cheated on a test?”

“I was done with college before most of my friends were out of high school. And then college,” Gracie fidgeted in her seat as she spoke, tucking her gleaming red hair behind one ear, “And you’ve met my sister.”

“You know what this means?” one of his large hands slid through the ends of her hair, curling it around his fingers. He might have done several shots, and might be buzzing with alcohol, but he heard the wistful tone in her voice.

“You’re gonna find someone to have a one-night stand with me?” Gracie shot back, lifting an auburn brow in challenge.

“I’m offended Princesa. You want someone for the evening, I’m right here”, James shook his head at her words, “We need to get you some ink. Or a piercing. There’s a couple places on the Citadel.”

Gracie’s cheeks had flared a brilliant shade of pink at James’ words, and she was quiet for a moment, imaging what he had just described.

“Gracie, look, I didn’t mean it…”

When he started to stutter, Gracie snapped out of her reverie, and she shook her head at his words, “No. Don’t say that. You meant it. And I wasn’t offended, more… intrigued.”

James relaxed, his smirk returning, “You thinking about it?”

“Of course, I am”, she answered, peeking up at him through a curtain of lashes.

“I am too. It would be so good”, James leans down to murmur the words in ear. For a moment, the mess hall ceased to exist, the tension in the air grew thick and heavy again. His pulse pounded in his ears as he met Gracie’s heated gaze.

Her heart was suddenly racing, beating against her ribs, while a bolt of arousal slid through her, “Would be? Or will be?”

“Will be.”

“When? Tonight? Tomorrow?” She squirmed in her seat, pressing her thighs together.

His nose brushed the smooth skin of her cheek as he spoke “Madre de Dios… how about now?”

Gracie nodded at his words, and just as she turned, about to slide from her seat, Adrien Victus stepped into the room. The new turian Primarch looked uncertain, staring at a room of full of humans, “I… don’t want to interrupt.”

“Primarch Victus”, turning an apologetic look to James, Gracie rose from her seat, “You’re not interrupting anything.”

Liara moved to stand beside Gracie, gesturing to the empty tables, “Please join us.”

“You were drinking?”

“Playing a drinking game to be precise. Never Have I Ever.”

“Never Have I Ever”, Adrien repeated as he sat down, relaxing against the chair, “What kind of game is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be honest, I would jump James Vega in about 3 minutes. Maybe 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brush your teeth after this one, it's all sweet fluffy stuff, enough to give you a cavity.

“You taught the new turian Primarch how to play Never Have I Ever?” Jane looked aghast at her sister, as the Normandy entered Citadel space.

Gracie nodded, fighting back a grin, “He enjoyed it.”

“Commander, the primarch’s vital signs all relaxed while playing the game”, EDI supplied.

“Only you Gracie, only you”, Jane sighed.

“How was your reunion with Garrus?” Gracie distracted her sister the best way she knew how, smiling broadly as Jane turned almost as red as her hair.

“Enjoyable. And we’re not discussing it further”.

“Then you’ll leave me alone about Never Have I Ever?”

“I’ll take that deal”, Jane muttered, turning to her terminal, “Just please don’t cause an inter-species incident introducing the Primarch to any other human games.”

Jane frowned as she read an email, “Wait… Gracie. Thane is at Huerta.”

“The Keprals Syndrome?”

“I think so. We’ll be here long enough to resupply; we didn’t get enough dextro rations. You coming with me to see him? You don’t have to see Kaidan if you don’t want to.”

“I…” Gracie chewed on her lip thoughtfully, “There’s a bookstore in the Presidium, I want to stop there and get Thane something, at least.”

“I’ll issue orders and give everyone a time to be back,” Jane turned back to her terminal, “Why don’t you and James go do something? We won’t have the opportunity for much… dating, after this.”

“Good idea. I need to change, I refuse to go out looking like this”, Gracie motioned down to her gray leggings, oversized N7 hoodie, one of many shirts she stole from Jane, and socks with happy faces on them.

“I don’t know, you look adorable”, Jane yelled to Gracie’s retreating back as her younger sister leaves for her quarters, “And put on some shoes!!!”

James did not leave as soon as the Normandy docked, he finished maintenance on the weapons, took a shower, filed reports, anything he could think of to waste time, all because Gracie had asked if he wanted to go shopping with her. As he walked to her door, they slid open, and his jaw dropped, “Damn Gracie.”

For as short as she was, it seemed like miles of legs were bared by the dress she was wearing, in a soft baby blue, with a skirt that swung around her thighs as she walked. It was her shoes that drew him in though, high heeled, with ribbons that tied around her ankles in a bow.

“Thank you.” she grinned at him, “I remembered the lip gloss too.”

He groaned, closing his eyes briefly, the smell of her lip gloss, how close she had been, and then their subsequent flirtations had driven him slightly mad, “Gonna call you Tease.”

“But I like Princesa.” Gracie waved at the crew standing by the ramp as they stepped down it.

“So where are we headed?”

“I need to stop at Huerta, and the bookstore. Anywhere you want to go?”

James slid into the skycar behind her, remembering her words from their drinking game, “There’s a piercing shop down in the lower wards. Does it the old-fashioned way.”

Gracie arched an eyebrow up at him, during their game last night, she had admitted she had always wanted a piercing, but felt it was unprofessional. Now, he gave her a grin, nothing as harsh as a challenge in his gaze, more a teasing dare, and Gracie felt herself rising to it, “We should do that last then.”

“Wanna get some food? I know of this place that makes the best burgers.”

“Are we planning a date?”

“Technically it’s a second date Princesa. Our first was the movies,” James watched Gracie’s blush light up her face.

“Second date. You know what happens on the third date?”

“We go the range?”

Gracie grinned at James’ answer, and shook her head, “No. You’ll have to figure it out. And we’re here.”

As soon as she crossed into the bookstore, Gracie heaved a sigh. The comforting smell of books hung in the air, along with the fragrant smell of coffee, and the muted tones of tea, “This is my favorite store in the entire Citadel.”

“You work with books?” James followed her, his dark gaze automatically scanning for the doors.

“Sort of. Preservation was not my specialty.” She walked down a row of books, her gaze flicking over each title, until she found one, and pulled it from the shelf, “But you can’t study folklore and not work with old books.”

“I watched your lecture on Cinderella, it was good.”

At his words, Gracie stopped, her face surprised, “You watched a lecture I gave?”

“Yeah, when we were here last. Everyone talks about your work, I wanted to see it for myself”, one massive shoulder lifted in a shrug as he suddenly became self-conscious.

“What did you think?”

“I think it’s obvious Disney rolled several of the Cinderella myths into one when they made their movie”, he answered.

“You know, beneath those big muscles, you’re secretly a nerd.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” He grinned at her, flexing one of his biceps, making the muscle bulge, “And I see you noticed.”

“Every woman with a beating heart and a working pair of eyes noticed. Men probably did too”, grinning, and now carrying a bag, Gracie made her way to the front of the shop.

In the skycar, after the bookstore and lunch, Gracie leaned against James’ shoulder, and he shifted, letting her head rest on his chest while his fingers carded through her hair. The rode in silence to Huerta, watching the Citadel stream past them. Sitting with her James was struck by a sense of rightness, everything felt like it was meant to be with her sweet-smelling hair spilling over his shoulder.

Gracie decided she would rather spend the day sitting in the skycar with James, the muscled arm around her shoulders made her feel safe, his presence was comforting. Despite the arousal that sparked through her whenever he was around, she felt like she holding a big teddy bear as they made their way around the Citadel. She was more than a little disappointed when the skycar came to a stop, and she was forced to let go of James.

“Are you sure about this Princesa? I know what I said earlier”, James laid a hand on Gracie’s shoulder, stopping her before she stepped further into the piercing shop.

“We could die tomorrow. Or the day after. And I’ve lived my entire life in schools, or lecturing. With books”, Gracie jiggled the hand holding the bags of books she had bought earlier for emphasis, “For today at least, I want to try something new.

“Let’s go live a little then”.

The asari behind the counter was helpful, an ear piercing was quickly nixed, as were others in more personal places, although James spent a few minutes wildly fantasizing about that, until the room was suddenly too warm.

“What about your nose?” with one hand, the asari motioned to a set of nose studs, and Gracie moved to stand in front of them, her sea glass gaze flicking over the tiny pieces of jewelry.

“I don’t want a hoop though.”

“We have quite a large selection of discrete and tasteful studs.”

“That one”, Gracie pointed to a rose gold stud, a tiny ball on the end it, gleaming with a warm pink tone in the light, “What do you think?”

“Perfect. It suits you”, James nodded in approval.

A few moments later, and Gracie was sitting in a small room, James behind her, one large, calloused hand holding her shoulder. Another asari entered, and explained the procedure, cleaned the site Gracie had selected, and as they turned back to their tools, carefully bending the stud to fit her nose, she turned her head back up to James.

“It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

“The pain in the point sweetheart. Pain lets you know you’re alive”, he squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

“Ready?” the asari turned to Gracie, piercing needle in hand, “I want you to take a couple deep breaths for me.”

Gracie followed the asari directions, closing her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and then the piercing needle slid through. She flinched, and James gripped her shoulder tighter, whispering to hold still. Before she could truly react, the asari slid the stud into the hole, and reached for the medigel, “This will aid in healing.”

“Wait”, Gracie held a hand up, blinking tears out of her eyes, the piercing itself did not hurt, but getting the stud in had stung enough her eyes watered, “Can I put medigel on it later?”

“Yes. But it will hurt more until you do”, the asari pulled off her gloves as she spoke.

“That’s the point.” Gracie looked up at James, grinning triumphantly, “Right?”

“Exactly”, he nodded back at her, feeling something warm soften his heart.

“Let me get you a small tube just in case”, the asari spoke up, as Gracie slid from the piercing table.

Medigel in hand, James and Gracie headed to Huerta. Gracie flipped through her messages in the skycar, “Jane left for Huerta just a few minutes ago, so we will probably see her there.”

“She going to see Kaidan?”

“Probably. I hope it goes better than last time”.

“Promise me you won’t punch him again”, James grinned at Gracie.

For his efforts, Gracie stuck her tongue out at him, “That was one time. One time.”

“Hell of a swing though.”

The car came to a stop in front of the hospital, and Gracie dug through the books she had purchased earlier, tugging one from it, and walking into the hospital. James followed, his eyes taking in the medical personnel. He came a stop when Gracie did, following so close he almost bumped into her, and took in a drell sitting by a window, dressed in black leather, legs folded, reading a book.

“Gracie, you are a welcome distraction from my reading”, the drell did not move from his spot, but laid the book to one side.

“I brought you a book.”, she stepped into the room, holding the book out, her voice tremulous.

“Thank you, I would welcome something new to read”, Thane took the book, coughing for a moment before continuing, “You have always cried so easily.”

Through her tears Gracie managed a laugh, her nod sending the bright red waves of her hair sliding down her shoulders, “It is part of my sparkling personality.”

“Your emotions are a treasured part of you. Your laughter and even your tears made life on the Normandy more… real”, Thane answered, taking a moment to flip through the book, “I see you have new additions.”

Almost on cue, Gracie’s nose throbbed, and she raised her hand to touch it, the movement stopped when James caught her hand, “Yes… I decided to live a little today.”

“I was not speaking of just the piercing”, Thane nodded to James, standing behind her, still holding her hand to keep her from touching her nose.

“Oh… James this is…” Gracie paused, torn between the assumed name Thane was living under, and his real one.

“I do not think anyone will hear; I am Thane.”

“James Vega”, James reached around Gracie, to shake Thane’s hand, “You know Gracie?”

“And her sister, I was with them when Jane hunted for the Collectors”, a cough shook his frame, and he eased back into his chair.

“How much time?” she forced herself to speak the words, her voice wobbling on them.

“My favorite doctor said 3 months… 9 months ago”.

The tears that had been threatening her overtook her when the drell answered, and her shoulders shook for a moment. James sat next to her, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side.

“Do not cry Gracie, it is freeing to have no responsibilities, no fears. It is a good end to a life.”

She nodded, her tears sparkling on her pale skin, “Has Kolyat been to see you?”

Thane nodded, relaxing in his chair, “He visits frequently. I receive the care I need here; I am mostly comfortable.”

“But…”

“Gracie, everyone dies. I have been fortunate enough to have the time I had”, Thane motioned to the book she had brought him, “Would you like me to read to you?”

Her face half-buried in James’ shirt, grasping a handful of it, she nodded. James stayed quiet, one arm holding her to him, the other resting against her back.

“Ahhh... Whitman. I have enjoyed his poetry”, Thane thumbed through the first pages of the book, drawing his legs up underneath him, “’One’s self I sing, a simple separate person…’”

Gracie stayed where she was, clinging to James, talking with Thane, and crying more, until his omnitool went off, and he flicked a glance at it, Jane had sent orders down, and a time to be ready to leave. He sighed, shifting his bulk and stretching his legs out.

“It must be time to go. I would worry more about you, but you are safest with your sister” Thane stood, holding onto the book of poetry Gracie had given him, “We can communicate now, I will message you, if you would like.”

Not trusting herself to speak, Gracie nodded, sniffling back a fresh wave of tears.

“Come on Princesa.”

“A word, before you go”, Thane spoke.

“I need to fix my face,” Gracie murmured, slipping from James’ grasp. He watched her go, and then turned back to Thane.

“She is important to you, that is obvious”, Thane motioned to the restroom Gracie had slipped into, “I wasted much of my life. Do not waste yours, especially now.”

James nodded, taking a deep breath, “I won’t.”

“Gracie is delicate, but far stronger than she appears”, Thane smiled gently, “The piercing was a good idea.”

Surprise colored his voice, “How did you know?”

“It was nothing she would have dared do on her own, and it is very new. I assumed she had been with you when it was done. Take care of her, but do not smother her. Let her live.”

A few moments later, Gracie stood outside Huerta, her cheeks hot with a flush, as she realized she had cried all over James’ shirt while in the hospital, “I’m sorry. I ruined our date.”

“Nah, it wasn’t ruined. You needed to see him”, James reached a handout, cupping the side of Gracie’s face, using his thumb to gently rub the last of her tears away, “Still want to try that burger place?”

“Only if I can have ice cream.”

“For you, Princesa, anything.”

Gracie was finishing up her milkshake when they stepped onto the dock where the Normandy was berthed. People scurried around the ship, loading last minute supplies, and Jane stood to one side, going over a checklist with Stephen, while Garrus stood behind her.

“Have a good time?” Jane did not look up from her datapad as she spoke to her sister.

“Yeah… we went to the bookstore.” Gracie held up the bag in her hand, while James walked behind her.

“Of course, you did, bookworm”, Jane smiled affectionately, the smile on her face freezing in place when she looked at Gracie. Gracie’s nose was red now, calling attention to the piercing now decorating it, “Gracie… what is that?”

“I got it while we were out”

“You got a piercing…”

“James was with me. The place was clean, the people were skilled”, Gracie squared off with her sister, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping one foot.

“You took my sister to a...”

Jane’s tirade was stopped by Garrus, who coughed and said something about Gracie and adult. The commander heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Make sure you keep it clean, put some medigel on it.”

“Of course. I’m not stupid.” Gracie muttered.

“I never said that”, Jane retorted, checking something off on her datapad, “At any rate, I’m glad you had a good time.”

James had kept his mouth shut while the sisters argued about Gracie’s piercings, but when Jane seemed to give in, he relaxed, heaving out a sigh as he followed Gracie up the loading ramp, “She took that better than I thought she would.”

“Did you think she would be mad?”

“Yeah...”

“And you did it anyways?”

“Like I said, anything for you Princesa.”

Gracie turned in her tracks when James answered her question, staring up at his face intently. His admiration for Jane had never been a secret, and yet, he had gone out of his way to keep her happy, to make this day special, before they faced the enormity of the war. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed the neckline of his shirt, tugging him down as she rose onto her tiptoes, and brushed a kiss against his cheek, “Thank you James.”

“You’re welcome”, James lifted a brow in challenge at Gracie, “But that was not a proper thank you kiss.”

“It… wasn’t?” Close enough she could smell his cologne, Gracie stared up at him.

“No. This is a thank you kiss”, James curled one around her back, pulling her forward until she was flush against him, the other hand lifted to cup the back of her head, calloused fingers tangling in Gracie’s long, gleaming red locks. He lowered his head and angled forward, catching a whiff of her lip gloss, and then footsteps echoed down across the bay.

“Hey James!! You ready? We gotta get set up for…” Stephen trailed off, his eyes widening slightly when he caught a glimpse of Gracie, her arms wrapped around James’ neck, “I… will… be over here.”

“Please make all final preparations, we will be leaving the Citadel shortly” EDI’s voice echoed through the ship, over the intercom.

Gritting his teeth and counting backwards from twenty, James looked down at Gracie, who was scarlet, her eyes scrunched shut in embarrassment. A sigh lifted his broad chest, and let her go, “I’ll get that thank you later.”

“I’m sorry… but in front of everyone isn’t…”

“I know Gracie”.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracie heaved a sigh and dropped the datapad she was holding down on her desk; she had been reading, making notes, sending passages to Liara, for so long the words were starting to run together. For a moment she leaned her face on her arms, resting on her desk, a headache throbbed behind her eyes, and in search of coffee, she headed for the mess hall in the common area.

Once more, her thoughts drifted away from work, the Reapers, Jane’s plan, what had happened to Earth, and finally James. Despite the heaviness of the moment, Gracie could not stop the smile that curled her full lips, he had taken her out for a date, regardless of events going on, sat with her while she visited Thane, and held her hand while she got a piercing. Spending the afternoon with him had been the best time she had spent in so very long.

Blatantly ignoring her sister’s words, she walked in socked feet, across the tiled floor to one counter in the kitchen. The coffee snob in her refused to use the automatic machine, and instead she filled a hot water kettle, retrieved her coffee beans from their hidden spot, and was pouring the hot water over the grounds, when the footsteps of a turian reached her.

Not knowing if it was Garrus or Adrien Victus, Gracie reached for the kava, sliding the container across the counter while she poured her own coffee from the carafe into a mug.

“Thank you”, Adrien watched Gracie as she stepped back from the counter. Her bright red hair, the same shade as Jane’s, but far longer, had been piled on top of her small head, a bun skewed through with a pen, revealing her hearing aids and part of the small pack behind the curve of her ear.

“You’re welcome. Has the war summit started?”

“Not yet.”

Gracie nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, “If it goes as well as I think it isn’t, you’re going to need more kava.”

“You do not think it will go well then?”

“I’m almost positive the Dalatrass will be unreasonable.”

“I heard a rumor that a Dr. Shepard told the Turian councilor he was a stuffed shirt and insulted the Salarian councilor, in the same conversation.” Adrien sipped at his kava; his mandibles flared in a turian grin.

At the primarch’s words, Gracie choked on her coffee, and spent a moment coughing, her face turning red from embarrassment as she took a deep breath, “Yes well. I was a bit hasty in my words.”

“No, you’re right. The Council’s inaction has gotten us to where we are.”

“I didn’t mean…” Gracie started, only to blink her sea glass gaze up at him owlishly when she realized he was teasing her, “I expected you to take their side. Turian military honor and all.”

“I am considered a bit of a…” Adrien paused for a moment, “I believe the human term is rogue.”

“No wonder Garrus likes you.” Gracie leaned back against the counter and adjusted her hearing aid.

“Can I ask what those are?” One clawed, three fingered hand gestured to the hearing aids in her ears.

“Of course, you can”, Gracie responded, nonchalantly turning her head so he could look at one of them, “I’m deaf. These bypass the inner workings of my ear, so I that I can hear.”

Adrien nodded, listening intently, “I see.”

They had moved to a table, and Gracie tucked her socked feet beneath her as she sat, “Your clan markings are beautiful.”

“Thank you”, Adrien nodded towards her legs, “Would you like to see more??”

Gracie leaned across the table as Adrien held his omnitool out, letting her see the various clan marks and their patterns, “And it’s paint, correct?”

“A form of it. Is the human equivalent a tattoo?”

“Not really. Most tattoos are for pure decoration, although some humans get family crests, or names on them”.

Adrien nodded, closing the screen on his omnitool and regarding Gracie for a moment, “I see you still haven’t followed your sister’s orders about shoes.”

Gracie flushed bright pink at his words, the color sweeping over her smooth, pale skin, “No I haven’t.”

“I won’t tell, on one condition” Adrien leaned forward, lowering his voice to a dual-toned whisper.

“What’s that?”

“Can I see your feet?”

Several minutes later, Adrien sat with both of Gracie’s bare feet in his hands. He had examined her feet with a light touch, belying the strength in his hands, wiggling her many toes back and forth, and marveling over the pale pink polish on her toes. Now he held up one of her feet to his gaze, studying the prints on her toes, “And these are individual?”

Gracie nodded, sliding further down in her seat and stretching as Adrien studied her toes, “Each toe print is different, and no two humans have the same prints. Same with our fingers.”

“That is fascinating. What a strange race you are”, Adrien murmured, picking up her feet and holding them together, examining them.

“You fought in the Relay 314 incident?” While the turian across from her had been studying her feet, Gracie had been searching for him on the extranet, and looked up from a biography on him.

Adrien grew very still, his grip on her feet changing from curious to more careful, “I did.”

“I didn’t think you were that old”, Gracie closed the screen on her omnitool, and looked at Adrien over the tops of her feet, “Don’t feel bad about it.”

“I don’t… but what do you mean?”

“If roles had been reversed, humanity would have done the exact same. We have a long history of reacting violently to any sudden change.”

“Turian history is similar.”

“I know that there are humans out there that whine and moan about how awful the turians were during the war. But it was a war, all war is awful. Anyone gives you this reimagined history the xenophobes are peddling, feel free to send them my way.”

He relaxed at her words, setting her feet down gently, “Thank you. And thank you for letting me see your feet.”

“It’s just my feet”, Gracie lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“Considering your lieutenant makes an effort to keep you from everyone, I would say otherwise”, Adrien met Gracie’s sea glass gaze with a knowing one.

Her cheeks blossomed in a blush almost immediately, “He’s not my lieutenant…”

“The interest is apparent to everyone, even someone as unskilled in human understanding as me.” Adrien walked back over to where Gracie sat, looking down at her, “Can an old turian give you some advice?”

“I would welcome it.”

“Life is too short. You may not get another opportunity with Lieutenant… Vega”, Adrien sighed, a flicker of grief in his eyes, “Seize every moment with him you can Gracie.”

“Thank you, Adrien.”

“Thank you for the conversation. I am going to check with the Citadel and Palaven before the war summit starts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James stood at his work bench; several guns spread before him. Earlier, he had sparred with Jane, and now he was unashamed to admit she had kicked his ass. The sore jaw was worth it, she had settled his mind about Fehl Prime; he was at peace for the first time since it happened. Her words at the end of their fight had stuck with him, “But if you’re half as good as I think you are, we need you alive. Gracie needs you.”

The words had echoed in his mind has he showered, dressed, and then gone back to his work bench, the work of pulling apart a gun soothing to his mind. He was unaware of Steve walking back up to his station nearby, until the other man spoke, “How’s the jaw?”

“Sore Esteban”, James responded, setting the gun he was working on down, and turning to lean against the workbench, “She’s got a damn good right hook.”

“I hear Gracie does too.”

James grinned, and shook his head no, “Nah man, she’s left-handed.”

“Look at you, grinning over a girl.” Steve chuckled, flicking through several screens on his omnitool, “It’s good to see you happy.”

“It’s been a long time.”

“I’m glad Shepard got your head straight, you can’t mess around with a girl like Gracie.”, Steve continued to watch the screens, selecting various pages, “You need to make your move. Time is too precious, trust me.”

James’ easy grin faltered for a moment, he knew Steve had lost his husband in the Reaper invasion, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to- “

His words were cut off, and Steve looked up at him from his own desk, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks Esteban, for the advice.”

“Let me give you some more, go find Gracie. Kiss the hell out of her.” Steve nodded towards the doors to the ship, where Gracie was tucked away somewhere.

“I can’t just walk up to her and kiss her”, James immediately shook his head, “She’s a princess, a girl like that wants romance.”

He heaved a sigh, turning from his desk to look over at James, “You wait too long, and you might lose her. Adams was checking her out.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“If you don’t stake a claim on her, if you don’t ask for more, she’s going to slip through your fingers”, Steve leaned against the desk, folding his arms over his chest, “EDI, where is Gracie right now?”

The ships AI answered, her voice pleasant, almost amused, “She just left the kitchen, and is headed this way.”

James blinked at EDIs response, his eyes almost comically wide for a moment, before he turned back to his desk, leaning on it with one hand, while he raked through his faux hawk with the other. He wanted Gracie, he spent far too much thinking about the soft curves he wanted to slide his hands over, the mane of bright red hair he often played with, those big eyes that started up at him, and her mouth. He spent far too much time daydreaming about her mouth.

“I’m going to go get something to eat”, Steve announced, walking from his spot in the bay.

Just as the shuttle pilot disappeared, James took a deep breath, and caught a whiff of soft perfume, and the faintest trace of peach lip gloss. He lifted his head and found Gracie standing just out of arms reach, her teeth sunk into her lower lip. His dark gaze traveled from the top of her hair, threatening to spill out of its pencil-skewered bun, past the too-big N7 shirt she wore, down her legs, and to her feet, covered in socks with tiny dinosaurs. Despite himself, he grinned at the socks, “Still no shoes.”

“What?” Gracie had been determined to be smooth, to be sure of herself, but as soon as James looked at her, she lost track of her thoughts. She followed his gaze down to her feet, and wiggled her toes, “Yeah.”

He turned, leaning against his workbench, and folded his arms over his massive chest, “You need something Princesa?”

Gracie nodded, faltering as James stood before her, and she chewed her lip, unable to get the words out.

“You gonna tell me what you need?”

“I…”

James stayed put, although everything in him wanted to reach out to Gracie, and pull him against her, to let her burrow into his chest like she had done in the skycar on the Citadel, “I can’t give you what you need unless you tell me.”

“And will you?” Gracie raised a brow in question, her feet suddenly moving.

When she stepped closer, James nodded, “You just have to ask.”

“Kiss me?”

“Madre de Dios”, James breathed the words out, and then he moved, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, feeling her warmth through the t-shirt she wore, and turned, lifting her onto his workbench, “I thought you’d never ask.”

When he lifted her off her feet, Gracie wound her arms around his neck, letting out a squeak as he turned and set her atop his workbench. Her eyes were wide as she gazed up into his, her blush turning hotter as he slid in between her legs, until they were pressed tightly together.

“Last chance”, James murmured the words almost against Gracie’s mouth, his arms tight around her back. Gracie leaned into his frame, her arms tightening around his neck, and she leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He bit back a moan, of arousal, of relief, at the feel of her plush lips against his.

She whimpered, a bolt of arousal sparking through her, had she not been sitting on the work bench, her knees would have buckled. Her lips parted just as his did, and he swallowed another of her whimpers when his tongue brushed against hers. One large hand dug into her waist, tugging her towards the edge of the workbench, holding her balanced there while the other hand slid into her hair, the warm auburn strands cascading over his fingers and down her back, the pencil she had used to hold her hair up dropping to the floor. Holding her in place he tipped his head, deepening the kiss, tangling their tongues together until he had to pull away, panting a breath against her mouth.

Gracie heaved a breath into her lungs, and then she moved, her arms unwinding from around his neck, and sliding down his shoulders, over the thick muscles, her nails raked across his tattoo, and then across his chest, down his corded stomach, until she could reach the hem of his shirt. James kissed her again, his fingers tightening in her hair as Gracie met his kiss eagerly, the room spun, he was too warm, even as shivers broke out over his skin, her small hands were sliding beneath his shirt and pressing into his skin.

A lifetime of living in schools, lecturing in colleges, watching life from the sidelines, broke in a moment, and she was suddenly hungry for more. She couldn’t kiss him enough, couldn’t get close enough, couldn’t get enough of him, her fingers slid back down his stomach, and gripped the hem of his shirt, there was no hesitation in her as she tugged his shirt upwards, breaking a kiss to shove the material up to his shoulders. James leaned into her, pinning her in place on the desk with his frame, letting go of her hip to pull his shirt off with one hand, hissing a breath as Gracie’s hands slid down his bared skin, her sea glass eyes taking in his tattoos, tracing them delicately.

One hand rose, and she leaned up, tracing the scars on his face with a featherlight touch, the faint hint of her fingers against his skin sending another chill through him. His free hand slid around her waist, and underneath her baggy shirt, his massive hand spanning her back as he ran his hand up her back, not yet tugging the shirt off, unwilling to lose contact with her skin.

Heat bloomed in her, and she moved her hips restlessly, gasping when the movement rubbed the throbbing spot between her thighs against James. He groaned, his hand sliding from her back to her hip, pinning her place, she had rubbed up against him and he was suddenly harder than he had ever been. When she whimpered, almost whining, as he kissed her, he lifted his head, breaking the kiss, “Shh... I got you Princesa…”

Bright spots of rose darkened Gracie’s cheeks, arousal warring with a shy flush, and she dug her fingers into the muscles of his arms, trying in vain to get somehow closer to him, “Please…”

“Dios… Gracie, we’re not going to do this here…” Despite his words, he stayed where he was, pressed between her legs, the hand on her hip sliding down to grab the back of her thigh, lifting it around his waist, as he ducked his head, pressing his mouth into the soft skin of her neck.

“Here is fine”, she answered, tipping her head back, a soft moan escaping her as he sucked on the spot beneath her ear. Her moan grew louder, with her leg curled around his waist, he was grinding against her, rocking his hardened length against her, pressing against the thin layers of her clothes.

“Gonna stop… we have to stop”, James groaned the words out, his hand leaving her thigh, the other sliding from her hair, to grab the hem of her shirt. He lifted his head away from her neck, and pulled the shirt up, Gracie lifted her arms, and as the shirt revealed the hint of something lacy, the intercom crackled to life.

“Dr. Shepard”, EDI’s voice echoed across the bay as the AI spoke, “The commander is asking for your presence at the war summit.”

It took several moments for Gracie to realize what was going on, without a response, the ship’s AI continued, “Dr. Shepard?”

“Yeah”, her voice broke on the first try, and she cleared her throat, “I’m here. When is the war summit?”

A faint hope bloomed in James, that they might have enough time to finish this, his muscles burning and shaking from the effort it took to keep from rubbing against Gracie.

“Both the Dalatrass and Krogan representative are here. Commander Shepard wants to start as soon as possible”, EDI answered, pausing for a moment before continuing, “I am sorry for the interruption.”

Gracie let her arms drop, and she leaned her face against James’ bare chest, she was still burning with arousal, and a shiver wracked her frame as she tried to pull herself together. He pressed a hand against her back, over her shirt, biting back a string of filthy curses, his admiration for Jane warring with a sudden rush of dislike.

“The commander asked me to remind you to wear shoes.” EDI spoke again.

“Five minutes. Tell her I need five minutes.” Gracie answered, and then a whine escaped her, “I’m sorry James.”

“Me too”, James sighed, one hand sliding to cup Gracie’s chin, and he tipped her face up, “We’re going to finish this. One kiss isn’t going to be enough Princesa.”

A blush bloomed on Gracie’s cheeks, and her kiss-swollen lips curled upwards in a grin, “I believe that was more than one kiss.”

“You said one kiss. This isn’t going to be enough.” He stepped back, reaching for his discarded shirt as she slid from her spot on his bench, his free hand steadying her.

“I do have that big bed upstairs”. Gracie raked her hands through her hair, trying to smooth the disheveled waves.

James groaned, closing his eyes at the idea and shaking his head, “Don’t mention that right now.”

Gracie bit her lip, her shoulders lifting and dropping with a sigh, “I really hate my sister right now.”

James laughed, motioning to the doors, “C’mon, let’s get you to your meeting. I’m gonna grab something to eat.”

“Do you want to meet up later?”

“Do you even have to ask?” James turned, one arm curling around her waist and pulling her to him and lifting her up to her tiptoes at the same time. His lips met hers, and then parted, when Gracie responded by sucking lightly on his tongue, he groaned, breaking the kiss, “Go. You need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... slow burn as in they're going to be interrupted. Frequently.


	7. Chapter 7

Her black boots rang out as she stomped to the CIC, and then turned, going through the security checkpoint, leading to the conference room. One of the soldiers motioned to her neck as she was scanned, and Gracie took a moment to tug her hair over her neck, hiding the pink mark from prying eyes. With a rosy grin on her face, she stepped through the doors, and found herself staring at her older sister. Jane was dressed in her dress blues, her matching fiery locks pulled back into a bun, her gaze focused on the datapad in her hand.

“Commander Shepard”, Gracie could not keep the note of irritation from her voice, remembering where she had been, just a few minutes earlier, “You requested my presence.”

Catching Gracie’s rather tart tone of voice, Jane looked up from her datapad, “I’m sorry. I know you hate being interrupted when you’re working.”

“I took a break…” Gracie answered, her sea gaze peering into the conference room, “What are we dealing with here?”

“Krogan aren’t going to budge, they want the genophage cured. The Primarch will not help unless he has the krogan, and the Dalatrass is convinced the krogan will immediately start another war if we cure the genophage”, Jane answered, a frown on her face, “And if I wasn’t interrupting work, then why are you giving me a look?”

“So… pretty much what we started with.” Gracie nodded, raking a hand through her hair, revealing the faint hint of a pink mark on her neck.

“Wait… is… that…” Despite the heaviness of the moment, Jane blinks in almost comical shock, “Oh. Oh my god. I get it now. You were with James.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Put your hair back the way it was, and keep your hands out of it”, Jane advised, biting back a grin, “Have a good time?”

“I did. And you are an even bigger cockblock than before”, Gracie responded, immediately turning as she hears the doors open behind her, and turned to see Adrien Victus stepping through the checkpoint, “Hello Primarch Victus.”

“Dr. Shepard”, Adrien nodded, his golden gaze flicking over Jane as well, “Commander Shepard.”

The Primarch took a moment to study both women, Jane was focused, serious, but Gracie, her cheeks were bright with a flush, and her lips looked swollen, he frowned for a moment, before realization dawned on him. As Jane turned to usher the Dalatrass into the conference room, Adrien leaned down, whispering in Gracie’s ear, “I see you took my advice.”

Aware of the stakes of the meeting, and determined to keep a straight face, she did not move, although she could not keep the blush from rising to her face, “I did. And thank you for the nudge in the right direction.”

“I heard a rumor a redheaded spitfire was on this ship”, the deep voice of Wrex responded before the Primarch could answer, “And here she is.”

“I’m sorry, did you mean my sister or me?” Gracie answered with a grin, turning to face Wrex.

“Both, actually”, Wrex took a step closer, his reptilian eyes narrowing as it raked over her form, “Must be serious, you have shoes on.”

“Do all humans have a thing against shoes?” Adrien questioned, following Jane’s path to the conference room.

“No. Gracie here just likes to ignore the rules”, Wrex grinned, and then leaned down closer to Gracie, taking in a deep breath, “You know, there is this big marine in the bay, met him when we came in.”

“What about him Wrex?”

“You smell just like him Gracie”, not missing a beat, Wrex stepped into the conference room, “I think we need to get this meeting done and over with.”

Within minutes of starting the meeting, Gracie was fighting a raging headache, and Jane looked more tense than usual, her jaw set as the Dalatrass insisted they could not cure the genophage, Wrex informed them Reaper scouts had been seen on his home world, and the primarch started they could not send any help to Earth, without the turians.

“The genophage is non-negotiable”, the Dalatrass stated, her voice firm.

“Of course, it is. God forbid the salarians face their karmic debt for it” Gracie retorted, her gaze narrowing as she spoke before Jane could.

“I still do not see the need for Dr. Shepard’s presence”, the Dalatrass responded.

“Gracie doesn’t put up with your shit, so you want her gone”, Wrex retorted.

“Despite my sister’s response, she is a level-headed”, Jane stared at Gracie as she spoke, “Well-respected historian. We need an accurate record of what happens during this war.”

“She is obviously biased”, the Dalatrass huffed.

“If it helps, I hold the turians as much responsible”, Gracie lifted a shoulder in a shrug, “Look, I get it, you were at war, and it seemed the only way to solve things. We can argue whether it was later, by the way. But we have got to figure this out, or the Reapers will end all of us. No one is going to survive this war if we don’t work together.”

“Why do you oppose this?” Jane looked to the Dalatrass as she spoke.

“Because my people uplifted the krogan. We know them best”.

“You mean you used us, to fight a war we couldn’t win.”

“You turned to another civilization, and asked them to do what you couldn’t, finish a war. And then you unleashed the genophage on them.” Gracie bit back, anger darkening her features.

Before the meeting could be further derailed, Jane intervened, and they left with a plan, cure the genophage, and Wrex would send his krogan mercenaries to Palaven to help the turians, and the Dalatrass was fairly vibrating with anger. The meeting adjourned, Gracie followed her sister out of the conference room.

Walking from the conference room, Gracie flipped through her messages on her omnitool, typing rapidly before catching up to Jane, “I’m sorry for…”

“You would make a horrible diplomat”, Jane answered, lifting an arm and curling it around Gracie as they walked into the CIC, “I agree with you, but you have got to control your temper.”

“Pigs will fly before then”, Gracie answered, leaning against her older sister’s shoulder, “Do you remember the professor that oversaw my doctoral work?”

“Yeah... McComber, wasn’t it?”

“He and his family managed to get off Earth, they’re at the Citadel. I told them to use my apartment there.”

“Of course, you did”, Jane answered, looking up from her messages, “But that leaves you without a place when we’re on leave.”

“I’ll just stay here or grab a hotel room.”

“You know… Anderson gave me his apartment there. Should be enough room for me and you both”, Jane held up a hand, “But, I do not want to hear you and James, when you…. whatever it is you do.”

“Same goes for you and Garrus”, grinning impudently at her sister, Gracie leaned against Jane once more, turning so her back was pressed against Jane’s side.

“It’s hard to answer messages one handed”, Jane murmured, her gaze locked on her screen. Gracie shifted, as if to pull away, but Jane’s arm tightened around her shoulders, “But you can stay there for a few minutes. Want to talk about you and James?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing. What the hell am I doing Jane?”

“You passed biology, didn’t you? It’s pretty much insert Tab A into Slot B and move back and forth”, Jane answered, the grin evident in her voice.

“Jane!! I’m serious!!”

“So am I. Look Gracie, if you want to indulge in a little… stress-relief, then go ahead. If you want something more, than go for that too.”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, for starters, you’re going to have to talk to him.”

“I did.”

“And?”

“He looks good without a shirt on.”

“You know, he’s not your usual type. Not some stuffed-shirt academic. He has a history, he’s made some tough decisions, and faced some hard fights”, Jane leaned her cheek against the top of Gracie’s head as she spoke, “But he’s a good guy. He likes you; everyone can see that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gracie had slipped away from him, James, still buzzing with arousal, had worked out until he could not lift his arms over his head, taken a long shower, and now he stood in the mess, poking around through the cabinets. Footsteps, not the normal gait of a human, had him turning his head, and he found himself looking at Garrus, as the turian leaned into the kitchen.

“I take the war summit isn’t over?”

“Nah, haven’t heard from the commander yet.”

“Or Gracie”, Garrus eased into a nearby chair, and stretched his long legs out in front of him.

For a beat too long, James stared at Garrus, half a protein bar crammed in his mouth, swallowing it, he nodded, “Is it that obvious?”

“To anyone with a pair of eyes.” The turian responded, “We need to talk about her.”

“What about her?”

“She’s like family. Jane and I are…”

James interrupted, “She talked about you back on Earth. She talked about everyone, but she talked about two people the most, you, and Gracie.”

Garrus hummed, pleased, his mandibles flaring out in a grin, “Well of course she did. I’m a better shot.”

James laughed at that, “So she said. But Scars, it was obvious she cares about you.”

“Scars?”

“Yeah, I give everyone a nickname.”

“So, what is Gracie’s?”

“Princesa.”

“About your princesa”, Garrus folded his arms on the table, looking intently at James, “I have to tell you, if you break her heart, Jane said she would throw you out the airlock.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“Good”, mollified with just a simple answer, Garrus relaxed against the seat again.

“Thanks, for the other day. When Gracie got her”, James motioned to his nose, “How mad was Jane?”

“Pretty mad. She has been responsible for Gracie for years, and after the Collectors...”

“Gracie wasn’t there at the end, was she?”

“No. She had stayed behind on the Citadel, was going to go to Earth and meet with Anderson. We weren’t expecting the Collectors to attack”, Garrus answered, “I remember thinking we were lucky she wasn’t there.”

James nodded, listening intently to Garrus talk.

“After their parents… died, they were all they had. Gracie was in this special school on Earth, Jane was finishing high school. Anderson took an interest in both, after Jane joined up, kept an eye on Gracie while Jane finished N7 school”.

“Neither of them talks about their parents.”

“Gracie will, eventually. She is far more open and trusting than Jane. She’s moody, and she cries easily, if you haven’t noticed”.

“I never know what to do when a woman cries.”

“Just let them.” Garrus’ voice carries a certain amount of expertise. He has often sat with Jane, while she struggled with the aftermath of her decisions.

“She cried when we visited Huerta.”

“Jane told me Thane was there, I’m sorry I missed him. And I’m sure she did, Gracie loved talking with Thane when he was onboard, they talked philosophy, history, he was always willing to answer her endless questions.” Garrus sighed, “Keprals is an awful way to die.”

“I feel like she’s… too…”

“Smart?” Garrus finished, when James nodded in agreement, the turian continued, “She is. I can’t keep up with her brain, so I stopped trying. She is brilliant, but that comes with a price. She doesn’t have… humans call it common sense. She trusts too easily.”

James nodded in agreement, “I can see that.”

“She doesn’t think anyone would harm her, doesn’t see why they would. It makes her an easy target.”

“You sound like a C-Sec officer.”

Garrus nodded in agreement, “I do. Keep an eye on her, Jane told you about Cerberus.”

“She did.”

“Their operatives here sent as much information back on Gracie as they did Jane. I worried about it.”

“Still do?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what they wanted with Gracie. Beyond the obvious, genetics.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know you won’t. Because you’ll be out that airlock faster than Jane can get to you.” Garrus grinned, the gesture full of sharp turian teeth, and threat.

Before James could respond, EDI spoke over the intercom, “Officer Vakarian, you asked to be notified when the war summit was over.”

“Thank you, EDI.”

“Lieutenant Vega, Dr. Shepard is with her sister. I thought I would save you having to walk around the ship.” There was almost a hint of amusement in the AIs voice as she spoke.

“Appreciate it EDI.”

James followed Garrus out of the mess, and towards the CIC. A grin turned up the corners of his mouth when he saw Gracie, her boots discarded, leaning against Jane still, while the commander flipped through her messages and spoke to Samantha. As their footsteps gave them away, Gracie looked up at James, and she grinned, her cheeks heating in a flush.

“What’s the plan” Garrus stopped on the other side of Jane, looking down at her.

“Sur’Kesh. Wrex wants the genophage cured before he will commit troops to the battle, and the cure is there.” Jane answered, “We have some time to kill before we get there.”

The turian nodded, his mandibles flaring in a grin as Gracie moved from leaning against her sister, to leaning against James, one of the marine’s massive arms curling around her form, “Movie night then?”

“If Gracie wants to give up where she hid all the good snacks”, Jane spoke, mock glaring at her younger sister.

“You been holding out on me Princesa?”

“Gracie here hides all the good snacks. Last time she was onboard, it was in the top cabinet, by the wall, left-hand side” Garrus ticked off the directions to Gracie’s stash of snacks.

“Hey!! Quit giving away all my secrets Garrus!” Gracie tried to look annoyed, but she couldn’t bite back the smile on her face, “And they’re mostly in my quarters now.”

“You get all the snacks, we’ll convene set up one of the lounges, and pick a movie. Deal?” always the woman with a plan, Jane came up with one, “I just need to get out of these dress blues.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within an hour, most of the crew had gathered in one of the lounges. Karin and Liara sat with drinks, discussing something they had found, as well as grinning to each other as James sat on a couch, and Gracie sat at his feet, with Samantha Traynor beside her. The two younger women pulled off their socks and shoes, and were busily painting their toes, as snacks were passed around, and everyone made themselves comfortable. Jane and Garrus sat next to other, and when Adrien joined them, he took the empty spot beside Jane.

Stephen sat beside James, grinning as the big marine leaned down to pick the color polish Gracie would use on her toes, while Wrex flipped through the movie selections, “Short stack over there isn’t picking the movie, she’ll have us watching a damn cartoon.”

“Shut it old man”, Gracie responded to the krogan chief, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Vega, you need to do something about that smart mouth of hers”, Wrex rumbled, pointing at Gracie, “It’s gonna get her in trouble.”

“I’m trying”, James answered, winking down at Gracie, “But she keeps playing hard to get.”

Gracie turned bright pink at the exchange, and let out a squeak of outrage, which had everyone laughing. It took a few minutes to pick a movie, the decided on an action movie Joker suggested, as he came in with EDI, who could run the ship from her spot in the lounge. As the movie played, quiet conversation murmured in the room, various people talking about scenes from the movie, Samantha and Gracie critiqued polish colors, James and Stephen argued about whether something was CGI or not, Wrex bellowed what he would have done during a fight scene.

“You have quite the interesting crew, commander”, Adrien spoke, taking a bottle of turian brandy from Garrus.

“They are quite the ragtag bunch, but we’ve always gotten the job done.” Jane grinned at her crew fondly from her spot between the Primarch and Garrus.

“It is good you spend time with them, especially your sister, family is precious commander”.

“It is.”

“Your sister is… nothing like you are”, Adrien said, “We spoke before the war summit.”

Garrus snorted at Adrien’s description of Gracie, “They are polar opposites.”

“I heard you enjoyed yourself playing Never Have I Ever”, Jane grinned at Adrien over the top of her wine glass.

“I did. The most fun was watching your lieutenant over there figure out your sister.”

As the Primarch spoke, James leaned down, curling his arms around Gracie’s waist, and lifted her off the floor, the movement gave Samantha space to stretch out, while he settled the younger Shepard sister on his lap. From across the room, Liara and Karin hid their amusement, the asari meeting Jane’s gaze.

“Part of me wants to send him out of the airlock.”

“The other part of you?”

“Knows she needs this. Gracie hasn’t had much time to live, to see the world, the galaxy.”

“Then let her have it commander.”

“Funny… I said the same thing” Garrus commented.

Gracie made it through two movies, sitting on James’ lap, or beside him, after Stephen gave up and went to bed. By the end of the sequel, she was asleep, her head resting on James’ broad shoulder, soft lashes covering her gaze. As everyone moved from their places, saying good night, James gently shook Gracie awake, shocked when she took his hand and led him towards her quarters. He stood in the doorway, suddenly unsure of himself, their moment in the bay seemed ages ago, and Gracie was so tired she was swaying on her feet.

“Stay?” suddenly aware of the implications of what she was asking, her cheeks turned pink, “Not for that… I’m exhausted. I just need…”

“You want someone to snuggle with?” He relaxed as she stepped into the room, letting Gracie make the decisions took the pressure off him, he didn’t feel like he was pushing her too hard too fast.

“Please?”

“Can’t say no when you ask like that. I’ll be right back Princesa.”

In the time it took James to change clothes, and brush his teeth, just in case, Gracie changed into a baggy Blasto shirt, and was curled up in bed when James walked back into her quarters, letting out a whistle as he took in the room, “Damn… I can’t believe she let you have this room.”

“Course she did… I’m the greatest”, Gracie yawned as she spoke, covering it with one hand.

Grinning, James slid into the bed, and within a moment, Gracie was nearly laying on top of him, her warmth seeping into his frame, “This was the best part of watching Tangled.”

“It was?”

“Yeah.” She responded, her voice growing soft with sleep. Within moments her breathing deepened, and James stretched, shifting her head on his chest, and tucking her long hair behind her. One large hand pressed to her back; his eyes drifted closed while he breathed in the smell of her hair. For the first time in a long time, James was utterly content, holding Gracie while they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is the second time they've watched a movie. I am a movie fanatic, it's one of my favorite things to do. (Besides read smutty fanfic.)
> 
> In game, even as a Renegade, I cured the genophage. Mostly just to piss the Dalatrass off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut!! Pretty much consider this NSFW from here on out. Don't read in front of the kids, don't read at work. 
> 
> Unless I can come up with more ways to interrupt James and Gracie, they'll be... ahem... together in the next chapter or so.

James stood next to Stephen in the bay, helping the shuttle pilot go over the inventory, tracking what they needed, any upgrades Jane wanted, and in general driving Stephen slightly crazy, “Did you check the armory? Anything need to be repaired?” Stephen muttered.

“Already did. Weapons are done too.” James answered, almost bouncing up and down. Sleeping, actually sleeping with Gracie had been one of the most peaceful things he had ever done, her small body radiated heat, and holding her against him just felt right. Until this morning, when he had woken up with the plush curves of her ass pressed up against his hard cock. Before he could wake her up, do much more than grind up against her, the ship’s AI had chimed, informing them that Jane was calling for a briefing. He had been buzzing with arousal ever since, and every shy smile Gracie sent him had not helped.

The historian was currently in her quarters, digging through the research Liara had sent her, trying in vain to keep from thinking about James. She had just been surfacing from an extremely racy dream, featuring one James Vega, when she had become aware of two things, he was pressed against her, rubbing an impressive cock against her ass, and EDI was telling everyone to make their way to the CIC. Quivering with arousal, she had only half-listened to Jane’s briefing, a bolt of want sparking through her every time she caught a whiff of James, and she smelled like him. His cologne, his soap, whatever it was, clung to her, and it was increasingly difficult to focus. Every part of her throbbed, and she looked longingly towards her bed.

“C’mon… pull it together”, Gracie muttered to no one in particular, shoving back from the desk in her room, leaving several data pads scattered on the surface, “Quit thinking about him. Focus. On work.”

Her pep talk did nothing to help, and Gracie groaned, tilting her head back and staring sightlessly up at the ceiling for several moments, before jumping from her chair, “Coffee. I need coffee. Or maybe tea. I need something.”

_I need James._

The thought came to her, and she sighed, ignoring the reminder from her body of just how long it had been, and how much she suddenly wanted him. Gracie had lived for years focused on work, giving lectures, teaching, writing, before that she had been too focused on school. If she was truthful with herself, no one had been this much of a distraction; while she had dated, when a man had inevitably backed off, citing her work, or even better, her sister’s impressive reputation, she had never been more than irritated. She had never had this intense, burning craving for anyone, and now, as she wandered down to the mess, she found herself unsure of what to do exactly.

James stepped into the showers again. He had run out of things to do, Stephen had all but kicked him out of the bay, the armory was spotless, he had reorganized his work bench and tools repeatedly. Left with nothing to do but think, he could not take the attraction anymore.

The water was scalding hot, and he let it sluice down his back, leaning against the wall in front of him one hand. It felt like he had been hard for hours, his cock ached, jumping to attention at the slightest thought of Gracie, her long soft hair, her smooth pale skin, the soft curves that her clothes hinted at, the way her mouth tasted.

It wasn’t coffee she wanted. The tea wasn’t what she wanted either. Gracie paced the length of the kitchen twice, her teeth sunk into her lip, before her hazy green eyes lifted to the ceiling, “EDI, where is Lieutenant Vega?”

“He is in the showers”, the ships AI answered almost immediately, “Shall I notify him you are looking for him?”

“No. No, thank you EDI”, Gracie stepped from the mess, walking on pink socks, across the common area, towards the men’s showers. She came to a stop in front of the door, teeth digging into her lip, her cheeks flushed, as she stared at the door, “EDI. If I walk in there, please don’t tell me I’m in the wrong room.”

“Of course, Dr. Shepard.”

A chill raced down her spine as she stared at the door. She knew what lay past the doors, and the idea made her weak in the knees; James was there, standing under the water, naked. With a gulp, she raised her hand and rested against it the door. Chills raced down her spine, and she moved her hand just enough to activate the motion sensor, the doors slid open quietly.

James leaned against the wall of the shower, his head tilted back, dark eyes closed. One hand was curled around his cock, fully hard and throbbing, slowly running up and down his length, as the water ran down him. Gracie moved of her own accord, stepping far enough for the door to slide shut behind her, but her gaze was locked on his frame, tracing over the muscles of his arms, before realizing what he was doing.

A bolt of arousal slammed into her, and she dug her teeth into her lip to keep from whimpering at the site before her. Part of her knew she needed to turn, to step back out of the showers, to give James some privacy, a part of her wanted to watch him in this intimate moment, and a part of her wanted to walk into the shower, under the warm water, and finish what James had clearly started. Unsure of what to do, she stayed where she was, frozen with indecision.

She must have whimpered, must have made some sound, James lifted heavy eyes, and saw Gracie through the steam from the shower. He let out a curse, and his hand stopping on his cock, which throbbed in response, “Gracie!! What are you doing in here?”

“I... Uhh…” she stammered for a moment, her arousal clouding her thoughts, making it hard to think, she was aware of the delicate spot between her legs pulsing, almost in sync with the movement of his hand.

“You just gonna stand there? Didn’t know you liked to watch Princesa”, his shock faded, and James smirked at her, leaning back against the shower wall, his hand not moving, but not hiding his hard length from her either.

Gracie followed his movements, taking in his hardened cock, outside of fornax, she had never seen one this big, and she was both intimidated and intrigued. Her pink tongue darted out to lick at suddenly dry lips, “That’s not going to fit.”

At her words, his smirk grew even larger, and he ran a hand down his length slowly, “You’re just going to watch, so you don’t need to worry.”

“I didn’t say…” Gracie faltered, finally lifting her gaze from his length, and meeting his dark gaze, “I’m not going to just want to watch James.”

“Then you need to tell me what you want.” He groaned, his hand tightening around his length. He wanted her so bad he could taste it, but he needed her to take the first step, to tell him what she wanted.

Gracie’s knees went weak, and she shivered, “Everything. I want everything.”

“Dios. Gracie, come here.” He ground out the words, letting go of his cock and pushing off from the shower wall in the same movement, stepping out from under the spray of the water. Gracie took a step before he was finished speaking, squeaking as her socks soaked up the water from the tile floor, and then she was swept up by James, his mouth on hers.

James lifted Gracie as if she weighed nothing, turning back to the showers, uncaring that she was fully dressed, and stepped under the warm water once more, one large hand sliding down to the back of her thigh, grabbing it and pulling her leg up to his hip. Her mouth opened on a gasp, and he took the initiative, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers, swallowing her whimpers and gasps. Her nails dug into his shoulder, scraping down the ink on his shoulder as he rubbed against her, uncaring that her clothes were getting soaked, along with her hair.

Growling, unable to get as close to her as he wanted, James grabbed her other leg, and lifted it, pinning Gracie to the side of the shower with his frame, his hands going to her now-wet shirt, tugging it upwards, sucking in a mouthful of air as her shirt hit the shower floor with a wet slap. He groaned at the sight before her, Gracie wore a lacy confection of a bra, in a delicate shade of pink, the cups covered in lace, it was so feminine, he wanted to take it gently off of her, at the same time he wanted to rip it away from her soft curves.

When he leaned back from her to drop the shirt, Gracie seized the moment, and leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his neck, licking and biting at the tattoo that started there. James groaned, holding her hip with one hand, and sliding another one into her wet hair, tangling in the heavy strands, tugging until she lifted her head, and pressed his mouth to hers once more.

The calloused hand in her hair slid down her back, and encountered only smooth material, no clasp, James groaned, the sound lost in the kiss. He slid his hand over her arm, and one breast, taking a moment to feel the soft flesh encased in silk and lace, Gracie arched her back as he cupped her, trying to press herself against his hand. His large fingers easily popped the clasp nestled between her breasts, and then he slid his hand down to cup her ass through her jeans, sucking on her lip. She let out a moan when her bra slid open, the movement pressing her bare chest against his, her nipples tightened almost painfully.

James lifted his head, pulling his mouth from hers to gulp in a breath of steamy air, his gaze dark as he looked at her flushed face, lips swollen from his mouth, Gracie leaned up to kiss him again, and he leaned back, shaking his head, “Let me see you Princesa.”

Her blush was luminous, lighting up her porcelain skin, sliding down her cheeks, her neck, and lighting up even the delicate skin of her chest as his gaze dropped lower. Gracie was built small, her high breasts would just barely fill his palms, James realized, groaning as he moved a hand to do just that, cradling the soft weight in his hand, his thumb rolling over nipple. She moaned, her back arching from the tile wall of the shower, pressing against his hand, her curtain of lashes fluttering.

“You’re perfect sweetheart.” He groaned, resting his forehead against hers, sucking in a breath, while he continued to toy with her, gently pinching her pale pink nipple between his fingers. A pained grin lifted his mouth when she squealed, and he leaned down to cover her mouth with his.

Gracie’s hands were restless, running down his shoulders, over the bulging muscles of his arms, back up, through his wet hair, back down his back as far as they could reach. When she squirmed in his arm, the movement rubbed his cock against her core, covered in wet clothes; the effect was instantaneous, James hissed in a breath, his hips meeting hers, pressing harder against her delicate folds. Gracie squirmed again, and his hand left her breast to slam into the wall, his frame crowding her against the tile further as he surged up against her.

“James… please…” she whimpered, not knowing truly what she wanted, uncaring of anything that might be going on around them.

“Shh… I’m going to take care of you”, He groaned in response, letting her slowly slide down the tile wall, groaning at the loss of her, tipping her head back to kiss her full mouth again. Large fingers slid down the soft skin of her stomach, stopping at the button of her pants, and he flipped it open with practiced ease, then slid the zipper down.

“Gracie!!!!” Jane’s voice cut across the intercom, both James and Gracie froze, “I need you in the CIC.”

“Godfuckingdammit”, Gracie hissed out the curse, leaning her head against the tile wall and closing her eyes, “I refuse to believe that’s her.”

James leaned his head against the wall over Gracie’s, sucking panting breaths into his lungs.

“You coming or not?” Jane’s voice echoed through the small shower.

“I really respect Jane. She’s the best marine I have ever known”, James grit the words out, his eyes squeezed shut as he spoke, “But she has the worst timing. Mierda!”

Gracie slid out from underneath James, and walked to the intercom on the wall, her socks squelching with every step. Trembling fingers reached out for the button, “Yeah, give me a minute. I’m in the… shower.”

“Gracie”, James stepped out from underneath the shower, and reached for a towel, wincing as the fabric rubbed against his still hard cock.

“We’re not done. I don’t want to be done. I meant what I said. I want everything.” She responded as she wrung water from her hair, her wet shirt and bra still on the floor.

“Shit. Don’t say stuff like that”, he winced at her words, a shiver coasting through him at her words.

“I mean it.”

James was on her in a heartbeat, crowding her up against the wall by the door, his lips brushing against her own as he spoke, “Then I’ll give you everything. Whatever you want Princesa. Just say when.”

Gracie whimpered, pressing her mouth to his in response. For a long moment they kissed, before James pulled away from her, wrapped her small frame in a towel, and picked up her wet shirt and bra from the floor. He held them out to her, a smirk on his lips, “Didn’t tell you, but I like your bra.”

“You didn’t see, but the panties match” She smirked up at him, and his curse, as she slipped from the showers. Uncaring that she was half-naked, wrapped in a towel, dripping water, and holding her t-shirt and bra in her hands, she walked down the hallway to her quarters.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into Liara and Samantha; the asari took one look at Gracie, her gaze flicking down the hallway Gracie had come from, “Tell me everything.”

“My sister is the world’s biggest cockblock. That’s everything”, Gracie kept on walking, ignoring that her socks were soaked, and leaving a wet trail through the ship.

“Speaking of…” Liara grinned wickedly, one eyebrow lifting in question.

“He’s… gifted. Extremely gifted.” Gracie returned Liara’s grin over her bare shoulder. Samantha choked on a mouthful of tea, the mug she was holding wobbled, and Liara lifted a hand to catch it. Once the tea was secured, the Shadow Broker followed Gracie, stepping into the young woman’s quarters. One corner was shielded with an old-fashioned paper screen, something Gracie had brought on the ship, and she tossed a clean shirt and pair of leggings towards it.

“You don’t have to kiss and tell. But if you do, come sit next to me”, Liara held out a clean pair of socks, which the redheaded historian snatched as she walked by.

Samantha peeked into the room, following Liara, “So… care to tell us what happened?”

“He was in the showers, and I walked in… and he was…” Gracie answered from behind the screen, the sound of her wet clothes hitting the floor as she spoke.

“He was what?” Liara asked.

One small hand appeared from behind the screen, and closed into a fist, and Gracie jerked her hand up and down. Both women gasped as Gracie demonstrated what James had been doing, and Liara let out a laugh, “What do you do?”

“He asked what I wanted, and I said I wanted everything”, Gracie slipped into a dry bra, and pulled her shirt on as she spoke, “And I do. I can’t think, I can’t concentrate. I just want…”

“To climb that man like a tree?” Samantha finished, keeping a perfectly straight face, even as her face grew darker with a flush.

“YES”, fully dressed, Gracie stepped out from behind the screen, flipping her head forward to use the towel James had given her to wrap around her hair, “I want to climb him like a tree. I want to ride him until my thighs burn. I want him to…”

“Go on, get it out of your system”, the blue-skinned asari encouraged.

“I want him to fuck me through the mattress. Until I can’t walk.” The words came out in a rush, and Gracie flung herself backwards on her, landing with a thud, “Can you die from not having sex?”

“Considering you and your dry spells, I think not”, Liara laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed, patting Gracie’s knee.

Samantha blinked several times, not quite believing the words that had just come out of Gracie’s mouth. She knew there was an attraction between the historian and James, but she had no idea it was this intense, “I don’t know what to say…”

“Me neither. I am never like this. I have my work, and yeah, sex is ok. I mean, I’ve never faked it.” Gracie’s hand rose in the air as she spoke, gesturing wildly, “You know when you’re craving something, and you can’t eat it, so you eat something else and that doesn’t quite satisfy you?”

“Yes”, Liara said.

Gracie pushed herself up to her elbows, the towel falling from her wet hair, “That’s how I feel. Everything has been… less than. I want more.”

“Congratulations Dr. Shepard”, the asari pushed herself from Gracie’s bed, “You are officially twitterpated. Like in your movie.”

Gracie nodded, sitting up and tugging her socks on, “I am. And my damn sister keeps getting in the way”.

At the mention of the commander, Samantha blinked, “Speaking of your sister, she was waiting on you.”

“I know. I’m going, I’m going” Gracie muttered, pushing herself from the bed and walking to the door, “If this isn’t important, I’m going to toss her out the airlock.”

Her comment earned her a laugh from Liara, and a grin from Samantha, who followed her out of the room and went their separate ways, as Gracie stalked through the ship, headed towards the CIC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On socked feet, still refusing to wear boots, she walked into the CIC. Standing there was Jane, Garrus, and Adrien, the three of them in deep discussions. Her misty green gaze bounced between the three of them, her sister and two turians, one auburn brow lifting in question, before she stepped closer to them, and cleared her throat, “You wanted to see me?”

Jane nodded, looking up from the galaxy map in front of her. Gracie’s hair was still obviously damp, she had pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of leggings, uncaring of the uniforms everyone else wore, and she was glaring at Jane, unable to keep the perturbed look from her features, “Yes. We have been talking about the ethical dilemma curing the genophage has raised.”

Gracie took a deep, measured breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jane had pulled her away from what would have probably been the best sex of her life, to discuss the genophage. Her older sister’s focus was admirable, at the same time it was infuriating. Finally, she lifted her gaze to the three others looking at her rather expectantly, “The ethical dilemma was in creating and dispersing it in the first place. The Salarians raised the Krogan up, with the specific purpose of defeating the rachni. When that was done, the Krogan were a threat, and so the genophage was used to leash that threat. With nothing to focus on, no new generation to raise, the krogan became even more ruthless. Children represent hope, we see that repeatedly in history, without hope, we fall back on baser instincts.”

Adrien nodded, his golden gaze coasting over Gracie’s form, even from where he stood, he could smell the pheromones coming off her, the arousal that virtually seeped from her pores. He shared a glance with Garrus, who nodded in agreement to his rumbling subvocals, before speaking, “I agree. But will the krogan change, if we cure the genophage?”

“That’s the gamble”, Gracie tucked some of her damp hair, now turning brighter red as it dried, behind her ear as she spoke, “We don’t honestly know.”

“So, we risk more krogan, as they are now, if we cure it”, Jane spoke.

“Possibly, yes. Possibly no. But honestly, we are running out of options. Wrex will honor his end of the bargain”, Gracie moved to stand beside the others, staring at the galaxy map, “Let’s be honest here, the krogan will bear the brunt of the casualties defending Palaven. Any concern the Dalatrass has, that they will spread and take over the galaxy, needs to be weighed against how many of them will die.”

“That’s…” Jane took a breath, looking at Gracie, “That’s a harsh way of looking at it.”

“It’s an honest way of looking at it, which is why you wanted me here”, Gracie lifts a shoulder in a shrug, “All the bullshit between the krogans and the salarians is coming to fruition now, at the worst possible time. We need the krogan to save Palaven, and to save Earth. We can’t defeat the Reapers without them.”

Garrus nodded in agreement, “We don’t have the numbers to defend Palaven. And the genophage was always unfair, although many don’t have that same belief.”

“We have to make difficult decisions in war, and I do not question that”, Gracie said, “But I do question the wisdom of withholding a cure for over a millennium. That is unfair. The krogan have been treated like… animals. And so, they have responded in kind.”

Jane nodded in agreement, “So you think we should cure it then?”

“My answer is the same as it was at the war summit, Commander”, Gracie answered, “The krogan need the genophage. The turians need the krogan, and we need the turians. If you want to undo this Gordian Knot, the genophage is the string you need to pull.”

“Can you work on the cure?” Adrien queried, folding his arms over his chest as he spoke.

Gracie shook her head at his words immediately, “No. History is my specialty. Along with ethics. I’m smart enough to know when I’m in over my head, and in this, I am. I would be willing to help anyone researching the cure, and offer what assistance I can, but to actually work on it is outside my spheres of knowledge.”

“I’m sorry we interrupted your shower, I know you have been working hard alongside Liara” Garrus spoke, a smug grin on his features.

“Yeah well, next time I want a _shower_ I will tell EDI I’m busy.” Gracie retorted, her cheeks heating with a blush.

Jane blinks, her eyes going comically wide for a moment, as she lost the veneer of commander, “Were you?? I’m sorry… truly. But you must understand, duty calls.”

“Oh, I understand it all right”, Gracie grinned, walking back towards the common areas, “Just remember that turnabout is fair play.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one of the best Mama Friends out there. Love ya Shannon.

James stood in the kitchen, digging through the cabinets. Nothing truly sounded good, but he was hungry, but more restless. With an irritated sigh, he shut the cabinet, and turned, coming to a stop as Garrus stepped around the corner. The turian eyed the marine for a minute, “Saw Gracie earlier, Jane wanted to talk about the genophage cure. She seemed… agitated.”

“Yeah?” James tried his best to keep his voice level. After having Gracie so close, she had been half-naked, in his arms, he had been agitated and restless.

“Turians can smell pheromones, you know, that right?”

“You… you can?”

“Yes”. Garrus could not keep the amusement from his voice, “And she smelled like your soap. both of you seem in need of stress relief.”

“There is no privacy on this ship. Every time I get her alone, someone needs something. And we’re on a ship Scars. Gracie deserves to be wined and dined, taken out on some fancy date, not pulled into a storage closet”, James fumed as he spoke, torn between his attraction and his sudden need to do things right.

“I waited too long with Jane. There were times I had an opportunity, and I waited. I shouldn’t have”, Garrus made himself a cup of kava while he spoke.

“So, you’re saying I should just…”

“I’m saying the perfect moment isn’t going to happen. You want her right?”

“More than I want to breathe”.

“She wants you. It’s obvious. Make it happen”, Garrus paused, holding up a clawed finger as he spoke, “But don’t tell her sister I told you this.”

“Starboard observation has those windows… and the library. She loves books” James mused, leaning back on the counter.

“I may have the codes to lock the doors”, the turian grinned over his mug of kava, “Guaranteed privacy.”

“As long as no one needs Gracie”.

“I will do my level best to keep Jane occupied. And I’ll let it slip you’re both busy, should anyone ask”.

“Scars, I owe you one.” James pushed himself from the counter, one hand rising to his omnitool.

J. Vega: _You busy Princesa?_

M. G. Shepard: _Save me. Jane will NOT shut up about the Council._

J Vega: _Can you meet me in starboard observation?_

M. G. Shepard: _Another movie?_

J. Vega: _You’ll see. Half an hour?_

Gracie looked up from her messages just as Jane went another tangent about the Council and their inability to make decision, going clear back to Saren. It was one of the topics guaranteed to set her normally calm sister off, and the commander had been ranting about it for a solid half an hour.

Garrus came into view, leaving the war room where Adrien was, and stepped up to Jane, his three-fingered hand curling around her upper arm, and tugged her from the computer terminal, “Why don’t we take a break?”

“The Council is absolutely at fault for all of this, and their refusal to…” Jane trailed off, leaning against Garrus’ carapace, letting her words trail off on a huff, “A small break.”

Gracie lifted a brow at Garrus in question, and the turian tilted his head towards the elevator, his free hand gesturing to the message still on her omnitool. A flush decorated her cheeks as realization dawned on her, Jane’s love interest was deliberately distracting her, and knew what was on.

With a quick movement behind Jane’s back, Gracie signed “Thank you”, having taught Garrus sign language a year before, and while he couldn’t respond without giving away the plan to Jane, he nodded, his mandibles flared wide in a grin. Leaving Jane snuggled with her turian, Gracie slipped away, waiting until she was out of sight before she broke out in a run, sliding into the elevator, and hopping up and down as it took her to the lower deck.

When the doors pinged open, she ran down a hallway, bumping into Liara and Karin as she did. The ship’s doctor called after her, “Is everything ok?”

“Fine. Just… a date. At least I think it’s a date and Garrus is distracting Jane and I need to go change clothes”, Gracie skidded to a stop, her socked feet sliding out from beneath her, and she grabbed the wall to catch herself.

“Go”, Liara waved one hand, “If Garrus can’t keep her entertained, we’ll give it a shot.”

Karin snorted in response to the asari’s words, but Gracie was on the run again, sliding through the doors to her room. Once inside, she tugged her t-shirt and leggings off, tossing them haphazardly towards the paper screen in the corner. A flurry of clothes landed on the bed as Gracie dug through her things, finally settling on a soft blue shirt, her most comfortable pair of jeans, and a fresh pair of socks, this pair with tiny rain clouds stitched on them.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of the doors to starboard observation, almost bouncing from her nerves. Her teeth sunk into her glossed lip, biting it as suddenly the light on the doors went from red to green, and slid open. James filled the door, close enough she had to tilt her head to look at him, for a brief moment, she was reminded of the first time she met him, the moment seemed a lifetime ago, even as recent as it was.

“Hey Princesa”, he smiled down at her, “Close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes?” Gracie raised a brow in question.

“Yeah…” James held out a large hand, “Close your eyes.”

She curled her fingers around James’ larger ones, and let her lashes conceal her bright gaze. James let out a deep breath as Gracie took his hand, and backed up into the observation room, walking backwards as he led Gracie in. Step by step she moved, the swish of the doors behind her shutting them off from the rest of the ship, a beep sounding as James used the codes Garrus had given him to lock the doors behind him.

“What are we doing?” Unable to contain her curiosity, Gracie spoke.

“You’ll see… there’s a step there, careful”, James murmured the words, pushing a button on his omnitool, turning the room’s sound system on. Quiet music drifted into the room, he had found a playlist of old Earth songs, all love songs, and cued them up to play as he led Gracie to the windows, “Ok… You can open your eyes now.”

Her lashes fluttered as she lifted them up, the bright white starlight filtered through the windows and down onto her pale skin as she looked up at James, and then around the room. The lights were dimmed, all the furniture pushed back to the walls, every pillow and blanket James could get his hands on spread out in front of the window, a bottle of wine sat on the floor, a couple glasses nearby.

“I know it’s not a movie. But I thought you might want something different…”

“You did this for me?”

“Princesa, this isn’t the best situation. If I’d met you before, I’d take you out, take you to the best restaurants, take you out dancing, whatever you want”, James shifted his frame from one foot to the other, “You deserve so much more than this.”

“James…”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up”, Gracie leaned up, one hand tanging in the dog tags around his neck, using them to pull him down to her, as she leaned into him, raising up on her tiptoes, to press her lips to his, “You can always take me on a fancy date later. I’ll even wear heels.”

He laughed at that, even now she was wearing socks and no shoes, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

She grinned up at him, her arms curling around his neck, “Soo… I have been told Jane’s going to be occupied this evening.”

“Yeah, I may have some help setting this up” he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, one hand spanning her back.

“Want to finish what we started in the shower?”

“Hell yes I do. But…” James paused, letting out a breath slowly, “I don’t want to rush you. And I want more than just…”

“Sex?” Gracie supplied the word, her cheeks turning pink.

“Dios Gracie, give me a warning before you say something like that.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop distracting me”, James leaned back from her for a moment, “Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. Or the day after that. I just know that, I want to… I need to know you’re here. For me. I need something to fight for.”

“As long as you come back in one piece”, Gracie answered, her fingers toying with the dog tags on his broad chest. Those small pieces of metal represented so much; his loyalty to the Alliance, to Earth, his willingness to rush towards danger, not run from it, no matter the cost.

“I will.” James leaned down, brushing a kiss against her forehead, another song drifting through the room, “Wanna dance?”

Gracie nodded, and he maneuvered them to a spot close enough to the window to see the stars, but far enough to keep from bumping into any furniture. One hand lifted from her waist, wrapped around the fingers of her hand, and lifted it from her neck, the other shifted, sliding down to her lower back, pulling her closer as he swayed to the music. For a split moment, Gracie stiffened, unsure what to do, nothing in the stacks of books she read had ever prepared her for a moment like this, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and made the decision to follow his lead, she leaned into him, resting her cheek against his chest.

They stayed like that, James breathing in the smell of Gracie’s shampoo, the faint hint of perfume, Gracie clinging to him, while starlight fell around them through the window, for several songs. By mutual agreement, they ended up sitting by the window, her back against his chest, her legs in between his. Between sips of the asari wine, and bites of chocolate, they revealed bits and pieces of themselves, James mentioned his uncle, and living close to the ocean, Gracie explained her love of old books and museums. Their conversation turned to their romantic interests, and she was eternally grateful she wasn’t facing him as they talked.

“You’re telling me Princesa, that no man has ever made sure you came?” James’s dark brown gaze had widened in shock, momentarily distracting him from his arousal.

Her cheeks bloomed with a blush, her skin warm as she kept her gaze focused on the stars in front of her, “Well… no. Not always. It was always more Insert Tab A into Slot B.”

“Cristo. This is what happens with civilians. They never know what they’re doing.”

“Oh, and you do?” She turned enough to lift an auburn brow at him.

“Come here and I’ll prove it”, he murmured, his voice going soft, leaning down to whisper the words in her shell-like ear.

A shiver wracked her frame, and Gracie shifted, turning enough to look up at James. He wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her enough to turn her more, his lips pressing to hers. Hers parted eagerly, and her tongue flicked at his lip, sucking on it briefly, the movement bringing a moan rumbling from his chest. She turned more, rising to her knees, curling her arms around his neck, and when he pressed his hand on her back, pulling her to him, she shifted her legs, moving to straddle his hips.

James groaned, breaking the kiss to drag his lips to her ear, nipping at the sensitive skin beneath her ear, the effect was immediate, Gracie let out a gasp, and arched into him. He sighed, pressing her to his chest again, the hand on her back sliding down, gathering up the material of her shirt until he could feel the soft skin of her back against his fingers, “It’s not possible.”

“What isn’t?” Gracie whispered, afraid of breaking the spell weaving around them.

“It’s impossible to have skin this soft. I just want to touch you”, He murmured in her ear, “Are you this soft all over?”

Gracie whimpered, her cheeks heating in a flush again, her fingers tightening on his shoulders until she had handfuls of his shirt in her hands.

“Can I find out Princesa?” Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand slid up, until he encountered the lacy band that crossed her back, “You have to tell me. Whatever you want, you have to tell me.”

Something soft and warm surged up within her, her heart flipping over itself, as she realized he was asking her permission, making sure she knew she could stop this, letting her have some control over things. She nodded, her hair tumbling down over her back as she moved, gleaming with a dark red shine in the faint light.

“No sweetheart. You need to tell me what you want.”

“Touch me. Kiss me. Please”, Gracie gasped out the words, tugging on his shirt impatiently. Knowing she could lead, as much as he was leading her, eased her nerves, and she was wracked with a rush of arousal, “Take your shirt off. Please.”

James groaned, she had settled in his lap, her warm core, covered in those damn jeans, pressed against his cock, as she spoke, every time she moved, she rubbed against him, sending sparks through him. He moved to fulfil her request, letting out a sigh as Gracie immediately slid her hands over his shoulders, coasting down his tattoos, her fingers tracing the bulge of his biceps. He sat patiently, letting her trace the muscles in his chest, even over his abs, his arms shaking from the effort to move, intent on letting her have a chance to explore him.

Grace’s sea glass gaze followed her fingers, coasting over his frame, before lifting to look up at his face. Her fingers reached for the hem of her shirt, and she lifted it up over her head, letting it drop to the floor. He kept his gaze fastened on her delicately boned face, although his hands roamed over the smooth expanse of her back. Slowly his fingers curled up over her shoulders, and his gaze dropped to the path his fingers were roaming, tracing over the freckles that dotted her shoulders, matching the few scattered across her cheekbones, sliding down her arms, until they curled around her fingers, and then traced a slow path back up to her shoulders.

“These are cute”

“My freckles? I hate them.”

“I like them. I’m going to find all your freckles”, his smile was hot with arousal as he looked up at her, letting his fingers coast across her collarbones, and then down, until his calloused skin slid over the curves of her breasts, encased in a white silk so sheer it was see through. His groan echoed in the room when he looked down, her nipples were pressing against the cups of her bra, the material so thin he could almost see how pink they were, “Jesus…”

Her fingers dug into the muscles of his arms, clinging to keep from covering herself as he took her in, she shivered when one of his fingers trailed between her breasts, aiming for the clasps hidden by a tiny white silk ribbon. The clasp gave under his touch, and the cups of her bra relaxed, but kept her hidden from his view, and he made no effort to move them, simply ran his fingertips over the inner curves of her breasts, marveling at the satiny smooth skin. A tiny freckle caught his attention, and he nudged her bra off her shoulder, grinning as he saw a few more. Agonizingly slowly, slow enough Gracie was squirming in his lap, he pushed her bra all the way off, his hands smoothly sliding back up her arms and then down her chest. When his palms slid over her nipples, Gracie could not contain the whimper that left her, back her arched pressing her hips down further against James, she gasped when she felt his hardened length pushing back against her.

James shifted his hands, one going to her gently curving hip, and lifted her, groaning at the loss of contact, but holding her up off his lap put her breasts within easy reach, and he ducked his head, lips closing over one taut pink nipple. She let out a squeal, her fingers tightening around his shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair and clenching into the dark strands. Around her nipple, he grinned at her reaction, flicking the tender skin with his tongue, one hand sliding up to cup the other breast, cupping the soft weight in his hands. Gracie shivered, her head tipping backwards, her back arched, sending her coppery tinted hair sliding down her back, while she clung to him, her knees wobbling on the carpeted floor on either side of his hips.

He felt her grow wobbly, and shifted, rolling her to lay on the pillows in front of the wide window, stretching out on his side beside her. As soon as she was settled, Gracie reached for him, curling her fingers in his dog tags, and pulling him down for a kiss. James went willingly, swallowing her whimpers as his hand trailed further down her stomach, until his fingers were toying with the button on her well-worn jeans. He broke the kiss and moved, stretching the arm beneath him out, and gently moving Gracie’s redhead onto his bicep, letting her burrow her flushed face into his chest, while his fingers went back to the snap on her jeans, “This ok Princesa?”

Gracie nodded, rubbing her blushing cheeks against his chest, and moved just enough to look down, taking in the contrast between her pale skin, and his darker hand, as he deftly popped the button on her jeans, and then slid the zipper down. For long moments he simply ran his fingers over the tender skin beneath her belly button, until she felt like she would combust, wanting his hand to slide lower. Unconsciously she rocked her hips up every time his fingers would slip lower, whimpering as they slid back away from the edge of the sheer white panties she wore.

Leaning down, he captured her lips once more, his hand slid to her hip, and he gently, as if she were made of crystalline glass and would shatter, he tugged her jeans from her hips, one at a time, pausing until Gracie realized she needed to lift her hips up, and then he slid them down, pushing them past her knees. She moved, kicking her jeans off, and whimpered as she realized it left her completely bare, except for the tiny scrap of silken fabric that matched her now discarded bra. Her cheeks hot in a blush, she broke the kiss off, and buried her face in his neck, even as she kicked her jeans off.

“Hey, listen to me. Never be embarrassed about this.” James shifted, leaning over her now almost naked form, ignoring the tempting curves on display to cup her chin in his hand, taking in her blushing cheeks, “This is… Madre de Dios, you’re magic.”

“There’s no… such thing. as magic”, She responded, her fingers curling into the muscles of his chest, her gaze locked on his.

“Yes, there is. Let me show you?” One large finger trailed over the hem of her panties, just above the swell of her mound, waiting for Gracie to give her consent. He could feel his cock leaking, pressing insistently against his stomach, demanding to be satiated, and he stubbornly ignored it, although he let out a groan when her fingers slid down his chest and hooked into the hem of his pants.

Words were beyond her, and Gracie nodded, her blush growing incandescent when he murmured _good girl_ in her ear. Shivering with arousal, she curled her fingers into his pants, anchoring herself when it felt like her heart would hammer out of her chest. Delicately, he tugged her panties down, a groan rumbling against her ear when he encountered bare skin, “Gracie….”

“Had it lasered off.” She whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

“You’re going to kill me”, despite his words, he continued, slowly dragging the white silk away from her, rumbling in approval when he saw her arousal had soaked it through. With the upmost care he slid her panties down her legs, stopping to run his fingers over a trio of freckles on her thigh, and then tugged them off her feet, dropping them atop her jeans. When his dark gaze coasted back up her legs, Gracie trembled, her thighs twitching, and he ran a hand up her legs, gently easing them apart. With the lightest of touches, he ran his fingers over the tender pink flesh between her legs, already slick with arousal, her lips pouting open and giving easily at his touch. It took just a barest press of his fingers for them to part, and he watched, blood thundering in his ears as his fingers coasted past the opening of her body, and up, over the swollen rise of nerves, “You’re perfect sweetheart.”

Gracie’s blush lit up her face, even in the darkened room, and she buried her cheek in his chest. Despite her flush, her fingers coasted up his chest, to his shoulder and then down his arm, feeling the muscles move and flex as he gently explored her. She felt a rush of arousal meet his touch, slicking his fingers further, and she gasped, her hips rocking upwards in a silent plea for more.

“Shhh... slow baby, don’t rush this”, he whispered the words in her hair, the arm she laid on shifting to curl around her form, gathering her to him. A slick finger rubbed over the swollen bud of her clit, and he had to grit his teeth when she moaned, her shyness fading from her, her thighs spreading open for him, she was so sensitive, responding to every touch, and it was driving him slightly mad. Slowly he continued to run his fingers over her clit until she was whimpering, her chest heaving with each breath, when her gaze lifted to his her pupils were wide, hiding the sea glass color, her cheeks flushed, and he felt a tremor rock through her frame.

“Ja… James” her voice broke, she barely managed to get his name out. It truly felt like sparks were running down her spine, warmth spreading out from the tender area between her legs, where James was expertly rubbing her. She wanted him to continue, even as she wanted his fingers to slide further down, and into her body, where she suddenly felt empty, a tormented whimper fell from her.

“Just a little more Princesa… let me see you come like this”, he whispered the words to her, almost gritting his teeth at the feel of her beneath his fingers. Her arousal was slicking the tops of her thighs, dripping onto the carpet beneath her, each press of his fingers earned him more of it. He wanted to slide his fingers into her, to suck on her tender clit, to pull her into his lap and onto his cock, but first, he wanted her to come apart in his arms.

Gracie sucked in a breath and held it, her back arched from the pillow she was laying on, her hips pressed against his hand, her toes curled. For a moment she felt like she was suspended in the stars, and then pleasure rippled through her, and then lightening sparked through her veins. His name fell from her lips as she came, her body shaking and shivering. James moved his hand when he felt the first tremor, one broad finger sliding within her, and he groaned as she clenched around it, her arousal slicking his fingers and his palm. He moved his finger enough to keep her orgasm going, lengthening it out as long as he possibly could, murmuring in her hair as she writhed in his arms, “You’re going to feel so good on my cock sweetheart. You’re so tight, and wet…”

She let out a squeal at his words, her hips lifting from the carpet as her feet dug into it, seeking purchase to try and push herself closer to him. As the fire faded from her veins, she relaxed against the pillows and blankets with a whimper, her body trembling. Sucking several breaths into her burning lungs, she looked up at James, her eyes hazy with pleasure, “That… has never...”

“Told you, civilians don’t know what they’re doing”, He grinned down at her, masculine pride painted across his features. Slowly his finger moved within her, and his smile became predatory when she gasped, instead of pulling away, she pushed towards him, her oversensitive flesh demanding more.

“Can I…” Gracie paused, whimpering as he continued to move his finger within her, “I want to touch you. All of you.”

“Whatever you want Princesa”, he rolled from her enough to lay on his back, grabbing a pillow and propping it beneath his head.

The loss of his hand made her whimper, but she moved, rolling to her side, and pressing her overheated skin to his. One hand shakily slid down his chest, she raked her short nails over his muscles, ran her fingertips over his nipples, which earned her a shiver. Her thumb traced the grooves of the muscles in his stomach, and then slid around his belly button, earning her a grin. James was the hardest he had ever been, his cock was throbbing with each touch of Gracie’s fingers, but he gritted his teeth and let her explore him. He whispered a murmur of thanks to any god listening when she popped the button on his BDUs, then eased the zipper down, his cock immediately filling the space she had just opened.

Gently, keeping her touch as light as his had been, she tugged his pants off, grinning when he lifted his hips eagerly. His boots were loosened already, something he had done earlier, and now he kicked them off, then shoved his pants down, leaving him in just a pair of boxer briefs that clung to his frame, bulging around his swollen cock. Trembling fingers slid down his length, and James moaned, the muscles in his neck and shoulders bulging as he fought to keep still, letting her explore him.

For as long as she could hold out, she did nothing but feel him through the soft material, her arousal and curiosity quickly overwhelmed her curiosity, and she slid them down enough to free his erection, and then further, tugging them from his hips and then sliding down his thighs. For a moment she did nothing more than stare at him, her gaze wide as she took him. A dark red, flared head, a thick column of flesh that her small fingers could not quite meet around, crisscrossed with several throbbing veins, and a heavy sac beneath.

Biting her lip, she ran her fingers up his length, and was rewarded with a jerk of his hips, and a curse that mingled with his groan. Emboldened by his response, she rubbed across the clear precum leaking from him, slicking her fingers as she ran them back down his length.

James’s eyes narrowed to slits, and then his head fell back to the pillow behind him as he groaned, his hips jerking towards her hand. His fingers curled into the blanket beneath him, as he fought to keep control. Gracie’s inexperience, her bad experiences, made him want to be different, to prove he was different, and that wouldn’t happen if he lost control.

Her slick fingers curled around him, stroking up and down, and his whole body twitched in response. Gracie lifted her bright gaze from her fingers around his length to his face, she watched his dark eyes fall closed, saw the way his muscles jumped and twitched with each touch of her fingers. A fresh wave of arousal slid through her, as she continued to stroke him, his response to her touch as tempting as his hands on her body were.

Slowly, she ran her fingers down his length, then back up, tightening experimentally, her efforts rewarded with a groan, his hips jerking up and into her touch. The arm behind her shifted, his hands reaching for her, curling into her hair, holding her against him as he shivered. It was impossible for him to get harder, but yet he did, the pleasure coiling tight within him, and his hands tightened, one buried in her warm coppery hair, the other digging into the blanket beneath him until his knuckles went white. A simple touch, and she was undoing him.

With each passing second, Gracie grew bolder, and she let his cock go, trailing her fingers through the shiny precum gathered on the swollen tip. James blinked his eyes open, groaning as she let him go, and he let out a curse as she licked the tip of her fingers, “Gracie… Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Did I do something wrong?” the force of his response shook her newfound boldness, and she blinked up at him, her eyes going wide.

“No. No. Baby, you did everything right”, Unable to take anymore, he shifted, lifting both arms, his hands digging into her hips. He lifted her like she was nothing, settling her over his hips, groaning as she went willingly, her knees landing on either side of his hips, “Listen… I want you to be in control. Do what you want Princesa.”

“I…” Gracie stammered for a moment, her flushed, swollen folds were pressed against his length, and when she shifted, they parted, allowing his cock to slide through her slick, and rub against her clit. Her words were lost as she rubbed against him again, whimpering as the length of his cock pressed against her.

“Por el amor de Dios. Gracie…” He said her name like a prayer, like a mantra, his fingers digging into the pale skin of her hips, his head falling back onto the pillow beneath him.

She continued her slow rocking motion, her hips rolling smoothly back and forth, dragging her heated flesh over his cock repeatedly, until she was shivering, his fingers sliding restlessly on her hips, up her sides, to cup her breasts, and then back down. As she rocked forward, the swollen head of his cock pressed against her opening, and she sucked in a breath, holding still for a moment.

James tensed, his muscles aching from keeping still, and following her moves. She was so close, she just had to move, just a bit, his fingers clenched, and he looked up her, teeth clamped onto her lower lip, bruising the tender skin as she looked down at him. Gently, with the lightest touch, he slid his hands down, one lifting her hip, the other lifting his cock, holding it up just enough, “There… just… Fuck Gracie. Please.”

A chill wracked her form, and she followed his movement, sinking slowly down. The moment the swollen head slid into her, she gasped, her muscles fluttering around him, and her hands scrabbled on his chest for support, her knees wobbly again. His hand froze on her hip, holding her in place, while he ground his teeth together until he thought they would snap, trying in vain to keep from pushing up into her.

With infinite care, she lowered her hips down, then slid back up, and then back down, taking more of him into her each time she rocked her hips. His moan was loud, echoing in the room as she slid down further, almost drowning out her whimper. Each time she rocked down on him, a fresh wave of arousal slid through her, and she grew slicker, the wet sound as she slid down fully onto him was almost obscene.

James would not help it, could not control himself, and his hips arched up from the floor, pressing his length into her harder, Gracie met his thrust, letting out a moan as she did. Slowly her hips started to rock, sliding up and down in small circles, keeping most of him buried within as she moved. She arched her back, sending her hair spilling down her back, the ends brushing his thighs as she moved. He groaned at the sight of her, and pushed himself up, licking a stripe up her neck as he did, one arm winding around her waist, “Told you. You’re magic.”

Gracie managed a smile, jolting when his cock pressed against that sensitive spot within her, she gasped, rocking her hips, repeating the motion, her hands clenching into his stomach, “Holy Fuck… Do that again...”

“That’s all you sweetheart”, he grinned up at her, a smile of pure testosterone fueled triumph, his hands going to her hips and rocking her on his length. His toes curled into the floor when she clenched on him, muscles fluttering around his length, when she moved again, he met her motions, rocking her against him slowly, savoring the feel of her around him.

Sparks turned her vision white, and she let out a shriek, pressing her hips against his again, seeking more, curling her body over his, her arms sliding up his chest to brace herself on his shoulders. Over and over again she rocked against him, and each time his cock slid past that spot within her, she whimpered, or moaned, and he pushed his hips up from the floor to meet her.

“You’re so wet… so tight... Your perfect sweetheart...” he panted beneath her, groaning as she tightened around him again. She was so close, he could feel it in the way she clenched and tightened around him, drawing him deeper, and he was all too willing to go deeper, he saw it in her cloudy gaze as she gazed down at him.

“James… please.” She whimpered, needing something, anything to push her off the edge, her fingers tightening around his shoulders, his hands kept her moving steadily on his length, but slowly, and she felt the pleasure building higher and hotter with each agonizing slowly.

“I know… I know baby. I got you. Let go Gracie, just let go”, with infinite care, he moved his hand, sliding it down over her stomach, over the smooth curve of her mouth, and his thumb pressed gently against her clit. It took the barest amount of pressure and she shrieked, stiffening in his arms, her hips pressing tight against his, when her climax took her. Each time she squeezed around his length, he saw stars, and his own orgasm suddenly rushing towards him. He kept his thumb on her swollen clit, pressing gently, while she clenched around him, his hips pushing up against her just a handful of times.

The hand on her hip pulled her down, tightening to keep her in place, his back arched, hips pressed hard against her, burying her length in her, while he came. Each pulse seemed to last forever, his vision whited out, while he held her place, emptying himself in her. His groan matched her own, his orgasm prolonging hers, until she wobbled on him, and he raised his arms to catch her as she fell against his chest, panting. Both powerful arms wrapped around her sweat-slicked back, holding her against his own sweaty chest, while he sucked in a breath, “Sweetheart, that was…”

“Magic”, Gracie grinned against his chest, panting as she lifted her head up to look up at him.

He laughed, pressed a kiss to her nose, and nodded, unwilling to pull away from her body, content to hold her against him for a few moments, “Told you so.”

She basked against his warm skin, uncaring that the cool air of the ship was filtering down to her, that her clothes were scattered throughout the lounge, unable to do more than just lay limply on him. James took a deep breath, and gently rolled her to her side, groaning as he slid free of her depths, one large hand tugged a spare blanket up over them, uncaring that he had scattered chocolate around them. He kept her pressed against his form, and Gracie draped herself over his chest, her fingers tracing the lines of the tattoos on his skin.

“We’re doing that again. Just give me a few minutes”, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, one hand lazily toying with the ends of her long hair.

“You know… I have this big bed. It would probably be more comfortable”, despite her words, she did not move, her cheek pressed to his chest.

“We’ll get there. Just…” James found himself reluctant to leave the room, afraid the magic between them, a fragile thing, would disappear if they left, as they would be pulled back to their duties. Gracie felt it too, and she snuggled closer to him, her fingers running over his shoulders and arm, and then back up in a slow caress, her bright gaze taking in the stars just past his frame. The arm around her back shifted, pulling her tighter against him, and he shifted a leg, tangling it with hers, her small toes propped on his shin. Their evening wound down with slow caresses, and whispers in the star lit room, her frame pressed against his, his arms wound around her, their world shrunk down to just the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I tried. I reaaaaaally tried to drag this out. But, if I were Gracie, I would have jumped on James the moment I saw him, and this just ran away from me. I am changing the tags, because 9 chapters does not a slow burn make. 
> 
> Suggested listening:  
> Aspirin, by Phoebe Ryan.  
> Untitled, by D'Angelo


	10. Chapter 10

Jane stood in the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. Somewhere in one of them, her younger sister had squirreled away her supply of specialty coffee and snacks. Her shoulder sported a bite mark, the skin on her thighs was tender, and she had faint scratches in several places. Garrus had kept his word to Gracie, and kept his lover occupied for as long as he could.

Now the commander stood in the kitchen, sighing in relief when she found the hidden stash of snacks, opening a cream filled cupcake and stuffing half of it into her mouth. She froze when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her, shorter than her, with matching red hair, although it was far longer than hers. Swallowing the bite of cupcake, she saluted her sister with it, “Found your stash.”

Gracie stood staring at her sister. The bite mark was visible, so were several scratches, the historian blinked owlishly for a moment, “I see…”

“Is that?” Jane looked at Gracie closely for a second, taking in Gracie’s attire. An overly large Alliance issue shirt hung on her frame, the neck wide enough to almost reveal one smooth shoulder, although on a certain lieutenant, the shirt would be fitted, “Vega’s shirt??”

“Is that Garrus’ teeth marks?” She retorted through a brilliant blush, gesturing to the wound on her sister’s shoulder.

It was Jane’s turn to blush, and instead of responding, she simply took another bite of the cupcake. Gracie grinned, flipping open another cabinet, and reaching behind the cleaning supplies, tucked away was another box of snacks, “Have a good time?”

“Did you?” Jane asked, leaning back against the counter.

“Yes, I did”, the smile Gracie shot her sister was megawatt and brilliant, lighting up her face.

“Good”, Jane grabbed another cupcake, but left it in its package, “If you will excuse me, I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Round two?” Gracie grinned, fighting back a laugh.

“Something like that”, Jane called, heading for the elevator to take her to her quarters.

Gracie dug through the box of hoarded snacks, tugging out several different items, and grabbed several bottles of water, before walking back to her quarters. Reluctantly, her and James had left the observation lounge, picking up the pillows, folding blankets, wiping away most traces of their time together. Without words, they had ended up her room together, James sleeping curled around her smaller form, until he had to take his turn on duty on the bridge.

When he had reluctantly left her, Gracie had dozed in bed, before sneaking off for a shower, and then stopping for food. She had a closet full of clothes to wear, and instead wore the shirt he had left in her room, content to stretch back out on the bed with a datapad in hand, scanning through the material Liara had sent her.

His turn on the bridge done, James walked back through the common areas, heading towards the kitchen. His date with Gracie was now common knowledge, Adams had grinned at him when he turned over command of the bridge to James, and Joker, slipping into the pilots chair just a few minutes ago, had given him a high five. Once in the kitchen, James stood with the fridge door open, his deep brown gaze flicking over the food there, his mind made up, he grabbed some ingredients and turned to the stove, setting a pan on it. Gracie lived off junk food, and for once he was going to get her to eat an entire meal.

A few minutes later, he juggled plates of his abuela’s eggs, bacon, and toast, as he walked to Gracie’s quarters. He grinned when the doors slid open, and he saw her, instead of her clothes, she was stretched out on her bed in his shirt, which hung off her frame. Setting the plates down, he walked to the bed, watching her watch him over the top of the datapad in her hand, and reached for her ankle, grabbing it and pulling her down the bed to him.

“Princesa, you cannot live off Twinkies. And pretzels”, he leaned down over her form, until they were almost nose to nose.

She let out a yelp as he slid her across the bed, dropping the data pad, one of her arms coming to curl up around his neck, “I did before. Ask Jane.”

“Yeah well, she’s not here. I am. You need to eat”, he slid an arm around her back, and then pushed back off the bed, lifting her with him. Turning, he carried her the few steps to the wide desk in her room and sat her on top of it.

“I’ll eat. Only because it smells good”, grinning, she took the plate he held out to her. In comfortable silence they ate, and when Gracie’s plate was empty, she set it down, reaching out for James. He was flicking through messages on his omnitool, when her small hand curled around his arm, and he leaned into her, sighing as she buried her face in his chest.

She stayed where she was, breathing him in, while he checked his messages, comfortably resting against him. After several minutes, she tipped her head back and looked up at him, “How much longer until we get to Sur’Kesh?”

“A little less than 6 hours.”

“Do you need to go to work?”

“Nah, everything is already done. I had some energy to work off yesterday after our shower”, he grinned, flicking his omnitool off and wrapping both arms around her, “Something you want Princesa?”

“Well yes. But I don’t want to distract you”.

“You distract me just by breathing. What do you want Gracie?” he leaned down, pushing aside her heavy hair, and nuzzling into the side of her neck, “You smell good.”

“You. I want you.” Her fingers curled into his shoulders, tugging at his shirt as she spoke.

James shivered, just a few hours ago Gracie had blushed in his arms, and now she was the aggressor, coming to him, pursuing him. He lifted one arm, tugging his shirt off when she pulled at it, “You have me. You’ve always had me Princesa.”

Her fingers ran down his chest, sliding over the muscles that jumped and twitched at her touch, “How are you so gentle with me? I know how strong you are.”

“That’s my job. I’m supposed to be strong. But you need gentle, so that’s what I’ll give you.” He watched her hands, flicking open the button on his BDUs, “When you’re ready for not gentle, that will change.”

Her cheeks warmed in a bright pink blush, and she looked up at him, “So you’re saying when I’m ready you’re gonna bend me over the bed and spank me?”

“Por los Dios!” James swore, his cock jumping, hardening fully at the thought, “If that’s what you want, then yes.”

“Would you want it?”

“Not gonna lie, your ass would look fantastic with my handprints on it”, he grinned down at her.

“I’m not…” she paused, her teeth digging into the plush curve of her lip, “I mean… I’ve thought about it.”

“Gracie”, he slid his hands to hers, holding them against his rippling abs for a moment, “When you’re ready, we’ll talk about it. No pressure, if you want it, you want it. If you don’t, you don’t.”

“Right now, I just want…” gently she tugged her hands free of his, and worked on the zipper of his BDUs, sliding it down over his length, “To not think about anything.”

“I can do that”, he hissed in a breath when one of her hands slid past the waistband of his BDUs and underwear, curling around his length, “Let’s take advantage of that bed of yours.”

As he spoke, he stepped back from the desk, and tugging Gracie after him. She rose onto her tiptoes, pressing her mouth to his as he stepped backwards, her fingers sliding up and down his cock as he walked. James stumbled, moaning into their kiss, and Gracie took advantage of it, pushing against his chest until he fell back onto the bed, leaning over him.

He looked up at her, pushing himself further up the bed, letting out a deep sigh as she followed him, the neckline of his shirt fell off one shoulder, he could see the high curves of her pale breasts as she moved, “Wait.. wait.”

Gracie sat up, sliding to sit beside him, while James sat up, tugged his boots off, and kicked his pants off. Left in nothing but the boxer briefs clinging to his hardened cock, he stretched back out across the bed, “There… Now tell me what you want Princesa.”

At his words, her cheeks blossomed with a deep flush, her eyes going straight to his cock as she chewed on her lip. One of his hands lifted to cup her smooth cheek, and he rubbed his calloused palm gently over her smooth skin, “You can tell me anything.”

“I want…” Gracie paused, her blush reddening even the tops of her ears, and she heaved a breath into her lungs, “I want... I mean… CanIsuckyourcock?”

The words tumbled from her mouth so quickly he wasn’t sure he heard her, almost did not believe that Gracie, his shy, blushing Gracie, was asking for it. He could not control the moan that echoed in the room, and his head dropped back to the pillow, “Jesus Christ. Dios. Gracie, you never have to ask me if you can suck my cock. Whenever you want to, wherever you want to.”

“I’ve never done this before and I’m not sure what I’m doing”, even as she spoke, her fingers were sliding into his briefs, tugging them down, free hand reaching for his length and stroking it gently.

“Whatever you want to do Princesa.” He shuddered at her touch, large hands balling in the covers.

For a moment, Gracie did nothing, just ran the tips of her fingers up and down his length, circling the swollen head, and James tried in vain to relax on the bed beneath him, his muscled chest rising and falling in rapid pants as he watched her through slitted eyes. She moved without warning, leaning over him, and he sucked in a breath, watching as her pink tongue darted out, licking a long stripe up his cock, until it flicked over the sensitive spot on the underside of his head.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets, his hips jerking up towards her mouth, and he groaned again, lapsing into Spanish as she continued to lick his length. Her small fingers curled around the base of his cock, lifting it further up, her lips pressing tiny kisses into his skin, her tongue flicking over to drag over the head of his cock.

“You lied…” He gasped the words out, toes curling into the blankets, lifting his head up from the mattress.

“I did?” She blinked up at him, so enthralled with the feel of him on her tongue she did not think to stop and continued to lave him with her tongue.

“Yeah you did. There’s no way you’ve never done this before”, One hand loosened from the sheets to grab a pillow and shove it unceremoniously behind his head. Sinking back onto the pillow, his hand drifted to her hair, gathering the long, coppery and auburn strands in his hand, lifting them up away from her face. Her gleaming gaze met his, just as her lips parted, slipping around the head of his cock, sucking delicately on him, and he cursed, hips jerking up towards her mouth, “Fucking hell…”

She lifted her head and smiled up at him, enjoying the rush that came from watching him fall apart. Gracie dipped her head, licking at the precum licking from his cock, lifting her head enough to meet his hot gaze as she sucked on him once more. James sucked in a breath, holding it as the hand curled around the base of his length started to slide up and then down, stroking him as she sucked more of him into her mouth. He twitched and squirmed on the bed, toes curling and then uncurling, the sight of her sucking on him, even as her cheeks still bloomed with a blush almost more than he could take.

When she sucked harder on him, his back bowed up off the bed, white spots dancing in his vision, pleasure curling tighter and tighter. His hand slid from her hair to her shoulder, gripping it tightly for a moment, before tugging her up. He groaned as his cock slid from her mouth, missing the warmth of her lips, “Dios… Gracie c’mere.”

“Did I do it wrong?” She blinked as he hauled her up to him, her words smothered when he cupped her chin in calloused fingers and pressed his mouth to hers. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he turned them as his tongue curled around hers, shifting until he hovered above her, keeping his weight off her with one arm.

Gracie melted into his kiss, relaxing in the bed as his mouth took hers, gasping for air when he broke the kiss. One large hand curled into the shirt she had stolen from, and he tugged it upwards, sliding it from her body and tossing it to the floor somewhere behind him, “No baby, you didn’t do it wrong. I just want more of you.”

As he spoke, he slid his hand own her body, pausing at the tiny panties that covered her, silently asking permission as she lay beneath him. When her hips lifted from the bed, he nearly tore the fabric in his rush to get them off her. He murmured praise in her ear as he ran his hand down her body, rubbing her pink nipples, until they peaked beneath his fingers, and then slowly coasting down her ribs, grinning when she squeaked, and her skin prickled with goosebumps. A chill wracked her frame when his hand slid between her thighs, and her cupped her in his palm.

“James”, her hips lifted from the bed, rubbing against his hand as he held her, her fingers clenching around his shoulders.

“Will you let me return the favor?” gently, with a featherlight touch, he drug his fingers through her folds, groaning as he felt the rush of moisture against him. Gracie’s flush grew brighter, coloring the tops of her ears, and her neck at his words, and she nodded, biting her lower lip.

He moved as she nodded, shifting smoothly down the bed, and lowering his head. He captured one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, and then gently nipping at the tender skin, lifting his head to watch her face carefully. Long lashes covered her gaze, while her back arched up into his touch, and he used the movement to slide his arm around her back, holding her up to him as he traced his tongue down her body. For a moment he sucked on the skin beneath her belly button, turning the smooth skin a dark red, his mouth leaving the bruised spot to press a hot kiss to the rise of her mound. Broad fingers gently parted her folds, rubbing delicately, “This is my favorite color.”

“Don’t say that…” Flushing again, Gracie raised her hands, covering her blushing pink cheeks.

“It’s true, pink is my favorite color”, he grinned at her, petting her gently, until her arousal won over her embarrassment, and her hips were lifting to meet his fingers. When she rubbed against his hand, he ducked his head, replacing his fingers with his tongue. She let out a squeal when he licked over her folds, her entire body thrashing on the bed, and he had to pin her hips down with one hand. He ran the flat of his tongue over the swell of her clit, grinning when her legs jerks, thighs twitching.

“Hey Gracie…” he murmured the words, lifting his head to look up at her. Her body was arched from the bed in a smooth curve, red hair fanned out behind her on the bed, her face turned up to the ceiling, and still covered with her hands. At his words, she lifted her head, panting as she looked down into his Cheshire cat grin, “Don’t put your head down sweetheart.”

Keeping his eyes locked on her, he lowered his head enough to trail his tongue over her once more, rubbing against her clit, one large hand sliding from her hip, easing one finger inside of her as she stared at him. Her teeth dug into her lip so hard she almost drew blood, but she kept her gaze on him as he licked at her, a whimper escaping her as she clenched around his finger. One shaking hand slid to his shoulder, clenching into his muscle, as he continued to gently lick her.

He felt the tremors within her, her muscles fluttering around his finger making him groan, the blood rushing to his cock and making him harder, while she squirmed on the bed. Just a few moments more, and she was shaking, her hips lifting from the bed, legs shaking, already he recognized the signs, and knew she was close to the edge. She let out a whine when he lifted his head, squirming on the bed, one of his large hands closed around her thigh, and he tugged her towards him as he kneeled on the bed.

Broad fingers went back to her soaked folds, gently rubbing at her swollen clit, pushing her gently to the edge, little by little. Gracie arched beneath his James’ touch, shivering, her chest heaving as she panted for breath, just as sparks started to slide down her spine, and her toes curled, James leaned forward, pressing the dark red head of his cock against her opening. Her back arched up from the bed, drawn tighter than a bow as he slid into her, and she screamed, her orgasm rushing through her, clenching down around his cock so tightly he paused, groaning into her hair. Her arousal leaked around his, smearing the tops of her thighs, as she milked his length, her nails raking long furrows down his back.

Only when she relaxed into the bed, boneless, her sea glass gaze hazy, did James move, pulling from her body, and then sliding back into her. A large hand coasted down her side, curled around her thigh, and pulled her leg up around his waist, while he propped himself up on his other arm. Muscles burning from the effort of going slow, he rocked back and forth, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead and run his hand back up her body, gently brushing strands of hair out of her pale face.

Gracie whimpered, lifting her other leg to curl around his waist, her hips lifting to meet his slow, long thrusts. Her hands slid up over his back, and down his shoulders, clinging to him as he continued to rock within her. She shivered when his cock pressed against that sensitive spot within her, her hips jerking harder against his and her thighs tightening around his waist. James leaned down to catch her mouth, sucking on her lower lip and then tangling her tongue with his.

He hissed out a curse every time she clenched around him, the feeling sending chills down his spine, making it harder to keep his thrusts smooth and even. He swallowed her moans, breaking the kiss and sliding a hand behind her head, cradling in his palm and staring down at her ocean tinted gaze. Time seemed to slow, and drag out as she met his gaze, her pupils blown wide, her body lifting to meet his thrusts. When her lashes drifted shut, closing against the pleasure, he shook his head, pausing for a moment, “No Princesa. Keep your eyes open.”

“Please… Please…” the word tumbled from her lips and she squirmed beneath him, caught in his dark gaze, shivers wracking her small frame.

Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his head, until his nose brushed against hers, whispering to her as he continued his slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way from her, and then deliberately sliding back into her, “Christ, you feel so good. Like you were made for me.”

She whimpered at his words, keeping her gaze locked on his, even as her vision grew brighter, white sparks dancing before her gaze. Her body arched from the bed, and he slid his hand beneath her back, gathering to him, while he buried the fingers of his free hand in her long coppery tresses. The fire within her built with each movement, each time his cock pressed against that delicate place in her, each time his hips met hers, fully burying his length within her. When the fire grew out of control, and she started to clench around him, his hand tightened in her hair, holding her in place, finally speeding up his thrusts, and her nails dug into his arms as she crested over the edge. He was lost for a moment, lost in her gaze, lost in her body, as she milked his length, and his hips slapped against hers once, twice, before he moaned, holding still as lightening raced down his spine. Her legs tightened around his, holding him to her as he spilled himself inside of her.

Panting, out of breath, sweaty, he moved to pull away from her small frame, only to freeze when her legs tightened around his waist, and she shook her head, “No. No. Stay.”

With a groan of surrender he propped himself up on his elbows, still buried within her body, shivering with aftershocks, moaning every time she clenched around him. Gracie moved, pushing up off the mattress enough to press her lips to his, kissing him gently as they coasted back to reality together. Long minutes later, he slid from her body, and dropped to the bed beside her, one muscled arm curling around her waist and pulling her to his body. She moved, squirming until he had his head propped on her chest, sighing as she carded his fingers through his hair. Listening to her heartbeat, thudding against his ear, he didn’t even realize his eyes were closing, or that her breathing had evened out, and her fingers paused in his hair. Gracie fell asleep holding James to her, her fingers buried in his hair, his arms wrapped around her, as the Normandy sped towards Sur’Kesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna get these two out of bed sometime. At some point, there will be plot in my porn.
> 
> Also, I'm on the hunt for some beta readers. If you want to talk plot, porn, or just drool over my video game husbands, come find me on tumblr. https://calihippie4.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

The spell that had woven its way around Gracie and James broke when the ship sped through a mass relay, and they had to emerge back into reality. Gracie stood in the bay as Jane, Garrus, and James pulled their armor on. Her lip was almost bruised from how often she had chewed on it, her eyes dark with a worry that slid through her, making her small frame tense.

She was so focused on James, watching him double-check his armor, she did not hear the heavy footsteps of Wrex come up behind her, and she jumped when he laid a large, three-fingered hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looked up into his reptilian, red gaze, trying to smooth her features into the focused look Jane wore.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back to you short stack”, the old krogan rumbled, squeezing her shoulder, “He’s a damn good fighter too. Almost as good as a krogan”.

Gracie could not help the smile that curled her lips at the praise from Wrex, and nodded, “I know you will.”

“I can smell him all over you. Have a good time?” Wrex shouldered his massive shotgun as he spoke.

“A lady does not kiss and tell”, Gracie shot back, unable to keep the blush from her cheeks or the smile from her face.

“I don’t think a lady knows the curse words you do”, Wrex snorted in response, making his way to the shuttle.

“You do know a lot of curse words Princesa”, James spoke from behind her, final checks on his armor and weapons done, he had made his way over to where she stood. When she turned, he sighed, her emotions were easily to read, “Don’t ever play poker.”

“I’ve heard that before”, she managed a smile, reaching up to tuck her coppery hair behind her ears.

“It’ll be fine. Simple extraction, and then we’re back”, despite his words, James moved, curling a gloved hand around her arm, and tugging her to him. She leaned against him, resting her forehead against his armored chest, “What’re you going to do while we’re gone?”

“Help Liara out, do laundry, I clean when I get anxious, so probably scrub the kitchen clean”, she answered, not lifting her head from his chest. Out of the corner of her eyes she was aware of her sister, watching the two of them with an inscrutable expression on her face.

“Hey, if you get really bored, you can do my laundry”, he joked, nodding at Jane when she motioned to her wrist, they were running out of time, “Listen Princesa, it will be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I need you to do something for me”, she lifted her head off his chest to look up at him, “When you leave, don’t look back. I need to know you’re focused on the mission. I’ll be fine, just don’t look back.”

“You sure Gracie?” He leaned down, until he was nose to nose with her, his dark brown gaze boring into her sea glass one.

“Yep. Just rip the band-aid off.”

One of his large hands held the shotgun Jane had requisitioned for him, the other slid up to hold the back of her head, holding her still while he brushed a kiss against her forehead, “I’ll be back Princesa.”

She nodded, leaning up to brush her lips with his, before he stepped away. Her teeth once again dug into her lower lip, as she watched him jump into the shuttle, followed by Garrus and then Jane. She blinked, and crystalline tears slid down her cheeks as she watched them load into the shuttle. James did what she had asked of him, keeping his gaze focused ahead of him, watching him not watch her made her heart clench on itself.

A blue-skinned hand slid around her back and around her waist, and Gracie leaned into Liara, resting her head on the asari’s shoulder. As Gracie sniffled and wiped her tears on her shirt sleeve, the asari held out her other hand, in it was a bag of brightly colored gummi bears.

“You’re not the only one with a hidden stash”, Liara smiled, “Come on, you need a distraction, and I have just the thing in mind.”

Within Liara’s quarters, Gracie sunk into work, reading the messages and information the Shadow Broker forwarded her; the sheer amount sent back by the agents and people working for Liara provided a welcome reprieve from her worries. Sitting across from Liara, Gracie settled in with several data pads, stuffing gummi bears into her mouth until her cheeks bulged and started to work.

Eventually, Gracie’s eyes were almost crossed from so much reading, and she lifted her head, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Liara’s drone Glyph hung nearby, responding to Liara, and Gracie listened as she closed her eyes.

“Gracie”, Liara spoke up, “I need a break. My eyes are hurting.”

“Same here. But we don’t have any solid answers.”

“There is so much to look through, for just small clues. We can’t do this in a single day”.

Despite the candy she had eaten, Gracie’s stomach rumbled, the noise loud in the quiet of the room, “I’m starving.”

“Go get something to eat, I’m going to rest for a little bit.”

Slipping from Liara’s room, she headed down to the kitchen, flipping open various cabinets, one hand shoving her mass of coppery red hair out of her eyes, “Hey EDI, when was the last time Joker ate?”

“Hey!! I’m right here!” the ship’s pilot responded.

“And you’ll lie to me.”

“Several hours Dr. Shepard”, the ship’s AI responded.

“How does pizza sound?” Gracie asked over the intercom, digging through the fridge and freezer for ingredients.

“Fantastic” Joker answered, several of the crew members agreed as well, either shouting their responses across the crew quarters or chiming in on the intercom. Gracie settled into a groove, pulling together food for everyone, letting the task keep her mind occupied.

Carrying a plate stacked high with pizza, Gracie walked through the ship, headed towards the bridge. The smell of food had attracted several of the crew, and she had left both Samantha and Gregory in the kitchen, grateful for a hot meal after several days of MREs and snacks.

She walked past the galaxy map and terminals, and towards the bridge. Joker sat in the pilot’s chair, his gaze bouncing between several screens. EDI sat beside him, her shiny body gleaming in the orange light of the screens. Gracie slid a plate around Joker’s shoulder, holding it above his lap for him to grab.

“Thanks, short stack”, Joker looked up from his screens at Gracie, grinning around a mouthful of food, “Or should I say Princesa?”

His words had the intended effect, she turned several shades of pink, before impulsively sticking her tongue out at him, “That’s for James only.”

“I know. I think the entire ship knows. He’s working on making sure the entire galaxy knows.” Joker leaned back from the controls, heaving a sigh as he stretched.

Gracie protested, shaking her head at him, “That’s not true.”

“How long were you two locked in starboard observation?” Joker grinned up at her.

“5 hours, 36 minutes”, EDI answered as Gracie stood with her mouth open, unable to come up with a witty retort, “Is that the length of the average human date?”

“It varies”, Joker responded, his fingers flicking over several of the screens, with his free hand he picked up another slice of pizza.

“See if I bring you pizza again”, despite her words, Gracie was grinning as she sat on the floor of the bridge, between the two chairs.

“Seriously, I’m happy for you Gracie. You deserve to be happy.” Joker looked down at her, as he spoke.

“Thank you. And I am. I mean, I was, but this is different”, Gracie picked at the melted cheese on a slice of pizza as she spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane leaned back against the wall of the shuttle, her eyes closed, shot gun resting at her feet, half leaning into Garrus, her auburn hair dark with sweat and dirt, and slipping free of its bun. The mission had fallen apart almost as soon as they had landed. The salarians had not been notified they were coming, a delay which Jane blamed the Dalatrass for. Wrex had pushed the limits of the salarians tolerance, and of course, Cerberus had interrupted things. Further complicating matters, only one female krogan had survived, the fight to get her back to the shuttle, and through Cerberus agents had been a long, trying one.

The one saving grace in all of this, Mordin Solus was back with them. The salarian scientist had been working on the cure for the genophage, and quietly feeding information back to Wrex. Now he sat beside the female krogan, his bright black gaze watching his omnitool.

“James”, she spoke without lifting her head, “Next time we’re at the Citadel, will you take Gracie down to the range? She could use the practice.”

“Her shots always pull to the left”, Garrus added, lifting an arm to curl it around Jane’s side.

James looked across the shuttle at Jane, and nodded, “Any particular gun she uses?”

“Garrus taught her on a Carnifex.” Jane nudged her turian with an elbow, grinning at the memory.

“Don’t give her a shotgun, she almost killed me.” Garrus intoned, and Wrex guffawed, the krogan nodding in agreement.

“I’ve never seen you move so fast”, Wrex rumbled around a laugh.

“Gracie is on the Normandy?” Mordin brightened, “Missed our conversations. And her help.”

“Yeah, short stack is there”, Wrex lifted a giant, three-fingered hand, and pointed to James, “And he’s chasing after her like a varren in heat.”

Mordin’s black eyes swung to James, studying him with the interest of a scientist, looking at a test subject, “Romantic interest?”

“I’m surprised big sister over there is taking it so well”, Wrex answered.

“She’s an adult Wrex. And I… trust James.” Jane answered, meeting the marine’s dark gaze with her own emeraldine one.

“Thank you, Commander,”, James answered, chest swelling with pride.

“Enough mushy stuff”, Wrex rumbled.

The other members of the squad all grinned, finishing the ride back to the Normandy quietly. As soon as the shuttle had docked with the ship, Mordin took the krogan female, named Eve, to the medical bay, Wrex following on his heels, Garrus and Jane headed for the captain’s quarters, and James sat in the armory, pulling his armor off.

He frowned as he looked around the bay, he had expected Gracie to meet him here, and been looking forward to seeing her, her absence stung a bit more than he cared to admit. He ignored the pile of weapons that needed to be cleaned and repaired, and instead headed to the crew quarters.

“Lieutenant Vega?” EDI’s voice came over the intercom as he walked.

“Yeah EDI?”

“I thought you might want to know; Dr. Shepard is in starboard observation.”

“Let me guess, she’s watching another princess movie”, James walked to the elevator, heading towards the crew quarters.

“Currently she is asleep. I can wake her though.”

“No EDI, let her sleep.” James answered as he walked to the crew quarters. A shower and fresh BDUs later, he stood in the kitchen, half a slice of pizza in his hand, relaxing at a table. His thoughts drifted to Gracie, and this new, fragile thing that was growing between them. Since joining the Alliance, and especially since Fehl Prime, he had focused on work, leaving no time to find anyone he might be interested in. Someone for the night was all he needed. A short, hot-tempered redhead with a damn good left hook had upended his world; faster than he had realized she had twisted him around her fingers. In return though, she trusted him, putting her faith in him almost as easily as she breathed.

It was that trust, from getting her out of Vancouver, through the escape to Mars, and beyond, that made his heart squeeze. Gracie was beautiful, smart, a hurricane of emotions and energy, and she trusted him. He replayed the conversation with Jane, he had admired her for so long, she was everything a marine was taught to be, to believe in; her acceptance of him in Gracie’s life had eased a tension he did not know he was holding. Setting his plate in the nearby sink, he turned, heading for the starboard observation lounge, she had gone back to the room they had come together in, a shiver skated down his spine at the memory of it.

He stepped through the doors as they slid open, and then brought up his omnitool, entering the code to lock them behind him before he even looked for her. She was asleep on the couch, hair dangling over the edge of the couch in a gleaming fall of copper and reds, one cheek rested on her hand, he crossed the room to trace the backs of his fingers over the smattering of freckles on her cheek, pushing her hair back out of her face with the same movement.

She sighed in her sleep, the fingers of her free hand flexing for a moment, and then she shifted, revealing she wasn’t sleeping on a pillow, she was sleeping on a gray Alliance shirt. James leaned down, lifting her hair gently of the way to look at the collar of the shirt, it was standard to write your name on the tag, so when laundry was inevitably mixed up, the right clothes got back to the right person. On the collar of the shirt, in his block lettering, was his name, _J. Vega_. When he had gotten back, his clothes had been clean and neatly folded on his bed in the crew quarters, but now he realized she had stolen one of his shirts, and instead of wearing it, she was sleeping on it.

“Princesa… wake up”, heart thudding against his chest, he leaned down, moving her hair to whisper in in her small ear. His words brought a murmur from her, her long lashes fluttering, and then she relaxed into the couch again. He slid his fingers through her hair, combing the long strands out, and brushed a kiss over her cheek, “Gracie… c’mon baby, wake up.”

Her full lips parted on a yawn, and one of her hands lifted to cover it automatically, her lashes lifted, revealing her ocean eyes as she blinked. Finally, her gaze focused on him, and she lunged from her spot on the couch, flung both arms around his neck, and pulled, using his strength to pull her up off the couch, “How did the mission go?”

“A shitshow. Salarians didn’t know we were coming, Cerberus showed up, there’s only one krogan female left”, James ran through the list of problems, while one broad hand slid up her back, “You miss me?”

“Nope. Didn’t even realize you were gone”, she shot back at him, leaning back away from him enough to press a kiss to his cheek.

“That’s why you’re sleeping with one of my shirts?”

She blinked up at him, her eyes wide with confusion for a moment, before she realized he had caught her, “Ok. So maybe I noticed you were gone. Just a little.”

“Princesa, you can sleep with one of my shirts. It’s cute”, He settled on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him with a grateful sigh, “What did you do while I was gone?”

“Went over research with Liara. Tracking down information on this Crucible is exhausting. Made pizza for everyone, did laundry while it was cooking”.

“That was you? Jesus, you’re perfect”.

She smiled at him, revealing a dimple in one cheek, “I’m moody. I punched Kaidan in the face. Pizza making does not make me perfect.”

“You let your emotions show. You punched Kaidan because you’re loyal to your sister. Pizza making just makes you more perfect”, he returned her smile, one hand rising to rub over her dimple.

“If you say so”, she leans back against the arm of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her, “Any idea what happens next?”

“No. I think she’s going to brief us on the next move later.” James reached for one of her legs, curling his hand around her calf, and gently pulling it until she started to slide across the couch, “C’mere.”

Unfolding her legs, she slid across the couch, unable to hide her smile when he pulled her into his lap, and she propped her head on his shoulder, “Better now?”

“This is the best way to end a mission.”

“Just sitting on the couch?” One eyebrow arched as she spoke, her fingers raising to trace down the lines of tattoo that crept up his neck.

He shivered at her touch, chills breaking out down his arms, a smirk forming on her lips at the insinuation in her question, “Well… It could end a little better. You could have been naked in your bed waiting on me.”

Her cheeks heated in a flush, and she buried her face in his shoulder, while he laughed at her embarrassment. With his free hand he cupped her chin, lifting mouth to his, in moments the kiss went from sweet to deeper, her lips parted without coaxing, and she even sucked on his tongue for a moment. Gracie shifted, leaning into his kiss, lifting her arms to curl them around his neck, and just when James would have tipped her backwards onto the couch, he paused, lifting his head as an idea struck him.

“Not here… I have an idea.” He slid her from his lap, and then stood up, taking a moment to tuck his suddenly hard length further into his pants. Frowning in confusion, Gracie followed him to the doors, pausing as he unlocked them.

“You need to give me those codes sometimes.”

“Gonna surprise me?” He tugged her down the hallway, dodging both Gregory and Steve, who grinned wickedly at him, within steps he was at the doors to Gracie’s quarters, and he stopped, letting Gracie step in first, his hands sliding around her waist and pulling her to him, “EDI?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Vega?”

“Both Gracie and I are busy.”

“Would you like to me hold any messages?” There was almost a hint of a grin in EDI’s mechanical voice, and wolf whistle from Joker echoed behind her words.

“Please”, over a burning hot blush, Gracie answered, “I think we need a little privacy.”

“Signing you both out”, EDI answered, and the room went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not writing the quests in order, but rather as I can fit them into the story. And I probably won't write all of them, some of them I hated doing, and some of them I just don't want to write.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracie's sexual awakening/education continues.  
> This is smut just for smut's sake.

He trailed his hands down her back, running over the smooth shirt she wore, gathering the material in his large hand, and then tugging it up, slipping his hand beneath it and coasting over her soft skin. Gracie shivered as he touched her, her wide sea glass gaze focused on the bed in front of her, her blush still riding high on her cheeks.

“Do you trust me Princesa?” his voice was a low, gentle rumble against her back as he spoke, leaning down to gently kiss the side of her neck.

“Yeah”, she breathed the answer out, lashes fluttering as she tipped her head, letting him have better access to the sensitive skin of her neck.

“I want to try something”, he continued to press tiny kisses down her neck, letting his lips coast over her skin as he spoke. His hand continued to slide up and down her back in a gentle, soothing motion, he smiled as he felt the tension bleed out from her at his touch, “Let me talk you through it first, ok?”

She nodded, leaning into his broad hand, her head tipping back to rest against his chest, lashes fluttering closed. His hand slid from her back, around her waist, and he splayed his fingers against her stomach, long fingers reaching past the hem of her pants, “We’re going to go slow baby. As slow as you need.”

“What are we going to do?” It took her a second to form the words, she was more than content to lean back against his frame and let him spin the same sensual magic around her he had before.

“I want you to wait to cum. I want to get you as close as I can, and then wait.” He whispered the words into her tender skin where her neck and shoulder met.

Gracie blinked her eyes open, looking up at him, “But why?”

“Cause the longer you wait, the better it feels”, gently, ever so gently, he tugged her shirt from her, groaning when he saw her bra, soft pink, decorated with tiny white flowers, the cups lifting her breasts up, “Dios Gracie.”

“How…” her voice broke as she spoke, goosebumps tightening over her skin in anticipation, “How long?”

“As long as you can hold out. Right now, it won’t be that long”, he murmured in her ear, keeping his voice low and soft as he spoke to her, the muscles in his arm bunching beneath her touch as he slid his hand further down, unzipping her pants, “Can you give me a word? If it gets too much, say it, and I’ll stop.”

Gracie frowned, too caught up in the moment to think properly, her auburn brows drawing together for a moment, “Candy.”

James chuckled against her neck, nodding in agreement, “Good choice.”

Slowly he slid her pants off, letting go of her to let her lean on him as she stepped out of them, tugging the pink socks from her high arched feet. Once she was down to her panties and bra, he tugged his shirt off, kicked his boots off, straightening, he sunk his hands into her hair, holding her face in his palms, and gently walked her backwards to the bed. His lips pressed to hers, and Gracie rose onto her tiptoes, curling her arms around his neck, her lashes fluttering closed; ignoring the arousal thundering through his veins, he simply kissed her, curling his tongue around hers until she melted against his chest.

Only when she was soft and pliant in his arms, did he move, gently tipping her body back on the bed, settling her against the pillows. Keeping his mouth against hers, pressing small kisses to her lips, he popped the clasp on her bra, and tugged it free from her body, dropping it on the bed beside them. Using the same slow touch, he had before, he ran his hands over her shoulders, down her chest, his palms cupping her breasts in his hands, thumbs rubbing over her nipples until they hardened.

Gracie broke the kiss, gasping for air and arching her back at his touch, her head falling back onto the pillows. Her hands shifted on his body, at first curling around his shoulders, then sliding down his back, then back up and into his hair, suddenly greedy for the feel of him against her. James moaned at her touch, whispering for her to lay back on the bed, lowering his head only when she relaxed on the bed once more.

His tongue ran over one nipple, and she squirmed on the bed, rubbing her legs together, seeking to assuage the ache between her thighs. Gently he continued his assault on her senses, not lifting his head from her breasts until her nipples were swollen from his attention, her skin flushing a deep pink with arousal. His lips trailed over her ribs, circled her belly button, earning him a giggle from her, and then hovered over the hem of her panties.

Muscles burning from the effort of keeping still, he paused, lifting his head enough to look up at her face. She was panting already, her chest heaving with each breath, her cheeks bright with a flush that he knew was arousal and embarrassment mixed. Lowering his head, he breathed over the front of her panties, and Gracie’s hips jerked, and she whimpered in response.

Keeping his voice the same as he had since they walked into the room, the soft rumble that had her melting back onto the bed, he lifted his head, sitting up as his fingers curled into the hem of her panties, “Can I take these off?”

She blinked hazy eyes up, already looking well-fucked, and he felt a rush of arousal and pride, she had fallen into this so easy, following his calm, sure lead. Nodding, she lifted her hips from the bed, letting him slide her panties down her legs, they joined the matching bra on the side of the bed. Gracie shivered as the cool air of the slithered over her skin, goosebumps breaking out down her skin.

Ignoring the uncovered, delicate folds between her legs, and her breasts, he ran his hands down her legs, then back up, his fingers digging into her muscles until she relaxed. Gently he picked up one of her hands, pressed a warm kiss into the palm, and then slowly rubbed her hand, then her arm, giving her other arm the same treatment as she relaxed into the bed, boneless.

“James”, she sighed his name out, her lashes drifting closed, arousal thrummed in her, slow and steady, slicking the skin between her legs, even as she lay on the bed.

“Ready Princesa?”, he leaned up, brushing a kiss to her lips as he shifted, lying beside her, and once more he slide his arm beneath her head, letting her rest on it, while he rested his head against hers. Gracie turned into his frame, resting her cheek against his chest, and nodded, her thighs spreading, already anticipating his touch, “When you get close, tell me.”

“But…” She lifted her head from his chest, already whining at the thought of being denied. Having just discovered how powerful an orgasm could truly be, she did not want to be denied, but the pleasure he could give her, before, was almost as addictive.

“We’re gonna go slow, if you want to stop, we’ll stop”, his calloused fingertips walked down her body, over the soft skin between her breasts, down her stomach, and over the smooth skin of her mound, where he paused, keeping his fingers still, waiting for her consent.

“Can I do it to you too?” She whispered the words, her blush turning her cheeks dark pink.

“Fucking hell Gracie. You catch on quick”, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her mouth, “And yes. I won’t do anything to you that you can’t do to me.”

At his words, her hand, fingers trembling, rose to the hand still resting on her mound, and curled around his thick wrist, gently nudging him down. A groan of approval reverberated through him, they had barely begun, he had barely even scratched the surface of all the wicked things he wanted to do to her, and she was willingly following him. With her fingers wrapped around his wrist, he slid his fingers down, her swollen folds parting for him at the lightest touch, her hiss of approval echoed in his ears as his fingertips rubbed gently over her clit.

He kept his touch teasingly light, running tiny circles of the small bud of nerves, and Gracie’s hand tightened around his wrist. Leaning down, he rested his forehead in her hair, close enough to her ear he could whisper to her as he toyed with her, “You’re already wet for me.”

She nodded breathless agreement to his words, shivering at his touch, her hips lifting from the bed to press eagerly against his hand, her arousal turning her eyes hazy again. Her free hand slid around him, clutching the muscles of his back, anchoring her to him as his fingers continued to rub her throbbing clit. In just a few moments, she was panting, arching against his hand, her toes curling against the mattress, when she sucked in a deep breath, teetering on the edge, James lifted his hand from her.

Gracie immediately whined, her lips curving into a lush pout as she squirmed, tugging against his wrist, trying to get his hand back to her. He easily held his hand above her, despite her grip on him, grinning as she squirmed on the bed. Slowly, her climax receded from her, and she fell back to the bed, her hand relaxing around his wrist, until she was just holding on again.

This time, he slipped a broad finger into her depths, groaning as he was met with a rush of arousal that slicked his fingers, and dripped onto his palm. His cock throbbed against his pants, demanding to be freed, and he ground his teeth for a moment, trying to get his control together. Gracie squirmed against him, her legs shifting restlessly on the bed, muscles fluttering around his finger. Keeping his movements steady, he started to slide his fingers in and out of her, adding a finger when she relaxed into his touch.

He turned his fingers up, sliding against the soft spot within her, with each slow movement of his hands, Gracie’s moaned, twisting and squirming on the bed as he continued to toy with her. Each press of his fingers sends a wave of arousal through her, and slicking his fingers, making it easier for them to move within her. The edge rushed towards her, and the gasped, back arching from the bed.

This time he did not pull his fingers from her, but simply stilled his hand, groaning as she clenched around his fingers. She writhed on the bed, rocking against his hand, desperate for the release she suddenly craved, her face turned into his chest, as she sucked in a breath, tasting the salt of his sweat against her lips. Arms shaking, he whispered into her ear, once more, “Breathe baby. Take a deep breath for me.”

“Stop. please stop… I can’t…” The word he had asked for was on her lips, she almost spoke it, almost screamed it to the ceiling as she trembled in his arms. Her hand left his wrist, sliding up his arm and into his hair as she squirmed on the bed, lifting her wide gaze to his.

“Christ… Fucking… Dios”, he groaned as he saw the look in her eyes, debauching her was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do, “You have no idea how beautiful you are.”

“Please…” she panted, pressed her lips to his, repeating the word in between kisses, pressing the word to his lips.

“Lay back Princesa. I’ve got you.” Her pleas broke his control, every time she begged his cock twitched in his pants, and his arousal grew with each breath she heaved into her lungs. Gracie whined, but laid back down on the bed, her entire body trembling. Achingly slow, tenderly, he pulled his fingers from her, and she whimpered, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Broad fingers, wet with her arousal, traced up through her folds, to the bundle of nerves that throbbed at his touch.

Hovering on the edge, she was overly sensitized, shivering with each pass of his fingers. His touch was firmer, not as soft as it had been, pushing her inexorably towards the edge one more time. This time, as her back bowed from the bed, her hands scrabbled on his back and arms, and wetness dripped from her, he did not pause, did not let up. A scream rose in her throat, and he silenced it with his mouth, as she bucked against him, a rush of wetness slicking the bed beneath her, lights dancing before her eyes as her thighs shook and trembled. He kept her there, drug out her climax as long as he could, before she fell back onto the bed, panting for breath.

After several moments, her ocean-tinted gaze lifted to his, and she leaned up, pressing a kiss to his mouth. James groaned, his cock was throbbing, he ached, watching her come apart in his arms had been the most arousing thing he had ever seen, better than any fornax, better than any video. Shakily, her arms lifted to curl around his neck, pulling her down to him, and he went willingly, until the muscles of his bare chest were pressed tightly against hers.

Before he could break the kiss, her hands had started their hungry slide over his shoulders and down his back, one of her legs lifted to curl around hip, pulling him to her. One of his calloused hands slid into her hair, pulling her to him in response, and he groaned when her fingers left his shoulders, slipping down his chest, and flipping open the his BDUs. When her small fingers curled around his cock, running up and down his length, her thumb rubbing over the swollen head, his muscles shook, and he buried his face in her neck.

“Gracie…”

“Please James… I need you.” The rush of the orgasm had faded from her, but she still ached for him, for the moment he would slip into her body, filling her. Her leg shifted restlessly around his hip, trying to bring her body closer to his.

“Baby, slowdown, I don’t want to hurt you”, his entire frame shook from the effort keeping his arousal under control cost him. Every time her fingers moved, stroking or squeezing his length, lights burst behind his dark eyes, his hips twitched and jerked at her touch.

“You won’t.” Her free hand slid down to the waistband of his pants, and she shoved at them, pushing them past his hips, sighing against his mouth when his cock was free in her hand.

“You sure?” He sucked in a breath, leaning back enough to shove his pants off. He had kicked off his boots earlier, his shirt was somewhere by the doors to her room, and he didn’t even care. Once he was naked, he pulled her to him, settling over her body, “I can’t promise I’ll be as gentle as I was.”

Gracie met his hot, dark brown gaze through the forest of her lashes, her cheeks burning, “Please. It feels better with you inside me.”

“Cristo… you’re going to kill me.” He murmured the words, leaning down to capture her lips with his. While his tongue curled around hers, he parted her legs, settling between them, groaning when she curled them around his waist, tilting her hips up eagerly. He pressed against her once, sliding through her folds, her arousal slicking his cock, then a second time, before he surged forward. There was no gentle rocking within, he buried his length in her in one smooth, but forceful thrust.

Gracie wailed, arching her hips up to meet him, legs tightening around his waist, pulling him further into her. Her short nails dug into his shoulders, marking his tan skin as she sucked in a breath of air. James leaned down, bracing himself on his elbows, his hands resting on either side of her face, caging in her as he pressed her to the bed. His thrusts were heavy, almost pulling from her, and then burying himself within her. Each thrust she met with her hips, her lips pressing to his face and neck, fingers tracing over the muscles in his back and his shoulders.

Each whimper or moan from her drove him on, she clenched and fluttered around his length, clinging to him when he pulled away from her. Cupping her face in one hand, his thrusts got harder, pushing him as deep into her as he could go, she moaned his name, one hand tightening around his neck. Her sea glass gaze grew hazy as she looked up at him, watching the pleasure turn her gaze soft pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Gracie arched from the bed again, her legs tightening around his waist, her moan growing in volume, her muscles clenching and milking him in rhythmic motions. James was lost when she moaned his name, and buried his face in her neck, his hips jerking against hers as he groaned, fingers clenching in the sheets, legs shaking while he spilled himself inside of her.

Once more she clung to him, keeping him pressed against her as he panted against her shoulder, trying in vain to keep from crushing her with his bulk, but his muscles would not cooperate, and she welcomed his weight. Soft kisses trailed down his cheek, and his jaw, and he pulled back to find a soft smile on her lips.

“Was it worth it?” he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, lifting himself up onto his elbows again.

“Yeah”, her answer was muffled as she pressed her face into his shoulder, her hands running up and down his back slowly. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he slid from her body, both groaning, and stretched out on his back, one large arm pulling her against him. Gracie propped her chin on his chest, her gaze tracing up over his face, one finger lightly tracing the scar that ran across his cheek.

He caught her hand, pressed a kiss to her palm, and then curled his fingers around his, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Is it always like this?” Her lashes obscured her gaze, and she relaxed against him further, melting against his warmth, “This… much?”

James shook his head at her words, one large hand stroking down her back, “No Princesa. It’s not. It’s…”

“Magic”, she finished for him, tipping her head until her cheeks pressed against his chest, his heart thudding against her ear. He grinned at her words, and pulled her tighter to him, cuddling her to his chest while they relaxed on top of the bed. Time grew hazy as they dozed, neither of them caring they were naked, the blankets were kicked to the edge of the bed, their clothes strewn about the room.

Until the door to her room started to chime, a signal someone was standing in front of it, the sound jarring in the quiet calmness of the room. Gracie murmured and buried her face against his chest, and James heaved a sigh, sliding from her embrace, and grabbing his pants, hopping on one foot, and then the other, he pulled them up, then hit the lock to open her door.

Jane came face to bare chest with James, and the commander paused, clearly not expecting her lieutenant to open the door to Gracie’s quarters. Her lips parted in shock, and a blush appeared on her cheeks, but she straightened her spine, squared her shoulders and met James’s surprised look with a steady gaze, “James, what I talked with you about earlier? Take Gracie down to the armory, get her outfitted in armor too."

James nodded in response, his embarrassment fading, the softness he showed with Gracie fading as he focused on work, “I’ll have everyone’s armor and guns repaired before the next mission."

“Thank you”, Jane turned and took a few steps, only to look over her shoulder, “What you both do with your time off is your business. I wouldn’t want anyone telling me what I’m doing with my time. Just be ready for anything."

The commander turned away, and James looked down at Gracie, heaving a sigh and pulling her against his frame, “C’mon Princesa, let’s get you some armor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I am writing some plot next, and it will be angsty.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite her earlier words, Jane now stood in the armory, tugging pieces of armor on her younger sister. Gracie watched carefully as the commander explained how to put each piece on, her luminous gaze flicking towards James, where he was working on several guns, occasionally. Finally, Jane heaved a sigh, “Earth to Gracie.”

“What?? Oh, I heard you, the clasps are here, and here”, Gracie leaned down, demonstrating she had been paying attention.

“Good. How does everything fit?” Jane stepped back, motioning for her sister to turn in a circle.

“Bulky. I can’t move…” she complained as she turned, moving her arms in small circles.

“Yeah, you get used to it”, Jane reached over, tightening one of the pieces on Gracie’s arms. Her features were serious, focused, making her seem older than her age, the opposite of her kid sister’s softness. Already there was so much heaped on her shoulders, Wrex wanted her to track down a missing krogan team, Primarch Victus needed her help with a missing turian platoon, Mordin needed time to work on the genophage cure, Earth and Palaven were burning. Much of it was beyond her control, but for the moment, getting Gracie in decent armor was one of the few things she could manage.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gracie asked, flexing her fingers in the gloves she now wore.

“Which part?” Jane sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“Let’s see… Wrex wants us to go find this missing krogan team, the leader of which is Grunt, and which is tied to the rachni. The primarch wants you to track down his missing turian platoon, led by his son, because of course, and on top of that, he won’t tell you what the platoon was doing, but it could affect galactic world peace, while we’re trying to pull support together for the war”, Gracie sat across from her sister, stretching out her armor clad legs.

“And there’s your love affair with James.” Jane could not keep the humor from her voice as she spoke.

“It’s not a love affair”, Gracie’s flush lit up her entire face, and her bright gaze flicked towards James, where he stood at his workbench, trading good-natured quips with Steve.

“Yep. Not a love affair”, the commander grinned at her younger sister, her normally serious face soft with affection.

“Exactly. Not a love affair.”

“Gracie. Quit bullshitting.” Jane leaned forward, propping her foot on the bench beside her sister, “You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

“It’s not love Jane. Shut up.”

“Gracie and James, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-NG”, fighting back laughter, Jane stood from the bench, holding a hand out to pull Gracie up to her feet, “C’mon, let’s get you out of that armor.”

In the time it had taken Jane to get a set of armor for Gracie, and get the younger redhead into it, James had cleaned the weapons used on the last mission, added some upgrades, and now he was flipping through armor upgrades with Steve. He watched the commander and the historian, giggling as Gracie’s armor was pulled off and discarded. It left her standing in a pair of leggings and a familiar, oversized t shirt, as she steps from the armory, “What’s next?”

Jane says nothing about her sister’s clothes, unwilling to embarrass her further, although she quirks a brow as the owner of Gracie’s shirt looks up from his work, “Attican Traverse. We don’t need the rachni starting something. I’m going to check emails, and have Joker set a course. And we have some downtime until we get there.”

“Downtime. Does this mean you’re gonna make a big dinner?”, Gracie arched a brow in question at her sister.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually”, the commander shot back, opening her omnitool and opening a few screens, “You gonna make dessert?”

“Fine… what do you want?”

“Cupcakes. Those cupcakes you make with the filling in the middle.” Jane answers automatically, looking up from her omnitool.

Nodding in agreement, Gracie followed her sister out of the bay, her fingers sliding down James’ arm and tugging him after her, “C’mon, you’re helping.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From her first day on the Normandy, Jane had cooked dinners for the crew as often as she could, knowing a hot meal would do wonders for morale, and enjoying the break from her own duties. She had continued the tradition while working for Cerberus, and now, with just a skeleton crew, she carried it forward again. While she worked on dinner, Gracie laid out the ingredients for her dessert, setting everything up carefully, while Jane strung ingredients out and often forgot where she had put something.

James found himself mixing up frosting, while Gracie, her red hair haphazardly piled on top of her head, poured batter into individual pans. Leaning over, he swiped a streak of frosting on her smooth cheek, prompting a shriek from her as she tried to duck out of his reach. Jane rolled her eyes when he kissed the frosting off, her gaze softening when Garrus ambled into the kitchen.

Eventually, the crew spread out to enjoy the meal, Garrus and Adrien enjoying a turian dish. They had brought in chairs from the observation decks, made a long table out of storage containers, the mood was relaxed and lively as they ate. Mordin leaned over to Gracie, holding one of her jelly filled, frosted cupcakes in his hand, “Good pick Gracie. Am pleased.”

She blinked in confusion, looking up from her own dessert at him, “What do you mean?”

“Human sex is uncomplicated, unlike sex with turians. Not biotic. Healthy and strong. Will produce healthy children”, Mordin’s gaze darted to James as he whispered to her.

The blush was almost instantaneous, and incandescent, lighting up her face, her ears, and the curve of her neck, “Sweet baby Jesus. Mordin, we’re not to that point.”

“Taking contraceptives then?”

“Yes.”

“Pity. Would like to see little Gracies”, Mordin grinned at her, slipping from the table to head back to the medbay.

James had watched the salarian scientist whisper to Gracie, and his features lifted in a smile when she peeked at him, her blush obvious. He leaned back in his chair, stretching and then slouching comfortably.

“James”, Karin Chakwas slipped into the chair next to him, “I see you have seduced our girl.”

“Think it’s the other way around Dr.” he answered, keeping his gaze on Gracie as he spoke.

“Yes well. Be careful with her.” Karin reached for a cupcake, picking the paper off the dessert delicately.

“I’m trying”, he nodded in agreement, watching Gracie as Liara pulled her into a conversation with the Primarch. In a moment, she was explaining something about castles to Adrien, who nodded intently as she spoke.

“I know it hasn’t been long, but you two are a good fit”, Karin continued, biting into the cupcake, her eyes closing, “I forgot how good these are.”

“She made some when we were in Vancouver. I ate half the batch myself”, he grinned at the memory, “I’m going to have to work out more with her around.”

“Sex burns calories”, Grinning around the cupcake, Karin moved off, heading towards Jane and Garrus.

The rest of the evening passed comfortably, crew members came and went, conversations drifted from one subject to another. James was intrigued by the turians on board, and listened intently as Adrien explained their military training, Liara and Gracie talked about castles on Earth, and the medieval period, Jane and Wrex regaled the crew with tales of their various battles, good naturedly teasing each other over who had the highest kill count.

At some point, Gracie had moved to sit beside him, and now she leaned on his shoulder, while he sat with an arm wrapped around her waist. Despite some good-natured teasing, especially when Jane explained the meaning of the term canoodling to Primarch Victus, neither made any effort to move. Although Gracie turned scarlet and James choked on a shot of mescal when Liara mentioned how pretty their babies would be, and Karin chimed in an agreement.

Jane had spent the evening watching her lieutenant and her baby sister; she watched how he helped when Gracie asked him to, how he made jokes and teased her when she got too serious over making cupcakes, and now, she watched James murmur something in her sister’s ear, gently tucking strands of coppery red hair behind her ear. A pang wrenched at her heart, as she realized her sister was no longer just her baby sister, and James occupied a large part of Gracie’s heart.

“She’ll be fine”, Garrus murmured the words in her ear, running his clawed hand down her back gently, “He’s a good guy.”

“I’m going to have to let her go soon”, Jane whispered back, “I wasn’t prepared for this.”

Garrus nodded, purring in empathy at her, and continuing to run his hand up and down her back, and Jane shifted, pulling her foot from his lap, leaning into his frame and rested her forehead against his cowl. They sat like that, watching the crew continue to eat and talk, until EDI warned them, they were crossing through a relay.

The ship swayed slightly, and then resettled, and Jane stood up with a sigh, “We have enough time to clean up and then a briefing. Liara, you and Garrus are going with me. James, I’m going to juggle responsibilities between you and Adams, you’ll be in charge while I’m planet side.”

In an instant, James had gone from dreaming up a life after the war with Gracie, relaxed in his chair, to focused and intent as he looked up at the commander. She was trusting him with the Normandy, after he told her about Fehl Prime, knowing he still doubted whether he had made the right call, she was still trusting him with commanding the ship. His chest swelled with pride, and he nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“And Gracie…” Jane looked at her younger sister, feeling a wash of nostalgia slip over her. For years she had taken care of her sister, been Gracie’s protector and cheerleader, and now, she was losing that role to her lieutenant. Shaking off the moment, she gestured towards the elevators, “Will you feed my fish for me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Jane left with her team, James took his spot on the bridge, dressed in a crisp pair of BDUs, his brown eyes focused and intent. The crew was diligently working, Adrien was in the war room, going through messages and sending orders, and Joker was in the pilot’s chair, flying the Normandy. As he watched the galaxy map, Samantha Traynor answered a call, and then pushed the button for the ship’s intercom, “Gracie, I have Admiral Hackett on the QEC for you.”

A moment later, Gracie responded, sounding rather distracted, “He didn’t mean my sister?”

“He asked for Dr. Shepard specifically”, Samantha responded.

“I need coffee first.” Gracie appeared a few minutes later, carrying a tray full of coffee mugs, and a large one for herself. Her fiery hair was piled on top of her head, secured with a series of tiny gleaming clips, and a pen was stuck behind her ear, “Here, I thought we could use some caffeine.”

“Thank you”, Samantha took a cup for herself, and then one for Joker, walking to the pilot’s chair.

James looked up from the galaxy map, which he had been studying intently, smiling at Gracie as she held out a cup for him, “Thank you Princesa. Don’t keep the admiral waiting.”

She rose on tiptoe, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then moved to the security checkpoint. Samantha could not keep the wide grin from her face as she took her place on the CIC, “It’s so domestic. And adorable.”

“Yeah.”

“Little fast isn’t it?” The comm specialist asked, abandoning any pretext of working and her computer terminal.

“A woman like that doesn’t come along very often. I’m not going to miss out”, James looked up from the galaxy map.

The two of them talked for a few minutes, Joker interjecting his observations, about military life, the famous Commander Shepard, her brilliant kid sister, and the war. Just as the coffee Gracie had brought in was finished, she slipped back into the CIC, a frown marring her forehead and her arms wrapped around the baggy N7 hoodie she wore. Deep in thought, she nearly walked into James, stopping at the last minute.

“Hey… you ok?” His face grew more serious as he saw her own.

“I…”

“What happened? Is everything ok?” Growing more concerned, James left the galaxy map, tugging Gracie after him, and towards the elevator.

“Does the name Task Force Aurora mean anything to you?”

“No. Why?”

Gracie took a deep breath, shaking herself from her thoughts, and lifted her ocean bright gaze to his, “Hackett commissioned this group to look for any signs of these beings called Leviathan. They’re supposed to have been capable of killing Reapers.”

James blinked, his eyebrows raising at Gracie’s words, and then nodded, “Go on.”

“Hackett wants me to look over the data they’ve gathered so far and see what I can make of it.”

“But…”

“Hackett is thinking like a soldier. The enemy of my enemy is my friend”, Gracie chewed on her lip, “But if these things really do exist, and we track them down, if they don’t side with us, or even worse, turn on us, then we have an even bigger problem.”

“This task force, have they found anything?”

“The batarians are rumored to have a Reaper corpse from Jartar. But it disappeared. I’ve seen the salarian research on it, and now the batarians claim it never existed”, sighing in frustration, she rubbed at her temples, “And Hackett picked this fringe scientist to do the research. His initial report borders on mysticism. But he has a point, there could be tales of the Reapers, stories about them, buried somewhere.”

“And who better than the girl who studies fairytales to look at this?” James smiles, curling a hand around Gracie’s neck, taking a moment to rub at the tension he feels there.

“Fairytales, folklore, are our earliest attempts at ethics. Right and wrong is taught in the stories we read to our kids at night. But some of them contain more, events we couldn’t make sense of, things that happened that we had no explanation for. I’ve long suspected tales of the Reapers would be somewhere, in one of the races.” Her eyes slide shut at his touch, and she sighs, leaning into his hand, “Can you follow me around and rub my neck?”

At her words, he laughs, shaking his head no, “Sorry Princesa, someone has to run this ship while your sister is away. Why don’t you go look at everything Hackett sent you? Adams is taking over in a bit, and I’ll come find you then.”

“That reminds me, have you heard from Jane?”

EDI interrupted them, her smooth voice echoing across the ship, “Commander Shepard and her team are done on the Normandy, they are taking off and will be back onboard shortly.”

“See?” James walked her back to the elevator, and pushed the button, cradling her delicate face in his large hands for a moment, “Go get started on your research, I’ll brief your sister and then… if you’re really good.. I’ll rub your back for you.”

Her cheeks went pink at his words, “Just my back?”

“Probably more,” He smirked down at her, rubbing his thumb over her plush lower lip, leaning down to whisper into her ear, “Te ves tan bien desnuda.”

Gracie whimpered, her knees wobbling, her fingers clinging to his arms, as he walked her backwards into the elevator, and pressed a kiss to her nose, “I’ll come find you when I’m done Princesa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter. I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

James strutted back towards the crew quarters; his chest puffed out with pride. After turning the Normandy back over to Jane, and briefing her, she had complimented him on his first turn at command and told him she was impressed with the job he did. _The_ Jane Shepard, Commander, first human Spectre, had told him he had done well; he could not help the arrogant grin that spread across his face. He knew he had a pile of work waiting for him, armor to be repaired, weapons to be cleaned, but for now, he headed straight for the XO’s quarters, where Gracie had said she would be.

The doors chirped, and slid open, and he took a deep breath, the scent of fruity lotion filling his nose. A towel was draped over the chair next to her desk, proof the historian had taken a shower while she waited. His dark gaze widened slightly, then narrowed at the sight of her, she was stretched out atop her bed, the long waterfall of her coppery hair loose and tumbling down her back in disarray, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of panties. Tiny panties, with bows on the hips, he could see one as he walked up towards her, reaching out to run a calloused hand over the back of her leg, up over her thigh, and over the curve of her ass, squeezing it gently, “You know Princesa, this song isn’t a love song.”

Gracie always had music playing, her tastes ran from current music, to old Earth songs, to the music of the other races within the galaxy. She grinned when she felt his hand slid up her leg, “But it sounds so hot.”

“He’s lost her and wants her back. It’s torture to be without her”, James murmurs to her as he leans over her, his hands starting a slow slide up her back, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips.

“It sounds so much better in Spanish”, she murmurs, dropping the datapad she was holding onto the bed, and pillowing her head on her arms.

James smiled at her, gently brushing her hair away from her back until it was completely bared to him, and reached for the bottle of lotion she had dropped on the bed after her shower, coating his fingers in it, he slid them back over her back, pressing on the tense muscles he felt, rubbing slowly. Gracie let out a moan, and relaxed onto the bed further, her eyes drifting shut.

He leaned down, whispering in her ear as he continued to rub her back, “Tienes una piel tan suave.”

“I don’t know what you said but say it again.”

“Tus ojos son el océano, quiero ahogarme en ellas.” His hands continued their slow, steady massage, rubbing her skin, while he continued to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing her cheek after he spoke.

“How do you say, ‘I need you to touch me’?” She lifted her head up off her arms, turning enough to look up at him through her sea glass eyes.

“Necesito que me toques”, his voice dropped lower as he spoke, leaning down to press the words into her cheek with small kisses.

“Necesito que me toques”, she repeated, slowly rolling onto her back, he kept his hands where they were, rubbing and caressing her as she rolled, until they rested on her stomach as she settled on her back.

“Dónde? Where?” He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, keeping his kiss teasingly light.

“Here”, She was too caught up in the spell he was spinning around her to feel shy, or embarrassed, Gracie lifted one of her arms from the bed, and in a languorous motion, slid it down her chest, cupping one high breast in her hand, and her fingers running over the taut nipple, and then her palm slid over her stomach, her own fingertips tracing over her mound, “And here.”

James let out a moan, shuddering as he watched her fingers slid over her bare skin, suddenly aware that he was still dressed, as his cock hardened and pressed insistently against his BDUS. He pushed himself off the bed, and stood up, reaching for the hem of his shirt as he spoke, “Keep going Princesa. Show me where you need me to touch you.

A slim finger slipped between her folds, and she ran them over her clit, then down, circling her opening, her hips arching up off the bed to meet her own eager fingers, as a whimper escaped her throat. A blush rose in her cheeks as her fingers slid through her own slick arousal, but she continued to run her fingers up and down through her folds, while her thumb rubbed over her tender bud of nerves. James had stopped undressing, his eyes growing dark with want, but when she arched from the bed, he jolted into action, kicking his boots off, and tugging off his clothes. Unabashedly, and unashamedly naked, he crawled into bed, sliding over her frame, his lips capturing hers.

While her lips parted beneath his, he felt the back of her hand against his stomach, and he broke the kiss to look down, watching her small fingers slid over her clit, the motion sending her shivering, “Feel good?”

“Feels better when you do it”, she answered, pressing her forehead against his broad shoulder.

He grinned at her words, shifting his weight to one elbow, his free hand sliding down her body, stopping to cup each breast, squeezing it gently, sliding down her stomach, and then meeting her fingers. He lifted her hand from her folds, and brought it to his mouth, sucking her slick arousal from her fingers. Gracie squirmed on the bed, her legs shifting restlessly, and James moved, sliding a thigh between her own, and let her fingers slip from his lips. A moan rumbled through him when her lips pressed into his shoulder, chills raking down his spine as she pressed sucking kisses into his skin, nipping at the corded muscles of his neck. Her hips lifted from the bed, and she sucked in a breath as her motions rubbed her slick folds against his thigh, her fingers digging into his arms in reaction.

Once more he dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers, shifting his leg to rub against her as she whimpered into the kiss. When her hands slid up his arms into his hair, he murmured his approval, tongue tangling with hers. His lungs were burning for air when he finally lifted his mouth from hers, and she sucked in a deep breath, her fingers continuing to slide through his faux hawk, running down his neck and his shoulders, and then back up slowly.

“Dime que necesitas Gracie.” He purred the words to her, his hands curling in her coppery tresses and tilting her head up until he could see into her ocean gaze, her eyes already hazy with arousal, “Tell me what you want.”

“More. I want more”, she arched from the bed, pressing her body against his, her hips rubbing against his thigh, slicking his skin with her arousal.

“More of what baby? Just tell me”.

“More of everything James. Please.” She whimpered, rocking against his thigh, shivering against him, her arms winding around his neck.

He groaned into her neck, the salt of her skin on his tongue as he shifted, pushing her thighs apart, one hand trailing down her body, “We’re going to take it slow. Just… not right now.”

“Who needs slow?” she grinned breathlessly up at him, her legs spreading eagerly at his touch.

“It’s good slow, sometimes”, he breathed against her neck, groaning as his finger slid easily into her body, arousal dripping from her body at his touch, “Madre de Dios.”

Gracie arched from the bed once more, her back bowing, as her muscles clenched eagerly around his finger. A flush darkened her cheeks, making her freckles stand out, the pink glow spreading down her neck as panted. Another finger slid into her body easily, and James moved them in and out, groaning as she squeezed his fingers. He was shaking, his cock so hard it made him dizzy, and he pulled his fingers from her folds, curled them around his hardened length, and stroked it a few times, enjoying the whimper from her.

One leg lifted from the bed and curled around his waist, tugging him to her, he went willingly, groaning as the head of his cock brushed against her folds. Gracie whimpered and lifted her hips eagerly, her shyness lost in a haze of lust. He slid into her in one slow, steady push, not stopping until his hips were pressed tightly against hers, sucking in a breath and holding it as pleasure turned his vision white. Trembling from the effort to hold still, he lowered his head, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks, which she returned eagerly, “Princesa… I’m not sure how much longer I can hold on.”

“Don’t hold back”, her fingers curled around his shaking biceps, and she tilted her hips up in offering, her eyes drifting closed. He dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder on a groan, sliding from her body, only to slam back into her, the force of his thrust making the headboard slap against the wall. Gracie jolted, her legs shifting around his waist, one hand raising to push against the headboard, her muscles fluttering around him, her whimper growing into a moan.

She met each of his heavy thrusts eagerly, shivering and trembling beneath him, each time his cock slid past that sensitive spot within her, she clenched around him, and he swore under his breath. Despite his hard, heavy thrusts, he cupped her face in one hand, holding her gently as he rocked into her. Her climax rushed to her, there was no slow buildup, he pushed her to the edge, and then tipped her over it before she could catch her breath, and buried her face in his shoulder, muffling her cry of pleasure.

Her cries and whimpers drove him on, and he kept up his punishing rhythm, prolonging her pleasure until she melted back into the bed, shaking with aftershocks. He slowed down, and she blinked her eyes open, looking up at him with a hazy, pleasure-drugged smile, which sent a pang of arousal skating down his spine. Leaning onto one arm, he reached for the hand she had pressed to the headboard, and curled his fingers around it, twining their fingers together as he picked up his rhythm once more.

Time spun to a stop as he continued to snap his hips into hers, burying his length inside her welcoming body, Gracie’s gasps and whimpers filling his ears. When she clenched around him, and another rush of arousal slicked his length, he hissed out a curse, closing his eyes against the pleasure. Unable to hold the climax off further, he buried his cock within her, groaning, his muscles jerking and twitching as he emptied himself into her. She buried her face in his chest, whimpering her pleasure, legs tight around his waist, as they rocked together, their movements gradually slowing.

“Has puesto mi mundo patas arriba”, he whispered the words to her, gently pulling his softening length from her body, wincing at the feeling. Panting for breath, he rolled to his side, one large arm curling around her waist, and tugging her to him. Gracie curled into him, pressing her face against the tattoo on his chest, looping an arm around his neck, and tangling her legs with his. As much as she clung to him, he did the same, holding her against him as his eyes drifted shut, letting her nearness soothe him, while she basked in his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok look, I have a type. (Those of you that have seen my husband know this). James Vega would easily be that type. I make no apologies for how attractive Spanish is. Or for my love of it.
> 
> Suggested listening La Tortura, by Shakira, feat. Alenjandro Sanz


	15. Chapter 15

The ship was quiet, deep in the night cycle, when Gracie’s eyes blinked open. She was still naked, stretched out next to and on top of James, who had rolled to his back in his sleep, pulling her with him. For a moment, she shut her eyes, determined to go back to sleep, but she struggled to shut her brain off, the idea of waking James up, appealed to her, she craved the pleasure he gave her, the way he made her feel; but he was sleeping so deeply, she pushed the thought away.

With a sigh, she slid out of bed, pulling on his discarded shirt, while she chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. Decision made, she grabbed a pair of leggings, tugging them on as she headed for the kitchen, datapad in hand. Over a cup of coffee, she read the reports from Hackett, her forehead creasing with concentration, highlighting passages, making notes on various pages.

M. G. Shepard: _I need to talk to you when you have time._

Jane was awake as soon as her omnitool beeped, she had set the incoming message sound to a specific tune for her sister, and now she was fully awake as she rolled to her side, raking a hand through her flaming tresses as she typed a message back.

J. Shepard: _I’m awake. What is it?_

M. G. Shepard: _I don’t know. It may be something, it may be nothing, but I need to talk it out and you are going to find out anyways and can you meet me in the conference room?_

J. Shepard: _It’s never a good sign when you start babbling. Let me get dressed._

M. G. Shepard: _Well I’m not pregnant, if that makes you feel better._

Jane choked on air at her sister’s response, the noise earning her a grunt from Garrus, who shifted and rolled onto his side. Her unease with Gracie’s romantic life was so well-known, it was a running joke among her crew, and everyone she had ever served with. Even Anderson had stepped in a few times, telling Jane to back off and let the younger Shepard have some space. Now Gracie was taking a moment to needle her about it, in true bratty little sister fashion.

“Little shit”, she murmured to no one in particular, moving to her bathroom to brush her teeth and dress, leaving Garrus stretched out in her bed, his propped carefully on several pillows, to protect his fringe. A few minutes later, carrying the largest mug she could find, filled with the secret stash of coffee her sister thought was carefully hidden, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Jane steps through the security checkpoint, murmuring a hello to the sleepy soldiers guarding it.

On the other side, Liara greeted her, “She woke you up too?”

“Now I know she’s serious”, Jane murmured, walking towards the conference room. Gracie was already in it, a stack of datapads beside her, her long locks raked back into a messy ponytail that dangled well-past the middle of her back, “Alright, what’s bothering you?”

Grace ran her fingers over the controls to the desk, and an image appeared; at first it was just wreckage, resembling a starship of some kind, but as the historian turned the image, tentacles came into view, along with a set of eyes on the undamaged side of the ship, “This is the Leviathan of Dis.”

“What the hell is it?” Jane set her coffee down, staring intently at the image.

“In 2163, this was discovered on Jartar. A STG unit managed to get to it, and take some initial scans, as well as date it. Shortly after that, a batarian dreadnought showed up, and the entire thing disappeared”, Gracie moved her fingers, and focusing on the lower part of the wreckage, “It’s a Reaper. Based on the data they got from it, the salarians estimate it to be around a billion years old.”

“By the Goddess”, Liara breathed, leaning over the desk to better study the picture.

“The batarians have claimed since, rather loudly, that there was nothing there. You can see that isn’t true”, Gracie held out two datapads, “The reports on it are on these. Along with the reports from Task Force Aurora.”

“Task Force Aurora?” Jane echoed, taking a datapad from her sister.

“Admiral Hackett formed the group to search for any information, anything we could use, against the Reapers. This isn’t the first cycle they’ve carried out; it stands to reason there is something left from previous cycles.” Gracie spoke.

“The Protheans”, Liara nodded in agreement.

“Exactly. Or from even before the Protheans. The task force found hints of a race they call the Leviathan.”

“As in the Leviathan the batarians found?” Jane queries, holding onto the datapad her sister had given her, her gaze still locked on the image of the wrecked Reaper.

“No. What was on Jartar was definitely a Reaper. But these Leviathans, the task force believes they are capable of killing a Reaper.” Gracie zooms back out on the wrecked Reaper, it was clearly damaged, one of it’s arms nearly pulled off, “Hackett asked me to look into the research, and see if I believe it is worth investigating, or if they’ve been chasing a white rabbit.”

“White rabbit?” Liara frowned in question.

“Alice in Wonderland, it means chasing a fantasy”, Jane supplied, “Gracie loved that story as a kid.”

At the explanation, Gracie smiled, nodding in agreement, “I did.”

“Is the research reliable?” Jane asked, tilting her head as she studies the image.

For a long moment, before speaking, Gracie chewed on her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth, “It appears to be. I mean, statistically it’s possible, probable even. But there’s a problem.”

Liara nodded in agreement, “If this Leviathan is strong enough to kill a Reaper, then it could be a threat.”

“Not a small one either”, Gracie sighed, rubbing at her temples, “I’ve been debating this since yesterday. If they exist, they were strong enough, and advanced enough, to kill a Reaper roughly a billion years ago. If they still exist, where have they been? Why haven’t they intervened during the cycles since then? Are they a threat to us? Will they cooperate with us against the Reapers?”

Jane sipped at her coffee, and took a deep breath, mulling over the questions her sister had raised, “But then again, they could help us. If they killed Reapers, that does not suggest a peaceful relationship.”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend; until they’re not” Gracie responded, still rubbing at her temples, “Humanity has the habit of not thinking outside the immediate problem. And that has bitten us in the ass repeatedly.”

“But they could prove useful.” Liara murmured, her gaze flicking through the reports on the datapad.

“Best case scenario, we find these Leviathan, and they agree to join us. We fight the Reapers, and when they’re defeated, the Leviathan go back to wherever they have been. Worst case, they join the Reapers”, Gracie leaned on the conference table, letting her head hang between her arms.

“Or other worst case, they turn on us after helping us with the Reapers, and we have to fight them”, Jane spoke, heaving another sigh.

“Which is why I asked to see both of you. Hackett wants to know what I think of all of this, if the data is reliable, and the ethical implications of it.” She spoke without lifting her head, staring sightlessly at the wood of the desk.

Jane frowned, her gaze flicking between the datapad in her hand, and the picture of the dead Reaper on the projector, “We need all the help we can get here Gracie. We may not be able to defeat the Reapers without them.”

“I know that”, a shiver ran through her as she spoke, “I won’t let him… I mean everyone, die. This could help us.”

“Or harm us”, Liara answered, setting the datapad down, “This research appears to well underway, if we support it, and start looking for Leviathan, we need to have a plan if this goes bad.”

“That seems to be the sensible solution”, Jane spoke, “Gracie, study the research, see if you can add anything to it, or find anything they may have missed. Liara, have your agents comb through your network as well. And let’s come up with any sort of plan, should contact take a turn for the worse.”

Gracie and Liara nodded, the historian pushed herself up from the desk she had been leaning against, turning the projector on the conference table off, and picking up her datapads, while the asari opened her omnitool and started typing a message. Samantha’s voice broke through the quiet of the conference room, “My apologies, but there are several messages waiting for Commander Shepard.

“Medical transport for Grunt and his team should be here soon. I’m going to go see him”, Gracie picked up her datapad and walked out of the conference room, red ponytail swinging with her movements. Jane moved to follow her sister, Liara’s hand caught her by the wrist, and the commander stopped, turning to the asari with a brow arched in question.

“Jane, did you hear what she said?” Liara asked.

“Yeah, something out there can kill the Reapers. It may be bad, it may be good, and we won’t know until we find it”, Jane answered.

The blue-skinned asari shook her head, “No. She started to say, ‘I won’t let him die”. Did you catch that?”

Jane blinked, thinking back on the conversation, and then let out a groan, dropping her head onto the asari’s shoulder, “Christ…”

“She’s in deeper than she realizes with him. Do you think it’s the stress of war, or is this something more?”

“There’s been something between them since they met. While she was in Vancouver, anytime she talked, he stopped what he was doing to listen to her. She could be going off on some tangent about castles and swords and fairytales, and he would sit there and listen to her. No one does that.” Jane sighed, burrowing her face into Liara’s shoulder, “He stopped working out one day to read an article she had written. Put down his weights, and sat on a bench, ignoring everything, to read.”

“I was joking when I said they would make pretty babies. But this isn’t just stress release Jane.”

“No, it’s not. She’s fallen for him.” Jane heaved a sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned against her friend. Once more a pang went through her, as she realized how drastically things had changed between her and Gracie.

“His feelings are obvious. He cares for her a great deal”, the asari leaned her head against the commander’s, “I just wish they had met before…. All this.”

“I have to fight for her. We have to win this war Liara, to give my sister and James a chance”, After a moment, Jane lifted her head, walking with purpose from the conference room. All her life she had worked to protect her younger sister, to give her what she wanted, and now, she was going to fight that much harder, to see to it that Gracie got her fairytale ending.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrus walked through the ship, after having spend time with Primarch Victus, going over messages, strategies, and the like. He had woken up alone, but that was not unusual, Jane had not slept good since Cerberus brought her back to life, wracked by nightmares of suffocating in space. While the commander was working, he intended to work on the other woman in his life, his rifle.

As he walked down into the bay, a large, three-fingered hand reached out, and clamped on his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Across from him, Wrex stood, and the old, battle-scarred krogan motioned down to the bay with a jerk of his head, “Shhh... just watch.”

The turian tilted his head, watching through glacial blue eyes at the human working. James stood in front of his workbench, pulling apart a pistol, checking each piece carefully, before setting it down. It seemed like a normal job for the arms master, checking on the weapons the crew used, “What exactly am I watching?”

“He’s taken that pistol apart and put it back together three times now.” Wrex answered, watching James through his reptilian gaze, his massive frame was relaxed, leaning against a wall, and a grin lifted his giant mouth.

“Is something wrong with it?” automatically, Garrus thought of the various problems the pistol could have, a jammed firing mechanism, the barrel might have gotten too hot and warped, and he took a step towards James, pulling on the arm that Wrex still held.

The krogan merely tightened his grip, shaking his head no, his grin growing wider, “Nothing wrong with it. Shepard asked him to get Gracie a pistol, that’s hers he’s working on.”

Garrus looked from James to Wrex, and then back again several times, before his mandibles dropped in surprise, and he started to laugh, “Ahhh... that’s the problem.”

“He’s fallen for short stack”, Wrex chuckled, the deep sound rumbling from his chest, “And you see those doe-eyes she gives him?”

Garrus nodded in agreement, “I have.”

“Hey Esteban!! You busy?” James called from his work bench, picking up the half-done pistol, “I want to make sure this is working. I keep hearing something grinding.”

“Why don’t you let me take a look at it?” Garrus answered, pulling his arm from Wrex and walking down into the bay.

James looked at Garrus and nodded, holding the pistol out. He had woken up to an empty bed, Gracie gone, and her absence had sent a pang through him. The more time he spent with her, the more time he wanted with her, listening to her talk animatedly about her current interests, sing along with whatever cartoon she was watching, letting her sleep on his chest, the spot above his heart that had become hers before he had time to realize it.

“Thanks Scars”, James leaned against the work bench, heaving a sigh and turning his head to stretch out his neck. Wrex ambled down to them, the old krogan walking as if he didn’t have a care in the world, smirking when he saw Garrus take the pistol and start to strip it down.

“These normally grind a bit after having some pieces worked on, the replacements aren’t as smooth as the originals.” Garrus murmured, studying several pieces with a critical gaze, “This is for Gracie isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s small enough she should be able to use it”, James nodded, taking one of the parts Garrus held out for him.

“Just give her a shotgun. She doesn’t have to aim it”, Wrex rumbled.

“And when the recoil knocks her backwards, she’ll shoot the person next to her”, Garrus responded, flicking his gaze over to James, “Ask me how I know.”

“She shot you?” James gaped at Garrus, momentarily forgetting his sudden rush of feeling for the historian.

Wrex guffawed at the question, bending over as he laughed, “Almost. He dropped to the ground faster than anyone could blink. Short stack couldn’t use that arm for what, a week?”

“Two. Dislocated her shoulder”, Garrus responded, rumbling in approval when he found the problem, and tugged the small piece of metal free, “Sand this down, it’s sticking. That’s what you’re hearing.”

“Thanks Scars. I appreciate it”, James responded, relief evident in his voice, “I can’t lose her… I mean…”

“Look kid, we get it”, Wrex rumbled, “For what it’s worth, you have my approval.”

“I wasted too much time with Jane, you know that”, Garrus put the pistol back down, “Spend as much time as you can with her, and make sure she knows how you feel. That’s all you can do.”

“And make sure her gun is working”, James added.

“Nah, make sure she never needs to use it. Gracie hasn’t even shot someone, just targets. Keep it that way”, Wrex said, picking up the pistol and handling it, “Damn thing is as small as she is. Speaking of our illustrious historian, where is she?”

“Illustrious?” Garrus queried.

“Yeah, she taught me that word”, Wrex rumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracie sat in the medical bay, while Dr. Chakwas did her best to keep Grunt still. The tank-bred krogan had taken a beating at the hands of the rachni, but he was insistent that he was not that badly injured. When she laid a small hand on his shoulder, he heaved a sigh and laid back on the table, grumbling, “I’m fine short stack.”

“Humor me Grunt”, she responded, nodding at Dr. Chakwas, moving to one side to let the ship’s doctor work on the krogan.

“You’ll need to spend some time in the hospital, but you’ll heal. Transport is nearly here”.

“Chicks dig scars”, Gracie grinned, moving to sit on a chair beside Grunt’s bed.

“I noticed you do”, he responded, flicking one cool blue eye to look at her, “You smell like that arms master, the big human in the bay.”

She turned a deep shade of pink, and shook her head at his words, “Nope. We’re not talking about my love life.”

“So, it’s love then?”

“For fucks sake Grunt”, Gracie dropped her palm in her hand, covering her flushed face with her fingers.

Across the bay, Mordin chuckled, nodding in agreement to Grunt’s words, “Would say the same. Vitals go up when James is around, blood increases to erogenous zones.”

“Would you both stop it??!” Gracie nearly shrieks the words out, pressing both hands firmly to her face. Dr. Chakwas snorted, fighting back laughter as she read the scans of Grunt, and Mordin chuckled, returning to his work.

From his bed, the new leader of Aralakh company grinned, looking at Gracie through half-closed eyes, “If you had a quad you’d tell him how you feel.”

“Not. Having. This. Discussion.” She gritted the words out, refusing to look up from her palms.

One large, three-fingered hand reached out for her, and Gracie looked up to find Grunt looking at her, his expression suddenly serious, “You were never afraid of me. And I have never forgot that.”

“I figured out your weakness”, she smiled at him, digging into her pocket for one of the prepackaged snacks she had brought on board, “Here.”

Grunt, like all krogan, could digest almost anything, and he ate the entire thing, not bothering to unwrap it, sinking back onto his bed with a contented rumble, “He’s a good choice short stack, he can protect you. Since I’m not here to do it.”

Mordin and Dr. Chakwas exchanged grins, but stayed quiet, unwilling to interrupt the moment. Gracie’s face bloomed into a grin and she nodded, “I think so too.”

She stayed with Grunt, letting the krogan make fun of her, teasing him back, while the medical transport headed to the Normandy. As they loaded the injured krogan onto the transport, he leaned up, groaning with pain, pressed his massive forehead against Gracie’s gently, and then let her go, his hand pushing her towards James. Sniffling, Gracie stepped back as the medical team loaded the krogan onto the transport ship, leaning back into James as he stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, “C’mere Princesa.”

At his words, she turned, burying her face in his t-shirt, her shoulders shaking as she cried over the krogan leaving, and James pressed one hand against her back, rubbing it consolingly. While he murmured to her, he stepped backwards, until he could lean against several stacked crates, and then he wrapped both heavily muscled arms around her, pulling her against his frame.

From behind them, Jane had watched everything unfold; watched Gracie and Grunt, the unlikeliest of friends, say goodbye to each other, watched her soft-hearted sister start to cry, and then watched James step up. She heaved a sigh as James tipped Gracie’s face up, and gently wiped tears from her face with his calloused thumbs, whispering something to her that had the younger Shepard sister giggling through her tears.

“What’s the phrase humans use, wrapped around her pinky finger?” Garrus rumbled from beside her, one clawed hand squeezing her shoulder delicately.

“Don’t humans change their name after bonding? You don’t call it bonding though, it’s… marriage”, Wrex grunted, fighting back a grin as he looked at Jane.

“Dr. Gracie Vega. It has a nice ring to it,”, Liara stepped up on the other side of Wrex, peeking around the massive krogan at the commander, “You know, as an Alliance officer you can marry them.”

“Alright, that’s enough”, her words did not come out as forceful as she wanted, and Jane shook her head at the three aliens around her, “It is too soon to talk about marriage. Or babies.”

“So, what should we talk about?” Garrus asked, mandibles quirking in a turian grin.

“Eden Prime. We have to go back”, Jane sighed, leaning against the turian for a moment, seeking comfort from him, just as Gracie sought comfort from James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I can't write a slow burn to save my soul. I've tried three times now. Instead, I'm going to write these two falling in love, and not seeing it. But everyone else does. 
> 
> Next stop... Eden Prime.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot -and- smut.

Gracie was buried in work, going through every report Hackett had sent her, Liara had lent her several computer screens, and Jane had requisitioned a computer terminal for her; every screen was filled with reports, pictures, scans, every piece of information she had, and could track down. For hours she had been single-minded in her research, a now empty thermos of coffee sat beside her, as well as several packs of snacks and candy. She knew James was in the bay, working on armor and weapon upgrades, and Jane had gone down to Eden Prime, taking Garrus and Liara with her, the crew was all intently focused on their work.

“Dr. Shepard”, EDI’s smooth voice broke her concentration, and she jumped, almost dropping a datapad, “Your sister asked me to let you know, the Normandy is returning. We have a new arrival.”

“New arrival?” Gracie set down the datapad she was holding, filled with her notes on the reports she had been reading, and pushed herself from her chair, hopping up and down as she pulled on a pair of boots over her pink socks. In the bay, she found James and several other crew members, each pulling guns from the armory.

The tall marine looked at her over the top of his shot gun, and nodded back towards the crew quarters, “Hey Princesa, do me a favor and stay in there for a bit. Or maybe on the bridge.”

“What is going on?” Gracie stood dumbfounded in the bay, her sea glass gaze wide, but also brimming with curiosity.

“Jane found a Prothean on Eden Prime”, he responded, leaning into the armory and handing another gun to Gregory Adams, as the engineer strode up, “We had to find the regulations on first contact.”

“A… A Prothean?” she blinked several times, trying to make sense of what James had just said.

“Gracie, _por favor_ , go back to the crew quarters. We don’t know what is going to happen”.

She arched an auburn brow at him, and folded her arms over her chest, “So it’s fine for you to go charging off into danger, but I have to hide?”

“Princesa…”

“Don’t. I am a member of this crew, just like you. I know Jane asked you to get me a gun.” She held out a small hand.

James stood there for a moment, his heart thudding in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his veins; a pang went through him, knowing he could not just protect her from everything, adding to his unease. Grudgingly he leaned into the armory, and pulled out the Carnifex he had worked on for her, “You know how to use this?”

For an answer, she picked up the clip, snapped it into place, and checked the safety, before she looked up at him, “I won’t be winning any marksmanship awards, but I know the basics.”

“You know… a woman who knows her way around a gun is sexy”, he deflected his feelings with humor, wiggling his eyebrows at her and flexing one bicep.

“And here I thought you were an ass man”, she shot back, grinning when Lieutenant Adams choked and started spluttering.

Before James could say anything, the bay opened, and everyone focused on the shuttle. Once it had landed, and the engines powered down, Jane opened the hatch, and leaned out, “Everyone, let’s take a deep breath, and stay calm.”

Slowly the commander came out, followed by Liara, and a strange, gray skinned alien, with a sharp, angular head, and several pairs of golden eyes, dressed in bright red armor. The Prothean surveyed the crew as they stared back at him, but his features did not change, and he did not speak. Garrus slipped from the shuttle behind him, and as the turian stepped onto the bay, Jane started to walk forward. As a group, they walked through the bay, and to the cargo hold, where Javik sank onto the floor and sat calmly.

James had followed Jane and the Prothean, and stood behind the crew, using his bulk to block Gracie, who still carried the pistol he had given her. Liara spoke with the alien for a few minutes, but it was not until the commander spoke to the crew, telling them to leave, that Javik even reacted. His golden eyes bounced from Jane to everyone in the room, landing on Gracie and studying her intently for a moment, as she peered around James at him. She was staring so intently at the alien, curiosity written across her delicate features, that she did not realize James had turned, and was looking down at her.

“I…” she started to say, looking up at him and then at Jane.

The commander nodded, knowing the endless stream of questions about to erupt from her sister, “Give us some time, let’s get Javik settled first.”

As soon as Jane spoke, James had one hand around Gracie’s arm, the arm not holding her pistol, and was tugging her from the room. He had been unsettled since Jane had brought the Prothean on board, but having Gracie there, when they had no idea what they were capable of, what they could do, had increased his agitation. He trusted Jane completely, and did not question her motives, but he would not just leave Gracie in the cargo hold.

He did not let her go until they were back in the armory, and where several crew members were busy stowing weapons. For a long moment they had a staring contest, Gracie was glaring up at him and he simply stared back, his expression intense, finally she heaved a sigh, popped the clip free of the gun, cleared it, and handed both the pistol and clip back to him.

“You can’t just drag me around this ship”.

“We don’t know what that thing is. Other than Prothean. We don’t know what side it’s on, what its capable of. And you’re not trained for this.” He shook his head at her, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t need to be coddled. And I don’t need a babysitter.” She folded her arms over her own chest, mimicking his stance, although her words were almost as plaintive as they were annoyed.

For a moment he stared at her, his warm brown gaze locked onto hers, before he sighed and shut one of the weapon’s lockers, and then held out one of his calloused hands, “C’mon, we need to talk.”

With a frown marring her features, she took his hand, and followed him to the observation lounge, where he poured them each a shot of tequila. Despite the tense situation, he laughed when she choked on the drink, teasing her about being a lightweight. Finally, they settled on the couch, Gracie turned to study him, and James sitting with his elbows propped on his knees, “I was on Fehl Prime. With Delta Squad. Damn, I was so proud to be there.”

Slowly, over several shots of tequila, he told her about Fehl Prime. While telling her about the Blood Pack mercenaries, and their attack on the civilians, he showed her the scars from dueling their leader. She listened as he talked about his CO, Captain Toni, the civilians he befriended, including the little girl April. Her hand slid into his, and she curled her fingers around his as he explained the fight against the Collectors, the interference from Cerberus, and finally, his choice, saving the colonists or saving the intelligence they had on the Collectors.

“I won’t make a decision like that again. Nobody else is going to die on my watch”, he finished, staring out the windows of observation, watching the stars speed by.

Gracie said nothing, but quietly slides across to him, her free hand raising to trace the scar on his cheek with a gentle touch, and he leaned into her touch, keeping his gaze focused on the windows, rather than her expansive gaze. As he had talked, realization had dawned on her; why he had wanted to stay on Earth, why he was so protective of her, from the beginning, and now she heaved a sigh, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, “I get it.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry if I made you mad Princesa”.

“But you’d do it again.”

“I would. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect you, you know that, right?” He shifted, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

“I….” Gracie started, only to stop, lifting her head from his shoulder, and looking up into his dark brown gaze, only to stop, her teeth sinking into her lip.

“You?” He prompts, his gaze dropping to her lower lip as she chews on it. The air grows thick with anticipation, and he doesn’t even take a breath, afraid of breaking the moment.

The words are right there, almost out in the open, but she bit them back, settling on an answer from a movie she knows the crew has watched, “It’s an unspoken thing.”

His brows drew together in a frown of confusion for a moment at her words, and then his eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. A genuine smile lifted his mouth, and he nodded in agreement, “Yeah Princesa, it is.”

By mutual agreement, they ended up curled up on the couch together, watching another movie, Gracie stretched out on the couch, and James resting his head on her stomach, his muscular arms wrapped around her. She traced her hands over his back, down as far as she could reach, and then back up, kneading and rubbing at his shoulders, within minutes the emotions from earlier were gone, and he relaxed into her.

As the movie continued, it became apparent that James deeply asleep, and Gracie had no wish to move him, even as she grew chilled. She lifted one arm from his back, and flipped open her omnitool, quickly typing out a message.

M.G. Shepard: _Hey, are you busy?_

J. Shepard: _Just finished a briefing with Primarch Victus and Garrus._

M.G. Shepard: _Can you bring the two datapads on my desk to me? I’m in starboard observation._

J. Shepard: _Too lazy to walk?_

M. G. Shepard: _You’ll understand when you see it. Please??_

The commander stepped into the lounge, and found Gracie holding James to her, the historian put a finger to her mouth as she saw her sister, whispering, “Shh... he’s asleep.”

“Need something to read I take it?” Jane held out the data pad her sister had asked for, and then grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair, the ship ran cold, and despite James’ warmth, Gracie was shivering.

“Yeah, I’m gonna put a show or a movie on and let him sleep.” Gracie spread the blanket out over James and her legs, sighing in relief as she leaned against the back of the couch.

“Good choice…” Jane nodded, and turned to leave, but then turned around, “Gracie, I don’t know say it enough, but I’m proud of you. And I’m happy for you, and him.”

“Thanks Sissy”, she grinned up at her from her spot on the couch.

“The queen is the strongest chess piece”, Jane said as she walked towards the doors.

Gracie looked up from the screen on her omnitool, “I know that. What are you talking about?”

“And she protects the king”, Jane stopped in the doorway, and looked over her shoulder at her younger sister, “Protect him. He needs to be saved, as much as he needs to save someone.”

“I….” As she had listened to her sister, Gracie had put her hand back on James’ back, it rested between his shoulder blades as she nodded.

“And don’t waste time. Life is too short.” With that, Jane slid through the doors, and then flicked open her omnitool, locking the door behind her as she walked, “EDI.”

“Yes Commander?”

“Consider Lieutenant Vega and Dr. Shepard indisposed. Hold any messages for either of them.” She walked towards the main battery, where she knew Garrus was holed up.

“Yes Commander.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Gracie’s gentle hands had rubbed his back and shoulders, lulling him into sleep, while he held onto her like she was a life raft. Long used to falling asleep almost anywhere, he came back to awareness quickly, blinking his eyes to clear the sleep from them. An old tv show played over the projection screen, the one about a white-haired man, who was mutated, fought monsters, and cursed frequently. James had watched the entire series once, and knew it was one of Gracie’s favorites, she had lines from every episode memorized.

She was not watching the show, her head leaned against the back of the couch, long lashes hiding her bright gaze, her chest rising and falling evenly as she slept. A data pad rested on the couch beside him, she must have been reading it, and a blanket covered his back and legs, cocooning them together, and keeping Gracie warm.

Slowly he raised up, sliding his arms out from underneath her, tugging the blanket from his back and draping it over her sleeping form. Moving quietly, he picked up the bottle of tequila, and the shot glasses, putting them away, before resettling on the couch, picking up her socked feet and propping them in his lap. With his legs stretched out in front of him, he flipped through his messages, the commander had set a course for Grissom Academy, and would be picking her away team closer to arrival, they had several hours before then, and that left him time with Gracie.

“Hey Princesa”, gently he ran a finger down the arch of one foot, grinning when she murmured in her sleep and twitched, “Wake up.”

The long, dark brown lashes of one eye lifted, and she peered out at him for a moment, her gaze unfocused, before she closed her eyes and snuggled further into the couch. Once more a broad finger traced down the arch of her foot, and she grumbled in her sleep, blinking several times and finally focusing on James across from her, grinning.

“Have a good nap?”

“Could ask you the same.”

“Marines can sleep anywhere.”

At this, she smirked at him, “Especially on top of people, it seems.”

“You make a fantastic pillow.” As he spoke, he stretched again, sighing as his shoulders popped.

“C’mon.” Gracie pulled her feet from his lap and stood up, grabbing the data pads she had been reading, “You know what sounds good? Food.”

“I was thinking of eating something else”, his smirk grew wider when she blushed at his response, but he stood up, dropping the blanket over the back of the couch. They slipped from the lounge; her small fingers wrapped around his larger ones.

James had barely finished eating when his omnitool chimed, and he was pulled away from Gracie to work on some armor and several guns. She used the time to take a shower, changing into a pair of comfortable leggings and a familiar, oversized t shirt, before sitting down at her desk. Within a few moments she was buried in work, and lost track of time.

“I have never seen you work through an inventory that fast”, Steve grinned. The commander had asked them to do a full inventory on the armory and order any upgrades possible. James had flown through his work, sparing little time to chat a crack jokes, which was unusual for him.

“Yeah well, I’ve got somewhere to be”, he muttered, shutting the last locker door in the armory.

“Big plans with Dr. Shepard I take it?” Steve returned, walking back to his desk in the bay.

“I’m not sure… not really”, James followed him, dropping the data pad onto his work bench, “I just… I talked to her about Fehl Prime, told her what happened.”

Steve grew serious, ignoring his work, “And?”

“She didn’t tell me I was hero, or… you know how people look at you? That starry-eyed look, like you could do no wrong?”

“I hate that.” Steve nodded in understanding.

“She didn’t do that either. I know I joke around a lot, but this is serious, I’m serious about her”, James said.

“That’s obvious. We don’t know how much time we’re given, so spend as much of it as you can with her”, Steve gestured towards the elevators, “Go. Nothing left to do here, I’m gonna grab some food.”

James was certain he had set a speed record for fastest shower, much to the amusement of the crew, who all took turns giving him a hard time as he left the crew quarters and headed towards the XO’s quarters. Gracie had listened to him, listened to all that had happened at Fehl Prime, she hadn’t judged him, hadn’t pointed out what he should have done, but she also hadn’t ignored it either, hadn’t glorified his actions. She had seen the most vulnerable parts of him, his doubts, she hadn’t walked away, and now, he wasn’t going to lose any more time with her.

He stopped impatiently in front of her doors, waiting for them to open, and stepped through them before they had even opened fully. She was at her desk, wearing his t-shirt, the end of her long braid of fiery hair falling over her shoulder, highlighting several passages in the report she was reading. With one hand he leaned down, tugging the datapad from her, with the other he pulled her chair back, turning it to face him.

“Hey, I was reading that”, Gracie protested, reaching for the datapad James held, her eyes lifting to look up to his, sucking in a breath when her sea glass gaze collided with his. He was staring at her with more intensity, more raw emotions, than he ever had before, “Is everything alright?”

Before this, every kiss he had asked for, but now, he simply leaned down, capturing her lips with his, his arms sliding around her waist and lifting her from her chair. Holding her to him, and deepening the kiss, his tongue rubbing against hers, he walked them to the bed, setting her down on it and following her, pressing her down into the mattress. When he lifted his mouth from hers, they both gasped for air, and Gracie blinked her eyes several times, looking hazily up at him, while her fingers sank into his dark hair.

“I need…” The words stuck in his throat, and he trailed off, looking down at her, lifting one hand to run his calloused fingers down her cheek.

She melted into the bed beneath him, relaxing in his presence, “What do you need?”

“More.” Leaning forward he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the smell of her fruity lotion, and her warm skin, “More of everything.”

Slowly her hand shifted from his hair, sliding down over his broad shoulders, down his back as far as she could reach, gathering the material of his shirt in her hand, and tugging it upward, “Then take it. Take what you need.”

“Gracie, I…” He groaned, lifting enough to rip his shirt from his shoulders, and throw it from the bed. Bare chested he leaned back on his knees, his fingers reaching for the hem of the shirt she wore, the one she had stolen from his laundry.

“Take. What. Your Need.” She grew bolder as he tugged the shirt from her, leaning up and bracing herself on her arms, her coppery locks spilling behind her on the bed, and met his gaze with her own.

“Dios…” He lunged forward, snatching her to him, pulling her to her knees on the bed in front of him, his hands tugging her bra from her, the clasp popping free, as he lips met her. He poured every ounce of himself into the kiss, every feeling he had, swallowing the eager moans that slipped from her, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently.

When he broke the kiss, he nudged her back to the bed, and slid over her, his lips closing around one pink nipple. She hissed out a breath, squirming at his touch, arching up towards his mouth, her fingers raking through his hair. With each pull of his lips, the ache between her legs intensifying, she bit back a moan, only to have him lift his head, “No Princesa. Let me hear you.”

“Fuck… James…” She whimpered as he rolled her now slick nipple between his fingers, pinching slightly. Chills broke out on her pale skin as she mewled, her eyes drifting shut.

“That’s the idea”, he grinned at her, lowering his head once more, switching to the other breast, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh, murmuring his approval when her skin turned pink, when her nipples tightened against his fingers, and she squirmed on the bed.

Gracie blushed at his words; her embarrassment lost when his mouth continued down her body. Beneath the indent of her bellybutton, he sucked a dark mark, and then another one over the jut of her hip bone, while his fingers popped the buttons on her pants, and tugged them from her body. Although he was still gentle, he moved with more authority than before, stripping her pants from her, tossing her socks to the floor, and then tugging the pale pink panties she wore from her hips, sliding them down her thighs before she could protest.

Once she was naked beneath him, the rush of emotions washed through him again, and he shuddered, sliding a large palm between her thighs, and tugging them apart, moving between them, one hand dropping to his pants, popping the buttons free and kicking them off as he leaned over her body. He dropped his head, pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her mound, and then stretched out on the bed between her legs, turning his head to suck one more dark mark on the inside of her thigh. Gracie shivered, spreading her legs further apart on the bed in blatant invitation.

It was an invitation he took gladly, dragging the flat of his tongue up between her folds, murmuring in approval at the arousal that slicked his tongue. His large hands pinned her hips to the bed as his tongue slipped between her folds, flicking over her clit, feeling it swell in response to his attentions. Gracie gasped, rising from the bed, and he slid a hand up her body, pressing her back down to the bed, her hand lifted to his, fingers curling around his as he held her down.

She met each flick of his tongue with her hips, lifting them from the bed, shivering on the bed as his lips closed around her clit, when he sucked on the delicate bundle of nerves she shrieked, her entire body jolting on the bed. The hand on her hip slid across her thigh, and one broad finger sunk easily into her depths, she clenched around it, bringing a groan from them both. Instead of sliding it in and out, he pressed it up, finding the soft spot within her, and pressed against it, while he sucked on her clit.

Gracie sucked in a breath and held it, stars dancing in front of her eyes, her fingers tightening around his, clinging to his hand as she surged up from the bed again, squealing his name. Her response brought a grin to his lips, and he lifted his head up enough to look up into her wide gaze, watching her as she twitched on the bed. He barely had to move his finger to push her the edge, her free hand slid down to his shoulders, nails scraping over his skin as she clung to him, sucking in a deep breath. She looked down her body at him, watching the gleam in his dark brown gaze as he pushed her over the edge. When he sucked on her clit once more, his finger pushing up against that spot again, she broke, the breath she had taken leaving her in a scream. Her back bowed from the bed, her thighs shook, and then her entire body shook, a rush of arousal slicking his finger, and then dripping from her, onto the bed beneath them.

While she shook on the bed, her eyes hazy and staring at him, he surged forward, not caring that her arousal slicked his lips as he pressed a kiss to her. He was shaking as badly as she was, trembling so hard he could barely hold onto her, and he groaned when her hands slid down to his waist, shoving his boxers down, and curling around the length of his cock. Gracie watched him, his eyes wide as he shook harder when she curled her fingers around his length, her thumb sliding through the precome that was dripping from him.

One of his hands slid down her side, over her hip, and cupped her thigh, tugging it up high around his waist, and he dug his knees into the mattress, one of his hands curling around her fingers, dragging her hand down his length, and then back up. After just a few passes, he was shaking harder, and he leaned down to her, slotting his hips between her thighs, shivering as the head of his cock brushed against her slick folds.

“Take what you need James.” She whispered the words against his mouth, lifting her other leg to curl around his waist, tilting her hips up in offering, as her hand continued to slide down up and down him. He growled in response, the rumble vibrating through her, and slid within her, tugging her hand up over her head, and pressing it to the bed, curling his fingers around hers and hanging on.

As soon as he was buried within her, he pulled away, and then snapped his hips back to hers, groaning as she clenched and squeezed around him. The rhythm was hard, but he held her hand, his lips pressed to hers, curling his tongue around hers while he rocked back and forth. Already sensitive from her first orgasm, she shuddered beneath him, almost whining as he pushed her relentlessly to another peak. He shifted his hips, and the swollen head of his cock slid against that spot within her, shooting sparks through her body again, and she moaned.

“C’mon baby… just let go. I got you”, he whispered the words to her, pressed them into her cheek, as he continued to snap his hips to hers, the bed rocking with his movements. His hand tightened around her fingers, clinging to her, as pleasure coiled tightly in him, the edge rushing suddenly up to meet him.

“James…” She moaned his name, legs tightening and shifting around his waist, meeting his thrusts with her hips, her muscles fluttering and clenching around him. Her free hand slid up his shoulder, his neck, and she cupped his cheek, lifting her pleasured gaze to meet his.

“Te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti.” The words he couldn’t speak earlier now tumbled from him as he shivered, losing his rhythm as he rocked within her.

One final thrust, and she broke apart, clenching around his cock as her back arched from the bed, a rush of arousal slicking his length, gushing around him and down onto the bed. He leaned forward, catching her scream as she shook and trembled beneath him, groaning into her mouth as his hips snapped forward one more time, his vision growing white as his climax shook him. She squeezed around him in rhythmic pulses, prolonging his climax as he erupted within her. Neither was sure how long they clung to each other, rocking together as pleasure coursed through them, coasting back to reality together.

Gracie sniffled, a sudden rush of tears making her vision swim, and she buried her face in his neck, her hands sliding up to around his neck, tugging him closer to her as she bit back a sob. James felt her body shake, and he slid a hand down her back, pressing her closer to his frame, “It’s ok. I got you baby. I’m right here.”

She nodded, her tears sliding down her cheek, mixing with the sweat on his shoulder as an aftershock rocked her. Gently he lifted her head from his shoulder, looking down into her sea glass gaze, “I’m not letting you go Princesa. I hope you know that.”

A whimper left her, tears slipping down her cheeks again, and she nodded, heaving a breath before she spoke, “Stay?”

“Of course.” Wincing he slid from her body, and rolled to his side, tugging her after him. She rested her cheek against the tattoo on his cheek, tears still clinging to her lashes as she relaxed against him. He reached for her hand with one of his, pressed a tender kiss to her palm, and then flattened it over his heart, while he pressed her to his side with the other. Listening to his heartbeat thud against her ear, Gracie relaxed, her lashes drifting shut as she curled against his side. When she sighed, and her breathing evened out, James shifting, tugging the blanket from the foot of the bed over them. She rolled to her side, in her sleep, and he slid to her, reaching out to cup her face his palm, gently pushing strands of hair out of her delicately boned face. At his touch, she sleepily raised an arm, curling it around his neck, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her against him more firmly, sighing as she tucked her head beneath his chin. He was asleep within moments, his hand tangled her hair, her arm wound around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene from Guardians of the Galaxy 2? I cried during that unspoken thing scene. 
> 
> And yes, Gracie is watching The Witcher.


	17. Chapter 17

She was alone, the spot next to her on the bed cold, when she woke up. Sitting up, she covered a yawn with the back of her hand, and reached for one of James’ discarded shirts, tugging it over her head as she slid from bed. A wave of coppery hair slid into her eyes, and she brushed it away, her sea glass gaze locking onto her omnitool bracelet, a bright blinking color signified she had messages waiting.

J. Vega: _By the time you read this, I’ll be on the Grissom mission with Jane and Garrus. Didn’t want to wake you up, so I let you sleep. I didn’t look back, just like you asked._

Gracie read the message several times, several emotions running through her at once, the warm fuzzies from his message, a rush of fear at the knowledge he was gone both warred within her, and she took several deep breaths, raking her fingers through her hair to pull it back from her face. In a rush, she snatched a pair of leggings up, tugged them on, and headed for the showers. Clean and dressed, she headed for the medbay, carrying a well-worn leather satchel.

Eve looked up with guarded interest as Gracie walked in, but Mordin did not even look up from his work, as if he was used to Gracie’s appearances. His bright black gaze flicked up from the screen he was reading, “Ahhhh… was expecting you.”

“You were?” She skidded to a stop in front of him, clutching the satchel she carried.

“Yes. Have relationship with someone. Have little experience with it. Is natural to be unsure of yourself”, he responded, nodding to a nearby bed in the medbay, where she could sit, “Sketching calms your nerves.”

She nodded, sitting across from the krogan female, and pulling a sketch pad from her satchel, along with several pencils. Before she started to sketch, she wound her bright hair up into a knot on her head, and skewered the strands with a pencil, and tucked her legs beneath her. For a long moment she stared aimlessly at the page, before she moved her hand, and started to trace the pencil across the page.

While Gracie worked quietly, Mordin hummed as he took samples from Eve, and ran various tests. The salarian seemed pleased with himself, and he stepped away from desk, stepping towards the historian as she sat, head bowed, still sketching, “Feel better?”

“Not… really”, she turned the sketchbook, working on a different side of the page, her eyes focused on the page she was sketching, “I don’t know what love is.”

“’There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness’” Mordin quoted, his eyes skimming the pages she was sketching on. The curve of a broad shoulder was visible, decorated with a familiar pattern, the sharp edges of a tattoo sketched cleanly in charcoal.

“Nietzsche was never my favorite philosopher”, Gracie murmured the words around a pencil she had clenched between her teeth.

“Aptly described human love though.” Mordin tilted his head to one side as he watched Gracie sketch the background of the picture, the familiar outlines of the windows in starboard observation, “Sketching your first night together?”

“We fell asleep, and I opened my eyes, and could see his shoulder and arm, and beyond that, the stars. And I knew that on some of those stars, war is raging, the Reapers are decimating worlds. But behind his shoulder seemed like the safest place in the world”, Gracie answered, tracing a scar on his arm with light strokes of her pencil.

“Love is protection for you. Learned love from your sister.” Mordin observed, moving to sit beside Gracie on the exam table.

At his words, she stopped, lifting her pencil from the page, and looked up at him, “What is love like for salarians?”

“Ahhh... complicated answer”, Mordin took a breath, “Salarians… love is family. Love is forming a bond and building something.”

“Love is strength”, Eve spoke, her sharp gaze locked on Gracie.

“Love is sacrifice”, a deep, dual-toned voice responded from the doorway. Adrien Victus leaned into the medbay, his golden gaze locked onto the trio sitting in front of him, “Forgive my intrusion, I needed some of the turians supplements.”

“No intrusion. More opinions are better”, Mordin answered, lifting a gloved hand to point towards a cabinet, “Supplements are in cabinet, commander keeps supply for any race on board.”

“Love is sacrifice?” Gracie asked, her brows drawing together as she considered the question.

Adrien nodded, taking a bottle from the cabinet, “I knew I loved my wife when I realized I would give anything for her. The same is true for my son.”

“Love is different for all of us” Mordin spoke, pointing to each of the alien races in the room.

“Human courtship is confusing”, Adrien leaned against a nearby table, “You do not talk openly about your emotions, about sex, but you make references to them.”

“Human taboos are fascinating”, the salarian spoke.

“Let’s not get sidetracked”, Eve spoke from her exam table, “Are you afraid of something Gracie?”

“Yes”, the answer burst from her before she could stop it, “What if this isn’t love? What if I feel this way because of circumstances? What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if I’m overthinking it?”

“You’re overthinking it” Adrien answered.

“Very much so”, Mordin concurred.

“But to know love, you have to know pain. Whether he is worth the risk is up to you”, the primarch stated, pushing himself from the exam table he was leaning against, “The commander told me there is a chess board in one of the lounges, can someone teach me?”

Mordin pointed to Gracie, even going so far as to nudge her with an elbow, “Gracie is best player on ship.”

Her tropical water gaze dropped to the sketch of James, and she stared at it for a moment, tracing over the rise of his shoulder with one finger. With a sigh, she flipped the sketchbook shut, and slid it back into her satchel, “I could use the distraction.”

“Perfect. Tests results ready soon, need to work”, Mordin pushed himself from the table, humming his scientist salarian song. Gracie slid from her exam table, and Adrien fell into step beside her. Being around humans had afforded the new primarch an opportunity to satiate his curiosity, Gracie was a study in contrasts, especially compared to her sister.

As they walked to the lounge, he spoke, “I knew within days that my wife was the one for me.”

“You did?” Gracie looked up at him, nearly vibrating with energy and emotions, bouncing on her socked feet as she walked.

He nodded, “I know many who searched for years to find their mates. And I know some who found them and knew within moments. It is different for everyone.”

“Does love change?”

“Change? What do you mean?”

“Everything I’ve ever read; people say love changes. It goes from a bright fire to something softer.”

Adrien hummed thoughtfully, his mandibles shifting as he walked with her to one of the lounges, “I suppose it might. We all change, it makes sense that how we feel love, and how we give love, would change.”

“Who knew the great General Victus was such a philosopher?” she teased, pulling out the chessboard.

“I used to read philosophy and poetry at night, when it was quiet”, he sat in a chair, stretching his lean legs out in front of him, “Don’t tell anyone.”

“It’ll be our secret.”

“Tell me, which piece is the most powerful on the board?” his golden gaze watched intently as Gracie set the pieces out on the chessboard.

“The queen. She can move any direction, any number of squares.” Gracie answered.

Adrien nodded, reaching for the queen on his side of the chessboard, “And what does she do?”

“Well… the king is the most valuable piece on the board. To win the game, you must capture your opponent’s king”, Gracie sat down opposite Adrien, picking up her king and rolling it between her fingers, “The queen protects the king.”

“An apt metaphor for your current feelings”, he mused.

“Jane said the same thing last night.”

“Your sister is a good commander, wise beyond her years, fair but disciplined.” Adrien stretched his arm forward, setting his queen back in her spot on the chessboard, “But you, you are a storm. Wild, impetuous, refusing to follow orders, breaking rules every chance you can get.”

Gracie’s head dropped, but not fast enough to hide the chagrined look that darkened her features, “I hear that often.”

“It’s not a bad thing Gracie.” He mused, studying the board with a focused look, “Shall we begin?”

Adrien caught on to the rules of chess, and the strategy quickly. They talked as they played, about Gracie’s work as a historian, his military career, families, the similarities between their cultures, and the differences. Despite their differences, they found common ground on many things, including a mutual dislike of the salarian Dalatrass.

While Gracie studied the board, considering her next move, Liara leaned in, her blue-tinted features brightening as she saw the board, “Chess!! I haven’t played in so long.”

“I’m teaching Adrien to play.”

The asari studied the board, “Seems like Primarch is beating you.”

Her remark drew a round of laughter from both Gracie and Adrien as the scientist pulled a chair closer to the table to sit in. Once more the air in the room settled into something comfortable, the three of them discussing options for each move, Liara offering her opinions to them both, prompting an outraged sigh from Gracie, “Whose side are you on?”

“The winners”, Liara grinned at Gracie, fighting back a chuckle, “Don’t make that move, he’s baiting you into a trap.”

“Clearly, neither of us are going to win with Liara here”, Adrien said, his tone mild, “Liara, we have been discussing love.”

Gracie turned a bright pink at the turian’s words and became interested in the pawn between her fingers. Two sets of alien eyes looked at her, Adrien’s gold ones amused, and Liara’s gaze curious, both of which she steadfastly ignored.

“Interesting topic. Anyone in particular?” the asari mused, nudging Gracie’s foot with her own.

“Idon’tknowwhatloveislikeandIdon’tknowifthisisloveandhowamIsupposedtoknowwhenI’veneverexperienceditbefore?” The words come out jumbled together, in a rush, as she keeps her gaze firmly locked on the pawn in her fingers.

“My translator did not catch that.”

“Gracie, if you feel something for him, you should explore it. It may be love. Do not let your fears keep you from experiencing this.” Liara said, patting the historian’s arm, “Did you try sketching?

For an answer, she motioned to the leather satchel, frowning in thought as she stared at the pawn in her fingers, “I did earlier.”

Liara nodded, “Good. You always found the answer to what was troubling you doing that.”

“Or eating too much junk food.”

“Speaking of,” Liara laughed, “It’s my turn to make dinner. Any ideas?”

“We have all the stuff for that turian meat dish Garrus likes, he could split it with Adrien”. Gracie nodded towards Adrien, who looked intrigued at her words, “And there’s always pizza.”

Liara shot Gracie a level, unblinking look, “We’re not doing pizza again”.

“I happen to think pizza is a perfectly good meal”, Gracie answered, setting the pawn she had been twirling between her fingers down.

Adrien’s omnitool chimed with another message, and he sighed, mandibles pulling tight to his face in annoyance, “If you will excuse me, I need to use the QEC for a few minutes.”

“C’mon Liara, we’ll figure out dinner.” Gracie stood up, stretching her back out before she reached for her satchel.

“Gracie”, Adrien looked up from his omnitool, his gaze intense as he met her own, “It is best to show love, not say it.”

“Thank you, Adrien,”, she tugged the strap of her satchel over her head.

Next to her, Liara nodded in agreement, “He’s right. The words are easy to say, but living it is entirely different. Primarch Victus, we will let you know when dinner is ready.”

“Adrien, call me Adrien. Primarch is still unsettling”, he murmured as he walked out of the lounge, followed by the asari and the human, “I will see you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liara and Gracie were in the middle of dinner, and discussions about history, Jane and Garrus, Adrien, Wrex and the genophage cure, and of course, James and Gracie, when they both looked up from the counter where they were working. Javik stood in front of them, his three sets of golden eyes focused on them both, wearing a rather inscrutable look on his angular features.

“Is there anything we can get you?” Liara asked, setting down the bowl she had been holding.

The Prothean looked from Liara to Gracie, and then back, blinking slowly, before shaking his head, “I grew tired of the room in the cargo hold.”

“You’re welcome to explore the ship”, Liara spoke again, her voice suddenly rushed and higher pitched.

“You are related to the commander?” Javik’s gaze swung back to Gracie, and caught in his intimidating look, the historian nodded, her gaze wide, “You do not look identical to her, so you are not twins.”

“No. She’s my older sister”, Gracie responded, gesturing with one hand to the chairs nearby, “You’re welcome to sit and make yourself comfortable.”

“I see not all the species are without manners”, Javik answered, “But I would prefer to stand.”

Gracie nodded, her gaze tracing over his features, before going back to work. He in turn studied both women, before looking to the redhead once again, “The ship’s computer tells me you are a historian.”

“I am. My focus of work is folklore, fairy tales, things like that.” Gracie gestured with one hand around her at the ship, “Here, my main job is record events on the ship. Jane wants an accurate history of things.”

“My people had tales and such”, Javik nodded.

“I would absolutely love to hear them”, Her eyes start to sparkle at the idea, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Perhaps, when they are not too painful.”

“I would be willing to record them, so they aren’t completely lost. That’s the point of history, preserving who we are”, Gracie sets several bowls into the nearby sink, “But not until you’re ready.”

“I see the appeal in recording the stories. But not right now”, Javik sat in chair, allowing himself a moment to relax. Liara and Gracie went back to work, the counters were wiped down, timers set on the oven, and they had started to lug the containers they used as makeshift tables into place, when Javik frowned, “What are you doing?”

“As often as we can, we get the entire crew together”, Gracie said, shoving a small table into place, “And eat dinner.”

“But unfortunately, we do not have enough table space for all of us at once, so we improvise”, Liara’s hands glowed blue as she lifted a small container into place.

“Keeping morale up among the crew is important.” Javik rumbled, pushing himself out of his chair and reaching for a folded table.

“Dr. Shepard, Dr. T’soni”, EDI’s voice broke over the intercom, “The shuttle is en route back. I thought you would want to know.”

“Is everyone alright?”

“Yes. The students have been evacuated, and we will need to make room for them on the ship.”

“Goddess…” Liara murmured, “EDI, let’s get everyone to the bay, we’ll set up space for them there, make sure Dr. Chakwas and Mordin are ready in the medbay.”

Even Javik followed them, and they were met in the bay by the rest of the crew. By the time the shuttle was docked, they had a stack of blankets, cots, and almost anything the Grissom Academy students would need. As the shuttle slid into the bay, Gracie pushed to the front of the group watched it, her brows drawn together in concern.

Jane led several students out, and Garrus helped one out, they were met by Dr. Chakwas, who started checking them out. The rest of the students piled out, and then Jack stepped off the shuttle, followed by James. Gracie was moving before she even realized it, stepping around the students, slipping past the normally angry biotic with a rushed hello, before she launched herself at James. He caught her with one arm, grinning down at her, the other hand still holding his shot gun, “Sleeping Beauty woke up.”

“What the hell is going on?” Jack asked, her eyes wide with shock as she looked at the scene in front of her, “How come I don’t get a hug like that?”

Gracie, held off the ground and eye level with James, peeked over her shoulder at Jack, and grinned, “You want a hug like this?”

“Hell yeah, I kinda feel left out.” Jack held out her arms expectantly.

James let Gracie down gently, his hand lingering on the small of her back as she stepped to Jack, who threw her tattooed arms around her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Details. You’re gonna tell me everything.”

She fought back a grin, and pulled away, stepping back towards James, who leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It took a few minutes to sort everyone out, the Grissom academy students headed upstairs to get checked out in the medbay, get dinner, take showers, all of them following Jack like ducklings. Gracie stood in the armory, as James put away weapons, and finally pulled his armor off, silently cataloging any injuries he had as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the bench.

“Like what you see Princesa?” despite how tired he was, he flexed his biceps at her as he spoke.

“I’d like it better if it wasn’t covered in bruises”, she answered, “Dinner is probably close to ready, I’m sure the showers will be full for a bit.”

“I can pull rank if I need to”, James grinned, and then held a calloused hand out to her, “But first.”

As soon as her hand curled around his, he pulled on it, tugging her to him until she fell into his lap. A sigh left him as she leaned against his shoulder, and he leaned back against the wall of the armory, “I needed this.”

He smelled like gun oil, like the heat from thermal clips, like the soap he used in the shower, and Gracie buried her face in his neck, “Me too.”

“Someday… we’re gonna live on the beach. And just lay in a hammock all day.” He murmured, pressing one hand against her back, head falling against the wall of the armory.

“Why the beach?”

“Why not?”

“Sunburns.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t burn”, he grinned, but didn’t open his eyes.

Gracie lifted her head, and watched his profile for a moment, seeing the tiredness in his features. Remembering her talk with Adrien earlier, and his advice, she was struck with an idea, and slid from his lap, holding her hand out to him, “C’mon.”

“We can’t just sit here?” he opened his eyes, reached for his hand, and let himself be tugged to his feet.

“You’re not the only one with codes. I have the one to the women’s bathroom. All the hot water I can use”, she tugged him out of the armory, and towards the rest of the ship, “I’ll scrub your back, and use the good shampoo on your hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot and more plot. We'll get back to smut eventually.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're all stuck at home, social distancing. It sucks.  
> Here's some smut to make it better.

James stood under the warm spray of the shower, his warm brown eyes closed, sighing in comfort as Gracie’s fingers ran through his hair, working shampoo into a thick, bubbly lather. He leaned on one arm against the wall, and she stood on her tiptoes, leaning against his back to reach up and wash his hair. At her gentle murmur, he leaned into the spray enough to let her rinse his hair, and then back out, as her conditioner slick fingers slid back into his hair.

Her words in the bay were true, she had codes to unlimited hot water and to lock the women’s shower, which is where they were, standing just close enough to the spray to feel the warmth from the water. Gracie had used his own tactics on him, asking for permission first to peel off his clothes, then to wash him, and finally to wash his hair. Lithe fingers had slid over his skin, leaving a trail of soapy bubbles over corded muscles, and leaving his skin tingling from her touch.

The fight at Grissom Academy had not been that long, but it had its moments, and he was still feeling the adrenaline as she worked slippery conditioner through his dark hair. Her calming touch brought his racing heart back to normal, and he heaved a sigh, tipping his head back to let her finish his hair.

“Lean back into the water”, she murmured, stepping back from him to let him move.

He turned, tipping his head back into the warm water, rinsing the conditioner from his hair. When he finished, he pulled her to him, and turned, so that she ended up under the water, and reached for the shampoo with one large hand, “Look up Princesa. Let me wash your hair.”

The unspoken ask was there, as she looked up at him, and she closed her eyes, tipping her head back up into the stream of water. Calloused fingers sunk into her hair, working it through the fiery strands, and then gently he rinsed her hair clean. As he slicked conditioner through her hair, he noticed the wide toothed comb sitting by the conditioner, and he reached for it, one hand gently turning her.

Gracie sighed, melting against the shower wall as he gently combed through her hair, easing tangles apart, combing the strands carefully, and then rinsing her hair clean. She looked over her shoulder at him, watching him as he worked, and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, “You can never cut your hair.”

“I can’t?” she murmured, leaning back against his chest, and closing her eyes.

His muscled arms wrapped around her waist, and he tugged her closer to him, “No. It’s gorgeous sweetheart. You have to keep it.”

“It needs a trim, I have split ends and it’s such a pain to deal with—” her words were cut off by his mouth, pressing to hers as she looked up at him, and she rose on her tiptoes to meet his mouth. The arousal that had been there, shimmering faintly, rose to the surface, and he groaned, rocking his hips against the plush curve of her behind as they kissed. Within moments he was hard, his erection sliding against her wet skin, and Gracie pushed her hips back against his, rubbing in return.

One hand splayed against her stomach, pulling her to him, while the other slid lower, running over the delicate folds between her thighs, petting her with soft touches. She moaned into his kiss, shivering at his touch, and rocking forward to meet it, one of her hands sliding down his arm and curling around his wrist as he touched her. One broad finger pressed just enough to part her folds and stroking gentle circles around the tiny bud of nerves, Gracie broke the kiss at his touch, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“This ok Princesa?” He murmured against her shoulder, curling his body forward around her own, his fingers continuing to slide around her clit.

A rush of slickness met his fingers as she rocked up into his touch, nodding at his words, parting her lips on a sigh, “Yeah.”

“If I do anything you don’t like, you need to tell me.” He whispered, his voice a low rumble that vibrated against her back. She shifted just enough to slide an arm between them, her fingers sliding down his stomach, until the backs of her fingers rubbed against his swollen cock.

He groaned at her touch, but continued to touch her, only to blink in shock when she slid from his grasp, and turned, then tugged him until he stood with his back to the shower wall, “Baby… what’re you..”

James trailed off, letting out a groan, as Gracie dropped to her knees in front of him. One of his hands immediately sunk into her hair, holding the wet strands from her finely boned face as she pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to the muscles of his stomach. Her gaze flicked up to his as her lips coasted over the jut of one hip bone, nipping at the soft skin she found there, watching his reactions. He groaned as her lips slid across his stomach, beneath his belly button, his cock brushed against her cheek, and the contact sent shivers through him. On a whim, she sucked a bright red mark on his other hip bone, grinning up at him when his breath hissed between his teeth, and then she drug the tip of her tongue down his leg, deliberately avoiding the spot where he wanted her most.

He jolted when she nipped at the skin of his thigh, high enough it stung just a bit, “Mierda…”

At his curse, she grinned up at him, leaning up enough to lick a bold stripe up the underside of his cock, and then back down his other thigh. He cursed again, one hand slamming into the wall behind him, palm pressed tightly to the tile, “Dammit Princesa. Stop teasing me.”

“I didn’t ask yet”, despite her words, her mouth continued to trail up the inside of his thigh, and she looked up at him.

“Didn’t ask what?” He frowned; the sight of her lush lips so close to his aching cock made it difficult for him to think. She was so close, all she had to do was part her lips, and he’d be in her mouth, he could feel her warm breath ghosting over him.

“I didn’t ask if I could suck your cock”, her cheeks heated in a brilliant splash of pink as she spoke the words, but she kept her gaze on his, just barely brushing her lips over the head of his cock.

“Fuck… I told you that you didn’t have to ask”, his hips bucked with each delicate pass of her lips, trying desperately to get her to take him in her mouth.

“No. A lady always asks permission”, still blushing, she grinned wickedly up at him, waiting until his gaze was focused on her, and then she licked up the underside of his cock again.

“Madre de Dios. Gracie stop teasing me”, he rumbled the words, his entire body shivering as he watched her lick a warm stripe up his cock. Realization washed through her as she watched him squirming against the wall, he was reduced to nearly begging, with just some gentle teasing. Her fingers curled around the base of his cock, pulling it gently to her mouth, and she parted her lips, tracing the swollen head with her tongue as she looked up at him.

James groaned, his fingers twitching in her hair, not pulling her down, but holding her, searching for an anchor to keep him grounded as she sucked on his cock. Shy, pretty Gracie was on her knees in front of him, and while the sight made his cock throb in her mouth, his heart squeezed and clenched. She had taken such good care of him, spreading medigel on his bruises and scrapes, gently washing his hair, before she started pleasuring him. The words were almost out of his mouth before he realized it, instead he sunk his teeth into his lower lip, his eyes closing shut against the pleasure that coursed through him.

Gracie watched him as her mouth sunk further on his cock, stretching her mouth as wide as she could, her fingers starting to slide up and down his length, meeting her lips and then sliding back down. She leaned back, until just the swollen head was in her mouth, her gaze flicking up, she saw the muscles in his body clenched, his chin pointed up to the ceiling, revealing the vulnerable line of his jaw and throat, decorated with a small red mark from last night. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked, letting as much of his length slip into her mouth as she could take, shivering as he groaned. His pleasure fed hers, and she whimpered as her clit throbbed every time he groaned.

He tilted his head back down as she whimpered, his free hand lifting from the wall to curl into her hair, tangling the heavy, wet strands around his fingers, “Jesus. You do that so well.”

She murmured in response to his praise, which sent a shiver down her, and her arms pebbled with goose bumps. James grinned as he watched her, panting as she continued to suck on him, “You like being praised, don’t you Princesa? You’re so beautiful, and your mouth is… Cristo Gracie!”

Emboldened by his praise, she had sucked in a deep breath, and pressed forward on his cock, until the swollen head was bumping against her throat. Her eyes watered, but she kept her mouth on him, not moving forward, but not backing away either, her fingers squeezing and stroking the last of his length she could not get in her mouth.

“Dios… Todas los santas”, James leaned his head back against the shower wall, his eyes mere slits as he watched her. She backed off after a moment, heaving a breath into her lungs, her lips tight around the head of his cock, and she sucked on him again. When her lips slid down his length again, as far as she could go, he moaned, his fingers clenching on her shoulder and in her hair, fighting to keep his hips still. Gracie groaned around his length, as her lips started to slide up and down his length.

Sparks burst in his vision, and he tugged on her shoulder, pulling her mouth from his cock, groaning at the loss of her mouth on him. His muscles tensed as he pulled her to her feet, and then against his frame, his hands sliding down to the curves of her ass, pulling her up against him until he could press his lips to hers. Gracie whined at his touch, her arms winding around his neck as her lips parted between his. He turned as his tongue curled around hers, pinning her to the shower wall, one large hand sliding down her thigh and lifting it, curling it around his waist. James groaned into the kiss when he slid his fingers up her thigh, she was dripping with arousal for him, the slick feeling distinct from the warm water of the shower.

“Oh Princesa”, he pulled back from the kiss, a wicked smile on his face, “Did sucking on my cock get you all wet?”

Her cheeks bloomed in a blush at his words, and she ducked her head, peeking up at him through a heavy curtain of dark lashes, moving her head in a nod just a tiny fraction. He grinned at her, leaning down to press a kiss into her cheek, his lips sliding to her ear, where he sucked a mark into the skin beneath the sensitive whirl, lifting his head when the mark was dark, “It’s ok baby. Licking your pussy makes me so damn hard.”

She whimpered at his words, the sound growing to a squeal when one of his fingers slid inside of her, and she clenched around him, lifting her other leg to curl around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back. He groaned, his free hand cupping her ass and boosting her in his arms, leaning into her to pin her to the wall with his weight, “Gracie…”

“James…” Her fingers slid up his back, and into the long part of his faux hawk, clenching around the dark brown strands, “I need…”

“Yeah baby? What do you need?” He breathed the words against her shoulder, his finger sliding slowly in and out of her depths, groaning as he felt her arousal slick his palm.

“Inside… me. Please.” She gasped the words out, clinging to him, tightening her legs around his waist.

“Hell yes baby.” He pulled his finger free, taking a moment to suck on it, licking her taste from his finger while his dark eyes met her sea glass gaze. He leaned back just enough for her slide down the shower wall, until her hips were level with his, his hand gripped the lush curves of her behind, and pulled her onto his cock. Their groans mingled together as he slipped into her, letting her weight pull her further onto his length as he pressed upwards, Gracie let out a shriek as he buried his length fully inside of her, feeling the pleasurable burn as she stretched around him.

“Fuck…” She hissed the words out, her fingers clenching in his hair. Her muscles fluttered around him, and she shifted, squirming in his arms.

“That’s… what… we’re doing”, he grinned as he panted the words out, holding her in place, pulling his hips back, and then snapping them forward, burying his cock in her willing body. His brown gaze dropped down the length of her body, past her high breasts, with their taut pink nipples, the soft barely there curve of her stomach, to where they were joined, and he groaned as he watched his length slid in and out of her, “You take me so well… you’re so tight.”

She blushed at his words, burying her glowing cheeks in his shoulder at his words, clenching around him tightly, each thrust he somehow managed to brush against her swollen clit and that sensitive spot within her, she squeezed her eyes shut against the pleasure, even as she basked in his praise. He continued to thrust into her, listening to her whine each time he slid from her, and then moan when he snapped his hips forward. James set a hard rhythm, pushing her towards her climax as he whispered praise in her ear, “You’re getting close, aren’t you baby? Gonna cum for me?”

“So close”, she panted against his shoulder, her teeth sinking into the muscle there, her legs tightening around his back, trying to pull him to her. Pleasure turned her vision bright, and she gasped, clenching around him again.

“C’mon baby. Princesa, I need you to cum. I can’t until you do”, He groaned the words into her ear, his thrusts speeding up, the arm that held her to him tightening around her back, pulling her to him, his other hand sliding down to her ass, squeezing it as he continued to rock into her.

“Please please please”, she chanted the words against his shoulder, her teeth scraping his skin as she spoke. Another thrust, then another, and finally the pleasure broke over her, her teeth sunk into his shoulder, smothering her scream of pleasure. He groaned as she squeezed him, milking him, and he followed her climax with his own, pushing her into her and holding her tightly against him while he shook. Gracie sucked in a breath, and squealed against his shoulder, his orgasm prolonging hers, she tightened around him in rhythmic clenches. James could not swallow his moan, and he let out a string of curse words, and her name, while his hips were pressed to hers.

Panting, his legs shaking from the effort of keeping them both up, he met her hazy gaze as she lifted her head from his shoulder, and smiled, brushing her nose with his, “Princesa… “

“James… I”, emotions swirled in her, and she felt the burning prickle at the back of her throat that heralded tears, even as she shook with an aftershock. He saw the familiar gleam of tears in her eyes, and shifted her, holding her weight in one arm to pull her face to his, letting her burrow into his neck. They stayed like that, James feeling the salt of her tears on his neck, and he finally murmured in her ear, “I’m not letting you go baby. I will always come back to you.”

Gracie lifted her head from his neck, one hand unwinding from his neck to wipe at the tears that glistened on her cheeks, “Promise?”

His heart clenched at her question, she was seeking comfort, and he wanted to give it to her, even as he knew it was a promise he could not keep. He knew she realized it, and asked anyways, he nodded, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to her forehead, “Promise.”

Before they could unwind from each other, the intercom crackled to life, and Jack’s brusque voice filled the bathroom, “Hey bookworm!! Get off his dick!! I want a shower!!”

She burst into laughter at Jack’s words, as James cursed, her laughter fading to a soft moan as he slid from her, and then set her on her feet. They took a few moments to rinse each other clean, and Gracie turned the water off while James gathered their clothes. When the doors slid open, they were both wrapped in towels, Gracie’s hair was pulled up into one as well, and James held the bundle of their clothes.

Jack lounged against the wall across from the shower, and she grinned as they stepped from the steamy room, “Saved you some food.”

Gracie’s cheeks heated in a blush as she walked past the tattooed biotic, and James nodded in thanks. They got down the hallway, and were slipping past the crew quarters, when Jack yelled once more time, “Details!! After my shower I want some damn details!!”

Every pair of eyes, from the crew in the quarters, swung over to where Gracie and James stood, and the historian turned a deep shade of red. She flipped one hand up, and then her middle finger, at Jack in answer, before slipping to her quarters, following by a grinning James, who could not keep from puffing his chest out as he walked past Lieutenant Adams and Samantha Traynor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad, angsty, drama-filled chapters I have put off are coming up next.


	19. Chapter 19

“You’re looking at this all wrong”, Jack said. The biotic was sitting on the long desk in Gracie’s quarters, her legs swinging freely back and forth as she spoke, “It’s not whether or not you’re in love. It’s why wouldn’t he be in love with you.”

Gracie sat beside her, her fingers tearing open a package of candy, “What do you mean?”

“You’re smart, beautiful, you’re the nicest person I know”, Jack continued, holding out a hand for some of the candy, “There’s no reason why he’s not in love with you.”

“He’s not in love with me because I’m smart”, Gracie’s cheeks puffed out from the candy she was eating.

“Oh no. He’s in love with you. This isn’t just about his dick. Oh!!” Jack shouted, almost dropping several pieces of candy, “Speaking of dick!! I need some details!!”

Gracie’s face turned a deep shade of pink, at her friend’s words. At first glance they were complete opposites, Jack was a high-powered biotic, a criminal, and a notorious loudmouth, while Gracie was a sheltered academic. They had bonded over their love of candy, their dislike of Miranda Lawson, and their hatred of Cerberus. As the former Subject Zero had started to relax, they had become friends, often teaming together to try the commander’s patience.

Jack had invaded her quarters earlier, and Gracie had given up on making any headway with the research into the Leviathan. Instead they had discussed their lives, Jack teaching at the Grissom Academy, Gracie’s work, before settling on James, and the relationship broiling between him and Gracie. The heavily tattooed Jack was now leaning towards Gracie, eyebrows raised expectantly, while the historian peered back at her through her sea glass gaze.

“I’m not going to tell you how big his dick is Jack”, Gracie finally said, wincing at the taste of the candy, “Wow, that is sour.”

“Ooh!! Give me all those then!”, Jack held her hand out again, “So you’re saying it’s big.”

Gracie heaved a sigh, burying her face in one hand and holding out the candy with the other, “I’m not saying that.”

“Short Stack, you were bowlegged this morning.” Jack grinned around a mouthful of candy.

“I was not!!” the historian retorted, her cheeks burning brighter, “Ok. Maybe I was. A little.”

The biotic sitting next to her cackled with glee, “That’s my girl!! You always needed someone to get you to relax.”

“Kind of hard to relax. I think he shoved my ovaries up past my bellybutton”, Gracie shot back, her pale skin blooming in shades of rose.

Jack froze at Gracie’s words, her mouth hanging slightly open, before she burst into laughter, holding her stomach as she leaned over. For several minutes all the biotic could do was laugh, until tears gleamed in her eyes, while a blushing Gracie grinned triumphantly.

“I can’t”, Jack started to speak, only collapsing back into laughter, “You… actually…”

“It wasn’t that funny. And it was true”, Gracie fought back laughter, and lost, her words trailing off into giggles.

It took several minutes for both women to stop laughing, and when they did, Jack’s face grew serious, “He’s taking care of you right? Not just shove it in and go?”

The concern was evident in the biotic’s face, hinting at the feelings and emotions beneath her brash exterior, and Gracie smiled, shaking her head, “No. Nothing like that. He always asks, always gives me time to make up my mind.”

“He’s kinky right? The real buttoned up ones are always kinky”, Jack relaxed at the historian’s assurances, and switched gears, and stuffed more candy into her mouth as she spoke.

The blush that decorated Gracie’s face was bright, sliding up to her forehead and covering both ears, “I… I mean… I think…”, she paused, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, “He’s not afraid to try things, and he’s confident in bed.”

“He’s kinky. You can tell.”

“He did say my ass would look good with his handprints on it”.

Jack choked on the candy she was eating, and almost fell off the desk she still sat on, as she coughed, “Fuck! Give me some warning before you say stuff like that!”

“Have you ever had someone not let you…” once more Gracie faltered, and she chewed on her lip, “Not let you cum?”

“Ooh!! Orgasm denial!! That’s a good place to start. The boy is smart”, having recovered from her shock, Jack nodded in approval, “Have you returned the favor?”

“No. I mean, he told me I could.”

“Oh Gracie, you have to. If you do it right, that big, muscled man will be putty in your hands.”

“What if I don’t do it right?”

“Do you pay attention when you’re boinking?” Jack asked, arching a brow in question.

“Yeah actually. That’s the best part. He gets twitchy and uncoordinated, and all he speaks is Spanish”.

“It’s simple, do whatever you want to do until he gets to that point, and then stop”, she lifted one tattooed shoulder in a shrug as she looked at Gracie.

The doors to Gracie’s quarters slid open with a quiet hiss, she was clearly in commander mode, but she still smiled fondly at the Jack and Gracie, who quieted as she stepped in.

“It’s good to hear you both laughing”, Jane said, coming to stand in front of both women.

“I might have missed her. Just a little bit”, despite Jack’s words, she threw an arm around Gracie’s shoulders.

“We might have missed you”, Jane answered, meeting the biotics grin with one of her own.

Gracie leaned into Jack’s side hug, her ocean hued eyes watching her sister, “What are the plans?”

“Well…” Jane had helped herself to the bag of candy Jack was holding, her lips pursed from the sour taste as she spoke, “We need to get the students and Jack to the Citadel. Wouldn’t hurt to check in with the Council while we’re there, and resupply. Maybe a day of shore leave.”

“Shore leave!!” Jack shouted, enthused even though she wasn’t part of the crew.

“How long until we get to the Citadel?” Gracie questioned, pushing herself from the desk, and landing on socked feet.

“Several hours. Why?” Jane pushed the bag of candy back to Jack, shaking her head at it.

“Jack gave me some advice; I’m going to take it.” Gracie grinned and walked towards the dresser standing near her bed.

“I’m almost afraid to ask” Jane responded.

“You don’t want to know” Jack assured her, jumping from the table and heading to the doors, “Have you met all of my students?”

Jack led the commander from Gracie’s quarters, while the historian turned to her clothes, tossing several shirts out onto her bed, and tugging her fiery locks free from their ponytail, shaking her hair out as she studied the bed. Still considering what she wanted to wear, she flicked open the messages on her omnitool, typing a message and then turning back to her dresser, digging through the drawers once more.

M.G. Shepard: _You busy?_

James had been working out, his muscles burning from the effort, sweat rolling down his tanned skin, when his omnitool chirped. He stood underneath the pull up bar, and flipped open his messages, grinning when he saw Gracie’s words.

J. Vega: _Nah, just working out._

M.G. Shepard: _Meet me in starboard observation, half an hour. Bring the snacks._

J. Vega: _You planning a date Princesa?_

M.G. Shepard: _Yes. And planning on returning the favor. I owe you._

His eyebrows shot up as he saw the last message, a smirk curled his lips as he typed back.

J. Vega: _Owe me what?_

M.G. Shepard: _You’ll see. Bring food, you’re going to need the energy._

“Hey Vega!” Steve waved from his desk, “Movie night with the crew?”

“Nah, I have a date”, James grinned as he walked past him, a towel flipped over one bare shoulder.

“How did you plan a date while you were working out?” Steve questioned, turning as James walked by.

“I didn’t. Gracie is planning it”.

“Well look at her go. Have a good time man”, Steve called, grinning as he turned back to the screens over his desk.

“I plan to Esteban”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was perfectly on time, showered, in clean BDUs, his boots polished to a high shine, his dog tags gleaming from their spot on his chest, when he stopped in front of the doors to starboard observation. The lights on the doors switched from red to green, and they slid open with a whoosh of cool air. Standing in front of him was Gracie, looking so perfect he lost his grip on the snacks he held.

“Damn Princesa…” Slowly his eyes traveled over her form, she wore a deep red shirt, the neckline so wide it hung off one smooth shoulder, revealing a lacy strap in the same crimson shade, which should have clashed with her fiery locks, tumbling down her back in waves that begged for his fingers.

Gracie grinned at his slow perusal, and she turned, showing off the jeans that clung to her hips, once she was facing him, she backed up a step, “You coming in?”

“Hell yes”, He answered emphatically, stepping into the room, setting down the food down on a nearby table. Instead of sitting at it, he followed Gracie further into the room, until she stood in front of the couch, when his arms would have slid around her waist, she pushed against his chest, and shook her head, stepping back from him.

“Nope. Sit down”, as she spoke, she pushed his chest again, and he let her back him to the couch, easing down onto it with a grin.

“What are you planning sweetheart?”

“Do you trust me?” She asked, stepping towards his frame, until she had to part her feet, planting them on either side of his booted ones.

“Of course, I do.”

“I want to try something.”

James blinked in confusion, staring at her for a moment, before realization had him widening his eyes, and he grinned in anticipation, she was repeating his words to her, back to him, “You gonna talk me through it?”

His voice had lowered to a deep rumble when he spoke, and Gracie shivered, but recovered, leaning over him, one small hand coming to rest on the back of the couch near his shoulder, and she gently brushed her glossed lips over his, “Yes. We’re gonna go as slow as you need.”

“Dios…” He let his head fall back on the couch, readily surrendering to what she had planned, a tremor wracking his form as she pressed the lightest of kiss on the side of his neck.

“You need a word.” High on the power of watching James just give in, she leaned forward, easing her legs on either side of him, her knees pressed against his hips, settling into his lap slowly.

“Fuck”, he breathed the words out, watching as Gracie took the sensuality he had uncovered in her, and turned it on him. Already he was hard, cock throbbing insistently in his pants as his hands rose to cup the curves of her ass, “Ummm…”

“C’mon baby… I can’t start until you give me a word”, She slid her fingers slowly through his dark hair, nails dragging lightly against his scalp.

“Armory”, the word came in a rush as he leaned up, capturing her mouth with his. Her lips parted, and she met his tongue with hers, deepening the kiss as he moaned into her mouth. While they kissed, she reached for his shirt, tugging it free from the waistband of his pants, and slipping her hands underneath it, running the tips of her soft fingers over the muscles of his stomach, which clenched and twitched in response.

Breaking the kiss, she lifted her head enough to whisper to him, “Can I take this off?”

He nodded, letting her soft voice flow over him, lifting his arms and helping her tug the shirt from his form, shivering as she ran her fingers down his shoulders and then his arms. She stayed in his lap, pressed tightly against his hardened length, as she dropped the shirt behind her, running her fingers over his chest and then down his stomach, arching a brow as she hooked a finger into the waistband of his pants, “And these?”

“Yeah baby”, he groaned the words out, lifting his hips as she popped the buttons on his BDUs. Instead of pulling them down, she slid from his lap, and sat on her knees in front of him, working on the laces of his boots. When she had the laces of both undone, she looked up at him from under a curtain of lashes, watching him as he watched her, “Jesus Gracie… you are so fucking sexy. Madre de Dios.”

She smiled at his words, tugging his boots and socks free, and then rose to her knees, her fingers curling into his waistband, “C’mon baby, take these off for me”.

He groaned again, following her directions, shivering in the cool air of the room as he sat back down on the couch, “Gracie…”

Her gaze lifted from his swollen cock, the head a deep red, to his face, her fingers trailing over his legs, “Yeah?”

“I… don’t think I can hold out”, he panted, willingly admitting how hot she was making him.

A pleased smile curled her lips, and she leaned forward, pressing a gentle, barely-there kiss to the head of his cock, “Will you try for me?”

His head fell back to the couch with a thud, dark brown eyes slitted against the pleasure as she licked down his cock, “Me vas a matar.”

Daringly, her lips continued their path, and she trailed light kisses over the heavy sac beneath his cock, listening to his groan and curse. James twitched on the couch, his toes curling against the carpet, one hand curling into her tousled tresses, holding on as her lips traveled back up the length of his cock, and closed around the head, sucking on it while she looked up at him.

“Eres tan hermosa. Necesito más. No te detengas”, he groaned the words out, his hips jerking up from the couch to meet her mouth, unable to stop his reaction to her mouth. His hips twitched as her mouth slid further down his length, one hand curling around the base of his cock, stroking upwards to meet her lips. She continued sucking on him, her head rising and falling, her fingers slipping over his length, until he was trembling, feeling the pleasure coiling deep within him. Gracie paid close attention to his reactions as she sucked on his length, and when he started to pant for air, his hips jerking from the pleasure, she lifted her head, her fingers curling tight around the base of his cock, squeezing just enough to keep him from his climax.

“Fuck!!!” The word burst from him, and he sucked in several breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You ok?” Her sea glass gaze met his as he slouched into the couch.

“I’m fine.” He leaned back against the couch, letting his head fall back against the couch.

She did not lower her mouth back to him, but instead her fingers curled around his length, stroking with slow, but certain strokes. James groaned as she touched him, lifting one heavily muscled arm, and covering his eyes with his forearm. Her fingers continued to slide up and down his length, her thumb rubbed over the swollen head with each pass, dragging through the precum that leaked from him.

“Tell me when you get close again”, she murmured, squirming slightly on the floor as she gazes flicked from his face to his cock, and then back again. Every groan, every muttered curse, the feel of his skin against her fingers, were all arousing, and she was suddenly aware of the delicate flesh between her legs, pulsing with need.

“Fuck Princesa”, he ground the words out, jerking into her touch. It took less this time, before his hips were jerking up from the couch into her fingers, his hand buried in her coppery hair tightened. Once more, she stopped, this time lifting her hand from him completely. James could not keep the groan quiet, and his voice echoed in the room, “Gracie… baby…”

“Hmmm?” as he panted on the couch before her, slowly calming down, she leaned forward, dragging the flat of her tongue up the length of his cock, feeling it twitch in response.

“I’m going to fuck you through the floor sweetheart”, his gaze was hot as he watched her, she did not suck on his length this time, but instead licked his length, pressing tiny kisses to his cock as he shivered beneath her.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze, her own darkening with arousal as she watched him. His fingers curled into fists, trying to keep from reaching for her as she continued to lick and kiss over his length, which pulsed with each pass of her tongue, or press of her swollen lips. When she shifted, leaning up on her knees to suck the swollen head of his cock, he groaned, his hips meeting her mouth.

For just a few moments he held on, before he moved, shoving off from the couch, dropping to his knees and catching Gracie in his arms as he moved. One arm moved to her shirt, tugging it from her head, not asking this time, and he tossed the garment somewhere over his shoulder. Clad now in a lacy crimson bra, she looked up at him, her fingers moving to the clasp before his own could, popping it and shrugging out of the garment. His fingers reached for the button on her jeans, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Gracie giggled at his words, falling back onto her hands, and stretching her legs out in front of her, letting him tug her boots off, and then her jeans. She still blushed when she was left in nothing but a pair of red panties, but she met his gaze, balancing her weight on one arm, and curling her other hand around his dog tags, pulling him to her.

James went willingly, leaning forward, and catching his weight with one hand, the other curling around her waist, and tugging her to him. He hissed as her warm skin pressed to his, ducking his head to press a kiss to her lips. When he lifted his head, they both gasped for air, and Gracie ducked her head, her lips following a path down his chin, before he slid down her body, out of her reach. His lips closed around one taut, dark pink nipple, and he nipped at it just hard enough to draw a curse from her.

“You are such a tease Princesa”, he grinned up at her, his fingers sliding to the waistband of her panties, and tugging them from her insistently.

“Just returning the favor”, she whimpered when the cool air of the room flowed over her body, and reached for him, trying to draw him back down to her.

“You did it so well”, he rumbled at her in approval, the fingers of one hand sliding up her thigh, pushing her legs apart, as he settled on his knees between them. His dark gaze followed his fingers, and he groaned as he saw her, delicate folds already pouting open, the telltale gleam of her arousal slicking even her thighs, the swell of her clit visible, “Jesus Christ… you’re perfect.”

Gracie blushed at his words, dropping back to the carpet beneath her, her gaze watching his face as he trailed his fingers over her folds, letting them gently part around his fingers. She sucked in a breath as his thumb just barely brushed her clit, “James…”

His dark gaze lifted to her face, catching her gaze, her pupils blown with pleasure as he continued to part her folds, letting one finger almost sink into her, and then teasingly pulling it away from her. She whined in response, lifting her hips in vain, trying to chase his fingers as he touched her.

“Princesa…” he shifted his weight, planting one broad hand on the carpet close to her head, lowering his head until he was staring in her eyes. His other hand curled around his cock, rubbing the swollen head against her slick folds, “The next time you say my name…. Scream it.”

She was slick, ready for him, but still tight when he pushed into her, her fingers clawed into his shoulders as she did exactly what he had asked of her, breaking eye contact to tilt her head back, screaming his name, pleasure whiting out her vision. James grinned in triumph as he slid all the way inside of her with one slow, but powerful thrust, her muscles fluttering around his length as he held still, buried within her.

“That’s it baby… you take me so well”, he leaned down further, whispering the words to her as he pulled from her, and then repeated his action. He leaned on both arms, his muscles burning as he held himself up. Gracie arched from the floor, her legs winding around his waist, her muscles tightening as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

He groaned as she clenched and squeezed his length with each thrust, her arousal slicking his length, and dripping onto his pants, which she had ended up on top of them. Leaning onto one arm, he caught her hands in his other, and held them against the floor, his heavy thrusts making her moan and whimper underneath him. Her fingers curled around his as he stretched her arms over her head, pinning her in place, and she arched from the carpet again, offering herself up to him, and the pleasure rapidly spreading out through her body.

He lowered his head to her ear again, whispering to her in Spanish, telling her how good she felt, how wet she was, how hard she made him, keeping his thrusts slow, but powerful, withdrawing from her, and then snapping his hips forward. Gracie moaned, writhing on the floor beneath him, whining when he pulled from her, and shaking with each thrust.

“I’m so close”, she panted the words out, arching from the carpet, her legs shifting around his waist, her head tipping back again, exposing the length of her neck, decorating with red marks from his teeth and lips.

“I know baby. I can feel you squeezing me”, he sucked in a breath, his thrusts growing faster, his hips snapping to hers harder. He let go of her hands, groaning as she sunk them into his hair, and leaned back enough to catch one of her legs in his palm, his hand sliding up the back of her thigh, and hooking it over his arm. Gracie squealed when he slid deeper into her, her eyes rolling back in her head, her fingers tightening in his hair. Another thrust, then one more, and she screamed again, her body shaking and trembling as she fell over the edge. Her arousal gushed over his length as she squeezed and clenched around him, and James shouted in triumph, burying his cock in her willing body one more time, his hips jerking and twitching as he filled her.

They rocked together, panting for breath, Gracie’s head buried in his shoulder, James’s frame curled around her, until the pleasure faded from her body. When James slid his softening length from her, Gracie groaned, and he trailed his fingers through their mingled fluids, grinning when she murmured and raised her hips to meet his touch, “Give me one more baby.”

Gracie moaned, too dazed by pleasure to feel any hint of shyness as James used their fluids to slick over her swollen clit. She shivered, her fingers digging into the bulk of his muscled arms, her eyes falling closed. He continued to rub her clit, watching his cum seep from her folds each time she squirmed on the floor, until she was gasping and moaning, her hips pressing against his fingers. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers as she trembled through another climax, catching her moans in his mouth. When she relaxed on the floor, he stretched out beside her, and pulled her body to his, until she was propped on his chest, her legs tangled around his, “Gracie, that was…”

“Magic. I believe in it now”, she grinned up at him, her face flushed still. He nodded and grinned at her. After a few minutes laying on the floor, James reached for his boxers, using them to tenderly clean first Gracie, and then himself, before pulling on his BDUs, while Gracie pulled on his discarded shirt. While the latest action flick played in the background, they dug into the snacks he had brought, and then snuggled on the couch together, Gracie laying with her head propped on one of his thighs, while James gently combed through the tangles in her coppery hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there was some plot and angst coming up. I just... needed to write this scene first.


	20. Chapter 20

“Damn Princesa”, James let out a whistle as he followed Gracie into Jane’s new apartment. The trip back to the Citadel had been quiet and uneventful, as soon as the ship had docked the crew had left for a precious bit of shore leave. Curious about the new place, Gracie had immediately headed for the Silversun Strip, followed by an ever-watchful James.

She stopped in front of the doors, eyes wide as she took the spacious apartment in, her lips pursed as she whistled, “This is very nice.”

“Yeah it is.” He walked past her, carrying a duffel bag for each of them in his large hands, and took the stairs two at a time, peering into a room, “I guess this is us. Jane said she got the master bedroom.”

“We’ll have to share a shower”, an impish grin curled her lips as she followed James, stepping into the spare bedroom. It was furnished in neutral tones, but the wide bed could easily hold them both, and was topped with thick, fluffy pillows, “Think you can handle all my girly stuff?”

“Sweetheart, if you suck my cock like you did, I’ll share whatever you want”, he returned his grin, dropping the bags on the end of the bed, and then sweeping Gracie into his arms.

A hot blush lit up her soft features, and she buried her face in his chest as her arms slid around his waist, “Shut up James.”

“That was the best shower in the history of showers.” He leaned down as he spoke, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His dark eyes brightened with an idea, and he leaned back, “Hey, have you been to any of the clubs here?”

“I’ve been to Flux a couple of times”, she arched an auburn brow up at him as she looked up at him, “Why?”

“We had a date your way, I think we need a date my way.” He stepped back from him, and reached for his duffel bag, “Wanna go have some dinner and then go dancing?”

“Yeah, where are we gonna go?”

“You’ll see Princesa.”

Gracie showered first, and then kicked James out of their shared bedroom, refusing to let him see her. Dressed in a fresh BDUs, he stretched out on one of the couches, flipping through the channels on the wide tv in the living room. He settled on a biotiball game, watching it while occasionally looking towards the spare bedroom, where she was still getting ready. The smell of perfume drifted down to him, and he looked up from his spot on the couch, sucking in a deep breath, “God damn Gracie.”

She came down the stairs, her long hair tousled and hanging down her back in coppery waves, her legs were bare beneath a short black skirt, and she wore a simple deep blue shirt. With a grin on her face, she stopped in front of him, and spun in a circle, showing off the high heeled shoes on her feet, black and sparkling with rhinestones, with a familiar red sole, “Was it worth the wait?”

“How about we skip dinner and just go upstairs?” His dark brown eyes darkened with arousal as he took in the length of her legs, and the curves of her ass, lifted by the heels she wore, “You’re gorgeous. I’m going to have to fight the men off. And probably some women.”

Her smile was luminous, pleased that her efforts had been noticed and appreciated. James pushed himself from the couch, and walked to Gracie’s side, leaning down to breathe in her perfume, and press a teasing kiss beneath her ear, before offering her arm, “C’mon Princesa, let’s go show you off.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane walked into Purgatory and shivered at the blast of both the music and the cold air in the club. Since her ship had docked, she had met with the Council, enduring another pointless meeting where nothing was really accomplished. Afterwards she had spent some time with Garrus, shopping at his favorite gun store, grabbing something to eat, they had visited Thane in the hospital together, and she had checked on Kaidan. Now all that stood between her a hot shower and dinner with Garrus was Aria T’Loak.

The former Queen of Omega sat in a private booth, arguing with a C-sec officer about her immigration papers, and Jane comes to a stop, close enough to hear the conversation. It took just a moment for Aria to have the problem solved, and she turns her sharp gaze to the commander, “Enjoy the show Shepard?”

The commander arched a brow, clearly unimpressed with Aria’s tactics, “I guess there’s one rule on the Citadel, huh?”

“I hate this place”, Aria sneered out, pushing herself from the couch, “Cerberus stole Omega from me. I want it back.”

“If it were me, I’d want revenge”, Jane murmured, sitting on the couch.

For a few minutes, they talked, the asari offered up the mercenaries as a small army to Jane, who listened intently, her sharp gaze focused on the asari as she spoke. The music pulsed around them as they spoke, people coming and going. As they wound up their conversation, coming up with a plan, Aria looked towards one of the dance floors, and her lips curled upwards in a sly smile, “Well well…”

Jane looked up from her omnitool, her emeraldine gaze locking onto Aria, “See something interesting?”

“I do”, Aria lifted a glass towards the dance floor, “That’s your sister isn’t it?”

At the mention of the younger Shepard, Jane shifted, peering over the back of the couch she was sitting at, and her gaze went comically wide. Gracie was on the dance floor, pressed up against James, her arms looped around his neck, one of his muscled thighs between her slim ones. As she watched, Gracie stepped back, away from James, and turned her back on him, swaying her hips provocatively, he reached forward, wrapping his large hands around her waist, and pulled her towards him until her back was pressed against his chest. Unlike the commander, Gracie could dance, and she moved in time with James, to the sensuous beat that flowed in the club.

“That is my sister. And she is clearly enjoying herself”, despite her words, a pang of overprotectiveness surged within her, and it was only the arrival of Garrus that distracted her.

“Shepard, I think you’ve done enough work for the evening, don’t you?” the turian intoned, nodding towards Aria in greeting.

“I think so”, Aria grinned, “We were just noticing Dr. Shepard and her date.”

“Oh?” Garrus’s sniper sharp gaze locked onto the dance floor, and his mandibles dropped in surprise, “Spirits. They are seconds away from breaking at least a dozen regulations. Jane, where did she learn to dance like that?”

James had turned Gracie to face him, and he had bent her backwards, her body a smooth curve, her head hanging back, her hair dangling behind her. Slowly he pulled her back up, one hand splayed on her back as she curled a leg around one of his and rubbed her hips against his in a slow rhythm.

“I have no idea”, Jane sighed, and set her glass down, “Thanks for the drink Aria, I’ll let you know when things are ready on my end.”

“I don’t think she’ll need it, but I’ll keep an eye on your sister”, Aria nodded, going back to her spot and sitting down on the couch.

“Dinner?” Garrus wound an arm around Jane’s waist as they walked towards the doors of the club, leaning down to nuzzle into her red hair, and then rumble into her ear, “And then a bubble bath?”

“You’re such a sweet talker”, forgetting her younger sister, all her troubles, was remarkably easy as she walked with her arms wound around the taller turian, but she stopped, and cast one last look towards the dance floor, “Hell… I hope Gracie’s birth control is still good.”

Garrus rumbled with a laugh as they slipped into a sky cab, typing in the address for Jane and Gracie’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Trust me”, James had whispered in her ear when he had stood outside of the doors to Purgatory. Gracie had sucked in a deep breath, and nodded, curling both of her arms around one of his, and half-hiding behind his frame as they walked into the club. They had stopped for dinner at a sushi place her sister recommended, talked about everything and nothing as they ate, discussing their favorite sports teams, while he had prodded Gracie to try new foods, laughing when she turned her nose up at squid before making their way to the club.

When they walked through the club, he had gently pulled Gracie forward, putting her in front of him, letting out a sigh as he watched her hips sway as she walked. Although she had said she could not dance, he could see the natural rhythm in the swing of her hips as she walked. At the bar he ordered a shot for each of them, grinning when she asked for the salt and limes, and then ordered a round for the marines standing nearby.

Gracie taught him something, standing next to the bar. He had no idea how sensitive the inside of his wrist truly was, when she had drug her tongue over it, wetting his skin to sprinkle salt on it, a chill had run through his frame, and he watched her with hooded eyes toss her shot back, suck the salt from his skin, and bite into the lime.

“Here sweetheart, don’t bite this one”, he held out another wedge of lime to her, and she held it in her teeth, watching him through wide eyes. He licked a path up the back of her hand, salted her skin, tossed the shot, licked the salt from her fingers, and then leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, and biting into the lime she held with her full lips. Even over the music, he could hear the howls and cheers of approvals from the marines gathered, when he lifted his head, a blush decorated her cheeks, but she was grinning. Another shot later, and he tugged her out onto the dance floor, pulling her to his frame, and wrapping his arms around her, “Just relax. Follow my lead.”

The alcohol had loosened her inhibitions just enough, she took a deep breath, then melted against his frame, curling her arms around her neck. The song was not half-way through and she was dancing with him, her hips moving with his, and a groan of approval rumbled through him, and he leaned down to nip at the soft curve of her ear, “That’s my girl. Let the music move you.”

Through song after song they danced, rocking together in a rhythm that was overtly suggestive. James left her for a few minutes, using the restroom, and when he came back, he found two marines flirting openly with her, both trying to impress the redhead. Smoothly he just held out his hand, and Gracie slid off the barstool she was sitting on, as he tugged her towards him with a smirk at the two men, “Sorry. She’s mine.”

Back on the dance floor, as she was grinding the curves of her ass against him, she grinned over her shoulder at him, “Yours??”

“Yeah, mine Princesa.” He answered, pulling her against him harder, grinding his hardened length against her.

“I never agreed to that”, she turned, lifting her arms around his neck, despite her words.

“It’s my name you scream in bed.” He lowered his head to her ear, yanking her against his form, “It’s my chest you sleep on. It’s my shirt you wear when you think I’m not looking. You’re. Mine.”

A blush rode high on her cheeks, at his words, and she nearly stumbled, her caught her easily turning her until she was pressed against him, and they resumed their dancing, “So can I just claim you then?”

“Sweetheart, I’ve been yours since the first time I saw you”, he leaned down, capturing her lips with his, groaning into her mouth when her lips parted, and he tasted the tequila and lime on her tongue. For several moments they kissed, no longer even attempting to dance, their bodies pressed tightly together.

When he lifted his head, her eyes were gleaming with arousal, and she turned, curling her fingers around his, and tugging him off the dance floor, towards the front doors of the club. The marines gathered roared their approval, and James lifted a hand in a salute as he strutted past, willingly following Gracie. As they passed the bar where Aria stood, the asari raised her drink at Gracie, who returned the gesture with a grin.

G. Vakarian: _Jane was at Purgatory. Nice dancing by the way._

J. Vega: _Do me a favor? Keep her in her bedroom._

G. Vakarian: _Already planning on it. These rooms aren’t soundproofed._

J. Vega: _Is that a warning or advance notice?_

G. Vakarian: _Both._

His grin broadened as he messaged Garrus, and then he wrapped both arms around Gracie, nuzzling into her sweaty neck as they waited for a sky cab, “Where we going Princesa?”

“Wanna test out that bed? It’s bigger than mine on the ship”, she tilted her head, revealing the length of pale skin to his lips.

“Fuck yes”, he breathed the words against her skin, pulling her hips back against his and rocking into her ass. A skycar came to a stop in front of them, and Gracie slid into the back seat, flashing him a tempting hint of blue lace, and he pulled her into his lap after he was seated, leaning back as she typed in the address. As soon as the car was moving, he kissed her, burying his hands in her hair. She parted her lips and licked his lower lip, sucking on it while she straddled his legs, her arms winding around his neck and her fingers sliding into his hair.

While the car cruised towards the apartment building, she rubbed against him, her skirt sliding up her legs. He continued to kiss her, rubbing his tongue against hers until his lungs burned, he broke the kiss to suck in a breath, and then pressed his mouth to hers. They were still kissing, rubbing and grinding against each other, one of his large hands cupping the soft curves of her ass, when the cab started to beep, reminding them to get out.

Gracie slid from his lap, and James got out of the cab, wincing slightly as his hard cock pressed insistently against the front of his pants. While she adjusted her skirt, and fluffed her hair, he tugged her in front of him, using her body to shield his obvious erection from anyone in the lobby of the apartment. Once inside the elevator, he grabbed her once again, lifting her off the ground, his lips pressing to hers. Walking backwards, he held out a hand to keep himself upright, while Gracie waved her wrist at the lock on the front door, once it registered and the light turned green, James slammed the door open, and carried her through it, kicking it shut behind him.

Neither noticed the living room, quiet, but the blankets and pillows were scattered, and neither saw the dishes sitting on the coffee table, or even a few articles of clothing, proof Garrus and Jane had been there. James walked Gracie up the stairs, and to the spare bedroom, shutting the door and then flicking the lock, letting go of her small frame long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

As they kissed, he turned, walking smoothly backwards, until the backs of his knees met the mattress. Calloused hands slid down Gracie’s smooth back, grabbed the shirt she wore, and tugged it up. Her fingers reached for the button on his BDUs, popping them open, and then coasting down the length of his erection, the motion of her fingers getting him to moan and break the kiss.

“Leave your heels on”, he grinned at her, motioning to the towering heels she wore on her feet.

“Why?” Gracie lifted an auburn brow at him.

“Cause they’re gonna look really good on my shoulders sweetheart”, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her kiss swollen lips, and then kicked his boots off.

Gracie turned, putting her back to him, and stepped away, deliberately bending over as she slid the scrap of black silky material, she called a skirt off, wiggling her hips as she slipped it off. James came to a complete stop, his eyes widening for a moment, and then his lips curved in a smirk, with efficient movements he shoved his pants off, and stretched out on the bed, naked, his tattoos and tan skin in sharp contrast to the crisp white sheets on the bed, “Damn…”

A blush darkened her cheeks as she stretched back up, popping the clasp on her bra with one hand, and keeping the cups over her breasts, peering over her freckled shoulder at James, the length of her coppery tresses hiding most of her back to him, but the lush curves of her ass, concealed behind a thin layer of silk was presented to him. James leaned up on his elbows, greedily watching as Gracie let the matching bra, both in blue, slide down her arms, but kept her back to him, “C’mere Princesa.”

“Oh, I get to be on top?” Grinning, she turned, slipping out of her panties, letting them slip to her feet, and then stepping out of them daintily, naked except for her shoes, “Does this mean I get to in charge?”

“Nah… right now… I’m hungry.” James grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and then leaned back, his muscles bulging as he pulled her onto his lap/

She caught the innuendo in his words, and the blush on her cheeks darkened, sliding down her cheeks and then her neck, a squeak escaped her as James used his strength to pull her up over him, pulling her up higher on his chest, and then higher. One slim hand landed on the mattress over his, and she looked down at him, watching as he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, and planted her knee next to his head, “James… I’ve never…”

“Oh, I know sweetheart. Everything you’ve never done? We’re gonna do it all”, he grinned up at her, and pulled her other leg until she was straddling her face. His smile broadened when she covered her face with one slim hand, laughing as she peeked around her fingers at him, “Told you I was hungry.”

Gracie did nothing to bite back the shriek that slipped from her as he licked a long, slow stripe up her folds, her fingers curled into the sheet, and she settled over him when he pulled her hips down. James groaned in approval, feeling her thighs shake each time he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, and when he closed his lips around the tender bud of nerves, her squeal filled his ears. One broad hand slid up her stomach, cupping one of her breasts, and rubbing across the swollen nipple.

She followed every movement of his tongue with her hips, shamelessly rocking against his mouth as his tongue slid within her, his fingers rubbing over her clit. When he went back to her clit, sucking on it, her entire body shook on the mattress, and she moaned, her eyes gleaming with arousal as she peered at him around her fingers still. James lifted his eyes, and caught Gracie’s eyes, with their gazes locked, he drug the flat of his tongue over her clit, watching as her eyes rolled back, then drifted shut.

In just a few moments, Gracie was rocking against his face, and her hand dropped from his face to slide into his hair, her movement earning a groan of approval from him. One of his broad hands slid up the back of her thigh, and his fingers circled around her dripping opening, teasing her, while he continued to suck on her clit, flicking his tongue against it in a repetitive motion. When he felt her body start to tense up, one broad finger pushed into her, and she let out a shriek, her orgasm rushing over her. Gracie shook as James worked her through her climax, and when her knees started to give out from the pleasure, he pushed her gently off of his face, one broad hand catching her as he slid from underneath her, guiding her to the bed.

Her sea glass gaze was hazy when he rolled her over and pulled her to the edge of the bed where he stood. James smiled down at her, his broad hand curling around her calves, and lifting her legs onto arms, her feet propped on his shoulders, her black high heels framing his face. Before he could move, Gracie sat up enough to run her fingers down his chest, and then his stomach, curling around his cock and stroking it, thumb running through the gleaming precum that leaked from the swollen head.

He moaned, letting his head fall back, hips pushing into her hand as she continued to stroke him. Within a few moments, his blood was boiling, and he curled one hand around hers, using both of their hands to rub the swollen head of his cock against her swollen folds. He caught her gaze, and his motions paused as he sunk into her ocean tinted eyes, a sigh left his chest, and he had to bite back the words again.

Watching the pleasure play out on his face, his chest heaving as if he had run a marathon, sweat slicking his skin, Gracie shivered on the bed, and her teeth dug into her lip to keep her own confession from slipping out. When he pushed the head of his cock into her depths, her back arched from the bed, and she stretched her arms up over her head, finally breaking his stare.

“Jesus… You look so good”, James moaned, his hips pushing steadily forward until he was buried in her. She squeezed and clenched around him as he slid into her, and his knees wobbled in response, his head falling back on his broad shoulders. Gracie lifted her hips off the edge of the bed, meeting his thrusts, both of her hands digging into the mattress as he pulled her legs up higher on his chest, until her weight rested on her shoulders.

The wet squelch that accompanied his thrusts turned her cheeks a bright pink, but her embarrassment did nothing to slow the arousal that coated his length and dripped onto the edge of the bed. She groaned, her back arching, pushing her hips towards his, meeting his thrusts as he rocked back and forth, pulling himself fully from her before sheathing himself within her once more. With one last thrust, he pushed himself inside of her, and then held himself still, his hips rocking with small movements against her, “Hey Princesa… tell me how it feels.”

Gracie whined when he slowed down, shaking her head no, a pout forming on her lips, but at his words, her cheeks heated in a blush again, and her teeth sank into her lower lip. James grinned at her blush, and let her legs slide down his muscled arms, to the crooks of his elbows, “Give me your hand baby.”

She held out a hand to him, and he licked her fingers, sucked on them briefly, and then slid them down her stomach, past her swollen clit, pulling his hips from hers just enough to slip her fingers around the base of his cock. With a groan her fingers shifted, sliding over her folds, stretched to take his girth, and then curled back around him, squeezing over his length as it slid from her, and then pushed back into her. James lifted her hand, and sucked on her fingers, licking their combined arousal from her fingers, grinning at her around her digits.

With her legs spread, his hips pushed harder into her own, burying himself within her as he leaned down, curling a broad hand around the back of her neck, and lifted her, curling her body up. He brushed a kiss against her forehead, and then leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Look down… look how good we fit together.”

She curled her arms around his neck, and looked down, catching a glimpse of his cock as it slid out of her, and then back in, and she watched, transfixed at the sight. A bolt of pleasure coasted through her, and she clenched around him, a smile curving her lips when he groaned in response. Gently he laid her back down on the bed, and lifted her legs again, until her high heel covered feet rested on his shoulders again, and her coppery tresses spread out on the bed behind her.

“We should video it”, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She shivered and trembled as he continued to thrust into her body, and her fingers dug into the mattress as she looked up at him.

“Madre de Dios”, James nearly came right then, his climax rushed up at him and he had to pause, his massive frame shaking against her legs, “Don’t say stuff like that Princesa.”

“It would be our own personal porn”, she groaned when he paused, and she lifted her hips, pushing against his, one of her hands untangling from the sheets to curl around his forearm, where it held her thigh to his chest.

“Gracie…” James moaned, watching the devilish smile curve her full lips, and he grinned, knowing she was teasing him. One of his hands slid from her thigh, and down her leg, until his thumb could rub against her swollen clit. She let out a shriek, her back bowing up from the bed, her muscles fluttering around his length in response.

“That’s gonna make me…” she panted the words out, looking up at him through her lashes, her gaze hazy with pleasure.

“Yeah, I know” he leaned down, propping himself up one arm, and whispered in her ear, “C’mon Princesa, let go. I got you baby.”

She whimpered, and buried her face in his broad shoulder, her flushed cheeks pressed against his sweat slicked skin. James continued to rub at her clit, sliding in and out of her with smooth, sure strokes, groaning as she clenched and squeezed around his length. Gracie arched up from the bed, her lips parting on a shriek as she came, gushing over his length, pleasure whiting out her vision. James groaned his approval, his hips snapping against hers, pushing her harder through her climax, until his own shook his form. He pressed his hips tight against hers, as pleasure crackled through him, and he emptied himself in her willing body.

As they rocked together, Gracie pushed herself up from the bed, and met his mouth with her own, tangling her tongue around his. They kissed as their heartbeats returned to normal, and James caught his breath, slowly untangling her legs from his arms, and then rolling to the side, falling onto the bed with and tired but pleased sigh. She rolled onto her side, cuddling against his form, and one of his muscled arms pulled her to him tightly, unwilling to let her go. Each moment with her brought more and more of his feelings to the surface, and he buried his face in her fiery air to keep the words at bay.

“James?” her ear was pressed to his heart, and she could hear the thudding of his heart, as well as feel it against her fingertips.

“Yeah?”

“I…” her teeth sunk into her lip, and she sighed, “It’s an unspoken thing.”

“Yeah. It is.” James tugged her, lifting her until she was half on top of him, and wrapped both arms around her, holding her smaller frame to his. He resolved to tell her, that this thing between them was far deeper than he realized, that their tender, new relationship had wedged itself deep within his heart, in the morning. For now, he simply held her, breathing in the soft smell of perfume, and the warmth of her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot. Mostly self indulgent porn. Not Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

Gracie heaved a sigh and shifted on the bed, her ocean tinted eyes had opened earlier, and she had been unable to get to sleep since. Afraid that her tossing and turning would wake James, she slid from the bed, and took a moment to study him; his heavily muscled chest lifted and dropped in a steady slow rhythm, one arm was pillowed underneath him, the other stretched out across the bed, ready for her to lay on. Gentle fingers slid over the scar that ran across his face and the bridge of his nose, and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, before gathering up clean clothes, and slipping off to the bathroom to shower.

Several minutes later, she slipped out of the quiet apartment. Not even Garrus, with his weird, turian sleep habits, was awake. Most of the Citadel was still quiet as she waited for a skycar, shifting her scarred and beaten leather satchel on her shoulder. Within moments, she was heading towards Huerta, and when she got there she walked around, until she found a familiar green figure.

“Good morning Gracie”, the drell murmured as she walked up to him, his large black eyes opening to watch her. The light gleamed off his bright green scales, and the pink fringe on his neck, “I don’t remember you ever being a morning person.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She stood in front of him, her fingers twisting the straps of her leather satchel around on itself.

Thane nodded, watching her with a quiet intensity that made her squirm. They had passed many hours aboard the Normandy talking, reading, or meditating, the assassin had taught Gracie to meditate as a way of keeping her notorious temper and mood swings in check. Now, in the present, he lifted a hand, with its fused middle fingers, to the seat across from her, “Sit. Let’s see if we can ease what troubles you.”

She dug through her satchel, tugging out the book she had stuffed within it, and then sat on the chair, pulling her legs up and sitting with the backs of her hands resting on her knees. Thane’s voice was a bare whisper as he talked her through meditating, slowing her breathing, calming her racing thoughts, relaxing her jangled nerves. Despite his skill, and her own practice, she could not quite settle her thoughts, “Thane”, her eyes blinked open, and she looked at the former assassin across from her.

“You are unable to settle your mind. Perhaps you should talk about it?” the drell stretched his legs out from underneath him, the light catching the green gleam of his scales.

“What is love like?”

His laser like focus, the intensity of a trained assassin, is brought to bear on her, and he studied her for a moment, “It is not the mark on your neck. Or his scent on your skin. Do not confuse passion for love.”

She colored at his words, but nodded in agreement, “I’m not… I just… don’t know.”

“Your sister’s protection has been a hinderance”, Thane reached for the book Gracie had brought him, “I told her as much. But this explains your book selection this morning.”

She grinned through her blush and nodded, “I was in a particularly sappy mood this morning.”

He leaned back into the chair, and opened the book, turning a few pages, “Ahhh… Sonnet 18. You had that written on the front of a sketchbook when you first came on board the Normandy.”

“I did.”

Thane grows still for a moment, slipping into his memories, “Hair like fire, eyes the color of the ocean, the smell of books, a sketchbook clutched in an ink stained hand, peeking around an armored shoulder, curiosity winning over shyness.”

“Is that…”

“That is how I remember you,” Thane smiled gently at her over the book, “Shall I read?”

She nodded, digging into the backpack at her feet for her sketchbook, and a pencil, her fiery hair falling into her gaze as she sketched, listening to his rumbling voice read, “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May….”

They fell into a calm sort of quiet, Thane reading more sonnets and poems, Gracie sketching him. Eventually, he closed the book, and set it down, regarding the historian as she sketched him, “Do you remember when Legion asked Jane if he had a soul?”

“I do.” Her fingers did not stop over the page, she continued to trace his features, her sea glass gaze flicking between the creamy page she sketched on and the drell sitting across from her.

“If you must ask, then it is true. Legion has a soul, that he thought to ask was proof enough”, Thane gestured to the book, “Those are lovely words in this book, but perhaps you should ask what has been bothering you.”

Gracie set her pencil down, lifting wide sea glass eyes from the sketchbook, to stare at Thane as he sat across from her, “I… How do I know if I’m in love?”

“That you would think to ask the question, gives me your answer”, he leaned back against the back of the chair, “I must confess, while I told your sister to let you live, I have been looking into your lieutenant. He is a good man Gracie, trust in that.”

As Thane spoke, a nurse, holding a clipboard, her dark hair pulled back into an efficient bun, stepped forward, and the drell nodded, pushing himself from his seat, as Gracie watched him, her eyes thoughtful, “Do I tell him?”

“Ahhh... the eternal choice. It is entirely up to you. I believe love should be shown, not spoken, the words are easily abused. I have therapy now, please excuse me”, His green scales glimmered in the light from the windows.

As she slid from her chair, a sudden rush of tears gleamed in her eyes, and she bit her lip to keep them at bay. Thane pushed himself up from his chair, and regarded her through his deep eyes, then held out his arms, and Gracie buried her face in his shoulder, her own shaking as she fought tears. A green, three-fingered hand pressed consolingly to her back, “It is alright Gracie.”

“Every time I see you, I know it could be the last.”

“It could. But that does not diminish the time we shared, or the memories”, his arms tightened around her slight frame, “I would ask a favor… will you look in on Kolyat from time to time?”

Gracie nodded, leaning back from him to wipe at the silvery tear tracks on her face, “Of course.”

“Thank you, Gracie,”, slowly, fondness making him linger, Thane pulled away from Gracie, and slipped down the hallway. She stared at his retreating back, until he was lost in the crowd, her lip trembling with the effort to keep silvery tears from sliding down her face. With blotchy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, she packed up her sketchbook, and tugged the well-worn satchel over her head and one shoulder. One more time she wiped at her face, suddenly self-conscious as she stepped through the doors of the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James had slept soundly, exhausted from the night before, and the days onboard the Normandy before that. He had been determined to show Gracie a good time, not knowing when he would have the chance again. He had not stirred when the red head slipped from bed, nor had he heard the chirp on his omnitool as she sent him a message.

After waking up, he had wandered into the kitchen, enjoying the peace and quiet of the apartment. His deep brown eyes took in the living room, the pillows and blankets scattered around the floor and couch, the plates still on the coffee table. The mess looked more comforting than annoying, proof that there was still good to be had in the world. Holding a protein bar in his hand, he flipped his messages open, dark brown eyes flicking through the screens on his omnitool.

As Garrus padded down the stairs, James lifted a protein bar in greeting, “I hear we’re getting breakfast delivered, you might want to wait to eat.”

“Oh?” Garrus headed straight for the kava, setting about making a cup for himself.

“Yeah, Jane and Gracie went to Huerta, Gracie said something about stopping for breakfast on the way back.” James motioned to the front door as he spoke.

Garrus stopped what he was doing, his gaze confused as he looked at the younger human, “But… Jane is upstairs, asleep.”

“She went to Huerta by herself?” James frowned, flipping open the message on his omnitool, “Gracie wasn’t here when I woke up, she said she was going to visit Thane and then get doughnuts and breakfast from that bakery her and Jane like.”

“Jane hasn’t told her to take someone with her, has she?” Garrus frowned, pulling up his own omnitool and flipping through his contacts, “I can get someone from C-Sec to bring her back.”

“That won’t piss her off or anything”, James murmured, leaning back against the counter, “We know she went to Huerta and for doughnuts. Think we can track her down?”

“That will piss her off just as much”, Garrus sighed, his clawed fingers flipping through his contacts, “I’ll ask a friend or two to track her down and make sure she’s ok, but then Jane is going to have to talk to her about this.”

“You think Cerberus would try to get to her?”

“I think we shouldn’t put anything past them”, Garrus closed the screen on his omnitool, and went back to his kava, “But Gracie needs to know about this, it’s past time for Jane to tell her the truth.”

A few minutes later, before they had time to do much more than send a few messages, sirens sounded along the Silversun Strip, and Jane burst from her bedroom, tugging her hair up into a ponytail to get the red strands out of her face, “Cerberus is attacking!! Got a call from the Normandy, we have to get up there!”

Both Garrus and James froze in place, neither quite believing their ears, as Jane came running down the stairs, grabbing a pair of shoes from near the front door, “Come on!! We have to go!!”

“Shepard!” James pushed himself off the counter, “Gracie…”

“Where is she?” Jane turned, frowning as she looked up at the stairs, “She never sleeps this long.”

Garrus stepped up to Jane, one hand reaching for her shoulder, “She went to Huerta this morning, to visit Thane.”

“By herself???!” Jane grew very pale at the turian’s words, “Ok, new plan, we have to go to the Normandy, and see if we can figure out where she is from there, and then go get her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before she made it to the bakery for breakfast, Gracie stopped at her favorite bookstore. The owner, a salarian, always welcomed her, and they chatted for a few minutes, about the newest titles, old books he had found, and their personal favorites. He was particularly eager to show her the old copy of salarian fairytales he had acquired, although he refused to sell it, but promised her to get her a digital copy.

She had wandered around the shelves for quite some time, picking up books, flipping through them, picking up a fountain pen set, several new books, and a new sketchbook, the shop had a small selection of art supplies. The shopkeeper had the books she had authored sitting prominently up front, and she turned bright red every time she passed the display. Purchases in hand, Gracie stood outside, waiting for a skycar.

With her back to the alley, she did not see the figure emerge from the shadows, buried as she was in a new book, she did not realize a hand was reaching for her. Not until a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, stifling a scream as the other hand wrapped around her waist, and pulled her towards the alley, did she realize she was in any trouble.

She struggled, her fingers sliding down the wall ineffectually, breaking her nails and scraping her fingers in a vain effort to keep from being pulled into the darkened alley. Remembering the advice, she had been given, by Thane, by Jane, by Jack, by the crew of the Normandy and her friends, she parted her lips, and dug her teeth into her attacker’s bare hand. A deep voice let out a yell, and for her efforts, she felt a sting of a needle in her neck. Within seconds, her head was too heavy to hold up, and her hands dropped to her sides, the effort to keep fighting too much as the drugs injected into her system took effect. The last thing she remembered, was being shoved into a skycar, and then the world went blessed dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James realizes what has happened to his Princesa. 
> 
> And Gracie decides to save herself.

As Gracie was drugged and carried to a seedy hotel deep within one of the Wards, the crew of the Normandy was fighting off Cerberus at the docks. Jane, Garrus and James had fought to the ship, leaving a trail of dead Cerberus agents and soldiers. James had been particularly vicious, sparing no one wearing Cerberus colors, he was bruised and bloodied when they made it to the Normandy.

Adrien had led the fighting there, and the primarch was relieved to see the group coming across the dock to the ship. His golden gaze bounced from each member as he spoke, “We have all crew accounted for, except for yourselves, and Dr. Shepard.”

Jane fought to keep a rising tide of panic from her voice as she spoke, “Gracie was gone when the attack started.”

EDI walked down the loading ramp, “Communications are still blocked. I am unable to locate Dr. Shepard.”

For a moment, James forgot his training, his instincts betrayed him, and his fear gripped him so tightly it was hard to breathe, he visibly paled, looking from Jane to the Primarch, “We need to find her. Any idea where she was?”

“Her omnitool registered at the bookstore she frequents before communication was cut off”, EDI responded.

“I’m going to find her.” In an instant, the fear was gone, and James possessed by an urge to find Gracie. He moved, rushing up to the loading ramp and towards the armory, tugging open the locker that held his armor, and reaching for the pieces.

“We need to find the Councilors.” Adrien stated, his sharp gaze scanning the docks, “We have no idea where they are.”

“We will.” Jane murmured, “Garrus, Liara, we’re going to find the Councilors. James, you take Wrex and find my sister. Adrien, I need to ask a favor.”

“Whatever you need Shepard”, the turian primarch responded.

“Can you stay here with the Normandy? If Cerberus gets to her…”

“Of course. Nothing will happen while you’re gone.”

James stood frozen in place, half his armor on, holding his shotgun to his chest, his fingers clenched around the metal so tightly his knuckles ached, while his heart hammered in his broad chest. His entire world, he realized, was wrapped up in Gracie; he wanted more, he need more with her, more time, more life, more everything, and she was missing, lost in the fighting on the Citadel, or even worse. A large hand clamped on his shoulder as Wrex stomped down the ramp, shaking him from his thoughts, “You know, I never liked Cerberus. But they crossed a line with this stunt.”

Jane talked with Adrien and Garrus, going over their plans, as James pulled on the last of his armor, and loaded his shotgun, as he came down the ramp, Jane reached out, curling a small hand around his wrist, and looking up at him, “James, do whatever it takes to find her. I don’t care about regulations, do what you have to do.”

“I will commander.” He murmured, nodding in response to her words.

“Alright”, Jane’s voice shifted to that of commander, “James and Wrex, when you find Gracie, bring her back here. We’ll come back as soon as we can. Joker, you and EDI keep the ship buttoned up, Adrien has the bridge until we’re back. Adrien, if all else fails, take the Normandy far enough out to avoid any fighting and wait for my signal. Does everyone understand?”

Jack and Kasumi burst through the elevator doors, running across the dock. As both women came to a stop, Garrus stepped forward, “I take it you got my messages.”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded, heaving a breath as she came to a stop in front of the taller turian.

“We found where she was. She stopped at the bookstore she likes. The storeowner stopped us before we got far, he has cameras on the doors.” Kasumi panted, wiping at a streak of blood on her cheek.

“Cerberus”, Jack gritted the words out, holding the shopping bag Gracie had dropped, “Cerberus agents snatched her off the street in front of the bookstore.”

James swayed at the two women’s words, and for a moment, fear raced through him, Gracie had been snatched by Cerberus, his worst nightmares were coming true, again. His emotions swamped him, and he closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, before he let out a blistering curse, and he strode through the group, coming to a stop in front of the two women, “Tell me everything.”

Kasumi’s eyes widened as she took in the tall Marine standing in front of her, “Who are you?”

“Lietenant Vega”, James answered, “And we don’t have time for introductions.”

“James is in charge of finding Gracie”, Jane said, tugging on her armor as she walked back down the ramp, “Tell him what you found. I’m going to find the Councilors.”

“The one you were telling me about”, Kasumi looked at Jack, and the biotic nodded in response, “I have followed a few Cerberus agents down to a hotel in the lower wards before, but I don’t know for sure if they took her there.”

“It’s the best lead we have”, Wrex muttered, “I say we find the nearest agent and beat information out of them.”

“James”, Jane stood on the loading ramp of the Normandy, pulling her armor on, “Remember what I said, do whatever it takes to get her back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracie came to with a grimace, whatever Cerberus had knocked her out with had left her with a fierce headache. Sitting up, she rubbed at her aching temples, and shook her head, trying to clear it of the cobwebs left. Warily she peered around the room she was in, a nondescript hotel room, from the looks of things, fighting a rising tide of panic. Fear gripped her, her eyes swamped with bright tears, obscuring her vision, and chills wracked her frame; she had no protection, no Jane, none of the crew, and no James. In a shorttime she had gotten used to his presence, his protection was a warm blanket around her, something to keep the raw reality of the world at a bay.

_No crying Gracie. Get it together._

Slowly sat up on the bed, and looked around the room longer this time. There was nothing she could use for a weapon, nothing to defend herself with. She could hear, she realized, which meant her hearing aids had been left in, and her leather satchel lay on the foot of the bed, tossed there when she was dropped on the mattress. Her shoes were still on, she wasn’t tied to the bed, just locked within a shabby room.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the bed, listening with all her might for any voices as she crept towards the door. Over the beating of her heart, she could make out voices, all human, arguing outside the door, and a quick look through the peephole revealed several Cerberus operatives, huddled against the wall opposite the door, debating what to do next. She would not get out through the door.

_Think. Think._

Her fingers flew to her omnitool, but every message she sent simply did not go through, communications must have been blocked before the attack. She peered out through the windows, and realized she was several stories up in the air, too far to drop out of the window. That left…

_Stay calm. Breathe slowly, and think._

Her leather satchel sat on the floor, discarded when she was dropped into the room, and she reached for it, digging through the pockets, even as she knew she would not find any weapons. Her fingers closed around the sketchbook, and she tugged it from the depths of the bag, flipping through the pages. As she turned to the page where she had sketched James, his broad shoulder against the windows in starboard observation, she stifled a sob. She was alone, James probably did not even realize she was missing yet, no one was coming to save her.

_You have to save yourself. Get moving. You have to move._

Wiping tears from her face, she dropped the book back into her satchel, and stepped into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Once more she dug into her satchel, and after finding a loose hair tie, she tugged her mane of fiery hair up into a ponytail, then opened the door and looked around… there, in the wall, high up off the floor, was an air vent.

As she stood in the bedroom, considering her options, she heard the voices outside her room get louder, and then heard the stomping of feet. On tiptoe, she moved to the door, watching through the peephole as several Cerberus agents stormed off, leaving just two on guard outside her door. She leaned back against the door, and debated her options, she could risk crawling through the air vents, possibly getting stuck somewhere, or she could open the door, and confront her kidnappers.

_I’m not waiting for them to decide to drag me off somewhere._

Her mind made up, Gracie crept back into the hotel room, and grabbed one of the nightstands from beside the bed. Made of cheap wood, it creaked as she moved it, she winced at the sound, but slid it into place beneath the air vent, and then looked up, studying the vent. It was large enough to crawl into, but she had no idea if it would narrow further, or even the layout of the ventilation system.

Gingerly she stepped up onto the table, her heart racing, and studied the screws holding it in place, her fingers digging into the pockets of the satchel. Within one was a plastic card, a souvenir from one of the touristy spots on Silversun Strip. It was just small enough to fit into the slots of the screws, and she got to work, carefully and quietly working each one loose.

Getting just one of the screws holding the vent cover in place felt like a victory, and she had to clamp one hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking. Another one was worked loose, then one more, and finally, the last one, while she cursed her slow fingers, whatever she had been drugged with made it difficult to concentrate. Moving as slowly as she possibly could, she placed the vent on the floor, and climbed down from the nightstand, to listen one final time at the door. Outside the agents were deliberating at how long to give her before they checked on her, the settled on half an hour, believing the tranquilizer they dosed her with would keep her groggy for longer than it had.

_You have to be out of here in 30 minutes. Slow them down as much as you can._

She looked around the room one final time, taking an inventory. A small desk sat against one wall, and she moved it, sliding it within an inch of the door, and angling it to slide into the wall when the door was pushed open, jamming it, and giving her some precious time. There was nothing left to do but run, and she stepped back onto the table, cringing when it cracked ominously, she tossed her satchel into the air vent, and then grabbed the edge herself, jumping up from the small nightstand, and managing to get half her form into the vent. The table split down the middle as she pushed off from it, and wiggled further into the air vent, pushing her satchel ahead of her.

The vent was just tall enough for her to army crawl down it’s length, she winced every time the sole of her battered sneaker squeaked against the metal, the small she was in opened into a long stretch of vent, and she paused long enough to turn a light from her omnitool on, sighing as it lit up the darkness ahead of her. To her left, the ventilation system continued on, and to her right, it dropped off into pitch black nothingness.

_Left it is_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight!!! Sort of.
> 
> In all seriousness, I hate the trope of damsel in distress. At the same time, I love the trope of knight in shining armor saving his lady love. So I'm taking the best from both and mixing them together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I think that's enough of a cliffhanger for now.

Between James, Wrex, Jack and Kasumi, they cut a path through the wards, following the lead the thief had. In between fights, she explained that she had seen several Cerberus agents come and go from one hotel and had watched it for several days. Although she couldn’t find out what they were up to, and she had waited messaging Jane, wanting to gather as much information as she could, but before that happened, they had sprung their trap; the Citadel was under attack, and Gracie had been taken.

James was far more vicious, more focused, than previously. He did not crack jokes, did not even speak much, beyond what was necessary. His brown gaze was intense and dark as they moved through the Citadel, killing every Cerberus agent they could find. Except for one, one Wrex was currently holding by the head, forcing the human to kneel on the ground.

“I’m going to ask you one time. Where is Dr. Gracie Shepard? We know Cerberus has her”, James bit the words out, keeping his shotgun pointed at the agent’s head.

There was no hesitation, surrounded by the rag tag group, having already watched them blow through Cerberus soldiers without pausing, the agent folded, holding his arms up in surrender, “I wasn’t on the team assigned to her.”

“Who was?” Wrex murmured, his giant, three-fingered hand squeezing the man’s skull tighter.

“I… uhhh… I don’t know. Special ops weren’t my thing.”

James leaned down slowly, until he was staring down the length of his shot gun at the agent’s wide eyes, “Then you’re no use to me.”

“Wait!!” the man cowered, ducking his head, “They… you know that old warehouse that was converted to a hotel, down in the lower Aroch Ward?”

Kasumi nodded, leaning down beside James, “We know it.”

“She’s there. They were planning on keeping her there until they gained control of the Citadel.”

“And then what? Why did they take her in the first place?” Kasumi asked, as Wrex tightened the grip on the man’s head once more, a clear threat.

The agent looked at James, “Because of him. Cerberus knows about you and her.”

James glared at the man, one finger reaching to flip the safety on his shot gun off, “So why make Gracie a target?”

“Because if we had her, you’d work with us. You could convince Shepard to work with us, or at least feed us information. If Shepard herself didn’t give in to get her back, you would.”

“I won’t turn to Cerberus. Ever.” He snarled his answer, “How do you know this?”

“It came up during a briefing. A team was sent in to get her, but we were all told to keep an eye out for her”, the man said, trembling as Wrex’s hand squeezed around his head again, “Look, it wasn’t personal, it was just…”

“You got what you need from him?” the krogan warlord asked, looking at James.

“Yeah, he doesn’t know anything else”, James stood, keeping his gun level on the man.

“What’re you going to—” the agent’s words were cut short, as Wrex’s grabbed his shoulder, and then turned his head, snapped his neck with brutal efficiency, and then let the man’s body drop to the ground, "We gotta get to that hotel.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracie came to a stop in front of a vent. It was the same size as the one she had crawled through, and through it, she could see an empty room. Even from within the ventilation system she had heard the fighting, heard the gunfire, the sirens go off, as Cerberus fought to wrest control of the Citadel away from the Council. As the sirens blared once more, Gracie leaned against the vent, pushing with all her might, and then crawled back enough to turn, kicking at the vent. With a screech, the metal gave, screws popping free of the wall, and she half-slid, half fell, out of the air vent, and onto the floor.

_Get up. Get up and keep moving._

She groaned, wincing as she pushed herself to her feet, and looked around the room. It was a similar lay out to the one she had woken up in, and she moved to the bathroom, snatching a towel off the rack. A sharp piece of metal had sliced her palm open, and she wrapped the towel around her hand as she tiptoed to the door. Unsure of exactly where she was, she peered out of the peephole, and pressed her ear to the door; satisfied no one was in the hallway, she pulled the door open a crack, and then peeked around the door, when she saw no Cerberus soldiers, she heaved a sigh, and walked out of the room, following the signs for the stairs.

Once she was on the main floor, she stopped in what had been a shabby lobby, now littered with overturned furniture, papers of all kinds, several of the windows had been shot out and glass was everywhere underfoot. As she stood in the lobby, her omnitool suddenly lit up, every message she had missed, several calls, everything came through at once, as communications were restored. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow of movement, then several Cerberus soldiers emerged from the shadows, walking past the hotel on the street outside. Gracie ducked behind an overturned couch, peering around the arm and held her breath, she watched the patrol peer into the hotel, and then pass by it, holding their guns ready as they walked. When she could not see them through the windows, nor see any trace of movement, she sat down behind the couch, and flipped open her messages.

Her sea glass gaze widened as she saw them, as expected Jane and James had sent messages demanding to know where she was, then several from Jane, telling her Cerberus was trying to gain control of the Citadel, and James had sent her a steady stream of messages, telling her what the knew about her disappearance, reassuring her that he was looking for her, and telling her where he was.

J. Vega: _I’m coming Princesa. I know they took you to that hotel. When you get this, stay where you are, I will find you._

Once again, she peered around the couch, watching as the same group of soldiers patrolled back past her. When they were out of view, her fingers flipped through screens, and she held her breath as she waited for the call to connect.

“Gracie? Madre de Dios say something”, James’ voice echoed through the lobby, and she slid on her knees around the corner of a wall, hiding further, pressing her towel covered hand to her mouth to keep her sob from echoing.

“Hey, it’s me. I’m… ok.”

“Thank fucking Christ”, James sounded out of breath, “Where are you?”

“The lobby of the hotel. I got out on my own, and made it this far.”

“Good girl. Stay there. Get in a room, lock the door, and don’t come out until I’m there. Do you understand Princesa?”

“I do”, she pushed herself to her feet, and ran to the check in counter, searching for a key, as she did, she heard Jack’s distinctive voice, telling someone to go to hell, and then a loud popping noise. With a numbered electronic key in hand, she ducked behind furniture, and made her way to the hallway, “Did Jack just shoot someone?”

“Don’t worry about it Princesa. Did you get in a room?”

“Ouch”, shaking her sore hand, she opened the door to a room, and slid inside, “Yeah, I’m in a room. Room 105.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Umm… I cut my hand, my knees hurt from falling, and my head is killing me”.

“We’ll get you patched up. Almost there. Go to the bathroom in the room, lock the door.”

“There’s a patrol of Cerberus soldiers, I saw them go by twice while I was in the lobby.”

“Yeah, we’ll find ‘em before we get to you.”

“Be careful”, she sniffled, tears sliding down her cheeks as she leaned against the locked bathroom door.

“I will be Princesa. I’ll be there soon.” James ended the call just as they came down another flight of stairs.

“She ok?” Wrex grunted as he took the last steps.

“Yeah, got some cuts and scrapes”, James stopped at the corner of a building, and peered down the street, “Three at my one o clock.”

“Should be easy”, Jack murmured, peering around his shoulder.

“Hotel is up ahead on the right”, Kasumi whispered.

“Let’s go get your girl”, Wrex rumbled, cocking his shot gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat with one ear pressed to the bathroom door, ignoring the way her hearing aid dug into her skin, trying to listen for anything over the beating of her own heart, which thundered in her ears. When she heard gunfire, she jumped, and pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from shrieking, pushing back from the bathroom door and huddling against the cabinet behind her.

The sound stopped abruptly, and then she heard a heavy pounding on the door to the room she was in, hard enough to make the walls rattle. She unlatched the lock, and peered around the bathroom door, staring at the door across the room from her.

“GRACIE!!!!” James bellowed her name, pounding his gloved fist on the door, “I’m here!!”

She jumped up from the bathroom floor, her sneakered feet slipping out from underneath her, and ran across the room, grabbing the door, flipping the locks and wrenching the door open. Once the last barrier between them was gone, she stopped, staring up at him, and tears swamped her gaze.

James stepped back when he heard the locks on the door being flipped, behind him he heard Wrex shift, aiming his weapon down the hallway past them. Gracie appeared behind the cheap faux wood door, her hair hanging limp around her grimy face, a towel wrapped inexpertly around her hand, the knees of her jeans torn, one blooded. He reached out, grabbing one arm and tugged her to him, wrapping both arms around her waist as his knees nearly buckled with relief, “Thank God.”

Jack stood in the hallway, and Kasumi watched the street from the destroyed lobby, while Wrex watched the hallway, as James ran his hands over her arms, “Where are you hurt?”

“Just my hand. And my knees.” Gracie held up the hand as she spoke, “What is going on?”

“Cerberus tried to take over. They took you just as the fighting started”

“Communiations are back up, that means Shepard got to the Council and got C-Sec back under control”, Jack said, “We need to move, and get her out of here.”

“C’mon, let’s get you out of her”, James wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him, “I got you Princesa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay in updating, having kids makes writing a bit complicated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Lots of angst here. Tiny bit of fluff at the end.

Jane burst through the doors of Huerta, still in armor, sweaty and streaked with blood and grime. Heedless of the looks from staff, she made her way through the hospital, plowing through the hallways, and just vaguely aware of Liara apologizing, while Garrus followed her silently. Her feelings were in turmoil, she had never trusted Udina, had always thought the man was self-serving, but the Councilor turning to Cerberus was something she did not see coming; and Kaidan, she had damn near shot Kaidan.

She came to an abrupt stop in the hallway, her sharp emeraldine gaze wide. Her baby sister stood on shaky legs, leaning against James, her free hand curled around Jack’s. Jane’s knees wobbled slightly, as all the emotions she had been holding back hit her at once, and left her staggered, she pressed a gloved hand to her chest, and blinked back a rush of hot tears, “What the hell are you doing Gracie?”

At her name, the younger Shepard looked up, her smile wobbly at best, “Going to see Thane.”

Jane looked accusingly at Vega, and the tall marine faltered, but kept his arm wrapped around Gracie. Wrex and Kasumi looked from Gracie to Jane, and then each other, and said nothing, even Jack kept her mouth shut.

“Oh no. Do not start that bullshit”, shaking her head, Gracie stepped forward, although she kept a hand on James’ armored chest for support, “I’m fine. They’ve given me meds, checked me out.”

“You were kidnapped by Cerberus. And drugged.” Jane ground the words out.

“And I’m fine. I’ll be even better after a shower”, Gracie motioned to her hair, which hung in a greasy, sweaty mass around her shoulders, “But first, I’m going to see Thane.”

“You need to be resting.” Jane turned her gaze back to James, “And you… you thought this was a good idea?”

“I’m not happy about it, but it’s her—”

“Stop that bullshit right now Commander Shepard”, Gracie’s voice grew sharp, “James is not my babysitter or bodyguard. If you will excuse me, I’m going to see Thane.”

Jane opened her mouth to argue, but a three-fingered hand curled around her shoulder. Over the top of the commander’s head, Garrus caught James’ gaze, and with a tilt of his head, motioned to a nearby wheelchair. James followed Garrus’ gaze, and gently steered Gracie towards it, leaning down to murmur something in her ear. After the historian was tucked into the wheelchair, Jane automatically grabbed at one handle, only to stop as James grabbed the other. They stood staring at each other, her sharp gaze colliding with his intense one, until Jack huffed, and stepped in between them, “Fine, I’ll push her.”

Down the hallway Jack marched, pushing Gracie, who wore a furious expression on her face, the wheelchair was followed closely by James and Jane, who repeatedly bumped shoulders as they walked. Gracie pushed herself to her feet, glaring at Jane as she did so, and walked into Thane’s room. Wobbly, but refusing to be pushed further, Gracie walked into the hospital room, and her eyes started to brim with tears. When she faltered, James slipped behind her, pushing the wheelchair to one side, and rested a large hand on her back.

“Commander Shepard”, Kolyat looked over his shoulder, “I came to donate blood. He asked me to take off his oxygen mask so he could be comfortable. I don’t think it will be very long.”

“Jane”, Gracie’s voice broke, as silvery tears started to slide down her cheeks, “Can you do something?”

“I can put a call in to Mordin, maybe Miranda”, Jane’s face grew pale as she looked to the bed where the drell assassin was resting.

“There’s… not enough time”, Thane blinked his eyes open slowly, “I’m afraid I won’t be joining you again.”

“We can get someone here, buy you enough time”, Gracie wiped at her tears, sniffling into her arm.

“Thane”, Jane faltered, her eyes growing bright, “Thank you for what you did.”

“That assassin should be embarrassed. A terminally ill drell managed to stop him reaching his target”, Thane spoke, pausing in between words to try and breathe, “No more tears Gracie.”

Jane stepped up to the dying assassin’s bedside, “Thane, do you want me to try and get someone here, to help…”

Gracie wobbled as her sister spoke, and James slid an arm around her waist, turning her until she could lean against him. Garrus hovered behind Jane, watching intently, one clawed hand clasped around the commander’s shoulder, the turian reached an arm out towards Gracie with an automatic gesture, one he checked when he saw James holding her.

“I'm out of time Commander. There is something I must do before it gets it worse… I must…” after a fit of coughing, Thane lay back down on his bed, “Kalahira, this one’s heart is pure, but beset by wickedness…”

As Thane prayed, Gracie bit back a sob, and closed her eyes, James shifted, tugging her to his frame. One gloved hand moving, cupping the back of her head, and he folded his frame around Gracie, pressing a cheek to the top of her hair.

Kolyat and Jane spoke, finishing the prayer, without moving, her face pressed to the armor James wore, Gracie managed to speak, her voice breaking with each word, “the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve.”

For a moment, as the prayers hung in the air, the room was quiet, Thane’s head turned to the window; Jane reached out, and with a gentle hand she slid the assassin’s eyes closed. Gracie’s sob broke the stillness of the room, echoing through the air, and James pulled her to him tighter, careful to not crush her form against his armor as Kolyat and Jane spoke.

The commander wiped her eyes, and turned, reaching out for her sister’s hand, Gracie sobbed harder, her breaths hiccupping as tears slid down her cheeks, “I’m sorry Gracie.”

Garrus stepped forward, tugging Jane to him, and then leaned down, pressing his forehead against Gracie’s temple, before he lifted his head up to look at James, “The apartment has been cleared by C-Sec. If she’s been discharged, take her there.”

James nodded, bending down to scoop Gracie up, cradling her to his chest, and turned towards the doors, Jack’s eyes were suspiciously bright, Kasumi was wiping away tears, and even Wrex was quiet. He stepped past the group, pausing to look at each of them, “Thank you, for helping me find her.”

“It was nothing”, Jack muttered.

“I’ll get her things”, Kasumi volunteered.

“Hey Short Stack”, Wrex spoke, leaning forward until he could see Gracie’s sea glass gaze, “You did good today kid. You too Vega.”

James nodded, and walked down the hallway, followed by Kasumi. He listened intently to the doctor’s instructions, while the thief helped Gracie into some clean, nondescript clothes. When he peered into the room Gracie had been treated in, she was sniffling, although her tears had stopped, and Kasumi was rolling the sleeves of the oversized shirt the historian was wearing up over her small hands.

“The staff got some clothes for her to wear home. I put her clothes in a bag, and her satchel is right there”, Kasumi said, wiping at her eyes once more, “Can you get her to Jane’s apartment?”

His heart squeezed painfully when Gracie lifted red-rimmed eyes to him, her teeth digging into her lip to keep it from trembling. She looked so small sitting on the exam table, and heartbroken, and he was powerless to do anything for her. Shaking his head, he stepped into the room, “We’ll be fine.”

Kasumi nodded, and then wrapped an arm around Gracie’s shoulder, “I’ll come by tomorrow and check on you, alright?”

Gracie nodded, returning the hug, and reached for her satchel, only to be stopped when James picked it, and the bag holding her dirty clothes, in one massive hand, “Thank you, for everything.”

“We need our bookworm”, Kasumi managed a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Carefully James gathered Gracie to him, letting her lean on him as he led her out of the hospital, and into a skycar. The ride back to the apartment was quiet, Gracie was too exhausted to do much beyond occasionally sniffle. Once inside the apartment, Gracie curled up on the couch, and watched James pull his armor off, setting in a pile near the door. At her urging, he took a shower, and was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in BDUs, his dog tags hanging around his neck, when the door creaked, and a familiar pair of ocean tinted eyes peeked in.

“You need something Princesa?”

“A shower. My hair is gross”, she stepped into the bathroom.

“I saved you some hot water”, he smiled gently at her.

Gracie turned the shower on, and then turned back to James, her fingers nervously toying with the hem of her shirt, “Hey James… will you stay?”

“While you shower?” the muscles in his arms flexed as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

“Yeah. I just don’t want to be by myself.” Her voice was tremulous, and tears shimmered in her gaze for a moment.

“I’ll be right here”, he assured her, leaning back against the countertop. Gracie did not take her normal long shower, but when she emerged from behind the shower curtain, wrapped in the largest towel James had ever seen, she was clean. The bruises on her arms and legs were starting to show, the gash in her palm was an angry red line, and he held out the medigel.

“Let me see your hand”, she stood before him, shivering in the steamy air, while James covered the wound in medigel, and wrapped a bandage around it, moving as quickly as he dared while keeping his touch gentle, “There. It’s closed, but this will help with healing. You need some help with your hair?”

Gracie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Now that the adrenaline had faded, she felt everything at once, the fear of her abduction, the pain of losing Thane, and all her feelings for James, flowed into her. She watched as he re-bandaged her hand, his touch gentle, and then turned to the counter, where a comb and several hair ties sat, “How about we watch a movie, and I’ll comb your hair out?”

“Think you can manage a braid?” a tiny smile lifted one corner of her mouth as she looked up at him.

The soft, warm thing that squeezed his heart whenever she was around made its presence known, his gaze gentle as he pushed her wet hair away from her delicate face, “I’ll give it a shot.”

Dressed in one of his baggy shirts, a pair of leggings, and fuzzy socks with frogs on them, Gracie followed James down to the living room, where his massive frame took up space on the couch, and sat on the floor, in between his booted feet. With the gentlest of touches, James combed her long hair out, easing the tangles free, until the damp mass of fiery hair was soft in his hands. Gracie flipped through channels on the tv, settling on a historical documentary, while he watched a video on his omnitool.

“What’re you watching?”, she peeked up at him, tilting her head back enough to peer up at his face.

“How to Braid Long Hair”, he grinned at her over the top of the video. Turning the video off, he started to work her long tresses into a braid, “Did you put that extra conditioner in your hair?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It smells like coconuts”, his brows drew together as he concentrated, his gaze leaving her hair, when Gracie wrapped both arms around one of his legs, and leaned her head against it, “You ok Princesa?”

“Yeah”, she heaved a sigh, fighting back a rush of tears, and kept her gaze on the tv, “This documentary is horrible. It’s so dry.”

“History is boring”.

“Not if you teach it right”.

“There. All done.”

Despite his words, Gracie did not move, both arms looped around his leg, her cheek resting against his leg just above his knee. He ran a hand over her shoulder, and leaned forward, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and conditioner, “You gonna stay on the floor?”

“It’s safe down here.”

“What do you mean?”

“This is the safest spot I know of right now. You won’t let anyone hurt me.” A tremor ran through her and she sniffled. James knew the sound of her crying, and he sighed, curling his arms around her ribs, and lifting her up onto his lap, pressing one hand against her back.

“I won’t. I will always keep you safe, I promise.” The words were there, almost slipping out, but James refused to tell her, refused to put more on her shoulders, when her emotions were so raw, and she was vulnerable. Gracie sniffled against his shoulder, and he grabbed the remote for the tv, flipping through channels until he stopped on a cartoon, and hummed the song against her head, “Under the sea, under the sea.”

James’ off-tune humming brought a watery half-smile to Gracie, and she turned her head against his shoulder enough to watch the movie. The stress of the day, and the emotions, left her with no energy, and her lashes were drifting shut within a few minutes. When she relaxed against his frame, as sleep claimed her, James moved, leaning her back against a pillow on the couch, and flipped the channel, settling on a biotiball game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrus opened the door to the apartment, and ushered Jane in with a hand on her back. Exhaustion was evident on the Spectre’s face, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. In the hallway, he pulled his armor off, and then hers, walking with her into the living room. Gracie was stretched out on the couch, asleep, and James was dozing with her sock covered feet in his lap, one large hand resting on her legs.

Jane leaned over the couch, tucking strands of red hair behind her sister’s ear, her gaze softening for a moment. When she looked up, James was watching her, and the large marine shifted, slipping Gracie’s feet off his lap, and setting them carefully down on the cushion as he stood up.

“I’m sorry… about the hospital. I didn’t… I mean, I don’t want to come in between you and her”, James whispered the words, motioning down to a sleeping Gracie.

Jane sighed, the bittersweet pang of her sister growing up evident on her face, “James, you already have.”

“I’m sorry.”

“She doesn’t come to me to watch cartoons anymore”, Jane picked up a nearby blanket, and shook it off, draping it over her sleeping sister, “I spoke to Wrex, he said you did a helluva job getting to her.”

“I wasn’t going to lose her.”

“I know.” Jane heaved a sigh, and looked at Garrus, who nodded encouragingly at her. The commander took a deep breath, “It’s obvious you care about each other. You’re the best man I could see with her.”

James stood by the couch, stunned, his eyes wide, “I…”

“Welcome to the family”, Jane smiled, looking down at her sister, “Take good care of her. Now, I need a shower and some sleep.”

James nodded, still shocked, as Jane and Garrus made their way upstairs to the master bedroom. After a few moments, Jane leaned out of her bedroom, and over the railing, looking down into the living room, “James, can I give you a piece of advice?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t want too long to tell her”, Jane gestured to Gracie, still sleeping on the couch, despite the conversation going on around her, “We don’t know which day will be our last. If you love her, you need to tell her.”

With that, the commander disappeared in her room, to collapse into Garrus’ arms, leaving James standing in the living room, wide-eyed. He looked down at Gracie, long lashes closed, her red hair, like molten lead wrapped in a braid, pale skin dotted with a smattering of freckles. He knew her laugh, knew how hyper she would get after eating too much sugar, knew how focused she was when working. He knew she still ran to her bed after turning the lights off, not having lost the childhood fear of monsters under the bed, knew she could handle the oldest documents, read Old English, could describe tapestries hanging in museums, and the lives of the people who worked on them. She was a mix of academic and artist, a grown woman who had not lost childish side.

His vision focused on Gracie, his doubts left him; she made him stronger, made him softer at the same time, made him laugh, challenged him. He was hopelessly in love with her and had been since the day she had glared up at him, standing in Vancouver in bright red high heels. While he watched her, she stirred, her lashes fluttering, and she sighed, stretching her legs out further, before resettling on the couch.

He moved slow and steady, tugging the blanket up over her shoulders, one large hand reached out and he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek in a slow caress, before leaning further down, to brush a kiss against her temple. Gracie murmured in her sleep, awake and aware enough to lift an arm, she slid her hand up his chest and around his neck, tugging him to her. James went willingly, lifting her enough to stretch out on the couch, drowsy with sleep, she propped her head on his chest, burrowing into his warmth. He stared sightless up at the ceiling, the events of the day replaying in his mind, until exhaustion claimed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one. There's an alternate version, where Thane lives, but it didn't feel true to the story, and it made things too perfect. While Gracie and James have a storybook romance, the world they live in isn't a fairy tale. I'm not ashamed to admit I got teary eyed writing this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, heartelt thank you to my long-term friend Kristiana, who I know is reading this, for her technical advice.

Slowly, Gracie emerged from the warm cocoon of blankets, and sleep, facing an empty bed. At some point in the night, James had carried her to bed and tucked her in, she vaguely remembered reaching for him when he laid her down. Now the bed was empty, the sheets cool, but they still smelled of him, and she rolled onto his pillow, pressing her face down on it and breathing deeply.

After a few moments, the memories of the day before came to her, she fought a rising tide of sadness, and swallowed the lump in her throat back down. Heaving a sigh, she slid from the bed, leaving the comforter on the floor, and pulled on a t-shirt and leggings, moving to the bedroom door. On the lower floor she could hear the low murmur of voices, and she peered over the railing as she slid her hearing aids back in, wincing, the noise almost overwhelming for a moment.

Several minutes later, she padded on bare feet, smelling like toothpaste, and walked into the kitchen. Jane and Garrus stood, shoulder to shoulder, the commander leaning just slightly against the turian, and James leaned on the counter across from them. At Gracie’s appearance, he brightened, and slid a cup of coffee over to her, “It’s still warm Princesa.”

“How are you feeling this morning?” Jane watched her younger sister with a sharp gaze, knowing how easily Gracie was hurt, and how she grieved over each loss in her life.

“I’m…” she paused, taking a sip of coffee, and then held her hand out flat, tipping it from one side to another.

“They gave you enough tranquilizer to knock down a turian”, Garrus said, “Do you feel anything from it?”

“No. I was tired last night, and really weepy”.

“You’re always weepy”, Jane said, with a half-smile curving her lips as she gently teased Gracie.

“Pretty much”, Gracie managed a smile back as she leaned against the counter next to James, “What’s the plan?”

“I’m keeping the Normandy here longer than I planned, I want to make sure Cerberus is completely gone, and help Bailey if he needs it”, Jane sipped at her coffee.

Gracie nodded, “I would like to meet with Dr. Bryson before we leave.”

“The one in charge of the Leviathan research?” James spoke then, his dark gaze tracing carefully over Gracie’s features.

She nodded, tucking tousled strands of her fiery hair behind her ears, “Yeah. I’ve been over everything Hackett sent me, I’d like to meet with the man running the program, and he’s here.”

“You’ve been through a lot”, Jane started, only to pause and hold her hand up, “We’re not leaving today, I’m thinking day after tomorrow, at the earliest. That gives you today to rest.”

“I’m fine”,

“Gracie”, Garrus clamped a clawed hand on Jane’s shoulder, “What your sister is trying to say is that you’ve been through an ordeal, and she is worried about you. It would make her feel better if today you rested.”

Jane turned a dark pink at her lover’s words, unused to having her feelings laid bare, even in front of her Gracie, but nodded in agreement, “I can’t say it like he does.”

“Princesa, want to get lunch somewhere later today?”

“There’s that Earth restaurant nearby, they make that fried…” Garrus paused, looking at Jane, “The thing that everyone says everything tastes like.”

“Fried chicken. That’s a good idea. Go get some lunch”, Jane nodded, “They make pie. Will you bring me back a slice?”

Gracie looked from James, who looked hopeful, to her sister, who looked guarded, to Garrus, who chirped at her encouragingly with his subvocals, knowing she would hear it through her hearing aids. With a sigh, she set her coffee cup down, “Fine, I’ll message Dr. Bryson and ask to meet tomorrow. But I’m taking a shower and using up all the hot water before we go anywhere.”

“That’s my girl”, James smiled, and walked to the fridge, “I’ll make breakfast while you shower. We can hang out here before we go anywhere.”

“Garrus and I are going to meet with Bailey, and see if he needs any help”, Jane walked towards the front doors, “Wrex messaged earlier and said he was bored already, we’ll take him if we need to.”

“Message me if you need me”, James turned to the wide island in the kitchen,

“James, after you get lunch, will you stop by the Normandy, and make sure the guns and armory are in order? We left in quite a rush yesterday.” Jane stood in the doorway, pulling her freshly cleaned and repaired armor on, “And I see you were busy this morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep” James answered, keeping his gaze focused on the bowl he was cracking eggs into. In truth, he had woken up feeling like an elephant was standing on his chest, the fear so real it made his bones ache, and not even Gracie’s small frame pressed against him brought him peace. He had cleaned and patched up Jane and Garrus’ armor, waiting for the rest of the house to stir.

“I know that feeling. Get some rest too, alright? The armory and guns can wait until tomorrow, if they need to”, Jane motioned to the second floor, where Gracie had disappeared to, “You and she are more important.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James found himself on the Presidium, again, much as he disliked it. Gracie though, knew of a flower garden tucked away, and it was there she was sitting, a leather-bound sketchbook spread out in her lap, a pencil in hand. Despite his dislike, he lounged on the bench, his leg resting against one of hers, relaxing in the light. A smaller sketchbook peeked from the depths of her satchel, and he leaned toward it, curious to see Gracie’s work, “Can I look at these?”

Distracted, she nodded, chewing on the lush curve of her lower lip as she sketched an alien flower. Holding the book propped in one hand, he flipped through the pages. Gracie had sketched several of the crewmembers, catching Joker focused on the screens in front of his chair, Esteban relaxing on one of the couches in the lounge, and Garrus staring intently at his rifle, back from a mission. Casually he flipped through the pages, stopping when he saw a familiar figure. He realized he was staring at the curve of his own shoulder, covered with his tattoo, beyond, stars dotted the page, and the curve of one of the windows in starboard lounge was visible.

“Hey Princesa”, he turned his head, ready to tease Gracie about sketching him, but he found her staring at him, her eyes wide, and her smooth cheeks hot with a flush.

“I… I mean…”

“This is from that night isn’t it? When were in the lounge?”

She nodded, dropping her gaze back to the flower she was sketching

“Princesa, if you want to sketch me, you can. Just let me know next time”, keeping his words light, teasing her, was far safer than her seeing the raw emotion in his gaze, so he curled one arm, flexing until his bicep popped, “The view is better this way.”

She peered at him from under the veil of her dark lashes, a hint of the sea in her gaze, chewing on her lip. He was suddenly aware that the moment was growing heavy, the emotions running between them making it hard to crack a joke, and he fell silent, gaze dropping the sketchbook. Gracie shifted, turning until she faced him, and studied him for a moment, before gesturing to the picture, “That night was important. I don’t think I realized it until after.”

James was a marine, he was trained to go into battle, to swallow his fears, and yet, he could not bring himself to look over at Gracie, even as her fingers traced over the sketch he was holding.

“I’ve accomplished so much”, Gracie paused, looking up at him, remembering all the times he had rendered her speechless, “I’ve lectured in front of academics, and written books used in classrooms. But you…”

“Gracie...” he started, only to stop when she pressed the tip of her fingers against his lips, shushing him.

“If you start talking then I won’t finish, and I need to get this out James.” She took a deep breath, “You are the first man I have ever met that put my needs first. It wasn’t sex just to get off, it was something you wanted with me. You don’t make things about yourself; you make it about both of us. And you do that for everything.”

“You’re not just someone convenient.”

“No, nothing about this is convenient. I should still be lecturing, teaching this semester. I should be happy with my apartment and my books and my easy life. I shouldn’t know you. I shouldn’t be on the Normandy. But here’s the thing”, once more she took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t want convenient. I don’t want safe. I don’t want this perfect life with perfectly arranged books and perfect lectures. I realized something when I met you.”

“What’s that?”

“I like messy. I like complications. I like tattoos and muscles and you using humor to deflect how you feel, and don’t think I don’t know that’s what you’re doing.”

James felt the flush heat his face at her words, even his ears grew warm, and he finally looked at her, her wide sea glass eyes looking up at him. The soft warm thing around his heart squeezed, making its presence known, but he still lifted one shoulder in a shrug, “I like jokes.”

“And you like cheeseburgers with bacon. And working on guns clears your head. So did my sister punching you in the face”, she grinned at the memory, “You’re more than just a tank, clearing the way for Commander Shepard. And I need more, of you, of this… thing between us. I need all the time we can have... Want to know something Lieutenant James Vega?”

“What’s that?”

Even as he spoke, Gracie was moving, shifting to her knees, and then sliding in his lap, until she faced him, until she was pressed tightly against his frame. Her sketchbooks were forgotten, she did not give a damn about the onlookers, “I love you. And it may be too soon, and we may be rushing things. But that doesn’t change how I feel. I need you to know that.”

James blinked, his eyes going wide. When Gracie had planted herself in his lap, he had wrapped both arms around her, pulling her to him. He was so close he could see the tiny freckles that dotted the tops of her cheeks, could feel the warmth of her small frame against his. In a moment, everything simply made sense, and he felt the pain from his past, from Fehl Prime, his disastrous relationship with his father, start to heal. Gracie had been brave enough to speak the words first, and in the face of her honesty, he let his joking façade drop, his features growing serious, “Princesa, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I don’t care if it’s too soon, and I don’t care if we’re rushing.”

Sparkling tears filled her ocean hued gaze, but her smile was brilliant, lighting up her face. James met her smile with one of his own, one hand sliding up her back, to cup her cheek, brushing away the tears that started to slide down her cheeks. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, and then deepening the kiss as her arms wound around his broad neck.

James tugged her arms from around his back, grinning when Gracie murmured in protest, “Not here Princesa.”

With a jump, Gracie looked around at their surroundings, turning a deep shade of pink as she realized how visible they were. Her cheeks still hot, she slid from his lap, and reached for her abandoned sketchbook, tucking a pencil on the page she was sketching in, and then sliding it into her satchel. She sat still for a moment, holding her leather bag, staring up at James, “So…. What now?”

“Lunch”, one large handheld out her other sketchbook to her, “Jane asked me to check on the armory on the Normandy. And then…”

“Then?”

James leaned down, until his scarred cheek was pressed against her smooth one, lowering his voice until it was just a rumble, “And then I’m going to take your home, and lay you down on the bed, and show you how much I love you.”

Gracie’s cheeks grew hotter, she ducked her head, suddenly shy, and busied herself with packing her pencils into her sketchbook. Still blushing, she stood from the bench, and held out her hand, James curled his larger fingers around hers, and she led him out of the flower garden, her head held high, almost glowing with the first blush of love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James had let Gracie lead him through the Citadel. First for lunch, where they sat together in one side of a booth, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Then to the Normandy, where she perched on his workbench, while he went through the armory, pulling out armor that needed to be mended, weapons that needed a thorough cleaning, and setting them at his workstation.

She had blushed and turned a deep shade of pink every time he stopped in front of her, curling his fingers under her chin and lifting her lips to his, or pressing his frame against hers. He took every opportunity to do both, which made his task take longer than usual. For once though, nothing was pressing on him, no demands on his time, no decisions to make, just finishing up his work and Gracie. He sent a message to Jane, with the list of what needed to be repaired and supplies they needed to order, and then once more, she led him. This time from the Normandy.

At the apartment they shared, he took the lead, tugging her up the stairs after him, and into their bedroom. Once inside, James turned, and pinned her frame to the door, planting one hand on the wood beside her head, and sliding the other around her back, pulling her against him, even as he leaned into her.

“Remember how I told you we were going to take it slow?”

“We never seem to get around to it.”

“We are now Princesa.” With a wicked grin, he lowered his lips to hers, murmuring in approval when she rose onto her toes and met his kiss. Keeping their mouths pressed together, James stepped back from the door, pulling Gracie with him across the room. One of hands slid to the hem of his shirt and then underneath, running across the warm skin of his back, and then back down, just as the backs of his knees met the bed, she curled her fingers around the hem of his shirt, and tugged it upwards.

His shirt hit the floor as he sat down on the bed, breaking the kiss, and tugging her between his spread knees. With agonizing slowness, he tugged the wide, boat-necked shirt she wore up, grinning when he saw the delicate lace of the tank top beneath. One calloused finger slid over the lace, following it over the curves of her breasts, “This is very sweet.”

Gracie’s hands slid over his shoulders, nails raking slightly across his skin, a blush riding high on her cheeks at his words. He leaned forward, pressing tiny kisses on the skin just above the lace, as his fingers slid up her arm, and tugged one strap down, he lifted his head, short as she was she was still taller than him from his spot on the bed, and looked up at her, “This ok Princesa?”

She nodded, watching the tiny fabric strap start its inevitable slid down her arm, until it hung at her elbow. One of her hands raised to his head, sliding through the longer strands of his hair, ruffling it.

“No sweetheart. You need to use your words”, although he kept his movements slow, he was grinning wickedly, one finger curling around the other strap, and tugging on it gently, “Can I take this off?”

“Ye..” her voice broke as she shivered, goose bumps dotting her skin, “Yes.”

Instead of sliding the other strap down, he reached for the hem of her tank top, and slid it up, tousling her fiery waves as he tugged it off her head. The bruises and scrapes that had decorated her were fading, thanks to the heavy layer of medigel he had rubbed across her skin. He was still mindful of them, running over her skin with a barely-there touch.

Gracie slid her hair into his hands, gripping it enough to tip his head back, “I’m not made of glass James.”

“I know Princesa.” He leaned forward, lips and teeth closing around the top curve of one breast, sucking a dark mark on her skin. His fingers traced over the mark, before his gaze lifted to hers, “But I want to do this right.”

“You always have”, her lips, already swollen from his kisses, curved in a soft smile. With agonizing slowness, he pulled the white, lacy tank top from her, dropping it beside the bed. Calloused fingers trailed over her stomach, and he smiled as she flinched when his fingers circled her belly button. His movements stopped at the waistband of her jeans, the soft, worn-in pair she loved so much, and he looked up at her, the question clear in his gaze.

For an answer, Gracie covered his fingers with her own, moving them against the button, when he popped them open, her fingers went back to carding through his dark hair, rubbing against the underside where his hair was shaved short, and then back up through the longer strands of his faux hawk. James leaned forward, pressing soft, warm kisses against the skin of her stomach, over the curves of her breasts, and then towards her collarbone. She tilted her head back, revealing the pale line of her throat, and he moved, wrapping his arms around her, and turning, laying her down on her back atop the perfectly made bed.

His lips found hers, and he groaned his approval when hers parted, and she met his tongue eagerly. Slowly he pulled her jeans down her hips, and down her legs, pulling her shoes from her, and then his hands came back to her panties, and he tugged the pale pink silk from her. Gracie’s fingers popped the front clasp on her bra, and she shrugged out of it, and then James leaned down, his muscles bunching as he gathered her up in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers. The cool of his dog tags pressed against her skin sent a chill through her, and her fingers curled around the metal, holding on to them as James propped his weight up on his elbows.

With one hand still holding his tags, she ran her free hand down his chest, and then down the muscles of his stomach, her nailed raking gently against his skin, before she popped the buttons on his BDUs, and unceremoniously shoved them down his hips. He laughed against her kiss at her eager movements, breaking the kiss and slithering out of her grasp, one of his hands gently untangling hers from his dog tags. Every inch of her skin that he could reach, he touched, stroked, or pressed his mouth to, until her skin was a warm shade of pink from his attentions. Plumping one breast in his hand, he lowered his mouth, flicking his tongue against her pink nipple until it stiffened against his mouth and she arched into his touch. His eyes, dark with arousal but warm with affection, lifted to her blushing face as he switched to her other breast, when his head lifted again her skin was dotted with dark pink marks, and her nipples were swollen.

He waited between kisses, his lips hovering against her warm skin, before slipping lower, and pressing into more tender skin. Gracie groaned and squirmed, her legs twitching on the bed, and she spread them eagerly when he settled between them, pressing a gentle kiss to the top curve of her mound. James grinned up at her, looking up the length of her body, to where her sea glass gaze was staring down at him, broad fingers running down the length of her folds, already slick with arousal, “This is my favorite place to be. I’m going to spend hours doing this Princesa.”

She fell back onto the mattress at his words, unable to keep her head up as arousal sparked through her. So very slow she was twitching, he leaned forward, his breathing ghosting over the tender folds, before his fingers moved again, gently pressing against her clit. One small hand pressed over her mouth, muffling the sound, as her hips jerked up from the bed, meeting his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, James lowered his head, his tongue licking up her folds, and then rubbing against her clit, feeling the tender bud of nerves swell against his tongue. Gracie bit back a shriek, only to lift her head in confusion as his broad hand slid up her body, curled around her wrist, and tugged her hand from her mouth. She met his gaze, a protest starting on her lips, only for it to die as he spoke, “Your sister and Garrus are out still. Let me hear you sweetheart.”

With a groan her head fell back to the bed, one hand raking through his short hair as she squirmed in his hands. He traced her tender folds with the tip of his tongue, until finally sliding between them, and circling her opening. Her moan ended on a near shriek, and she writhed on the bed, her free hand balling the sheets in her hand. Another lick ended on her clit, and he concentrated his efforts there, lifting his head just enough to look up at her. Her thighs shook and her body arched from the bed, and she moaned, feet scrabbling against the sheets.

Just when her climax neared, James lifted his head, kicking his boots off, and shoving his pants and boxers off in one quick motion. Gracie pushed herself up onto her arms, her body shaking as she watched him undress, and then he slid back onto the bed, and she curled her arms around his neck, letting him hold her up as his lips kissed hers. He settled into the cradle of her hips, and their groans mingled when his hardened length slid against her slick folds. One of her legs lifted, curling around his hips, tugging him closer to her, as she surged up from the bed, sucking on his lower lip.

James broke the kiss, gathered her fiery tresses in one hand, and tugged just enough to tip her head up to him, never breaking contact with her ocean tinted eyes, he rocked his hips, pulling back just enough for the swollen head of his cock to press against her opening, “Give me those pretty eyes sweetheart.”

A blush rose on her cheeks, shyness and arousal mixing on her smooth skin, but she kept her gaze locked with his deep brown one, one hand gripping his dog tags tightly. His length breached her body, and he started to sink into her, her body arching from the bed, hips lifting in offering, and they groaned together as he sunk into her. Her arousal slicked his length, and dripped onto the bed beneath her hips as he filled her, her lips parted on a sigh while her fingers started to run up and down his back, “James…”

“Yeah baby, I’ve got you”, he blinked, and lowered his face into her neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Rather than snap his hips into hers, he rolled them, staring a slow but sure rhythm, barely pulling from her body. She met his movements, sighing against his cheek as she wound both legs around his waist, holding him to her.

Time spun to a standstill as he moved with her, and her climax caught them both by surprise. She arched from the bed with a moan, her fingers digging into his muscled back, nails biting sharply into his skin. He was powerless to stop his own orgasm, she squeezed him so tightly, and he groaned, arms tightening as he sunk into her one final time, hips jerking. Gasping, she relaxed back onto the bed, her arms winding tightly around his shoulders, holding him to her, and he kept his weight propped on one elbow, his free hand coasting down her cheek, thumb brushing against her lips.

His heart squeezed painfully, and he shook with emotion, his head dropping to her chest. Gracie kept her legs locked around his waist, unwilling to let him go. She whispered to him, told him of her love for him, how much she trusted him, that she would be a safe place for him, and her words flowed through him like a soothing balm. When he trusted his voice not to crack, he lifted his head, and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, before gently pulling his softening length from her body. One large hand immediately slid between her thighs, as he obeyed some primitive instinct, pressing his seed back into her body, holding her mound in the palm of his hand for a moment.

Gracie watched him through pleasure hazy eyes, and made no move to pull from him, or move his hand, the warmth against her folds, swollen and tender, made her close her eyes. When she opened them, he was moving, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her to his chest while he rolled to his back. She went willingly, curling up against his side, their bare feet tangled together. While their heartbeats slowed, her eyes stayed closed, dark fans of lashes against her skin, and his hand took up a slow path up and then down the soft skin of her back.

“I love you Princesa”, he turned his head enough to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“Love you too”, content, Gracie basked against his warmth, one hand drawing aimless patterns on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The L word!!   
> True Story: I met and married my husband within a year. A decade ago. When you know, you know.


	26. Chapter 26

Commander Jane Shepard, first human Spectre, terror on the battlefield… collected model spaceships. It was a habit she had gotten into while still in basic, and it stayed with her. She was standing in a store on the Citadel, listening to Kasumi giggle with Gracie, while she looked for another model to add to her collection. Snippets of their conversation floated to her ears, she had learned more about her lieutenant than she cared to think too deeply about; although she was uncomfortable hearing the details whispered to Kasumi, she was grateful that James took such good care of her sister. Her gaze narrowed on the dark mark that flirted with the collar of Gracie’s shirt.

“Jane”, Kasumi’s voice broke through the commander’s focus, the thief was staring at her neck, “Is that… a bite mark?”

Gracie, ever the academic, answered automatically as she flipped through a book, “It’s a turian custom, they bite as way of bonding, and let the mark scar over.”

Before Jane could react, Gracie gasped, and spun around, facing her sister, “Wait… That’s the equivalent of marriage Jane. When did this happen? Why didn’t you say something? You have to have a real wedding!”

Kasumi joined in Gracie’s questions, her face lighting up with excitement, “I know just the place to get you a dress!!”

Jane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She had taken Gracie out for breakfast, and they had met up with Kasumi, with a visit to Dr. Bryson’s when they were done. What she had forgotten, was how much of a handful Gracie and Kasumi were, although it was far better than Gracie and Jack. She held up a hand, shaking her head no, “No weddings. It happened the day Thane passed away, that night.”

“You -have- to have a wedding Jane, come on”, Gracie shook her head, setting her jaw in that way that meant she was getting stubborn.

“We could do a small one, at the apartment”, Kasumi interjected.

“When all this is done with, I’ll think about it”, Jane said, offering a compromise, “Besides, Gracie is the one that always wanted a wedding.”

Kasumi grinned, elbowing Gracie gently, “I bet James looks good in his dress uniform.”

Her cheeks went pink, but Gracie was glowing, she had been, since she had padded down from her room in the apartment, where she had been holed up with James. For his part, he had treated her as if she were made of spun sugar, although Jane had caught him copping a feel before they left for breakfast. Love was all over Gracie’s face, from the way she broke into a smile at the idea, to that damn hickey on her neck, Jane sighed and tugged the collar of her sister’s shirt a bit higher, “I’ll make sure he knows your ring size.”

“No. No. That’s way too fast.” Gracie shook her head, fighting back another grin.

“But he loves you. I knew it when we were…” Kasumi paused, biting into her lip.

“No. We are not talking about this today”, Jane interjected, “Gracie, you got what you wanted?”

The three women paid for their purchases, and then wandered through several more stores, including an asari style dress shop, where Jane had blushed at the lingerie out for display. Gracie had walked out with a bag bulging of clothing, and she kept her head held high as she walked past a laughing Kasumi, although her cheeks were hot, “Don’t say anything.”

“You’re going to give him a heart attack”, Kasumi grinned, “But I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.”

“Books and fancy underwear”, Jane peered into the bag from the asari shop, grinning when Gracie squeaked in outrage, “Typical for Dr. Shepard.”

“Shut up Jane”, Gracie huffed, her cheeks glowing bright pink.

“Ooh, you got that dress!!”, Kasumi peeked into the bag over Jane’s shoulder, mentioning a deep blue dress that had attracted the historian, “Those black heels you have, the sparkly ones, will go perfect with it.”

“Ok that’s it, I’m leaving you both here”, Her picking up her bags, Gracie headed towards a skycar.

“We’re not taking all that stuff to Bryson’s lab”, Jane frowned, looking down at the bag she was carrying.

“Here, let me have them”, Kasumi spoke, “I promise I won’t peek at your unmentionables Gracie. I’ll take them to your apartment, and you can both go to this Dr. Bryson’s.”

Gracie stood for a moment, her sea glass gaze bouncing between her sister and Kasumi, chewing on her lower lip. Finally, she heaved a sigh and held the bags out, “You’ll see it all anyways. But don’t let James see anything.”

“On my honor”, Kasumi grinned, taking Jane’s bags as well, and then slipping into the skycar. Gracie and Jane waited for another one, and the commander took the time to rib her sister about James, until Gracie was almost as bright red as her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James sat on one of the couches, legs stretched out comfortably in front of him, Steve sat next to him, and Garrus on the other side. All three of them were watching a biotiball game, enjoying the down time. Gracie had left to go shopping with Jane, and then to meet with the Leviathan researching, and James took the time to work out, not stopping until his muscles were burning and he was covered in sweat.

“So, this thing with Gracie”, Steve spoke, during a pause in the game, “You’re not just screwing around.”

It was both a statement and a question, posed casually, but James did not miss the note of concern in his friend’s voice. He stretched, rolling his head from side to side, before answering, “Nah, not just screwing around.”

“You tell her you love her yet?” Steve queried, opening another can of his favorite soda.

“I did”, despite his best efforts, James could not stop from grinning.

“And?” Garrus had abandoned all pretense of watching the game and stared intently at James.

“She said it first. When I took her to the flower garden yesterday”.

“Finally. I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long way”, Steve bumped into James’ shoulder with one of his own, grinning.

Before James could respond, the doorbell rang, and Garrus got up to answer it. Kasumi walked in, her arms full of bags, “The Shepard sisters send their regards.”

“What is all that?” Garrus followed the thief.

“Gracie and Jane did some shopping. I brought their bags back and they went to visit that researcher”, the thief responded, her gaze locked on James.

“Did they buy out the entire Presidium?” James stared at the bags, his dark eyes slightly wide.

“No. But Gracie went to this asari shop and James is going to enjoy the results”, Kasumi motioned to the largest bag.

His eyes glued to the bag, James grinned, “Is that where she gets those panties? They’re so small I can pull them off with my teeth.”

“Spirits”, Garrus dropped back into his chair, “She’s like my sister.”

“Your very hot, very smart sister.” James retorted. Kasumi headed up stairs, laughing at the two of them, leaving each woman’s purchases in their respective bedrooms. Once she was downstairs, she snatched the remote, turned the tv off, over the objections of Steve, James and Garrus, and sat on the coffee table in front of James.

“We need to talk.”

“About?”

“You and Gracie. You break her heart and I’m going to have to ruin your life.” Kasumi spoke the words with a grin on her face, “Or tell Jack.”

“I think that’s worse”, Garrus mused as Steve fought back laughter.

“I’m not planning on breaking her heart.” James answered, motioning to the tv, “Can you put the game back on?”

“I could. Or you could ask Garrus about the bondmark the great Commander Shepard is sporting”, Kasumi turned her observant gaze back to the turian, “Is that the sound of wedding bells I hear?”

Garrus sighed, tipping his head back, “I told her we needed to put it lower on her neck.”

“Really?” James was the first to respond, “I don’t know how it works, but it’s obvious you two care for each other.”

“Carefully, that’s how it works”, Garrus shot back, although his response was teasing, “I know human customs take longer, but you two seem to be ignoring that.”

“You know”, Steve spoke then, breaking up the teasing, “I was ordained, a couple years ago, so I could officiate a friend’s wedding. I can still do it.”

“I think James is going to need it before I do”, his mandibles lifted in a grin, Garrus motioned with a clawed hand towards the marine, “Gracie goes in for all that stuff. Jane wanted it just between us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane and Gracie’s good-natured bickering and teasing had come to a stop when they arrived at Dr. Bryson’s lab. They had not been there long, when all hell broke loose. Gracie was on her knees, her hands pressed tightly to the bullet wound in Dr. Garrett Bryson’s chest, while Jane pinned his research assistant and killer to the floor, while yelling into her comms for C-Sec.

“Jane…” Gracie looked up from the bleeding man, her sea glass eyes wide, smears of blood dotting her cheeks, “I can’t stop the bleeding.”

Beneath Jane, Derek Hadley lay eerily still, his eyes cloudy with confusion, the commander looked up from him to her sister, who was pressing her jacket against the wound in the doctor’s chest. Blood was slowly spreading out around the man, in a dark sticky pool, and she shook her head at Gracie, “Stop. He’s gone Gracie.”

The historian shook her head, rising to her knees to press more of her weight against Dr. Bryson’s chest, in a vain effort to staunch the bleeding, “No. He’s not dying.”

“Gracie.” Jane sighed, watching her younger sister try in vain to save the man’s life. She rose to her feet, picking up the gun she had knocked from Hadley’s hand, “Gracie, stop.”

“He’s not dying. He has information on the Leviathan. We need them to stop this war.” Gracie shook her head harder at her sister, “Where the hell are the medics?”

“Gracie”, Jane had been on both sides of this moment, resignedly knowing a person was dying, and she had been in Gracie’s shoes, refusing to give in to death. Sighing, she stepped from the assistant, who stared almost placidly at the scene before him, and reached out for her sister, “Grace. _Madeline Grace Shepard_.”

When Jane barked her name out, her full name, Gracie looked up, and the rising tide of panic in her broke, “He can’t die. We need him.”

“He’s already gone Gracie”, Jane spared a look towards Hadley, and then walked around Dr. Bryson’s body, reaching out for her sister, and curling a hand around her shoulder, “We’ll figure this out. I promise. You’re not going to lose James.”

“I never said that.” Blood splattered, Gracie sat back on her heels, letting her head drop back on her shoulders.

“Your greatest fear is losing the people you love.” Jane bent down, reaching a hand down to close Dr. Bryson’s eyes.

“How do you know that?”

“Because it’s mine too”, Jane squeezed her shoulder, “You have no idea how it felt, when I realized Cerberus had you.”

“You had no idea what it was like to realize they had snatched me”, Gracie leaned against Jane’s leg, keeping her gaze from the scene before her.

“Look, I owe you an apology. I knew Cerberus had intel on you, hell, I knew Miranda and Jacob and Kelly were all sending reports back. Because you and I are close, you were at risk.” Jane sighed again, unused to spilling her emotions out, especially in situations like the one they found themselves in, “But I should have told you.”

“Yeah, an explanation other than “Don’t go anywhere by yourself” would have been nice”, Gracie sighed, looking up at her older sister, “I’m not a kid. I haven’t done as much as you have, but that doesn’t mean I can’t handle things.”

“I don’t know, if the scuttlebutt around the ship is true, you’ve done quite a bit with James”, Jane fell back into safer territory with her sister, that of teasing older sister.

“Jesus…” Gracie choked on her next breath, her cheeks heating in a hot flush. Before she could respond, C-Sec officers arrived, followed by EDI.

It took them just a few moments to realize an artifact, sent in by another researcher, was letting the mysterious Leviathan control Hadley. Their eerie warning about the darkness, channeled through Hadley, was still hanging in the air when Gracie slammed her hand against the controls near the artifact, shielding everyone in the room from the effects.

“That is just like indoctrination”, the historian said, her auburn brows drawing together in thought.

“It does match reports we have”, EDI looked up from Dr. Bryson’s computer terminal.

“The Reapers are modeled after the Leviathan; we know they take the shape of what they… absorb. It makes sense they would use a form of control like the Leviathan.” Gracie sighed, rubbing at her sore temples, “That artifact gives me a headache.”

Jane, Gracie and EDI worked together to determine where the Leviathan likely was, as C-Sec took Derek Hadley to a clinic to be evaluated, and Dr. Bryson’s body to the morgue. Gracie packed up every single data pad she could find, and EDI made copies of every report, while Jane prowled through the lab, looking for anything else that could possibly help them.

“This raises the question,” Gracie slipped the data pads into her satchel, “If the Leviathan are this powerful, should we risk contacting them?”

“They were at war with the Reapers. I believe the human phrase is ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’”, EDI spoke, still scanning the computer terminal for any information.

“Until that enemy is your enemy”, Gracie sighed.

“Now that all this”, Jane gestured with one hand to the lab, “has happened, tell me what you think Gracie.”

“I think our odds without the Leviathan are low. But I wonder what will happen if they turn on us”, Gracie’s eyes where thoughtful as she spoke, “We need to be prepared to fight a war on two fronts.”

“EDI?”

“Dr. Shepard is right, there are risks. We should investigate the Leviathan further, before we make any plans”, the Normandy’s unshackled AI answered.

“We need to be careful with this information, we need to keep this quiet”, Jane squared her shoulders and slid her favorite pair of sunglasses on her face, “We should go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James stood in the kitchen, rubbing a large hand over his stomach, his gaze locked on the fridge, which was sparse, Jane had just gotten the apartment, no one had time to stock the cabinets, and with the crew leaving soon, there wasn’t a reason to fill the cabinets and fridge with food. Frowning thoughtfully, he flipped through the various takeout places on his omnitool, and was halfway through putting in an order, when the door opened.

Jane walked in first, followed by Gracie, and the sight of the younger Shepard had James pushing all thoughts of food away. Her jacket was missing, smears of what he knew to be blood decorated her cheek, and her hands were dark with it. He moved past Jane, reaching out for Gracie, “Dios. What the hell happened this time?”

“I’m ok”, Gracie said, one small shoulder lifting beneath her thin shirt in a shrug. The adrenaline had worn off in the skycar, and silvery tracks on her cheeks hinted at her tears.

“It’s not hers”, Jane said, motioning to the dried blood that decorated her sister’s cheeks and arm. Both women, followed by EDI, walked into the kitchen, and Gracie leaned against the counter.

“That doesn’t help”, James bit the words out, leaning past Gracie to grab a damp rag from beside the kitchen sink, “C’mere Princesa.”

She held still, letting him gently wipe the spots of blood off her face, her sea glass eyes tracing over his features. She loved this man, so fiercely it made her chest hurt, it made it hard to breathe. He was afraid, she realized, his face the same as when he had rescued her from Cerberus.

James was still holding the rag he had used to wipe the blood from her face, when she moved, throwing her arms around his neck, and pulling his frame down to her. One broad arm wrapped around her waist, unaware, and truthfully uncaring that they had an audience. She was safe, she was here, and he was never going to let her go.

“Spirits”, Garrus breathed the word out, having caught sight of Gracie as he walked into the kitchen, “What happened?”

“Bryson’s assistant was… controlled, by the Leviathan. He shot and killed Dr. Bryson”, Jane opened the fridge, her features assuming the same dissatisfied look James had worn earlier.

“It’s like indoctrination”, Gracie murmured, her face pressed against James’ muscled shoulder.

“We have tracked down the other researchers working on the project”, EDI added helpfully.

“It was supposed to be a simple visit”, Garrus spoke, one clawed foot tapping on the floor as he spoke.

“Nothing is ever simple with my sister. You know that”, Gracie said, breathing in the smell of James, the cologne, the hint of laundry soap.

“Making jokes is a good sign Princesa”, James said, one large hand cupping Gracie’s face, and tilting it back to look at her. His gaze slid over her with the training of a marine, checking for injuries, for the telltale signs of shock.

“I need a shower. Again.”

“How about we make dinner? We’ll see who is here and wants to eat. No big parties.” Jane’s fingers were flipping through her omnitool as she spoke, “I’ll order stuff and have it delivered. And that leaves the day for us to do whatever.”

“Shower.” Gracie said again, a note of determination evident in her voice.

“Yeah Short Stack, a shower. You are the cleanest person I know”, Jane answered with a grin, “That’s the plan then, plenty of time for _everyone_ to clean up, get some food ordered, and we’ll have dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracie sat in the shower, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her hands, soaking wet hair plastered to her back. She had tried her level best to ignore the way the water turned pink as she scrubbed her hands, but had ended up sitting on the tile floor, crying into her hands. She cried for Dr. Bryson, for Derek Hadley, and once more she sobbed over the loss of Thane. She cried for everyone but herself, until she was hiccupping each breath.

A large pair of hands tugged back the curtain, the water was shut off, and then James slid a hand under her arm, gently tugging her to her feet, “Easy Princesa.”

His words were lost to her, without her hearing aids in, and she lifted a trembling hand to point at the small devices, sitting on the bathroom counter. James frowned when Gracie did not respond, and followed her hand, to where her hearing aids sat, “Hang on.”

With the gentlest touch, he scooped them up, and then lifted her wet hair away from her ear, holding the long, dark red strands out of the way, repeating the motion when she slipped the other hearing aid, situating the external parts of each implant. A frown marred her face as her hearing returned, even in the quiet of the bathroom the whoosh of the air conditioner was loud, within a moment her features relaxed, and she looked up at him, “You must think I’m a wuss.”

“Nah, I think you aren’t trained for this”, leaning slightly away from her, he grabbed a towel, and handed it to her, “You can’t go from teaching to this without a few tears.”

“Did you cry during basic?” Gracie’s words were muffled, she had bent over and was twisting the towel around her long hair.

James paused, his fingers curled around a bigger towel, remembering the hell that was basic, “No. Not during basic. I wanted to a few times, but I didn’t want everyone else to see me.”

“It was that scary?”

“Nah Princesa, I was just that tired”, He held out the big towel to her, “C’mon. Let’s go watch a movie.”

“But Jane said we were having dinner”.

“Not for a while”, James tugged Gracie after him, using his greater strength to pull her through the bathroom door, and then to the spare bedroom, “Don’t you want to lay on these?”

As he spoke, he tensed his arm, curling it enough to make his biceps pop, knowing Gracie had a weakness for sleeping on his arms and chest. Rather than try to order her around, like her sister would do, he tried to entice her to lay down with him, and his plan paid off, Gracie walked to the pile of clothes still in her bag and dug around. Once she was dressed, James stretched out on the bed, grabbing the remote to the tv in their room, and stretched out his other arm. She took the invitation, and was pillowed on his chest within moments, burrowing against his side under she was partially underneath his frame. One small hand clenched into his t-shirt, and he curled his arm around her, holding her against him as she started to tremble.

“Breathe baby. Take a big deep breath and let it slow”, He murmured the words to her, while he flicked through the tv channels, intent on distracting her, “See anything you want to watch?”

“Can we watch cartoons?” she spoke so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

“How about Looney Tunes? I always liked watched the coyote chase the road runner”.

After a few cartoons, Gracie finally relaxed, her grip on his shirt lessened, and her breathing evened out. James shifted her just enough to see that her lashes were closed, and then he eased out from underneath her, tucking a blanket around her small frame, before he headed back down to the lower level.

Jane stood in the kitchen, a cutting board piled with neatly sliced and chopped vegetables, her gaze intent on the task at hand, Garrus lingered nearby, mostly watching, and from the living room James could hear the murmur of voices as members of the crew talked. The commander flicked her gaze to her lieutenant, “How is she?”

“Pretty shook up. I got her to fall asleep watching cartoons.” James answered, standing opposite Jane at the kitchen island, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course”, Jane slid a pile of vegetables and a large knife across to him, “Cutting boards are in the cabinet beside the fridge, make yourself useful.”

“If Gracie’s hearing aids are blown out, or broken… how do you talk to her?” James asked, taking a cutting board from Garrus, “Gracias.”

“Well… she can lip read.” Jane paused, picking up a large bell pepper, “I know sign language. Garrus can read it but can’t sign back to her. Joker is proficient enough, and EDI knows it and can sign as well.”

James nodded, picking up a knife and starting to chop through an onion, “Did you take a course?”

“I did, yeah. Garrus and Joker learned it watching vids.” The commander set her knife down, and looked at James, “You think you need to learn?”

He nodded in return, expertly cutting the onion, “I don’t want her to feel like she has to wear her hearing aids all the time. She can’t sleep with them in, says things are too noisy.”

Jane nodded, feeling her heart constrict for a moment, as James took over one more thing she had done for Gracie, taking her little sister a bit further away from her, “I’ll…. I’ll get you the vids they watched.”

“You know Jane”, Garrus spoke then, his icy gaze locked on Jane, “She isn’t going anywhere.”

Jane sighed and then shook her head, going back to the chopping board in front of her, “Not having this discussion right now.”

“Look Shepard”, James set his knife down, “I know I joke around all the time. And I know this… with Gracie, has been fast. But when I commit to something, I commit. And that includes Gracie. I love her.”

Not much could shock Jane, she had seen too much, lived, and died, through too much, but the declaration James made rendered her speechless. She stared at the younger marine across from her, seeing the determination in his gaze, at the same time remembering Gracie, of how easily she had accepted James into her life, “So you’re finally saying the words out loud then?”

He nodded, a slight flush creeping up onto his cheekbones, “Yeah…”

“She said them first, from what I understand”, Garrus offered, his mandibles spreading in a grin.

“My baby sister said it first?” Jane blinked, her gaze darting from James to Garrus, who met her grin with his own, “That’s a helluva leap of faith to take. She’s getting brave.”

“There’s an adrenaline junkie in there, we just have to coax it out”, James relaxed as Jane did, and the two of them went back to working on dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, please don't hate me. Between my kids and the muses abandoning me, I struggled with this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. I mean it.
> 
> Chapter Dedications:  
> For Shannon, and Hil, and Stephanie. For being willing to discuss the butt stuff with me. You are the best Mom Friends ever.  
> For Kristiana, for the technical advice. I'm so proud of you, if I haven't told you lately.
> 
> And for Hubs... who has spent a decade letting me explore my sexuality, my kinks, what floats my boat and what doesn't, in a safe place.

James awoke with a start, one large hand reaching out for Gracie, but the spot next to him, and beyond that, where she would stretch out her legs, was empty. The sheets were cool, she had been gone for a while. Dinner the evening before had been quiet, the crew was still mourning the loss of Thane, but much needed, they spent the evening bolstering each other’s spirits, watching biotiball, introducing a disgusted Javik to soap operas, and teasing Jane and Garrus has much as possible. Gracie had fallen asleep on his shoulder halfway through a movie, and he had tucked her in bed.

Now, she was gone. He sat up, his eyes scanning the small nightstand on her side of the bed. Her hearing aids were gone, the pile of datapads she had put there was missing a couple, but he could just barely see the strap of her satchel beyond her side of the bed. It all meant she was here, just not asleep. Sighing, he raked his hand through her hair, and pushed himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, heading downstairs.

The living room was dark, except for the small lamp beside one of the couches, under the warmth of the light was Gracie, her fiery hair cascading down her back in a flood of molten waves. She sat on one of the couches, back against the arm, datapads scattered around her, her sea glass gaze locked on the data pad in her lap. Several more data pads were on the coffee table, along with a thick notebook, and several pens, when she was working, Gracie tended to scribble notes by hand, she claimed that putting a pen to paper helped her focus. Without looking up from her work, her head tilted in his direction as she spoke, “You know, even without my ears in, I can feel you coming.”

“What do you mean Princesa?” James walked over to her, his brown gaze taking in the pile of candy wrappers on the edge of the coffee table, measuring how long she had been up by how much junk food she had eaten.

“I can feel everyone’s footsteps through the floor”, she lifted one high arched foot up, “You walk with the same stride as Jane does, but your steps are heavier. Garrus walks like a turian, but a little lighter. Jack stomps everywhere. EDI walks like a supermodel. Joker limps.”

James leaned down, catching her feet in one of his hands, studying the pale pink polish that decorated each toe, “You want to talk about it?”

“About what? Knowing how each person walks? The Reapers? About whether we should contact the Leviathan? Who, by the way, clearly do not want us to track them down”, Gracie sighed, and dropped her head to the back of the couch, rubbing her palm across her face.

Understanding washed over James, she couldn’t turn her brain off, couldn’t relax, and had buried herself in her work. He sat down next to her on the couch, and cupped her small foot in his hand, digging his thumbs into the arch of her foot, rubbing gently, “Can’t turn your brain off?”

“No. There’s so much to do and not enough time to do it, and what am I supposed to tell Jane? Go ahead and make contact with these things, that were capable of killing a damn Reaper, and let’s see if they’ll help us out?” her rant trailed off with a moan, and she closed her eyes, toes curling into his palm.

“Princesa, escúchame”, James continued to rub her foot, pressing his advantage, “You need to rest. Mordin said at dinner the cure is ready, we’re heading to Tuchanka, you have time to figure things out. But you can’t do it now.”

“I’ve lost enough people James; I need to see to it I don’t lose anymore”.

“Por el amor de Dios. Escúchame”, as he spoke, James let her foot drop in his lap, and leaned forward, curling his fingers around Gracie’s small chin, and tilting her head to meet his, his grip firm, “You need to let this go. We have no guarantees what will happen, there aren’t any promises about tomorrow.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Gracie went still as he held her chin, meeting his dark gaze even as tears burned in her own.

“Vivir el presente”, he answered, gentling his grip, and sliding his palm over her cheek, “C’mere Princesa, let me make you forget.”

He set her foot down on the floor, and stood back up, holding out a calloused hand for her. Gracie looked up at him, her eyes tracing over his face, the scar that slid across his cheek and the bridge of his nose, and then she moved, leaning up to take his hand. James led her from the living room up to the spare bedroom, what had become theirs, turning the lights down as he locked the door shut behind them.

“Princesa”, his large hand cupped her small shoulders, covered in a thin shirt, and he leaned down to whisper into her ear, keeping his voice low and smooth, “I can make you forget everything, but you have to trust me. You trust me, right?”

“Of course,”, she heaved a deep breath, catching the scent of his cologne, and she leaned into his chest.

He smiled at the top of her head, and let her burrow against his chest, one hand sliding down her back and then up to her shoulders, in a slow circuit, rubbing until she relaxed, “Escúchame. Take your clothes off and lay down on the bed. On your stomach sweetheart.”

A blush warmed her cheeks, but she moved to do as he said, tugging the old Blasto shirt off her head, and dropping it in the direction of their combined dirty clothes, followed by the leggings she had pulled on, and then finally her bra and panties. By the time she was naked, James had pulled the sheets and blankets up over the bed, and placed a pillow in the middle, just beneath the headboard, “Lay down sweetheart.”

His shirt joined her clothes on the floor, and he kicked off his boots and socks, murmuring appreciatively as Gracie stretched out on the bed, wrapping her arms around the pillow, and propping her head on it. It took him a moment to find the right playlist on his omnitool, and soon quiet love songs echoed in the room. The mattress dipped as he eased on it, running one hand down the length of her back, admiring her soft skin, unmarred by scars, dotted with a few freckles. He shifted, leaning down to dig through his duffel bag, and then sat back up, opening a bottle of lightly scented oil, pouring some on his hands, and rubbing them together, warming the slick liquid.

“Breathe baby, take a couple deep breaths for me. Nice and slow”, He spoke into her ear as he slid over her back, balancing his weight on his knees, spread on either side of her thighs. When Gracie relaxed into the bed on a sigh, he started to rub his fingers into her shoulders, finding every sore spot, each bunched muscle, using gentle pressure to loosen them. Beneath his hands, she melted atop the bed, moaning into the pillow, and her eyes fluttered shut.

He rubbed her back slowly, not leaving any spot untouched, and worked his way down each of her arms, before he finally spoke again, leaning down to dust a kiss against her cheek, “Listen to me Princesa, just relax.”

Her cheek rubbed against the pillow as she nodded, her body relaxing against the bed. His calloused hands had found every sore spot on her back, that one place in between her shoulder blades that tightened with tension, pressing, and rubbing until her muscles were loose. The wheels in her mind were slowing down, and she focused on her breathing, watching his hands work on her arms through a fan of dark lashes. She was slight enough he could turn her onto her back easily, and he reached for the oil once more, pouring it into his palms before he started at her feet, and then slowly worked his way up each leg.

James watched her the entire time, watched as first she relaxed, slowly, onto the bed, and then he caught the familiar flash of arousal in her eyes. A smile curled around his face, and his touch changed, from pressing into her sore muscles to stroking the soft skin of the inside of one thigh, “It should be illegal, Princesa, to have skin this soft.”

As his broad fingers coasted up the inside of her thigh, she squirmed at his touch, “Some of us don’t run around in BDUs all the time.”

“And you own more lotion than everyone on the ship”, he grinned at her, his fingers drawing small circles on the inside of her thigh, almost brushing against the tender folds between them.

Gracie bit back a whimper, lifting her hips from the bed as he continued to toy with her. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she realized he was sitting between her legs, and holding one, every part of her was on display.

“If you want more, you need to tell me Princesa. Otherwise I’m going to let you go back to sleep”, He watched her as he spoke, ignoring his cock, which was hard and demanding attention.

“Well if you’re not interested, I’ll go back to sleep”, she flashed him a smile, a challenge gleaming in her eyes, and rolled her side, tugging her leg from his grasp.

In one moment, he responded, grabbing one of her hands, and pulling it to him, even as he surged up her body. His large hand curled her smaller one around his length, biting back a groan as she squeezed him, “Feel that? I’m always interested sweetheart. I always have been.”

Gracie could not help herself, her fingers continued to rub and stroke over his cock through his sweats after he let her hand go, “Just because you’re hard doesn’t mean you’re interested James.”

One of his hands cupped her shoulder, and he rolled her to her back, moving until he was straddling her thighs, and then he leaned down, until his nose brushed against hers, “Listen to me. I would stay buried in you if I could. You have the tightest pussy I have ever been in. It’s perfect. I want you all the time. I want you every way I can have you.”

Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink, growing hot at his words, but her ocean hued eyes glazed over with arousal at his words, and he smirked at her, leaning further down to brush his lips against the curve of her ear, “Do you want me Princesa? Want me to lick you and suck on your clit? Want me to fuck you?”

“Y-yes…” She just managed to choke the word out, her breath stuttering in her lungs.

James moved as she spoke, parting her thighs and planting his knees between them. One big hand coasted up the inside of her thigh, sliding beneath her leg and pulling it up as he spread her legs further, “C’mon Princesa, tell me what you want.”

“Everything”, It took her several moments to speak, but her wants pushed the word out of her mouth even as her cheeks flushed.

“Everything?” Carefully he watched her face as his fingers slid over her folds, already growing slick for him, and then past them, one broad finger, still slick with oil, pressed teasingly over the slight pucker of her ass. Gracie arched so hard in response, her eyes wide, sucking in a deep breath, that she nearly bucked him off her intently. James had done many things to her, touched her in many ways, but this was different, a dark bolt of arousal ran through her, and her skin broke out in chills.

He grinned in response, stroking over the tender skin as he leaned up, brushing his lips against hers, “Oh Princesa, we’re going to do everything. There are so many things I want to do to you.”

Her arms wound around his neck, and she pressed her lips to his in response, lifting one leg to curl it around his waist. James kissed her for as long as he could hold out, running his hands over her body, flicking her swollen clit, pinching her nipples, touching her as much as he could, swallowing her moans and whimpers. She lost track of time, lifting her mouth from his to suck in a breath, and then going back to his kisses once more, her hands slid beneath his fitted t-shirt, running over the muscles in his back, dragging the shirt up until she could press her naked skin against his chest, earning a groan from him.

He leaned on one hand to let her tug his shirt off and groaned when she flipped open the buttons on his sweats, her fingers curling around his cock and stroking him. Once more he pressed his lips to hers, curling his tongue around hers. He kissed her until she was whimpering, until his muscles were burning and twitching, his hips jerking into her hand. When he lifted his head, breaking the kiss, Gracie met his gaze, her lips swollen, her skin flushed.

“Princesa, want to try something?” He groaned the words out, she was still stroking his length, squeezing him each time her hand slid up his length.

“You could probably talk me into anything right now”, she grinned up at him, watching the pleasure play out over his face. At her words, he tugged her hand from his sweats, and grabbed the other one, holding them both in one of his hands, and lifting her arms over her head. He leaned over her as he pinned her arms to the bed, pressing them against the soft mattress.

“Don’t move your hands. I didn’t bring anything to tie you down, so you have to just be still”, he brushed a tender kiss, at odds with his sudden rush of dominance, over the tip of her nose, “Remember your word sweetheart?”

“Candy”, as she spoke, Gracie dug her fingers into the sheets, balling them in her hands. Arousal shone in her gaze, her pupils rapidly taking over the sea glass of her gaze as she watched him.

“That’s my girl”, he brushed his mouth against her with gentle assuredness, before he slid down her body. He cupped her breast with one of her hands, catching her nipple between his thumb and finger, pinching it until it swelled against his fingers, and Gracie was whimpering. Slowly, his gaze on her flushed face, he lowered his head and sucked the nipple he had neglected into his mouth.

Gracie squirmed and writhed on the bed as James paid homage to the gentle curves of her breasts, when he lifted his head, her pale skin was flushed, her nipples swollen and tender. He pressed a brief kiss to each nipple, and was unable to resist sucking on each one for a few moments, before he slid further down her body, nipping at the tender skin of her stomach, licking the curve of her mound.

One large hand slid underneath her thigh, and he propped her leg on his shoulder, spreading her thighs wide. A groan rumbled through her chest as he looked down at her, her folds were slick with arousal, flushed a dark pink, her clit already swollen. His calloused thumb pressed against the sensitive bud of nerves, and Gracie whined, lifting her hips from the bed to push against his hand. James licked a path up the inside of one of her thighs, biting into the tender skin just enough to leave a mark, while he stroked her clit with his thumb.

She hissed at the bite, her body jerking on the bed as the initial pain faded to a warm sting, her hips still rising to rock and rub against his fingers. Her fingers knotted in the sheets to keep her hands in place, as her hair fanned out around her in a fiery mass. When he finally licked a hot stripe up her folds, she let out a blistering curse, one that brought a grin to his face, and then he parted her folds with her fingers, watching as her body welcomed one of his fingers, squeezing him tightly.

“Hey Princesa…” slowly he worked his finger in and out of her depths as he spoke, rumbling in approval when he felt her tightening around him, “Did you like it when I touched you?”

“I always like it when you touch me”, her words ended on a squeal as he bent his head and flicked his tongue across her swollen clit.

Slowly, James slid his finger from her body, and then slid it lower, brushing once more against her tight pucker, his dark gaze watching her reactions carefully as he spoke, “No sweetheart, when I touched you here. Do you like it?”

Gracie blushed at his words, the color sinking down her face and then the curve of her neck, until even her chest was pink. She heaved a breath into her lungs, squirming against his fingers, each time his finger pressed against her, it sent chills through her body, and it took her several tries to even nod in response.

“No baby, I need you to say the words”, he was both teasing her and making sure she was not overwhelmed. It was so easy for him to pull Gracie into a world of pleasure, but it was also easy to swamp her senses.

“Yea… Yes.” She stumbled on the words, her blush darkening as she panted atop the bed.

A grin curved his lips as she answered him, and then he lifted his hand away, parting her thighs further to lean closer to her. He closed his mouth around her swollen clit and sucked on it, just enough to have her arching from the bed again. After a few moments, he lifted his head and peered up the length of her body, into her hazy eyes, “Princesa… Gracie, you have to make me a promesa. If I do something you don’t like, or don’t want, you have to use your word. Alright?”

Gracie lifted her head to look up at him, blinking confusedly for a moment. The intensity in his dark brown eyes brought her back to her senses, and she nodded, “I will. I promise I will.”

“That’s my girl”, he leaned down, dragging the flat of his tongue up over her folds, and then back down in a slow, sensual slide. A grin curled his lips when she moaned at the touch, her head falling back to the bed with a thump, and he lifted his mouth from her one more time, “I’m not stopping sweetheart. Not if you beg, not if you ask. I’m not stopping until I’m too tired and my dick can’t get hard.”

Before she could respond, James lowered his head once more, and closed his lips around her clit, sucking on the tender bud of nerves. She squealed, biting her lip to silence the sound, her fingers scrabbling against the sheets, but not rising from the bed above her head. James toyed with her, bringing her to the edge and then pausing long enough for her to calm back down, ignoring the need throbbing with him. When she was sweaty and shivering on the bed, her legs trembling, he pressed an open mouth kiss to her stomach, sucking the tender skin into his mouth until it bruised, and then lowered his head, lapping at her once more.

This time, he did not stop when she started to squirm, one large hand pinned her hip down, pushing her onto the mattress, while the other toyed with her, one broad sliding within her and pumping in and out lazily. When he felt her muscles ripple around his finger, her back bowing off the bed, James slid his finger from her, and trailed it down, rubbing over the tender pucker of her ass. Gracie broke, her orgasm rushing over her so hard she bit her lip until she tasted blood, her muscles tense, her legs trembling. Her arousal gushed from her, and James lapped it up, his fingers sliding from her hip to rub at her clit, prolonging her climax as long as he could. On a moan that trailed off into a sigh, she relaxed into the bed, her lashes fluttering.

James could take it no longer, and he leaned up onto his knees, not bothering to kick his boots off, and simply shoved his sweats and boxers down his thighs. Before him, Gracie was spread out on the bed like an offering to a pagan deity, naked, her breasts lifting and falling with each breath she took, pale thighs spread wide in welcome, her lashes lifting to look up at him, as a smile filled with satisfaction curled her full lips. For a moment he did nothing, pausing in his haste to stare down at her, and she took the initiative, pushing herself up on one hand, and curling her fingers around his hard cock with the other. He shuddered as she stroked him, a moan escaping him when her fingers slipped through his precome and smeared it over his swollen head.

The muscles in his arms bulged as he leaned down and pulled her onto his lap while he leaned back on his heels, shifting to stretch his legs out in front of him. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, and he bucked up towards her, rubbing his cock against her slick folds. They both groaned, as his hands coasted down her back, cupping her ass in his toughened palms. He lifted her up just enough for her to slip a hand down his chest, and over his stomach, curling around his length. James tensed, expecting Gracie to tease and torment him like he had done, but instead she squirmed in his grasp, sliding down over his cock. The movement caught him off guard, and he cursed, the sound echoing in the room as she sank further down his length.

Sitting beneath her, he could not do more than rock up into her, but Gracie caught his rhythm easily, and met each movement. After a few minutes, he shifted her, pinning frame to his chest, and rose to his knees, laying her on her back, one hand sliding down her thigh, setting her leg in the crook of his elbow. With her spread open before him, he thrust into her, hard enough to make the headboard slap against the wall. Gracie whined, her fingers digging into his neck and shoulder as she surged up from the bed to meet him, one leg curled around his waist and the other resting on his arm. James shivered, his muscles trembling as he continued to pump into her, and he gritted his teeth against the pleasure, fighting to keep his climax at bay, long enough to bring Gracie to hers one more time.

“C’mon baby”, he murmured the words, “Uno mas. Give me one more Princesa.”

She moaned at his words, her hips meeting his touch as he continued to pump in and out of her. Each thrust, each time he slid in and then back out of her, the pleasure spiraled higher and higher within her, her nails dug into his broad shoulders, raking red furrows down his skin, and she arched from the bed, her back bowing up off the mattress. Just as her climax spilled over her, she tipped her head back, her moan rising to a scream, his name echoing in the room, before he dropped his head, covering her mouth with his. He swallowed her cries, groaning his own release back into her, his hips stuttering against her and then pressing tightly as he buried himself within her.

They stayed pressed tightly together for a timeless moment, he let her leg slip from his arm, and she wrapped it around his waist, pulling him to her. Slowly, with her lips still pressed to his, she relaxed her fingers, and instead of clawing at his back, she rubbed the sore skin with a light touch. James propped himself up on his elbow, gasping for air, one hand rising from the bed to cup her cheek in his hand, and he rubbed a calloused thumb over the smattering of freckles on the high curve of her cheekbone. His dark eyes traced over her face, and his brows came together when he realized sparkling tears were shimmering in her eyes.

“You ok Princesa?” He whispered the words, barely able to speak.

She nodded, but the tears slipped down her cheeks, and she pushed up from the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his sweat slicked shoulder. Gently he rolled to his side, slipping from her body, and then pulled her into the shelter of his arms, running a large hand up and down her back. He dipped his head, murmuring to her, whispering of his love for her, telling her to breathe, and he pressed light kisses to her forehead, until she finally heaved a breath and looked up at him.

“Sorry… it was just... really intense.” Her breath stuttered, and she forced herself to take a deep breath.

“Nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. You’ve had a lot going on, and I just rocked your world”, James grinned at her, his hand sliding up her back and over her shoulder, to gently wipe at her tears, “This is what’s important Princesa. You and me, in this moment. Nothing else matters right now.”

Gracie nodded, leaning forward until her face, still damp with tears, was pressed against his chest. James shifted, tangling their legs together, stretched an arm around underneath her, and then wrapped the other one around her back, holding her to his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, easing the tangles from her fiery tresses, and she lifted one hand, and traced the outline of his tattoo, running her fingers over the pattern with a light touch. Eventually her hand stilled on his arm as she drifted back to sleep, and then his hand stopped as well, his calloused fingers tangled in her hair as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news: I've been swamped with life and couldn't update.  
> The good news: School is out for summer! (Cue the Alice Cooper.) I will have more time to write. 
> 
> Also, James is a service top. I refuse to believe anything different


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credit to Laraslandlockedblues for the bit about it being Kaidan's first day. She's an awesome person and extremely talented writer. Go read her stuff!! (When you're done here, of course.)

The Normandy’s berth was a hive of activity, personnel were busy coming onto the ship, loading supplies Jane had ordered, and getting ready to leave. Early in the morning, the commander had sent a message out to the crew, they should expect to be out longer this time, Jane was trying to get ahead of the Reapers as fast as she could. To that end, extra supplies were being brought on board, ammo, food, medical supplies, everything the crew would need was being tracked down and brought on board.

As soon as James and Gracie made their appearance on the dock, James carrying both his and her duffel bags in one hand, his other curled around the historian’s small fingers, the crew stopped to wolf whistle and tease them. The t-shirt he wore hid the furrows Gracie’s nails had raked down his back, but a small, dark bitemark was visible just beneath his ear. With a blush that crept up towards her hairline, she followed James, well-aware that she had a large love bite on her neck, high enough that nothing short of a turtleneck would hide.

A grinning Steve handed James an inventory list of all the weapons and armor coming on board, and Gracie disappeared to her quarters, taking both of their bags while James got to work. When she appeared several minutes later, Liara was with her, and the two of them talked about their ongoing research as they helped load crates and prepare the ship. Garrus appeared, ambling towards Gracie with his mandibles lifted in a wry grin, he bumped her forehead with his own, and held out a large cup of coffee, “From that bakery you like. Don’t tell, but Jane ordered breakfast for the crew.”

“Thank you”, she leaned her forehead against his for a moment, and then went back to her inventory list, tucking strands of fiery hair behind her ear.

Gracie sipped at her coffee and continued to go over the inventory lists on a datapad, comparing it against several lists on the terminal at Steve’s desk, while around her the crew kept busy. No one saw her blink several times, as if to clear her vision, her sea glass gaze focused on the familiar dark-haired figure making his way across the dock. No one saw her set her coffee down, and slip past a stack of crate, walking down the ramp on sneaker-clad feet.

By the time she made it to where Kaidan stood, Jane was in front of him, listening as the brand-new Spectre asked to join the Normandy’s crew. Gracie’s gaze bounced from her sister to Kaidan and then back, while her dark auburn brows drew together in a frown, “I’m sorry, my hearing aids must be failing me. Did you just ask to come back?”

“Gracie”, Jane turned, and held up a hand, “Just take a breath.”

“I am breathing, _Jane_ ”, she retorted, her gaze locked onto Kaidan, “I’m supposed to apologize. Something about punching you in the face and how I should be mature enough to not do that.”

“It’s ok Gracie, it was an emotional situation”, he answered, shifting from one foot to another.

“Good of you to say that, because I’m not sorry”, Gracie snapped, her delicate features red with anger, “How the fuck did you manage to miss that Udina was compromised?”

Before she could get an answer, Gracie continued, “Was it your first day or something? How come you, handpicked to be his golden boy, completely missed that he was letting Cerberus in the back door?”

“Gracie, I…” Kaidan looked to Jane for help, his eyes pleading with the commander.

“Gracie, we’ve been over this, no one knew what Udina was planning”, Jane murmured, taking a step to her sister, trying to use her frame to block Gracie’s view of Kaidan.

“I just find it hard to believe that a man as talented as Kaidan is supposed to be, as smart as he is supposed to be, completely missed that Udina was trying to fuck everyone over”, as she spoke, she sidestepped her sister, and came to a stop in front of the man.

“I’m sorry. I should have seen it. I didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t. I was snatched by Cerberus because of it. Thane died because of it”, Gracie leaned her head back to meet Kaidan’s gaze, her own bright with anger, “And for the record, my sister didn’t cheat on you. You left her back on Horizon. Don’t give me your reasons or your explanations. You. Left. Her.”

Gracie spun on her heel, turning her back to Kaidan and stepped past Jane, who had buried her face in her hands, and marched back up the ramp. At her sudden appearance from around a stack of crates, James and Steve looked up, and both watched, wide-eyed as she stomped past them, and towards the living area of the ship.

“What was that?”

“I… don’t know”, James frowned and looked over his shoulder, but Gracie was out of sight.

“Oh… _Oh_.” Steve nodded towards the ramp where Jane and Kaidan walked, “I think I know what happened.”

“Dios.”

“Steve, James”, Jane spoke, “Major Alenko is joining us. I will change the duty roster and add him in once we’re under way. Steve, would you help him get settled in. The XO’s office is spoken for, but we have room.”

“I can bunk anywhere Jane. And I’m not brave enough to ask Gracie to move”, Kaidan managed a wry smile as he followed Steve out of the bay.

Once they were both out of earshot, Jane turned to James, “I need to ask you a favor.”

“I’ll check on her”, he answered, setting the datapad he was holding down, “I know how she feels about him.”

“Thank you, James,”, Jane sighed and followed him towards the living quarters of the ship, “Your good for her. I… I haven’t been there for her like I should.”

“I meant what I told you yesterday, I’m committed to her. And this”, James lifted a hand to gesture around to the ship, “We’re gonna get through this.”

While Jane busied herself in the business of the Normandy, James prowled the ship. Gracie had several hiding spots on the ship, and he methodically checked each one. She would find a spot to curl up, and read, or even sketch, until her emotions had settled. He found her in a window in one of the observation rooms, her socks and shoes discarded. As he neared, she looked up, and sighed, one hand lifting from her sketchbook to slide a hearing aid back into her ear.

“You wanna talk Princesa?” James leaned against the window across from her, his warm brown gaze slipping over her from the top of her redhead to her pale pink painted toes.

“No”, Gracie leaned her cheek against the glass of the window, “Yes.”

“Talk to me baby. Dime que piensas”, He ran a large, calloused hand through the red silk of her hair, smoothing the gleaming strands away from her face.

“I… I don’t want to second guess my sister.” Gracie leaned forward until she was resting her forehead against his muscled chest, “But… how didn’t he see what was going on? Udina had to have been planning this for months. Probably since Jane was arrested.”

“He didn’t have any reason to suspect him. No one did”, James murmured the words to the top of her head.

“Thane is dead because he missed it. Because no one in Udina’s office, no one who worked with him, suspected anything. I…”

“Go on baby, get it out”.

“They snatched me off the street. I couldn’t fight back; I couldn’t get away. I have no idea what their plans were, or what might have happened. And it all connects back to Udina’s plans.”

“There you go. That’s what’s really bothering you”, with an infinitely gently touch, James slid his hands up to her face, and tilted her face up until he could look into her eyes, “It’s ok to be angry Princesa. I’m angry. I’m angry at them for hurting you. I’m angry for all those people out there who died.”

“What do I do with it?”

“With what baby?”

“With the anger.”

“You channel it”, he swept his thumb over her cheekbone, tracing the freckles that dotted her skin.

“I’m not a Marine”, her eyes drifted closed as his touch, revealing the thin skin of her eyelids.

“I know Princesa. You aren’t trained for this, you didn’t prepare for this”, slowly he continued to rub his thumb over her cheek, “You don’t know how to handle this.”

“What do I do?”

“Come with me”, he grinned down at her, “I have an idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later, James was wobbling on his feet, his warm, sepia toned skin glistening with a layer of sweat. He stood in the bay, now loaded with the supplies that the Normandy needed, crates shoved aside to make room. Across from him, Gracie was bent over, her hands pressed to her knees, long red ponytail hanging limply over her shoulder.

“How you doing Princesa?”

“All my muscles are burning.” She panted in response.

“One more time baby. Come on”, he lifted his arms, muscles bulging, and held up his hands, covered in strike pads. Gracie stepped towards him, raising her hands, and circled around him. Since he had led her from the observation room, he had been teaching her how to box.

When they had stepped into the bay, he had taped her knuckles himself, pressing a kiss to her fingers as he slid a pair of black gloves over her hands. He had taught her a simple combo, a couple of jabs followed by her left-hook, and then let her slam her fingers against his gloved hands. After a final flurry of punches, Gracie’s shoulders drooped, and she let out a deep sigh.

“There… that’s what I needed to hear”, with his teeth, James tugged one strike pad off, and then the other, and then reached a handout to Gracie, “Feeling any better?”

“I’m too tired to care”, she answered, reaching for the insulated bottle of water. She drank from it for several moments, before handing back to him, “So either sex or beating on something helps.”

“Thinking like a Marine already”, he grinned, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her sweaty forehead.

“Departure in half an hour, please be prepared”, EDI’s voice echoed through the bay as the ship’s AI spoke.

“Just enough time to shower.” Gracie grinned up at James, “Separately.”

“Tease”, he gestured towards the living quarters of the ship, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Gracie took her time in the shower, emerging only when her skin was pink from the water. By the time she was dressed, in a boat necked sweater, and a pair of dark jeans tucked into her favorite pair of knee-high boots, the crew was gathering on the bridge. She slid into place between Liara and James, and he lifted an arm, letting her snuggle against his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against his chest, and then reached a handout, Liara reached back, and squeezed her hand.

“Gracie, how’re you feeling?” the asari murmured.

“Better. Did you know that punching things makes you feel better?” Gracie lifted her head enough to smile at Liara.

“She has a hell of a left hook Doc”, James grinned down at them, leaning back against the wall to get more comfortable, his gaze flicking back as the crew assembled in the bridge. Wrex and Garrus walked in together, exchanging friendly barbs, while Adrien Victus and Jane spoke briefly, Kaidan stood nearby, but not too close to the commander, Mordin and Dr. Chakwas murmured to each other, Joker leaned against the wall next to EDI.

“I heard the same from Kaidan”, Liara whispered back as the last of the crew walked onto the bridge.

Jane cleared her voice and stepped to a spot where everyone could see her. She was dressed in her BDUs, boots polished to bright shine, her red hair pulled back into a braided bun, and she took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders before she spoke, “Thanks to Mordin, we have a cure for the genophage. We are headed there first. There are a few things Hackett has asked us to take care of as well, but Tuchanka is our priority. We are leaving the Citadel well secured, thank you everyone for helping while we were here. Expect to be out longer this time, we must get ahead of the Reapers as fast as we possibly can. Please remember to take care of yourself, use the observation rooms for downtime. Anyone who has any special projects that need my attention, we will set up a time to talk on the way to Tuchanka. Joker… if you would, take us out there.”

The ship’s pilot nodded and walked back to the pilot’s chair. Within a few moments, the ship was free of its berth, and the crew dispersed. James lifted his arm from around Gracie, and she stepped away from him, when Jane stepped toward them, “Gracie, can… can we talk?”

Gracie stared at her sister for a long moment, with an inscrutable look on her features, long enough Jane’s face started to fall. James planted one of his hands on the historian’s back, and gently pressed forward, pushing her toward the commander, “Go. You know where you find me.”

“James”, Liara spoke, her gaze shifting from Jane and Gracie to the tall Marine, “Would you help me with one of my pistols??”

He raised an eyebrow at her in question, before nodding in agreement, “Yeah. I got you Doc.”

Jane watched Liara and James walk away, leaving her alone on the bridge with Gracie, who still regarded her, her features carefully arranged to be neutral, “Well…”

“You wanted something, Commander?”

“Gracie, please”, Jane sighed, unable to miss the icy tone from her sister, “This was purely a strategic decision.”

“Fuck strategy”, Gracie responded, “And I stand by what I said,”

“Your objections have been duly noted.” Jane reached out a hand to curl it around her baby sister’s shoulder, “He’s not a bad guy Short Stack.”

“He broke your heart.”

“I got over it.”

“I didn’t.”

“I had that bakery near the apartment make us some goodies. Want to talk over some sugary doughnuts and a coffee?” Jane fell back on one of Gracie’s vices, the historian was ruled by her sweet tooth.

Gracie finally thawed, her expression softening as she looked at her older sister, “Only if I make the coffee.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Shepard sisters ended up in Jane’s cabin, splitting a carafe of coffee and a plate piled high with treats from the bakery. Once Jane had gotten the boxes out, the crew had been more interested in eating than in anything else, although James and Garrus had watched the two women leave the crew quarters, and then shared a long look. Now Gracie sat cross-legged on Jane’s bed, her cheeks puffed out from the chocolate covered pastry she was eating.

“You know something”, she swallowed the mouthful of pastry just before she spoke, “I messaged Kaidan after he saw you on Horizon.”

Jane looked up from her coffee, her eyes wide with surprise, “You did?”

“Yeah. You came to see me next, and once I knew everything, I messaged him.”

“What did he say?”

“He was unfailingly polite. Very Canadian. And said he understood that I believed you were on the right side; he wasn’t so sure.”

“That sounds like him.”

“Honestly?” Gracie set her plate down, “It was Garrus that made me really believe. He didn’t even hesitate. You were Shepard, you were Jane, and he knew who you were.”

Jane nodded, listening intently as her baby sister spoke, “I know it must have been difficult.”

“You have no idea Janey”, Gracie let her sister’s nickname slip, “You were gone, and then you weren’t. But Cerberus was there. It didn’t make sense. Liara never said a word that she had given your… you, to Cerberus. No one knew a damn thing. And then suddenly, you were standing in my classroom and you had Thane and Zaeed with you.”

“I didn’t think you’d like Miranda”, Jane answered drily.

Gracie grinned and nodded, “That was true. I know she’s changed, but I still don’t like her.”

They settled into comfortable silence, and Jane slide across her bed to sit next to Gracie, “You want to know something?”

“Hmmm?”

“I never should have joined up. You were too little, you needed someone with you. But I wanted to serve, to prove myself, to do something big. So, I left you behind.” Jane’s sharp gaze, so used to spotting danger on the battlefield, met her sister’s, and for the first time in a long time, the Spectre looked away.

“This is what you love to do.”

“I know, and I’m good at it, if I do say so myself”, Jane kept her gaze trained on the pastry in her hand, “But you should have been more important. I was young and stupid.”

“You did the best you could Sissy”.

“Well, we can’t change it. After we’re done, and this is over, I’m taking a vacation. Gonna sleep on a beach somewhere.”

“San Diego is nice”

“Well since you mentioned it… You and James. Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. How do I do this?”

“You passed biology, I’m sure they covered sex”, Jane’s grin broadened at Gracie’s outraged squeal, “For one thing, stop overthinking it. He likes you; you like him.”

“He’s not my usual type.”

“And your usual type didn’t inspire you. They didn’t take the time to teach you how to throw a punch or take you the flower garden. They didn’t storm through the wards looking for you.”

“But what if...”

“He dies?”

Gracie nodded, picking at the last bit of doughnut on her plate. Jane curled an arm around her younger sister’s waist, “We don’t have any guarantees in life. Especially now. Be happy now and worry about the future later.”

A few hours later, as the Normandy flew through space towards the krogan home world, the crew of the Normandy was spending some time relaxing. The food Jane had delivered had been demolished, although both humans and aliens lingered in the kitchen, enjoying some downtime. James met Garrus’ icy blue gaze and nodded towards the elevators. Garrus slipped from the kitchen, and followed the tall marine to the elevators, both pausing as they looked at the memorial wall.

“You know…” Garrus stopped in front of the elevator, “Jane feels like she let Gracie down.”

“Gracie feels like everyone has abandoned her”, James responded, stepping onto the elevator as the doors slid open.

“If nothing else, I hope they work things out. Gracie is like my sister… my squishy, human sister”.

“She hasn’t talked to me about their parents”, James leaned against the wall of the elevator.

“If it makes you feel any better, Jane had spoken about it just once. Some things are too painful for them to talk about”, Garrus stepped off the elevator and crossed the hall to the captain’s quarters, “I don’t hear any screaming.”

“I think it’s safe”, James pressed his head against the door, listening intently, as Garrus tapped out the code to Jane’s door, “If they’re fighting, you get Jane, I’ll get Gracie.”

Garrus nodded, and the doors slid open, Jane’s quarters were dark, the light from her fish tank offering the only illumination. The sharp smell of coffee hung in the air, and a set of plates, smeared with chocolate, sat next to a pile of datapads on the commander’s desk. As the fish swam back and forth in the tank, James peered into Jane’s bedroom. The worry eased from his face, and he snapped his fingers softly at Garrus, getting the turian’s attention.

Atop Jane’s perfectly made bed, the commander was asleep, propped up against a stack of pillows. Gracie was propped on her sister’s shoulder, her eyes closed. Both women had kicked off their boots, and the tail end of a movie was playing on the screen across from Jane’s bed. On tiptoes, James stepped to the side of the bed Gracie was on, and leaned down, sliding one hand under her head, and rolled her to him.

“Hey”, he whispered, as Garrus picked up the datapad laying beside Jane, “Can you get me Gracie’s boots?”

As Garrus picked them up, James slid both hands under Gracie, and gently lifted her, cradling her sleeping form against his muscled chest, “Vamos a la cama, Princesa.”

Jane lifted her head as Gracie was tugged from her, and Garrus leaned down, cradling her face in a three-fingered hand, “Shh… She’s fine, go back to sleep.”

Garrus met James at the foot of the bed, and laid Gracie’s boots across her knees, then followed the marine out of Jane’s quarters, “You’re good for her.”

“She’s good for me. I was… messed up after Fehl Prime.” James shifted Gracie, and she lifted a hand, sliding it around his neck.

“I understand”, Garrus stepped back as James carried Gracie onto the elevator.

“She missed you. The commander I mean…” James nodded towards Jane’s quarters.

“I missed her too.”

James carried Gracie through the Normandy, Liara, Mordin and Karin Chakwas all looked up from where they were sitting, when he strode by, and grinned at each other. Gracie’s red hair fell like a curtain over his forearm, and her legs dangled from his other arm, but he carried his burden without a hint of complaint or tiredness.

“Am pleased with the match”, Mordin whispered.

“He’s good for her. She needed to get out of the classroom”, Karin nodded, lifting a glass of wine in salute to James as he passed.

“I hear from Wrex he fought hard to get to her in the Kahje Ward”, Liara waved as well.

“Shall we place bets on when they get pregnant?” Karin asked, swirling her glass thoughtfully.

Liara choked on her own glass of asari wine, and took a napkin from Mordin, “I thought you said her shot was still effective.”

“The shot is not always effective. Stress can make it less effective,” the doctor mused.

“Place odds at 35%”, Mordin said, his dark eyes gleaming with amusement, “Are not using any form of contraceptive but Gracie’s shot.”

“How do you know?” Liara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the salarian scientist.

“Contraceptives are in medbay. Amount of condoms has not changed”, Mordin responded.

Karin grinned from her spot at the table, “What do you say Liara?”

“I’m not taking that bet”, Liara’s gaze lifted back to the hallway, where James had disappeared to, carrying Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kaidan fans. At least she didn't punch him this time. 
> 
> Also, I've got babies on the brain. So expect lots of talk about it. 
> 
> Next up is Tuchanka. It's gonna hurt.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your Kleenex ready.

Gracie spent the time her sister was on Tuchanka researching. She dug through the data pads on her desk, pulling pieces of information from various reports, and then pulling everything together. When her eyes were red and sore from staring at the data for so long, she took a break. With her red hair pulled into a careless knot on top of her head, she headed to the kitchen, and mixed another batch of cookies. James stood across from her, his large arms folded over his chest, watching her work with a grin on his scarred face. The domestic tranquility was not to last.

“Dr. Shepard”, EDI’s pleasant voice echoed in the common area, “Commander Shepard has requested you meet her in the docking bay when she returns. Lieutenant Vega, it would be advisable that you are there as well.”

Gracie’s sea glass gaze collided with James’ dark umber one, and the wings of her auburn brows drew together as she set the bowl of cookie dough down on the counter, “This can’t be good.”

“I’ll finish the cookies”, Samantha Traynor spoke from her spot at the counter, “It would be a shame for the dough to go to waste.”

“Or you just want first dibs on them”, despite his concern, James managed a quip as he followed Gracie towards the docking bay.

The turian Primarch met them in the bay, despite his unease with humans, Adrien had warmed up to the historian, they had spent time together, discussing turian fables and folklore. He met her gaze with his own, his mandibles pinched tightly together. James came to a stop behind Gracie, close enough he could feel her warmth soaking through his BDUs, and one large, calloused hand came to rest on her waist as the Kodiak docked with the Normandy.

Jane came out first, her armor bloody and scuffed, her eyes red and swollen from crying, her fiery hair loosened from her customary bun and hanging limply around her shoulders. Garrus followed behind, as did Liara, both hovered close to the commander as she stopped in front of the trio in front of her.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Adrien.” Jane paused, her lower lip trembling, “There was a bomb… Tarquin stayed behind, to keep it from…”

The Primarch stiffened at Jane’s words, his three-fingered hand jerking when Gracie squeezed his fingers, but he returned the gesture before managing to speak, “Thank you, for seeing to it he died with honor.”

At Adrien’s words, Gracie sniffled, tears already flowing down her cheeks, “And the cure?”

“It’s been dispersed”, Garrus answered, his mandibles drooping as he spoke, “But at a high cost.”

“What… what cost?” Gracie wiped at her tears with the back of her hand, “Where is Mordin? I expected Wrex and Eve to stay behind, but not…”

“The Shroud was sabotaged. To spread the cure, he had to stay behind”, Jane spoke then, straightening her shoulders and lifting her tear reddened face, “It exploded. He’s gone.”

Gracie froze at her sister’s words, barely aware of James stepping up behind her, pulling her frame against his chest, “What did you just say?”

“Dr. Shepard”, EDI’s voice broke through the conversation, “Dr. Solus left a datapad for you in the medbay, I was instructed to make sure you knew of its existence… if he did not survive.”

“I’m sorry Gracie… I tried to keep him alive, but he insisted”, Jane reached out for her younger sister, curling a gloved hand around Gracie’s shoulder.

Numbly, Gracie stood in the bay, watching through glassy eyes as Jane, Garrus and Liara holstered their weapons, and followed Adrien towards the rest of the ship. James kept her against his chest, breathing slowly, one hand resting on her shoulder and the other on her waist, until the bay was empty, and then he leaned down to press a kiss to her head, “Talk to me Princesa.”

“The medbay… I should go see what he said”, Gracie murmured, still staring at the side of the Kodiak. At her words, James gently steered her towards the medbay, nodding to several crew members. When she stepped into the medbay, Dr. Chakwas looked up, her eyes softening as she saw Gracie’s face.

“The datapad is over on the desk he was using”, the ship’s doctor pushed herself to her feet, and met them, “Gracie, are you alright?”

“I’m fine… I just need to read what he said”, she responded, picking up the datapad, her glassy eyes flicking over it.

_Gracie,_

_Am dead. Have instructed EDI to ensure you receive this._

_Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong. Cure more important than own life._

_Am sorry Gracie._

_Know you will cry. Tissues are in medbay, and left box in your room. Hacked your room controls to get in. Pick better code._

_Like James. Much better match than other humans. Right for you._

_Define love for yourself. Do not let others define it for you._

_Should have at least two children. More if you can, universe needs your brains. And his honor._

_Repair relationship with Jane. Family is important._

_Transferred all reports on Leviathan to datapad. Wish I could do more._

_Mordin Solus_

Gracie set the datapad down with shaking hands, and planted her hands on either side of it, staring down at the words on the screen. James and Dr. Chakwas watched, wearing matching concerned gazes, as the historian simply stared at the words.

In an instant, she snatched a rack of test tubes, and flung them at the wall, where they shattered in a spray of glittering shards. Just as she pulled her arm back to throw the datapad Mordin had left her, James caught her arm with one hand, tucked it into her chest, and pulled her back against his frame, “Enough Princesa. You can scream and cry, you can punch me, but you’re not going to destroy the medbay.”

Gracie howled in response, her hair spilling free of the bun she had wound it into, her socked feet slipping on the floor. She strained against James’ arms, until his muscles burned from the effort of keeping her still, while she screamed and sobbed in response. Eventually her knees gave out, and James eased her to the floor, holding her in his lap as she cried against his shoulder. Finally, her tears came to a stop, and she leaned against his broad shoulder, her chest shuddering with each breath she sucked into her burning lungs.

Around them, Dr. Chakwas cleaned up the shattered glass, and now she came to a stop in front of the two of them, “James, let’s get her up on a table.”

“She’s not hurt”, James started to protest, only to stop when the doctor shot him a look.

“Emotional pain can be just as severe as physical”, with one hand, Dr. Chakwas motioned to a table, “Gracie, let James put you up there, please?”

The historian nodded, swiping ineffectually at the tears on her face. James managed to get to his feet and keep Gracie in his arms. When her fingers clung to his shirt, refusing to let go, he changed plans, and sat on the exam table himself, cradling her to his chest and sitting her in his lap, “Let the doctor look at you sweetheart.”

Dr. Chakwas handed Gracie a wet cloth, and let the historian wipe her face, then the box of tissues Mordin mentioned, and then stands in front of the couple, her eyes on a scanner she holds in front of Gracie, “Your vitals are normal.”

“My head hurts”, Gracie mumbles, closing her eyes as she leans against James’ shoulder.

“That’s from the crying. I can give you something to relax, it will help with both.” With one hand the doctor motions to a nearby cabinet, full of medicine.

“No. It makes my head fuzzy, it’s too hard to think”, Gracie’s voice broke as fresh tears slid down her face.

“Then I would suggest you refrain from throwing things”, the doctor sighed and rested a hand on Gracie’s shoulder, “I know you’re hurting. I’ll miss him too you know.”

“Can I… I want to go…”

“How about we find a movie to watch?” James murmured, lifting his dark gaze to the doctors for approval.

Karin nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

With Dr. Chakwas’ approval, James led Gracie from the medbay, an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her securely to him. Once inside her room, James helped Gracie tug her clothes off, leaving them heaped on the floor, and pulled one of his own shirts over her head, easing her mane of coppery tinted hair from the collar.

He picked a cartoon, one with plenty of pratfalls, for Gracie to watch, and then he stretched out in bed beside her, letting her pillow her head on his shoulder. Cradled against his frame, Gracie’s tears gradually faded to an occasional hiccupping sigh, until even those passed. When her weight against him relaxed, James slid carefully out from under her frame, and covered her with the blanket at the foot of the bed, drawing it up over her frame.

His steps as he walked from the XO’s room were purposeful, his stride measured, his shoulders squared. Faced with the results of Tuchanka, James stepped up to his workbench, and started to repair the armor and weapons used. He had stripped a pistol, and was cleaning the barrel, his movements methodical, when Javik walked into the bay, and fixed his yellow eyed stare on the tall Marine, “Dr. Shepard, is she alright?”

James looked at the Prothean over the top of the pistol he was working on, “Yeah… she cried herself out and fell asleep.”

“She feels deeply”, the alien observed, coming to stand beside James.

“Is that concern I hear Buggy?”

“She has manners, she is smart, but curious. She is not like most of you”.

“I know.”

“I wondered why she was here. She is not trained as a soldier; she does not fight.” Javik paused, his eyes tracing over the Kodiak before looking at James, “She is the heart of this ship. During a war, you must focus on the fight, on the battles. You cannot allow yourself to grieve for the lives lost.”

James nodded, putting the pistol down and giving the Prothean his full attention.

“Dr. Shepard feels for us.”

“That is…” James paused, thinking over what Javik has just said, “You’re right.”

“Of course, I am.” Javik said in response, “Dr. Shepard is not trained for war. But this ship, this crew, needs her. She carries a heavy burden.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracie came back to awareness slowly, rubbing at her gritty, sore eyes as she pushed herself to sitting in the bed. The pillow beside her was smushed, from where James had shoved it behind his head while they watched cartoons. A fresh wave of tears swamped her gaze, and she sniffled, bringing her knees up to her chest in the middle of the bed.

“Dr. Shepard”, EDI’s smooth voice broke through, “Lieutenant Vega is in the bay if you need him.”

“Thank you, EDI, I’m fine.” Her lower lip wobbling, Gracie pushed herself from the bed, and tugged off the shirt she had been wearing.

By the time she was dressed, wearing one of Jane’s old N7 shirts, a pair of leggings and bright pink socks, her fiery hair pulled back up into a bun on her head, her tears had subsided, leaving her with an ache around her heart. She made her way to the kitchen, grateful for the silence, and while waiting for her coffee, she eyed the kava sitting nearby. A few minutes later, she stepped off the elevator, and walked across the bridge, carrying an insulted mug of the turian drink.

Aware that Samantha and Kaidan were standing around the galaxy map, watching her intently, she nodded in response, and made her way to the war room. Adrien Victus sat in one of the chairs, holding his crested head in his three fingered hands, staring sightlessly at the floor.

“I thought you might want some”, She walked on almost tiptoe toward the turian Primarch, holding out the kava for him.

For a moment, the turian just lifted his head and stared at her, after a long moment he reached for the cup in her hand, and took it, cradling it in his larger one, “Thank you Gracie.”

“Is there anything I can do?” she shifted from one foot to another, unsure of herself suddenly.

“No, unfortunately there isn’t. I appreciate the thought”, Adrien sipped at the cup, and sighed appreciatively, “This is good. Garrus taught you well.”

She managed a smile, and nodded, “He did.”

Adrien’s sharp gaze took in Gracie, her eyes still swollen from crying, and he gestured to the chair beside him, “Please sit.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she questioned gently as she slid into the seat beside him.

“Do you?”

“In the past few days, I’ve been kidnapped, one of my friends, who was already dying, was stabbed with a sword and died. I crawled through the vents of a hotel in the wards to try and save myself, James had to come rescue me, and now Mordin is gone too”, the words come out in a rush, before she can stop herself from speaking.

In response, Adrien leans over to her, wrapping his large hand around hers, and squeezing, “Even for someone trained and used to war, that is a lot to take in.”

“And I didn’t go to basic training”, Gracie sighed, her head falling forward.

“No, you did not”, Adrien sipped at his kava and then looked at her, “But you saved yourself from Cerberus, from what I understand. You would have been able to make it through the wards, I’m sure.”

“So, you’re saying I’m not completely helpless?”

Adrien took a sip of kava, and stared at the cup, tapping his talons thoughtfully against the side for several moments before “I’m saying that you are the smartest human I know. That you laugh at old cartoons and refuse to wear shoes. Your shots pull to the left, from what Garrus says. And you have grieved each loss as a personal one.”

“That’s a failing.”

“No, it’s not. You’re grieving for those of us who cannot.” His hand squeezed hers again, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Gracie spent the last few hours Adrien was on the Normandy sitting in the war room, listening to the Primarch talk about his family, his life as a soldier. When a smaller ship arrived to take Adrien to the Citadel, she walked with him to the bay, seeing the primarch off.

A fresh wave of sadness brought more tears to Gracie, as they gathered in a shining gleam on her lashes, James stepped to her, wrapping her arms around her small frame, and cradling her head against his chest with a calloused hand. Sniffling, she burrowed into his chest, pressing her face against his muscles, and winding her arms around his waist. James murmured reassurances to her, rubbing her back as he spoke to her.

Eventually, Gracie pulled away enough to look up at James, managing a wobbly smile, “Should we get back to cookies?”

For a moment, James said nothing, his warm, sepia gaze tracing over her features, seeing the signs of her distress still on her face. She was trying so hard, to swallow her grief, and his heart squeezed painfully at the thought, but he nodded in response, grinning at her, “Let’s go make another batch. But you can’t be stingy with the chocolate chips this time.”

Her smile broadened, gaining strength, “We have to ration them. I can’t ask Jane to take us to the Citadel when we run out.”

“You have at least two more bags hidden Princesa”, watching Gracie respond to his humor, James smiled back at her, and turned, leading her back towards the kitchen, “I just haven’t found them.”

“I’ll never give up my hiding spots”, she leaned against his side, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

Jane watched them go, and sighed, leaning against Garrus, allowing herself to be weak, “I’m glad she has him.”

“What did Mordin tell you in that message he left for you?” Garrus looked down at her, his sniper gaze sharp.

“That I needed to patch things up with her, among other things”, Jane responded, leaning her forehead against the turian’s armor.

“You need to. She’s the only family you have left Jane.”

“I know. I know.” Jane sighed, not lifting her forehead from his armor, “She’s so…”

“Moody? Hot tempered? Incapable of keeping her opinions to herself?” Garrus murmured to the top of Jane’s head.

“All of that”, Jane nodded, “I’ll try Garrus.”

“Gracie resents that you smothered her. That you think that she is incapable of making decisions or taking care of herself”.

“Her shots pull to the left”, Jane responded.

“But they still hit the target.” Garrus responded, “I’ll see to it you have some time with her, the rest is on you Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Story: The first time I played ME3, and Mordin died, I cried. Then I searched for a way to keep him alive. Then I replayed it to make sure I didn't miss a step.


	30. Chapter 30

Gracie forced herself to keep going, to keep working, to put one sock-clad foot in front of the other, no matter how deeply she grieved for Thane and now Mordin. As the day cycle started for the Normandy, she made her way to the bay, carrying a rolled-up yoga mat with her. The bay itself was thankfully quiet, the crew gathered after breakfast for a meeting with Jane; and Gracie, Dr. Chakwas and Joker had all slipped away, heading in different directions.

With the bay to herself, she stretched out the yoga mat, and then peeled her bright yellow socks, decorated with green apples, off her feet, dropping them nearby. Flipping through her omnitool brought up her favorite yoga class, and with it playing, she moved into easy stretches, sighing in relief as her muscles started to unwind.

Steve’s arrival did not disturb her, he buried himself in work at his terminal, and she went back to her stretching, although she realized that any time to herself was rapidly ending. Breathing deeply, she continued to stretch, feeling her calves loosen.

James frowned as he stepped into the bay, Traynor and Adams were standing together, whispering to each other, but not moving. Judging from their grins, it had to be something good, and he stepped up behind them, “What’s so funny?”

His words trailed off, taller than both, he could see over their heads, to what had caught their attention. Gracie was folded nearly in half, the leggings she wore outlining every inch of her frame, one of his cast-off shirts hanging from her shoulders, revealing a black and red sports bra.

“She’s… flexible”, Samantha said, a sly smile curling her mouth as she looked up at James.

“I notice she keeps stealing your shirts”, Adams echoed, although his gaze lingered over Gracie’s form for a beat longer.

“And that’s enough from the peanut gallery”, Steve called, biting back a grin. At the shuttle pilot’s words, Gracie looked up from between her feet, and grinned at James, while everyone else scattered back to their various duties.

“Thanks Esteban, I owe you”, James murmured as he walked down the bay to where Gracie was shifting into some complicated pose that had her looking like a pretzel, “Hey Princesa, you done?”

“Just about”, she unwound herself, and sat on the mat, brushing the long, fiery ends of her ponytail over her shoulder.

“I could use your help”, he grinned down at her, gesturing to the small workout area he had set up.

“We’re boxing again?”, she sat on her yoga mat to pull on her socks, and then rerolled it, taking James’ hand and letting him pull her back to her feet.

“Nah, I just need someone around to talk to while I work out”, he grinned at her, grabbing her around the waist and flipping her over his broad shoulder. Her squeal hung in the air, earning her a grin from Steve, as James carried her across the bay and set her down on a workout bench.

Both men were surprised to learn that Gracie knew quite a few cadences, especially the raunchy, risqué ones. As James worked out, she sang many of them, although she had to pause to giggle at several of the phrases. When James got to the point where he would do pull-ups, he held out a hand to her once more, “C’mere…”

Gracie had paused mid-cadence, James had tugged his shirt off with his free hand, and she was staring at his bare chest, the muscles rippling as he moved. She blinked several times, and looked up at him, only to turn pink when he grinned at her, having caught her staring, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s cool. I was staring when you were doing yoga. Those pants don’t hide anything”, he reached out and took her hand, tugging her to him, and then behind him, as he kneeled down, “Climb on. But you have to promise to keep the cadences up.”

Giggling, she leaned up and looped her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around him as he reached for the pull-up bar. Now her cadences were mostly laughing, as she clung to his back while he pulled them up, and then lowered them. She slipped a few times, but James kept her on his back while he continued to do pull-ups, and then had her sit on his back while he did push-ups. Gracie was sitting at his feet, while he grunted and swore through sit-ups, when Jane came down the bay, followed by Garrus.

“I was going to go over supplies, but this is more entertaining”, she murmured to Steve, stopping beside his terminal.

“After the past few days, it’s good to hear her laugh”, Steve responded, fighting a losing battle at hiding his grin.

Gracie was grinning and fighting another round of giggles as she sat at James’ feet, her palms pressed to his knees, keeping his legs down. With a dramatic sigh, the big marine collapsed, his arms stretched out on either side of him, “That’s it… I’m done.”

“Perfect timing”, Jane called, walking down the ramp towards the two of them, “Gracie, if you’re ready, I have time for your thoughts on the Leviathan project.”

The younger Shepard sister looked down, one of James’ oversized shirts hung on her frame, now damp with sweat, “Can I clean up first?”

“Yeah, I’ll visit with Liara. Conference room in say… half an hour?” Jane’s gaze flicked to Garrus, who nodded encouragingly at her, “And if you have time, afterwards, maybe a drink. Or cupcakes?”

Gracie’s sea glass gaze bounced from Jane, to Garrus, to Steve, and finally to James, who was pushing himself to his feet, before she looked at her older sister, “You’re asking me to have a drink with you?”

“It’s not shopping, but yes. We don’t get to spend any time together”, Jane fiddled with her hair, tucking coppery strands back into her bun, “If you have plans, that’s fine too.”

“No plans. You just usually spend your downtime doing Commander Shepard things”, Gracie took her rolled up yoga mat from James as she spoke.

“Maybe I should spend some time doing Doctor Shepard things”, Jane answered, forcing her hands to stay still. She had struggled to understand Gracie, and vice versa, their relationship had suffered because of Jane’s military career, Gracie’s academic one, and the lack of understanding between the two of them. In the middle of a war was not the best time to try and repair things, but Jane was well aware of how much time they did not have, “I promise to not lecture you about punching Kaidan.”

The small group gathered all smiled at Jane’s quip, and Gracie’s cheeks went pink, but she nodded, “I promise I won’t complain about you having a stick shoved up your ass.”

“I’ll take that deal”, Jane nodded in agreement, and then turned, her hand reaching for Garrus’ and squeezing briefly, “Let me meet with Liara and then my schedule is cleared for you, Gracie.”

Gracie watched her older sister stride back towards the crew quarters, her auburn brows drawn together in a frown; James reached out a large hand, and slid a calloused thumb over her brows, smoothing them out, “Go get your shower Princesa.”

“I… I mean, I’m going to. But… what was that all about?”

“She’s trying Gracie, that’s what that was about”, Garrus folded his arms over his keel, “I promise I’ll keep James out of trouble, if you promise to not get into a yelling match with her.”

James snorted at the turian’s words, “You should go Gracie. We’ll watch a película when you get done.”

“Fine, but I’m picking the movie. Get some snacks?”

James nodded, using the shirt he had pulled off earlier to wipe his face off, “I found your stash of gummi bears, I’ll bring them.”

“Dammit”, Gracie mock sighed as she walked to the crew quarters, her fiery ponytail swinging against her shoulders as she walked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Gracie stepped through the security check, and into the conference room. Gone was the oversized shirt and leggings, she wore a fitted deep blue shirt, tucked into a pair of sleek pants, which were in turn tucked into her favorite knee-high black boots. Her long hair, still damp, hung in a wavy curtain of copper down her back, making her look far younger than she was, and much less than an academic.

In the conference room she pulled up a holograph of the Leviathan of Dis, and stared at it, studying it intently. From beneath a dark forest of lashes she watched as EDI walked in, the ship’s unshackled AI stood in her new body across from the historian, “Dr. Shepard, I would like to be a part of the meeting.”

“Of course, EDI, your help has been invaluable”, Gracie nodded, her eyes returning to the image of the dead Reaper.

“Alright, let’s get this figured out”, Jane walked into the room, her steps pausing as she took Gracie in, “You wore shoes, it must be serious.”

“Jane…”

“You look nice Gracie. I meant it as a compliment”, Jane held one hand up in surrender, even as she took the datapad her baby sister held out.

“Oh… well, thanks”, Gracie took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, her gaze returning to the image on the table, “The datapad has my official report on Task Force Aurora, as well as my recommendations.”

“I’ll pass it all on to Hackett. Tell me what you think of this, no bullshitting, just your honest opinion.”

“I don’t see the Leviathan being as big a threat as the Reapers”, she took another deep breath, and then relaxed into the role of academic, “The Leviathan want workers, they need other races to care for them. Like a queen bee in a hive.”

Jane nodded; her sharp emeraldine gaze focused on Gracie. Part of her was very much focused on the mission, and the information, but part of her was secretly cheering for her sister, watching Gracie lay out her recommendation made Jane’s heart swell with pride.

“The Reapers want to harvest all organic life. They won’t be satisfied with a few of us, they want all of us. They are a much greater threat to us right now”, Gracie moved her hand, pressing a few buttons on the table’s controls, changing to a different picture of the Leviathan of Dis, “They are also in far greater numbers than the Leviathan, are. They won the war.”

“Do we have any idea how many of these Leviathan there are?”, Jane queried, her eyes skimming Gracie’s report.

“That is unknown Shepard”, EDI answered, “We have been combing through all the research we could find, as well as any folklore, fairytales, and religious beliefs that might include them, and found nothing that would indicate how many of them there are left.”

“It doesn’t stand to reason that there would be that many. These are the only serious threat the Reapers have ever faced, so the Reapers likely hunted them to extinction, or so they thought”, Gracie added, “Nothing like the numbers we are facing right now.”

Jane nodded, seeing the carefully crafted arguments her sister was laying out, “Would it be enough to turn the tide?”

“We don’t have much in the way of support”, Gracie answered, “We lost any support from the salarians when the genophage cure was dispersed. The asari have pulled back to Thessia and are offering little. That leaves us humans, the turians, and the krogan.”

“We are running low on allies”, EDI spoke up, “Getting the Reapers on our side would help our odds.”

“You’re recommending we try to find them then”, Jane said, looking over the top of the datapad she held at the image of the dead Reaper.

Gracie nodded, “I am. Included in my report is suggestions for basic strategy, should they turn against us, as well. Battle tactics are not my strong suit, so take that with a grain of salt.”

“Your major concern in the mind control they use”, Jane spoke, her eyes shifting back to the report.

“Yes. But that seems to be limited, wherever they are currently hiding, it is far enough away they need to use something, like the artifact in Bryon’s lab, to control their targets”, Gracie ran a small hand through her drying hair.

“Close up, their indoctrination would be more difficult to suppress.” EDI added, “But not impossible. I agree with Dr. Shepard’s recommendations. We have the coordinates to start searching for the rest of Task Force Aurora.”

“I suggest we start tracking them down”, Gracie spoke, “But this has to be a covert op. If the Reapers find out we know about the Leviathan and are searching for them, they will follow us to them. If the Leviathan find out we are searching for them, they will likely go further into hiding.”

“We need to move quickly on this, given all the difficulties we face”, EDI spoke, her synthetic voice smooth.

“I’m expecting a call from Hackett, but this is high priority”, Jane answered, “Gracie, do you have time to talk?”

The younger Shepard sister lifted her gaze from the datapad in front of her, meeting Jane’s hopeful gaze. Turning the display on the table off, Gracie nodded, “Did you bring the cupcakes?”

“I have them in my quarters”, Jane gestured to the doors to the conference room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t tell you this often enough, but I’m proud of you”, Jane held out a cupcake to her younger sister, “I know you feel like you’re living in my shadow.”

“I _am_ living in your shadow Jane, I always have”, Gracie took the offered treat and stretched her legs out in front of her, “Everything I have ever done has been held up against your accomplishments.”

“I know, and I know it bugs you”, Jane sighed, stretching out on her bed, “It bothers me too.”

Gracie nodded, leaning back against the pillows on Jane’s bed, dragging a finger through the frosting on her cupcake and licking it off her finger, “Everyone does it. ‘Oh, Gracie got a PhD? Well Jane got the Star of Terra.’”

“I wanted to slap the woman that told you that”, Jane remarked, sipping at her glass of whiskey.

“It’s the curse of the baby of the family, everything you do is held up against your siblings”.

“Do you remember when you got your PhD?”, Jane set down her glass of whiskey, and rolled to her side, facing Gracie, “I was so proud. I made everyone I knew go see you get your doctorate.”

“I remember having to lock you out of the conference room when I defended my thesis”, Gracie grinned at Jane in response.

“I just wanted to make sure they were treating you fairly”, Jane’s grin matched her own.

“You threatened to keep all the professors in there until they agreed with me. Anderson had to pin you down in your seat”.

“Fine, you have a point”, Jane fought back laughter. For a few hours, the commander had a bit of normalcy, as she watched an old Earth show with her sister, ate through a large part of Gracie’s hidden junk food, and gossiped about the people in their lives. The war, Cerberus, everything faded to the background as the sisters spent time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write some fluff after Mordin.


End file.
